Du kannst dem Schicksal nicht entkommen
by Penelope77
Summary: Was wäre, wenn es Bella nicht bis nach Forks geschafft hätte? Wenn die Volturi sie entdeckt hätten, bevor sie ihr Leben in Forks begonnen hat und sie die Cullens auch nie kennen gelernt hätte? Wird sie ihre wahre Liebe auch auf diesem Weg finden?
1. Erinnerung

**Erinnerung**

Gelb, Orange, Rot, Violett, Blau... Das waren die Farben, denen ich einen Namen geben konnte. Doch dieses Farbspektakel, das ich hier vor Augen hatte, beinhaltete weit mehr als diese fünf Farben. Unendlich viele Nuancen und Heiligkeitsstufen dieser fünf Grundfarben waren hier vertreten, zu viele, um sie zählen zu können. Dieser Anblick war atemberaubend, wunderschön. Das hier war für mich die schönste Zeit des Tages.

Ein Sonnenuntergang, zu gleich ein Ende, als auch ein Anfang. Der Tag endete, die Nacht begann.

Die Sekunden zogen sich dahin, wurden zu Minuten, während die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Könnte ich die Zeit anhalten, würde ich es jetzt tun. Bei Dämmerung fühlte ich mich einfach wohl, ich konnte alles um mich herum vergessen, für einen kurzen Augenblick der Realität entfliehen.

Ich starrte in die Ferne, ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln, keine Sekunde wollte ich verschwenden.

Zu dieser Zeit konnte ich mich ganz auf meine Gedanken konzentrieren. Oft dachte ich noch an mein menschliches Leben zurück, wie es gewesen war und wie es hätte sein können, wenn mich die Volturi nicht entdeckt hätten.

Ob meine Eltern noch lebten? Wie gerne würde ich wissen, wie es ihnen ging. Ich machte mir große Vorwürfe, dass ich sie einfach so verlassen hatte, ohne mich von ihnen verabschieden zu können, dass sie mich für tot hielten, obwohl ich es nicht war.

Ich wünschte mir, ich hätte die Möglichkeit gehabt meinen Vater noch ein letztes Mal zu sehen. Hätte ich mir doch damals die Mühe gemacht ihn wirklich kennen zu lernen und den Kontakt nicht nur auf das Mindeste zu beschränken. Ich hatte zu meinem Vater nie eine feste Bindung, ich sah ihn nur einmal im Jahr und das nur für wenige Wochen im Sommer. Nun bereute ich es, ich bereute es, dass ich mir nicht mehr Mühe gegeben hatte.

Aber vielleicht war es besser so. Vielleicht hatte ihn mein angeblicher Tod nicht so sehr getroffen, wie er es getan hätte, wenn wir uns wirklich gekannt hätten.

Meine Beziehung zu meiner Mutter war anders. Sie war meine beste Freundin und die beste Mutter die ich mir vorstellen konnte. Noch nach all den Jahren vermisste ich sie. Doch Gott sein Dank hatte sie ihren Mann Phil, der sich um sie kümmerte, sonst könnte ich es nicht ertragen, zu wissen, dass sie ganz alleine ist, ohne jemanden, er für sie sorgt, der aufpasst, dass sie keine Dummheiten macht und ihr chaotisches Leben unter Kontrolle hält.

Beinahe zwanzig Jahre ist es nun her, dass ich sie verlassen hatte, zwanzig Jahre, die ich nun bei den Volturi war, zwanzig Jahre nach dem Tag, an dem ich eigentlich zu meinem Vater ziehen wollte, um meiner Mutter die Möglichkeit zu geben bei Phil zu sein, ihrem damaligen neuen Mann.

Einen kurzen Moment wandte ich meinen Blick von der untergehen Sonne ab und schloss meine Augen. Ich rief die verblasste Erinnerung hervor, die letzte Erinnerung, bei der ich noch ein Mensch war, die die mein Leben wie ich es davor kannte beendete.

Mit langsamen Schritten betrat ich die Ankunftshalle am Flughafen von Seattle. Die Menschen um mich herum warfen sich gegenseitig in ihre Arme, freuten sich, dass sie sich wieder sahen. Hier und da konnte man eine einzelne Freudenträne auf einer Wange glitzern sehen, die sich aus einem Augenwinkel geschlichen hatte.

Egal wohin ich sah, überall nur lachende und glückliche Gesichter. Es war, als hätte sich die ganze Welt gegen mich verschworen. Noch nie fühlte ich mich so fehl am Platz, so einsam. Ich vermisste mein zu Hause, ich vermisste meine Mutter.

Schnell versuchte ich meine unangenehmen Gefühle wieder abzuschütteln, schließlich war es meine eigene Entscheidung hierher zu kommen. Mich selbst im Selbstmitleid zu verlieren würde mir auch nicht weiter helfen.

Entschlossen mich einwenig abzulenken ging ich auf die die großen Anzeigetafeln zu, auf denen alle Flüge aufgelistet waren. Ich wollte noch einmal meinen Anschlussflug nach Port Angeles überprüfen.

Nach kurzem Studieren der Anzeigetafel, die hoch über alle Köpfe hing, hatte ich meinen Flug entdeckt. Ein schwaches Stöhnen auf Frustration konnte ich nicht unterdrücken. Mein Flug hatte fünf Stunden Verspätung, mein Glück war vollkommen. Nun durfte ich weitere fünf Stunden auf diesem Flughafen verbringen und darauf warten, dass mein neues und wahrscheinlich langweiliges Leben im verregneten Forks beginnen konnte.

Ich setzte mich erneut in Bewegung und bahnte mir meinen Weg durch die Reihen der unzähligen Cafés, Bistros, Bars, Restaurants und Fast Food Läden. Doch keines davon sprach mich wirklich an. Überall konnte ich immer noch diese glücklichen Gesichter sehen, als würden sie mich verfolgen.

Nachdem ich eine Weile ziellos herumgeirrt war, gelangte ich zu einem Café in einer etwas abgeschiedene Ecke, das anscheinend durch seine schlechtere Lage nicht so gut besucht war.

Damit hatte ich mein Ziel gefunden, hier hatte ich eine gute Chance dem freudigen Lachen der Menschen zu entkommen.

Ich setzte mich an einen kleinen Tisch in eine Ecke. Sofort kam eine etwas müde wirkende Kellnerin auf mich zu, um meine Bestellung aufzunehmen. Ich entschloss mir eine heiße Schokolade zu gönnen, vielleicht konnte es ja der Zucker schaffen meine gedrückte Stimmung etwas anzuheben.

Mein dampfendes Getränk vor mir stehend holte ich mir ein Buch aus meinem Rucksack. Da ich mich ja schon von vornherein auf eine längere Reise einstellen musste, hatte ich es nicht versäumt mir genug Lesestoff in mein Handgepäck zu packen.

Ich entschied mich für Stolz und Vorurteil, dass hatte ich zwar erst vor kurzem gelesen, aber ich brauchte jetzt einfach etwas Vertrautes.

Schnell verlor ich mich in der Welt von Jane Austen und konnte für kurze Zeit meine Sorgen in dem Hintergrund schieben.

Nachdem ich bei Kapitel zwei angelangt war, lies mich das ungute Gefühl beobachtet zu werden von meinem Buch aufblicken.

Meine Augen wanderten durch den Raum, bis ich schließlich bei einer Gruppe von fünf Personen hängen blieb, die am anderen Ende des Cafés zusammen an einem Tisch saßen.

Irgendetwas an ihnen schien seltsam zu sein. Ihre Haut war bleich, fast zu bleich, es wirkte unnatürlich. Auch ihre Haltung war anders, steif und starr, mehr wie Skulpturen als Menschen. Sie schienen sich miteinander zu unterhalten, doch obwohl es im Lokal sehr still war, konnte ich keinen einzigen Ton verstehen, nicht einmal ein gedämmtes Murmeln.

Noch während ich diese Fremden musterte, drehte einer von ihnen seinen Kopf in meine Richtung, ein Mann mit schulterlangem, weißem Haar, und fixierte mich mit seinem Blick.

Der Schreck der durch den Blick in seine Augen auslöste wurde fuhr mir bis tief in die Knochen. Seine Augen waren rot, blutrot.

Ich merkte wie sich meine Augen weiteten und mir das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Angst, ja, ich hatte Angst vor diesem Fremden und das nur durch einen kurzen Blick in seine Augen.

Der Mann hatte meine Reaktion genau beobachtet und verzog nun seine Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln, dass ihn nur noch bedrohlicher wirken lies.

Schnell wandte ich den Blick wieder von ihm ab. Ich zitterte leicht.

Ich musste hier weg. Obwohl ich diese Menschen nicht kannte, wusste ich instinktiv, dass sie nicht zu den Guten gehören konnten, sie bedeuteten Gefahr, dabei war ich mir sicher.

Nachdem ich gezahlt hatte stürzte ich fast fluchtartig aus dem Café.

Immer noch um Fassung ringend beschleunigte ich meinen Gang, nur darauf bestrebt möglichst viel Abstand zwischen mich und die seltsamen Fremden zu bringen.

Ich achtete nicht darauf wohin ich ging, viele Male bog um eine Ecke und änderte die Richtung, nur der Gedanke an die Flucht beherrschte mein Denken.

Minuten verstrichen, während ich herumirrte, ohne zu wissen, was ich nun tun sollte, wohin ich gehen sollte. Ich ließ die Lokale und die Geschäfte hinter mir, bis ich schließlich in eine Sackgasse landete. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, wo ich mich eigentlich genau befand. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen, ich war allein.

Diese Stille... Sie war gleichzeitig unheimlich und beruhigend.

Plötzlich unendlich erschöpft lehnte ich mich an die Wand neben mir und lies mich langsam an ihr zu Boden gleiten.

Mit geschlossenen Augen legte ich meinen Kopf auf meine angewinkelten Knie. Ich konzentrierte mich nur auf meine Atmung. Ein- und wieder ausatmen.

Das letzte Gefühl der Angst legte sich und ich beruhigte mich wieder.

Ich wusste nicht mehr wie lange ich in dieser Position verharrte, aber schließlich hatte ich mich wieder völlig beruhigt und ich war wieder in der Lage den Kopf zu heben. Hätte ich vorher gewusst, welcher Anblick mich erwartete, als ich meine Augen öffnete, hätte ich sie geschlossen gehalten.

Etwa 30 Meter vor mir standen die fünf Fremden aus dem Café, diejenigen vor denen ich geflüchtet war, diejenigen vor denen jede Fluch unmöglich war, das war mir aber zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt noch nicht klar.

Damals war ich noch ahnungslos.

Ich wusste noch nicht was sie von mir wollten, ich wusste noch nicht warum sie ausgerechnet mich wollten.

Heute wusste ich es.

Heute wusste ich ihre Beweggründe, die sie dazu brachten mich aus einer Menge von hunderten von Menschen herauszupicken.

Heute wusste ich es.

Doch eine Sache wusste ich bis heute nicht und zwar, ob diese unglückliche Begegnung, die gleichzeitig das Ende meines Lebens und der Anfang eines neuen Lebens bedeutete, ein schrecklicher Zufall war, oder doch mein Schicksal. Die Antwort auf diese Frage würde ich vermutlich nie erfahren.

So saß ich an jenem Tag auf dem Boden, in einer verlassenen Ecke des Flughafens von Seattle und vor mir fünf Gestalten, die mich mit ihren kalten Augen betrachteten, als wäre ich ein minderwertiges Tier.

Die Angst die ich erfolgreich bekämpft hatte war in doppelter Intensität wieder da. Mein Herzschlag hatte sich innerhalb einer Sekunde um ein vielfaches erhöht und ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie mir das Adrenalin in die Blutbahn gepumpt wurde.

Der Mann mit dem weißen Haaren stand in vorderster Reihe. Er hatte wieder dieses unheimliche Lächeln aufgesetzt, das erneut meinen Fluchtinstinkt tief in mir hervorrief. Doch dieses Mal sahen meine Chancen nach Flucht sehr schlecht aus. Der einzige Fluchtweg war mir versperrt.

Nach quälend langen Sekunden begann er mit einer dünnen und leicht belustigten Stimme zu sprechen. Obwohl seine Worte nur leise bis zu mir durchdrangen, lag darin eine Autorität, die deutlich machte, dass er der Anführer der Fünf war.

„Das war fast zu einfach. Jetzt mussten wir sie noch nicht einmal in eine Ecke drängen, das hat sie schon von ganz allein geschafft. Wie schade, gegen eine kleine Jagd hätte ich nichts gehabt."

Er legte seinen Kopf leicht schräg, während sich seine roten Augen in meine bohrten.

„Du musst furchtbar enttäuscht sein, Demetri. Du kamst gar nicht zum Einsatz."

Seine Augen gaben mich wieder frei und für einen kurzen Moment sah er zu der Person zu seiner Linken. Ein Mann mit kurzem braunem Haar und ebenso roten Augen.

Ein kurzes Kichern ertönte von der Rechten des Mannes, der gesprochen hatte. Es kam von einer Frau, die so klein war, dass sie als Kind hätte durchgehen können, wenn man nicht so genau hinsah. Auch sie hatte rote Augen.

Ein weiterer Mann neben ihr, der sie um einige Kopflängen überragte und auch doppelt so breit war wie sie, hatte dieselben Augen.

Trotz meiner Todesangst, die sich mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich noch weiter wachsen zu schien, bemerkte ich, dass sie sich alle, abgesehen von ihrer Körpergröße sehr ähnlich sahen. Alle hatten sie eine überirdische Schönheit und eine Anmut, für die manche Menschen töten würden. Was waren das für Wesen? Waren es wirklich Menschen? Die Vorstellung, dass diese fünf Gestalten nicht ganz so menschlich waren, wie ich anfangs angenommen hatte, ließ einen eiskalten Schauer über meinen Rücken laufen.

Nur der Mann, der am weitesten weg von mir stand, wirkte... irgendwie anders. Vom Aussehen her war er den anderen gleich, obwohl sein Augen nicht in diesem intensiven Rot leuchteten. Seine hatten mehr eine bräunliche Färbung, vielleicht Ocker, oder Gold. Auch seine Haltung unterschied sich. Während die Vier vor ihm bedrohlich vor mir standen, war seine Haltung entspannter, zurückhaltend.

Als der Mann mit dem weißen Haaren begann sich langsam auf mich zu, zu bewegen, spürte ich es bereits, das war das Ende für mich.

Nur ein einzelnes Wort drängte sich in meinen panischen Gedanken in den Vordergrund.

Warum?

Warum ich?

Warum hier?

Warum jetzt?

Die Antwort auf mein Warum erfuhr ich erst, als alles schon zu spät war.

Ich zitterte, ich zitterte so stark, dass ich dachte, gleich auseinander fallen zu müssen.

Meine Augen schlossen sich, kniffen sich fest zusammen, während ich mir wünschte, dies alles hier wäre nicht wahr. Ich wünschte mir ihr wäre zu Hause in meinem Bett und würde jedem Moment aus diesem Albtraum erwachen.

Doch ich träumte nicht, und ich würde auch nicht aufwachen. Diese Erkenntnis löste in mir ein Schluchzen aus und ließ meinen ganzen Körper noch mehr erzittern.

Es hatte keinen Zweck. Es war kein Traum, ich war wirklich hier.

Ich fühlte es, ich fühlte, dass er genau vor mir stand.

Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und sah genau in seine, die aus der Nähe betrachtet noch gefährlicher wirkten.

„Hab keine solche Angst.", sagte er beruhigend zu mir, als er langsam, fast in Zeitlupe seinen Arm nach mir ausstreckte.

„Gib mir deine Hand."

Was mir genau dazu brachte ihm zu gehorchen wusste ich nicht genau. Vielleicht war es die Angst, die ich vor seiner Reaktion hatte, wenn ich es nicht tun würde, oder das Wissen, dass ich meine Situation nun sowieso nicht mehr ändern konnte.

Meine zitternde Hand kam seiner entgegen. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, als sich unsere Handflächen berührten. Seine Hand war eiskalt und hart.

Unentwegt sah er mir in die Augen, während er meine Hand mit seiner umklammert hielt.

Sein Lächeln verschwand, um dann nach einigen Sekunden noch breiter auf seinem Gesicht wieder aufzutauchen.

„Das ist faszinierend", rief er fast aus, als er mich endlich losließ und einige Schritte zurückwich.

„So ein Talent ist mir bis jetzt noch nie untergekommen." Er strahlte mich an.

Seine Aussagen verwirrten mich. Damals hatte ich noch keine Ahnung, was er mit ‚Talent' wirklich meinte und warum er so fasziniert von mir war.

„Würdest du mir verraten wie du heißt?" Nicht einmal seine freundliche Stimme konnte mich ansatzweise beruhigen.

„Bella", antwortete ich mit so leiser Stimme, dass ich es selbst kaum hören konnte. Es wunderte mich sogar, dass ich überhaupt noch in der Lage war einen anständigen Ton zu bilden.

„Bella", wiederholte er „Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, ich bin Aro."

Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich frage mich, ob es noch mehr abschirmt?", sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst.

„Jane, würdest du bitte kurz herkommen." Er wandte sich an die kleine Frau, die darauf ein erneutes Kichern von sich hören ließ.

Sie bewegte sich mit leichten Schritten auf uns zu und blieb neben Aro stehen.

„Ja, Meister?", fragte sie mit glockenheller Stimme, die mir ein Schauer über den ganzen Rücken jagte.

Erwartungsvoll sah sie zu ihrem ‚Meister' auf und lächelte lieblich.

„Ich frage mich, ob Bella auch deiner Fähigkeit gegenüber immun ist. Würdest du bitte...?"

Die Angesprochene wendete sich darauf hin zu mir und vergrößerte ihr wunderschönes Lächeln noch mehr.

Sekundenlang sah sie mich nur an, lächelte, sonst nichts.

Ich rechnete damit, dass sie ebenfalls weiter auf mich zukommen würde, doch sie tat nichts, sie stand einfach nur so da.

Ich wusste nicht was ich falsch gemacht hatte, als ihr Lächeln begann zu schwinden. Ihr Blick wechselte von freudig strahlend zu hassvoll, ohne dass sich auch nur ansatzweise irgendetwas veränderte.

Meine Verwirrung stieg noch mehr, als Aro plötzlich begann schallend zu lachen. Er schien sich über etwas, das mir ganz offensichtlich entgangen sein musste, prächtig zu amüsieren.

„Das ist ja fantastisch", rief er aus. „Bella, du wirst unsere Gemeinschaft aufs vorzüglichste erweitern."

Die Panik war wieder da. Welche Gemeinschaft?

„Felix, würdest du...", setzte Aro erneut an.

Der Mann mit den breiten Schultern, der vorhin neben der Frau gestanden war, rührte sich. Er kam mit einer Geschwindigkeit auf mich zu, dass er begann vor meinen Augen zu verschwimmen.

Noch bevor ich einen weiteren Atemzug nehmen konnte, meinen letzen, wurde alles schwarz und ich verlor das Bewusstsein.

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen wieder. Es hatte nur eine Sekunde gedauert die ganze Erinnerung in meinem Kopf abspielen zu lassen.

An das, was jedoch danach passiert war, als ich mein Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hatte, wollte ich mich nicht erinnert. Es war zu schmerzhaft.

Stumm, ohne die kleinste Bewegung sah ich der Sonne weiter zu, wie sie letztendlich ganz hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Die Farben verblassten und machten der Dunkelheit Platz.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein Geräusch. Mit einer schnellen, geschmeidigen Bewegung stand ich auf und drehte mich um.

Vor mir stand ein Vampir, einer der fünf, der ebenfalls bei meiner letzten menschlichen Erinnerung dabei war.

Doch wie hatte er es geschafft mich zu finden? Er konnte mich durch seine Gabe nicht aufspüren. Wenn ich nur daran dachte, das ich damals vielleicht doch eine Chance hatte vor ihnen zu flüchten, lies in mir nur die Wut über mein dämliches Handeln am Flughafen aufsteigen. Wäre ich nicht in eine verlassene Ecke gerannt, hätte ich entkommen können. Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht.

„Was willst du, Demetri?", fragte ich ihn genervt. „Musste du mir ständig hinterher schleichen?"

„Aber, aber, Bella. Ich habe dich doch nur gesucht, weil ich sicher gehen wollte, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Du bist schon eine ganze Weile weg."

Ich unterdrückte mein Verlangen mit den Augen zu rollen. Das war doch lächerlich. Als könnte einem Vampir irgendetwas Schreckliches passieren, und dann auch noch in Volterra, dem so ziemlich sichersten Ort der Welt.

Diese ständige Kontrolle ging mir langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven.

Besonders Demetri war lästig, der mich auf Grund der Tatsache, dass durch mein Schutzschild seine Gabe außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde, sich selbst ständig beweisen musste, dass er der weltbeste Tracker war und mich deshalb auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte, damit ich ihm ja nicht entkommen konnte.

„Lass die blöden Ausreden, Demetri.", fuhr ich ihn nun verärgert an. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast mich gefunden. Dein Ruf ist wieder einmal gerettet und dein Ego hoffentlich auch gestärkt.", setzte ich mit einem sarkastischen Unterton hinzu. „Könntest du mich jetzt vielleicht wieder in Ruhe lassen?"

Jetzt war auch er verärgert. „Kein Grund gleich so unhöflich zu werden, ich habe nur nach dir gesucht, weil Aro dich sehen will. An deiner Stelle würde ich darauf acht geben, wie du mit mir sprichst, immerhin bin ich mit meiner Stellung immer noch über dir."

Während er sprach kam er weiter auf mich zu, richtete sich vor mir auf. Er stand nun ganz nah vor mir, zu nahe.

Doch ich ließ mich von seiner Drohung nicht einschüchtern. Er hatte sie mehr als einmal zu oft benutzt, in mir konnte sie keine Angst mehr auslösen. Aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass es eine ziemlich leere Drohung war. Wir waren beide Mitglieder der Garde, er durfte mir nicht das Geringste antun.

„Komm jetzt mit.", sagte er mit unterdrückter Wut. „Du weißt genau, dass Aro nicht gerne wartet. Ich kann sowieso nicht verstehen, wieso du immer auf den Dächern herumsitzen und in die Gegend starren musst. Es gibt doch viel bessere und unterhaltsamere Beschäftigungen mit denen man sich die Zeit vertreiben kann.", sagte er, als er sich umdrehte und vor mir vom Dach sprang.

Ich unterdrückte eine patzige Antwort und folgte ihm.


	2. Verkündung

**Verkündung**

Volterra.

Eine mittelalterliche Stadt im Herzen der Toskana. Sie wird jährlich von unzähligen Touristen besucht. Berühmt ist sie unter anderem auch durch den Alabasterstein, der hier in jedem Souvenirladen massenweise verkauft wird.

Was die Touristen jedoch nicht wissen ist, dass die Stadt nicht nur die Heimat dieses Mineral-Aggregates ist, sondern auch die Heimat der Königsfamilie der Vampire, der Volturi, durch die die Stadt erst ihren Namen erhalten hatte.

Diese Königsfamilie, bestehend aus den drei Königen Aro, Caius und Markus und dessen Frauen, lebt auch heute noch in Volterra, verborgen hinter den alten Gemäuern des Schlosses, in der Mitte der Stadt. Die schweren Tore vor dem Schloss sind verschlossen. Nur wenn die Vampire hungrig werden, werden die Tore geöffnet, um einige ahnungslose Touristen hineinzulocken, die nach dem ersten Schritt über die Schwelle nie wieder das Tageslicht zu Gesicht bekommen sollten.

Durch eben dieses Tor führte mich nun Demetri, um mich zu Aro zu bringen.

Im Stillen fragte ich mich, was Aro so dringend von mir wollte. Er hatte es ja sonst nie so eilig. Ich schlussfolgerte daraus, dass es etwas von Bedeutung sein musste, wenn er nicht einmal warten konnte, bis ich von alleine zurück kam. Ob es jedoch eine gute oder eine schlechte Nachricht für mich werden würde, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen.

Aro wusste natürlich wo ich während der Dämmerung gewesen war. Er wusste, dass ich mir den Sonnenuntergang angesehen hatte. Er wusste alles über mich, nichts konnte man vor ihm verheimlichen.

Nur meine Gedanken waren vor ihm geschützt, diese konnte er nicht lesen, sowie bei allen anderen, egal ob Mensch oder Vampir.

Und diese kleine Besonderheit an mir war auch der Grund, der Grund, warum ich überhaupt hier bei den Volturi war. Ich hatte eine besondere Gabe, so wie auch alle anderen Vampire, die von Aro in seine Garde aufgenommen wurden.

Doch Aro war nicht der einzige, dessen Gabe bei mir machtlos wurde. Mein Schutzschild schützte mich gegen jeglichen geistigen Angriff, nur körperliche Angriffe konnte es nicht verhindern.

Ob es sich dabei wirklich um eine, Gabe' handelte, wie Aro es bezeichnete, war ich mir jedoch nicht so sicher. Man konnte es genauso gut auch als einen Fluch bezeichnen, der mich dazu verdammt hatte bis in alle Ewigkeit weiter zu existieren, halb lebend, halb tot. Mein Herz schlug nicht mehr, ich war ein Vampir, und musste Menschenblut trinken, um das wenige Leben, das noch in mir war, wenn man es überhaupt als ein Leben bezeichnen konnte, zu erhalten.

Schweigend folgte ich Demetri durch die dunklen Gänge, die weiter in das Schloss hineinführten. Nur ganz leise konnte man das Geräusch unserer Schritte hören, das von den Wänden widergehallt wurde, zu leise für menschliche Ohren, doch laut genug, sodass ich sie mit meinen verbesserten Sinnen wahrnehmen konnte.

Das war einer der Vorteile, ein Vampir zu sein, der Preis, den man erhielt, im Tausch gegen seine Seele. Der schwächste Vampir war noch tausendmal stärker und schneller, als der stärkste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt.

Unsere Haut war hart und kalt, kein Blut floss mehr durch unsere Adern, um sie zu erwärmen. Die fünf Sinnesorgane hatten sich bei unserer Verwandlung um ein vielfaches verbessert. Wir konnten Dinge sehen, die dem einfachen Mensch verborgen waren, Töne hören, von denen der Mensch nur aus Büchern weiß, das es sie gibt und Gerüche in uns aufnehmen, die nicht einmal der beste Spürhund wahrnehmen kann.

Das perfekte Raubtier. Unsere Beute war das angeblich mächtigste und höchste Säugetier, der Homo Sapiens.

Doch die Menschen wussten nicht, dass es uns gab. Für sie waren wir nur ein Mythos aus den längst vergangenen Zeiten das Mittelaltern. Wir lebten im Verborgenen, zeigten uns nur dann einem Menschen, wenn wir ihn als unser nächstes Opfer, als unsere nächste Beute ausgewählt hatten.

Und hier in diesen alten Steinmauern, für die Menschen ein längst verlassenes und leerstehendes Schloss, war das Zentrum dieser im Verborgenen lebenden Kreaturen.

Würde ich mich nicht schon seit zwanzig Jahren in diesen Gemäuern bewegen, würde ich sie als furchteinflößend wahrnehmen. Nur zu gut konnte ich mir vorstellen wie es den Menschen ging, die hier her gelockt werden um dann an den großen Festmahlen im Thronsaal teilzunehmen. Alleine ihr erhöhter Herzschlag und ihr keuchender Atem verriet sie.

Der Weg zu eben diesem Thronsaal hatte für mich nun ein Ende. Hinter der verschlossenen Tür wartete Aro bereits.

Demetri öffnete mir die Tür und wies mich dazu auf einzutreten. Das Grinsen, dass er dabei aufgesetzt hatte lies mich innerlich die Augen verdrehen.

Ich wusste was er vor hatte. Er wollte mich verunsichern, mir einreden, dass mich Aro gleich für ein schlechtes Verhalten meinerseits bestrafen würde, er versuchte mir Angst einzujagen.

Ich trat über die Türschwelle und sah mich im Raum um. Beinahe alle wichtigen Mitglieder der Garde waren anwesend.

Mein Blick schweifte über Chelsea und Felix, weiter zu Jane und Alec, die teuflischen Zwillinge, bis schließlich zu Renata, dem anderen Schutzschild der Volturi, die an ihrem üblichen Platz, direkt neben Aro stand.

Ebenso waren Caius und Markus anwesend, die sich aber im Hintergrund aufhielten.

Ich ging in die Mitte des Raumes und verbeugte mich kurz vor Aro.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen, Aro?", sagte ich und lies in meine Stimmlage einen Hauch von Unterwürfigkeit hinein fließen.

„Bella, schön das du wieder da bist.", rief er freudig aus, erhob sich von seinem Thron und kam ein paar Schritte auf mich zu. Leicht streckte er mir seine Arme zur Begrüßung entgegen

„Ich hoffe du hast den Sonnenuntergang genossen, es ist doch jedes Mal ein wunderbarer Anblick.", fuhr er im freundlichen Ton fort.

Ich nickte nur kurz bestätigend.

„Wie dir sicher schon gedacht hast, habe ich dich aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund von Demetri holen lassen. Ich habe dir nämlich eine wichtige Mitteilung zu machen."

Während er sprach ging er langsam einige Schritte im Raum auf und ab, so als müsste er sich erst überlegen, wie er seine wichtige Mitteilung formulieren sollte. Sein Blick wanderte ziellos durch den Raum, hinauf zur Decke und wieder hinunter auf den Boden. Die Hände hatte er vor sich wie zum Gebet gefaltet.

Ich blieb an meinem Platz stehen, folgte ihm nur mit den Augen.

„Ich wollte etwas Bestimmtes mit dir besprechen. Wie du sicherlich weißt, bist du nun seit beinahe zwanzig Jahren bei uns und machst dich auch erstaunlich gut. Du hast eine gute Selbstbeherrschung, und weißt dich zu kontrollieren, du scheinst keine wirklichen Probleme mit dem Vampir-Dasein zu haben. Auch hast du schneller gelernt dein Schild zu beherrschen, als ich gedacht habe."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, dachte noch einmal über sein Gesprochenes nach, änderte dann seine Richtung und sprach weiter.

„Obwohl, dein Kampftraining bedarf sicherlich noch etlicher Übung. Nichts desto trotz haben wir beschlossen, dass du soweit bist, bei einem Auftrag mitzureisen, damit du dich beweisen und deine Fähigkeiten erweitern kannst."

Bei seinem letzen Satz war Aro stehen geblieben und sah mich nun direkt an.

„Aus den USA, deinem Ursprungsland haben wir vor kurzem die Meldung erhalten, dass dort ein ungebremster Neugeborener herum wütet und droht unsere Existenz bekannt zu geben." Der Ton in seiner Stimme hatte sich nun verändert. Seine Worte, die vorhin fast beiläufig ausgesprochen hatte, strotzen jetzt nur so vor Autorität. „Das können wir natürlich unmöglich zulassen, also werden wir eine kleine Gruppe von Unseresgleichen ausschicken, um dem ein Ende zu setzen. Dabei wird es vermutlich nicht viel für dich zu tun geben, aber wenigstens kannst du dir dann ein besseres Bild von unserer Aufgabe machen."

Er beendete seine Kundgebung und lächelte mich dann mit seinem immer noch freundlichen Lächeln an.

Ich jedoch war wie erstarrt. Niemals hätte ich mir so einer Mitteilung gerechnet, schließlich hatte Aro in den vergangenen Jahren nie eine Andeutung darüber gemacht, dass ich in nächster Zeit bei einer Mission der Volturi mitreisen sollte.

Sprachlos starrte ich ihn an. Das war eines der letzten Dinge, mit denen ich gerechnet hätte. Schließlich hatte Aro noch nie zuvor eine Andeutung gemacht, dass ich in nächster Zeit bei einer Mission mitreisen sollte.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich darüber freuen sollte, oder nicht. Grundsätzlich hielt ich nichts von diesen grausamen Streifzügen der Volturi, bei denen sie in der Vergangenheit schon ganze Völker ausgerottet hatten. Meist reichten mir schon die Erzählungen davon, um mich abzuschrecken.

„Ich hoffe doch du freust dich über diese Überraschung."

Aro wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort meinerseits, für ihn war es klar, dass es für mich eine große Ehre war mitzukommen und nahm selbstverständlich an, dass ich mich freute. Wie wenig er mich doch kannte. Würde er meine Gedanken sehen können, wüsste er, dass ich es nicht als eine solche Ehre ansah, wie es für ihn der Fall war. Und doch war ich dankbar über meinen verschlossenen Geist, somit hatte ich immer noch etwas das mir gehörte, meine Gedanken.

Aros Vortrag war damit jedoch noch nicht zu ende. Wieder mit seiner mehr beiläufig klingenden Stimme fuhr er fort.

„Ebenso müssen wir noch, wenn wir schon im Westen sind, einen alten Freund von mir besuchen, in Alaska. Er lebt dort zusammen mit seinem Zirkel. Du kennst ihn übrigens schon. Er war dabei, als wir dich entdeckt haben. Er hat mich gebeten, ihm mitzuteilen was aus dir geworden ist, nach deiner Verwandlung. So kann er dich gleich in deinem neuen Leben kennenlernen."

Der leise Verdacht, dass das der eigentliche Grund war, warum ich mitkommen sollte, machte sich in mir breit. Als würde er mit mir angeben wollen, doch ich verstand nicht genau wieso. Natürlich konnte ich nicht darauf hoffen, dass Aro mir die Antwort auf mein wieso gab, ich hatte nur zu gehorchen, das wieso war egal.

Angestrengt dachte ich nach und versuchte das Gesicht des fünften Vampirs aus meiner Erinnerung hervorzurufen, als sie am Flughafen von Seattle über mich hergefallen waren. Nur zu deutlich konnte ich mich noch an seine andere Augenfarbe erinnern. Doch so sehr diese Erinnerung auch in meinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt war, es war nur eine schwache, menschliche Erinnerung, durch schwache, menschliche Augen wahrgenommen.

„Da wir noch einige Zeit haben, bis alles zur Abreise vorbereitet ist, hast du noch einwenig Zeit deine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Vor allem dem Nahkampftraining wirst du besondere Beachtung schenken müssen. Ich nehme zwar nicht an, dass es zu einem Kampf kommen wird, aber man kann ja nie wissen. Demetri wird dir sicher wieder mit Vergnügen dabei helfen. Am besten, ihr fangt gleich damit an."

Damit war seine Ausführung beendet, er wartete nur mehr auf meine Zustimmung.

Demütig senkte ich meinen Kopf: „Ja Meister".

Es wurde nicht hinterfragt, es wurde nicht widersprochen.

Anschließend drehte ich mich um, um mich mit Demetri zum Trainingsraum zu begeben. Es gab für mich keinen Grund mehr noch weiterhin hier zu bleiben, Aro hatte alles gesagt.

Als ich zu Demetri sah, grinste er schon wieder, oder immer noch, ich wusste es nicht genau. Wie gerne würde ich ihm dieses Grinsen austreiben.

In menschlicher Geschwindigkeit verließ ich den Raum und spielte die gerade eben geschehene Verkündung noch einmal in Gedanken ab.

Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt stolz auf mich sein. Es war ein großes Lob, das ich gerade von Aro bekommen hatte. Außerdem war es für mich eine Ehre, nun auch bei einem Streifzug außerhalb von Volterra mitgenommen zu werden.

Doch in mir wollte sich nicht die erwartete Dankbarkeit breit machen. Ich strebte nicht danach, bei der Vernichtung anderer Wesen mitzuwirken.

Auch das, was Aro über meine Fähigkeiten gesagt hatte, beschäftigte mich.

Seine Feststellung stimmte, ich hatte genug Selbstkontrolle. Ich rastete nicht gleich bei dem kleinsten Anflug von Wut aus und hatte diesen auch meist schnell wieder unter Kontrolle, was meine Verärgerung über Demetris Grinsen bestätigte.

Das war nicht immer so. Vor allem in meinen ersten Jahren als Vampir hatte ich es sehr schwer. Selbstkontrolle war nichts leichtes, sie erforderte viel Konzentration und Willenskraft.

Es war schwer mit meiner neuen Kraft umgehen zu lernen und auch die ganzen neuen Sinneswahrnehmungen überforderten mich anfangs sehr. Hinzu kam auch noch, dass die Volturi es nicht duldeten, wenn jemand aus der Reihe tanzte. Ein unangebrachtes Benehmen wurde bestraft, dabei war es egal, dass ich eigentlich noch ein Neugeborener war.

Was meine Fähigkeiten im Nahkampf angingen, hatte er ebenfalls ins Schwarze getroffen. Ich war, um es exakt auszudrücken, einfach nur schlecht. Ich brachte es einfach nicht über mich, mich nur auf meine Instinkte zu verlassen und einen anderen Vampir anzugreifen, auch wenn es nur zur Übung war und niemand dabei wirklich verletzt wurde.

Ich beschränkte mich meistens darauf, mich nur zu verteidigen und wich im Grunde immer nur aus. Den ersten Schritt zu machen und zum Angriff über zu gehen, weigerte ich mich entschieden, sodass meine Kämpfte mit den anderen Mitgliedern der Volturi jedes Mal mit einer Niederlage meinerseits endeten.

Zu meinem Glück bestand jedoch meine Aufgabe in der Garde nicht darin, den Gegner im Zweikampf zu besiegen, sondern darin die anderen Mitglieder und in erster Linie die drei Könige vor Feinden zu schützen. Diese Aufgabe passte viel besser zu mir, obwohl ich nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis hatte die anderen Volturi zu schützen, da sie sich meiner Ansicht nach auch sehr gut alleine verteidigen konnten. Schließlich waren Vampire keine kleinen, hilflosen Geschöpfe.

Es ging dabei lediglich darum den Gegner so sehr überlegen zu sein, das er nicht mal den Hauch einer Chance hatte.

In der Gemeinschaft der Volturi gab es ein starkes Zugehörigkeitsgefühl, das alle Reihen durchdrang und somit alle zusammen schweißte, alle bis auf mich.

Mir fehlte wohl dieses starke Zugehörigkeitsgefühl, das Chelsea bei allen Anderen auszulösen vermochte. Das war ihre Gabe, sie fesselte die Mitglieder der Garde an die drei Könige. Diesen Bann zu brechen war sehr schwer, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich.

Einerseits war ich froh darüber, selbst entscheiden zu können, ob ich mich nun den Volturi verbunden fühlte, oder nicht.

Andererseits, erschwert diese Sonderheit von mir mein Leben hier in Volterra. Aro hat dadurch weniger Vertrauen zu mir, als zu seinen anderen Untergebenen, da es mir sehr leicht fallen würde mich ihm zu widersetzen.

Natürlich tat ich das nie, es war gesünder für einen, wenn man sich an die Anweisungen des höchsten Vampirs hielt. Auch könnte ich Volterra nicht so ohne weiteres verlassen, wenn ich den Wunsch danach verspüren würde.

Dadurch, dass Aro es war, der mich oder, wie er es ausdrückt mein ‚Talent', entdeckt hatte, und ebenso dafür verantwortlich war, dass ich verwandelt wurde, hatte er einen gewissen Anspruch auf mich.

Ich denke, man könnte es mit den Hörigen aus dem Mittelalter vergleichen. Ganz anders wäre es, wenn ich mich, bereits als Vampir, freiwillig den Volturi angeschlossen hätte.

Doch diese Eingewöhnungszeit ging vorbei und nach zirka drei Jahren hatte ich meine Selbstbeherrschung so weit unter Kontrolle, dass ich anfing die ersten Fortschritte beim Ausdehnen meines Schildes zu machen.

Mit der Zeit war Aro wohl ganz zufrieden mit mir und räumte mir als Belohnung einige Freiheiten ein.

Ich durfte mich frei in ganz Volterra bewegen, solange ich mich natürlich keinem Menschen zeigte und das auch nur nachts. Ebenso erlaubte er mir, nachdem ich den Wunsch geäußert hatte, dass ich mich gerne geistig weiterentwickeln würde, seine unzähligen alten Schriften zu studieren, die er mit den Jahrhunderten gesammelt hatte.

Somit wurde es zu meinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, bei Nacht auf den Dächern der Stadt herumzustreunen und am Tag, die Bibliothek von Aro auswendig zu lernen. In diesen Momenten, konnte ich ganz ich selbst sein und in mich kehren.

Natürlich konnte ich mich nicht den ganzen Tag alleine beschäftigen und darauf warten, dass die Ewigkeit verging.

Nein, ich wurde außerdem mit meinen ersten Erfolgen im Umgang mit dem Leben als Vampir in die Garde der Volturi aufgenommen. Somit musste ich mich im Nahkampf beweisen, bei dem sich Felix anfangs köstlich amüsierte, indem er mich immer und immer wieder Wort wörtlich aufs Kreuz legte.

Doch nach einer Weile, schien es ihn zu langweilen, da ich alles andere als eine Herausforderung darstellte. Also erbarmte sich schließlich Demetri, Felix abzulösen. Ihm schien es sogar noch mehr Vergnügen zu bereiten, mich zu besiegen und somit seine Kraft und Macht mir gegenüber zu präsentieren.

Das Training meiner speziellen Fähigkeit hatte ich zusammen mit Renata, dessen Schild im Gegensatz zu meinem, das nur geistige Angriffe abwehren konnte, nur körperliche Angriffe verhindern konnte.

Obwohl ihr Schutzschild eine doch andere Wirkung hatte, war die Technik des Ausdehnens in gewisser Weise ähnlich. Renata konnte ihr Schild nur kugelförmig mit einem Radius von wenigen Metern ausdehnen. Zwar musste sie der Person, die sie schützen wollte sehr nah sein, doch dafür war ihr Schild undurchdringlich. Mein Schild hingegen umgab mich selbst wie eine zweite Haut und ich konnte es beliebig weit ausdehnen und es in jede nur erdenkliche Form bringen. Das eröffnete mir natürlich ganz andere Möglichkeiten.

In meinen Gedanken versunken näherten wir uns schließlich unserem Ziel.

Trotz meines Versuches den Moment hinauszuzögern, bevor ich mich wieder von Demetri besiegen lassen musste, indem ich den gesamten Weg zum Trainingsraum in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit zurücklegt, lies es sich nicht verhindern, dass wir schließlich doch ankamen.

Ich öffnete die schwere Tür und trat ein, während mir Demetri leise folgte und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Ich legte meinen Umhang ab und warf ihn in die nächste Ecke, um nicht durch ihn behindert zu werden.

Erst danach drehte ich mich um, damit ich mich Demetri stellen konnte.

Stumm stand er mir gegenüber, und sah mich ganz ruhig an. Ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln erwiderte ich seinen Blick und wartete darauf, dass er beginnen würde. Doch er tat nichts, anscheinend wollte er mir damit die Möglichkeit geben, ihn zuerst anzugreifen.

Aber das würde ich nicht machen und wenn wir hier bis in alle Ewigkeit stehen würden.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit bewegte er sein Bein und machte einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Willst du nicht anfangen?", fragte er mich mit leiser, bedrohlicher Stimme. „Du musst lernen anzugreifen, und nicht nur dich zu verteidigen." Er lacht kurz auf „Ha, aber selbst darin bist hundsmiserabel."

Mein Blick verfinsterte sich, Wut stieg in mir auf. Jetzt machte es sich auch noch über mich lustig. Aber ich behielt die Kontrolle und beobachte jede Bewegung, die von ihm ausging, auch wenn sie noch so klein war.

Dieses Mal würde ich ihn nicht so leicht gewinnen lassen. Das ich verlieren würde, war sowieso von Anfang an klar, immerhin hatte er ein paar Jahrhunderte mehr Erfahrung als ich. Jetzt zählte nur wie lange ich seinen Sieg hinauszögern konnte.

„Ach Bella, so wirst du das Kämpfen nie erlernen und dich verbessern. Du musst die Initiative ergreifen. Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung."

„So etwas kann auch nur jemand wie du sagen. Schwächere anzugreifen und zu überwältigen und dann behaupten, es wäre Verteidigung", zischte ich ihm zurück.

Ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich auf sein kaltes Gesicht. „Du hast das Konzept erfasst, jetzt musst du es nur noch umsetzen."

„Ich dachte, meine Aufgabe in der Garde ist es zu beschützen und zu verteidigen?", erwiderte ich ihm.

Er lachte leise, als er begann mich zu umkreisen. Ich folgte ihm mit meinem Körper. „Nun gut, wenn du es so siehst."

Plötzlich, und mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit stürzte er sich auf mich. Doch darauf war ich vorbereitet. Schließlich griff er mich immer auf dieselbe Weise an.

Ich machte einen Schritt zur Seite und er landete hinter mir. Schnell wirbelte ich herum um mich auf den nächsten Angriff vorzubereiten, der auch nicht lange auf sich warten lies.

Wieder schaffte ich es ihm auszuweichen.

Wütend knurrte er mich an: „So wirst du niemals gewinnen, du musst zum Gegenangriff übergehen. Nur allein mit Ausweichen wirst du den Feind nie besiegen, denn irgendwann bist du zu langsam und dann bist du tot."

Wieder stürzte er sich direkt auf mich. Doch anstatt nur auszuweichen, wirbelt ich herum, so dass ich hinter ihm war. Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet. Ich nutzte meine Gelegenheit und wollte ihn von hinten anfallen, als er sich blitzschnell um die eigene Achse drehte und ich ihm praktisch in die Arme lief. Mit der einen Hand griff er an meine Kehle, während er mich mit der anderen fest an meine Taille packte.

Er machte es mir damit unmöglich, mich zu bewegen.

„Gar nicht mal so schlecht, ich habe dich wohl unterschätzt, du bist doch zu etwas fähig.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Er strich ganz langsam mit seiner Nasenspitze über meine Wange, um mir dann mit einem intensiven Blick in die Augen zu sehen. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick mit so viel Kälte, wie ich nur aufbringen konnte.

Aber das schien ihn nicht aufhalten zu können. Stück für Stück kam sein Gesicht immer näher.

In mir kochte es vor Wut. Er ging eindeutig zu weit, wie konnte er es nur wagen. Ich hatte ihm mehr als einmal zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich nichts von ihm wollte.

„Wag es nicht, lass mich sofort los.", flüsterte ich ihm mit messerscharfer Stimme entgegen.

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem grimmigen Grinsen als er sich wenige Zentimeter von meinem Gesicht entfernte. „Ich werde dich schon noch überzeugen, verlass dich drauf."

Ich antwortete ihm nur mir einem gefährlichen Knurren, tief aus meiner Kehle.

Darauf hin lockerte er seinen Griff und lies seine Hände sinken. „Du kannst dich nicht ewig gegen mich wehren."

Ich bedachte ihn nur mit einem tödlichen Blick, bevor ich mich schnell umdrehte, und beinahe die Tür aus den Angeln riss, als ich aus dem Raum stürzte.

Bebend vor Wut rannte ich so schnell ich nur konnte durch die Gänge des alten Gebäudes. Ich musste mich irgendwie beruhigen, bevor ich in meiner Rage noch irgendetwas im Schloss zerstörte.

Ich stürmte zum nächsten Ausgang und spürte einen Sekundenbruchteil später die angenehme Nachtluft auf meinem Gesicht. Schon aus diesen alten Gemäuern herauszukommen half mir mich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Ich sprang auf das nächste Dach, um mich dann lautlos über die Dachlandschaft von Volterra zu bewegen.

Je weiter ich kam, desto ruhiger wurde ich. Die Bewegung half mir mich abzureagieren.

Als ich am anderen Ende der Stadt angelangt war ließ ich mich am Dachrand des letzten Hauses nieder und schloss die Augen.

Regelmäßig atmete ich ein und aus, bis ich mich wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle hatte.

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und starrte in die Ferne. Ich hob meinen Blick zum Himmel und betrachtete die einzelnen Sternkonstellationen.

Die restlichte Nacht verbrachte ich damit, mir den Sternenhimmel bis ins kleinste Detail einzuprägen.

Bei der Morgendämmerung erhob ich mich und machte mich auf den Weg zurück in die Festung.


	3. Festmahl

**Festmahl**

Ich hoffte darauf, das ich heute für mich bleiben durfte, denn ich hatte wirklich überhaupt keine Lust dazu, gleich mit Demetri weiter zu trainieren. Auch kannte ich mich gut genug um zu wissen, dass ich in der Stimmung, in der ich mich jetzt befand, noch schlechter kämpfen würde als sonst.

Als ich gerade am überlegen war, was ich heute am besten machen sollte, um möglichst vielen aus dem Weg zu gehen, kam mir Renata auf mich zu und berichtete mir, dass Aro meine Fortschritte beim Umgang mit meinem Schild sehen will. Das war es dann wohl mit meinen ruhiger Tag und begab ich mich mit ihr zurück in den Thronsaal.

Ich fragte mich warum mir Aro in letzter Zeit so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Es gab Zeiten, da hatte er mir Wochen lang nichts zu sagen.

An unserem Ziel angekommen, gingen wir sogleich auf Aro zu, der sich auf seinen Thron niedergelassen hatte. Nebeneinander blieben wir vor ihm stehen.

„Bella.", begrüßte er mich sogleich. „Gut, dass Renata dich finden konnte. Ich hoffe du warst in letzter Zeit fleißig und hast Fortschritte gemacht."

„Natürlich, Aro."

„Ausgezeichnet. Alec wird uns behilflich sein, damit wir überprüfen können, wie weit und auch wie lange du dein Schild ausdehnen kannst." Daraufhin trat Alec aus der Menge der Vampire, die sich währenddessen bei den Fenstern aufhielten und stellte sich neben Aro und somit mir gegenüber.

Die Sonne schien bereits kräftig genug herein um den Raum komplett zu erhellen. Während des Tages traf man an den Fenstern des Thronsaales ständig jemanden an, der sich sonnte. So wie auch dieses Mal. Fünf weitere Vampire standen bei den Fenstern zusammen und glitzerten im Sonnenlicht.

Als ich zu Alec sah merkte ich, dass er ein siegessicheres Lächeln aufgelegt hatte. Er war sich anscheinen sehr sicher, dass ich ihn nicht besonders lange abblocken könnte. Nur weil er einer der mächtigsten und begabtesten Vampire in Volterra, hieß es noch lange nicht, dass ihm niemand trotzen konnte.

„Dann können wir ja beginnen.", fuhr Aro fort. „Bella, ich möchte, dass du nun dein Schild um dich herum ausbreitest. Zuerst über Renata und anschließend über all die anderen, die sich hier in diesem Raum befinden."

Während Aros Anweisungen wandten sich uns auch die anderen Vampire zu und kamen ein Stück näher, sodass sie nun einen lockeren Halbkreis um mich bildeten.

Ich konzentrierte mich, schloss kurz meine Augen und ertastete die Ränder meines Schildes. In einer fließenden Bewegung begann ich es von mir wegzuziehen und zu erweitern bis ich Renata zur Gänze umschloss.

Ich formte das Schild weiter, lies es die Form einer Kuppel annehmen und erweiterte den Radius so weit, bis ich auch alle Anderen um mich herum unter meinem Schild spüren konnte.

Es war faszinierten, dass ich mit Hilfe meines Schildes jeden, der sich darunter befand spüren konnte. Nicht die kleinste Bewegung entging mir. Vielleicht sollte ich diese Erkenntnis einmal im Kampf ausprobieren. Mich selbst wieder um Konzentration ermahnend, öffnete ich meine Augen.

Dieser ganze Vorgang hatte nicht länger als eine Sekunde gedauert.

Ich blickte zu Alec und nickte ihm kurz zu. Nun begann auch er seine besondere Fähigkeit wirken zu lassen. Wie aus dem Nichts bildete sich ein weißer dichter Nebel vor Alec, der sich rasch vergrößerte. Dieser bewegte sich sogleich kriechend auf mich zu. Doch bevor er mich erreichen konnte, traf er an den Rand meines Schildes. Der Nebel brach sich an der unsichtbaren, von mir erschaffenen Wand und breitete sich weiter entlang des Randes aus.

Alec verstärkte seinen Nebel immer mehr, bis mein Schild von einem weißen Ring umgeben war, der immer dicker wurde.

Ich kam ihm entgegen und erweiterte mein Schild noch mehr und schob damit den Nebel weiter weg. Daraufhin steigerte sich Alec noch weiter hinein. Der Nebel drückte schwer gegen mein Schild, drohte jedoch nicht unter ihm nachzugeben.

Währenddessen wurde Alecs Gesichtsausdruck immer verbissener und er versuchte eine schwache Stelle meines Schildes zu entdecken.

Doch ich hielt stand, mein Schild war undurchdringlich für ihn.

So standen wir uns gegenüber und warteten, dass einer nachgeben würde. Die Sekunden verstrichen und mit ihnen auch die Minuten, ohne dass ich auch nur ansatzweise spürte, dass meine Kräfte nachgeben könnten.

Ich musste an meine ersten Versuche denken, mein Schild konnte es meist nur für wenige Sekunden halten, bevor es wieder von alleine zurückschnellte. Doch nun, nach Jahrelanger Übung hatte ich wesentlich mehr Ausdauer.

Alle im Raum waren vollkommen still und regungslos. Doch die Stille war nicht angenehm. Es lag eine unangenehme Spannung in der Luft, die immer unerträglicher wurde.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, ich denke es waren Stunden, begann Aro plötzlich zu lachen. „Ha ha, sehr gut, ich denke wir können das getrost beenden und es als ein Unentschieden ansehen, sonst stehen wir hier noch in ein paar Tage, ohne das sich etwas ändert hat."

Auf Aros Worte hin verkleinerte ich langsam mein Schild, während Alecs Nebel immer dünner wurde, bis er schließlich ganz verschwand. Als auch mein Schild nur mehr mich schützte, löste sich die Formation um mich auf und unsere Zuschauer begaben sich wieder zu den Fenstern.

Ich war einwenig stolz auf mich, da ich Aros Prüfung bestanden hatte und Alec einen kleiner Dämpfer verpasst hatte.

Aro wandte sich an Alec „Ich denke, es müsste bald so weit sein, du kannst derweilen meine Brüder holen gehen." Der Angesprochene verneigte sich kurz und verlies dann den Saal.

Ich war verwirrt, irgendetwas muss mir entgangen sein. Was sollte denn bald geschehen? Doch niemand sonst schien verwundert zu sein. Leise fragte ich Renata: „Für was ist es bald so weit?"

Sie sah mich verblüfft an. „Hast du das etwa vergessen? Heidi müsste in Kürze zurückkommen. Wo bist du denn nur mit deinen Gedanken?" Da ging mir ein Licht auf. Natürlich, es war wieder einmal Zeit für das zweiwöchige Festmahl.

Als Antwort zuckte ich nur kurz mit den Schultern. „Ich muss wohl die Zeit vergessen haben." Auf meine Erwiderung schüttelte Renata nur fassungslos ihren Kopf.

Das mochte ich an ihr. Sie war niemand, der sich über mich lustig machte, weil ich mich zeitweise etwas anders benahm, oder anders reagierte.

Für mich war sie fast schon eine Freundin. Doch die Machtkämpfe, selbst innerhalb der Gemeinschaft der Volturi verhinderte, dass hier so etwas wie richtige Freundschaft entstehen konnte.

Renata war zwar nicht so machtbesessen wie beispielsweise Jane oder Demetri, doch ganz egal war ihr ihre Stellung auch nicht.

Da wir beide sozusagen zur persönlichen Leibgarde der drei Könige gehörten, hatten wir auch den selben Rang in der Garde und nach dem ich keinerlei Anstalten gemacht habe, meine Position zu verbessern, oder versuchte Aros Sympathien mir gegenüber zu steigern, sah sie mich nicht mehr als Konkurrenz, sondern als ebenbürtig.

Das machte auch unser gemeinsames Training wesentlich leichter und angenehmer, da wir uns gegenseitig halfen und nicht behinderten.

Nach und nach trafen die übrigen Mitglieder ein und verteilten sich im Raum. Noch bei keinem waren die Augen schon schwarz, sondern hatten eher nur eine dunkelrote Färbung. Ich fand es etwas übertrieben, alle zwei Wochen eine ganze Reisegruppe von Menschen zu töten, nur damit der Durst möglichst klein gehalten würde. Sicherlich könnte ein Vampir es bedeutend länger ohne Blut aushalten. Es muss doch auffallen, dass ständig solche Menschenmassen verschwanden.

Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich das „Mahl" dieses mal nicht ausfallen lassen könnte. Ich war davon überzeugt, dass ich es auch ruhig noch bis zum nächsten Gemetzel aushalten könnte. Doch innerlich seufzend verwarf ich diesen Gedanken wieder. Es würde zu sehr auffallen, wenn ich jetzt einfach gehen würde.

Eine wirkliche Ausrede hatte ich auch nicht. Sollte ich ihnen etwa sagen, dass ich heute einfach keine Lust hatte, ein Menschenleben auszulöschen? Nein, keiner hier würde es verstehen. Für sie war es der Höhepunkt ihrer Daseins, wenn sie ihre Zähne in menschliches Fleisch rammen konnten, um das heiße Blut auszusaugen, dass uns als Lebenselixier diente.

Es bestünde sogar die Gefahr, dass Aro seine Meinung wieder änderte und ich nicht mit auf die Mission durfte. Dabei freute ich mich in gewisser Hinsicht darauf. Endlich aus dieser doch so kleinen Stadt herauskommen. Eine andere Luft, ein anderes Wetter, eine andere Landschaft, eine andere Kultur sehen. Vor allem, da es sich dabei um mein Heimatland handelte, an das ich mich nur verschwommen erinnern konnte.

All das war zu verlockend, um es jetzt einfach aufs Spiel zu setzen. Ich durfte mir im Moment keine Fehler erlauben und negativ auffallen.

Inzwischen waren alle Vampire eingetroffen uns standen wie aufgereiht an der dunklen Wand. Die einzige, die noch fehlte war Heidi mit ihrer Beute.

Doch nach wenigen Sekunden konnte ich schon das leise Stimmengewirr und die schleifenden Stritte ausmachen, die sich uns langsam näherten und allmählich immer lauter wurden. Die Tür öffnete sich und die ersten zu Tode verurteilten traten staunend ein. Fasziniert sahen sie sich in dem Prachtvollen Thronsaal um, ohne die Vampire zu entdecken, sie sich noch in den finsteren Ecken versteckten.

Für sie sah sicher alles überwältigend aus, wie oft kommt man schon in ein mittelalterliches Schloss, das vollständig erhalten war. Noch wussten sie nicht, dass es ihr letzter Urlaub sein würde.

Ich konnte ihr Blut hören, wie es durch ihre Venen schoss, und ihre Herzen, die in unterschiedlichen Rhythmen durch den Raum hallten. Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie Vorfreude sich unter den Vampiren ausbreitete.

Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss und zwanzig bis dreissig unschuldige und hilflose Menschen waren gefangen.

Aro erhob sich von seinem Thron und ging ein paar Schritte auf die inzwischen verstummte Menschenmasse zu. „Willkommen in Volterra.", begrüßte er sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Es freut uns, dass ihr gekommen seit. Wir haben euch schon erwartet."

Das war das Stichwort. Mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit stützten sich die ersten Vampire auf ihre Opfer und schlugen ihre Zähne in deren Hälse. Wiederum andere machten sich einen Spass daraus ihr Beute erst zu umkreisen und ihnen Angst einzujagen.

Die anderen Menschen begannen an zu schreien oder versuchten wieder zur Tür zu gelangen. Aber es gab kein Entkommen, sie waren dem Tode geweiht.

Einigen der Vampire bereitete es dabei ein enormes Vergnügen, vorher mit ihrem „Essen" zu spielen und eine Art kleine Jagt zu inszenieren.

Ich stand in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes und beobachtete dieses Spektakel aus der Ferne. Zum einen konnte ich mich kaum noch beherrschen. Ich roch das frisch vergossene Blut und spürte wie das Gift sich in meinem Mund sammelte.

Doch zum anderen widerte es mich an, dass manche Vampire ihre Opfer dermaßen quälen mussten. Sie könnten ihnen auch einen schnellen Tod gewähren. Wozu soll es gut sein, sie in solche Angst zu versetzen.

Am Rand des Geschehens entdeckte ich eine etwas ältere Frau, die wohl auf keinen der übrigen Vampire besonders köstlich zu wirken schien. Sie stand ganz erstarrt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da und schien nicht zu fassen, was hier gerade geschieht.

Ich bewegte mich langsam die Wand entlang auf sie zu, darauf bedacht, dass sie mich nicht entdeckte. Als ich hinter ihr angekommen war machte ich einen Satz auf sie zu, legte meine Hand an ihren Hals und brach ihr mit einem schnellen Ruck das Genick bevor ich meine Zähne in ihren Hals vergrub.

Schluck für Schluck saugte ich sie aus, bis ihr Herz aufhörte zu schlagen und sie vollkommen blutleer war. Ich lies sie los und auf den Steinboden gleiten, wo sie regungslos liegen blieb.

Dies war meine Art mit meinem Essen umzugehen, schnell und so schmerzlos wie möglich. Ich wollte nicht, das sie dem Tod lange in die Augen sehen musste, bevor er sie holte. Viel zu sehr konnte ich mich noch an mein Zusammentreffen mit den Volturi erinnern, das mir mein menschliches Leben kostete. Niemand hatte es verdient solch einer Todesangst ausgesetzt zu sein.

Die anderen Mitglieder der Volturi hatten inzwischen auch ihr Mahl beendet und nun türmte sich ein Berg von Leichen in der Mitte des Raumes auf.

Lachend unterhielten sich die Vampire untereinander, deren Augen nun wieder in einem hellen Rot leuchteten. Keiner von ihnen schien auch nur einen Funken von Mitleid oder Reue zu empfinden.

Nur ich stand still da und betrachtete die toten Menschen, die teilweise noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen dalagen. Sogar jetzt noch konnte ich die Angst und den Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen.

Wut und Trauer stieg in mir auf. Warum hatte ich nur so eine andere Reaktion aus das Töten von Menschen als die übrigen Vampire? Warum empfand ich Mitleid mit ihnen? Warum quälte es mich so, wenn ich daran dachte, dass diese unschuldigen Menschen zu Hause eine Familie hatten, die sie nun nie wieder sehen würden?

Um Fassung ringend machte ich mich auf, den Saal zu verlassen. Lautlos öffnete ich Tür und schloss sie genauso hinter mir wieder. So schnell würde meine Abwesenheit nicht auffallen, immerhin waren alle noch viel zu sehr mit ihrem Blutrausch beschäftigt.

Mit gesenktem Kopf kam ich vor meiner Kammer an. Viel Zeit verbrachte ich nie hier, dafür war sie mir zu dunkel und zu düster. Meist war ich nur hier um die Kleidung zu wechseln und mich zu waschen.

Ich trat vor den Spiegel und sah in das Gesicht eines Monsters.

Mein Gegenüber war durchaus schön. Die blasse, makellose Haut, die feinen Gesichtszüge, das glatte braune Haar, das mir locker über die Schultern fiel. Die vollen Lippen, die meine rasiermesserscharfen Zähne verbarg, die perfekte kleine Nase und zu letzt, meine großen Augen, deren rote Farbe mich immer wieder aufs neue erschreckte.

Sie schienen den Tod auszustrahlen, den ich schon so unzählig vielen Menschen zugefügt hatte.

Mit einem gequälten Aufschrei wandte ich den Blick ab, doch mein Spiegelblick verfolgte mich weiter in meinen Gedanken. Was ich jetzt brauchte war eine Ablenkung, um mich wieder zu beruhigen.

Im Geiste stellte ich mir vor, ich wäre in Aros Bibliothek und vor mir sah ich das letzte Buch, das ich dort gelesen hatte. Es war ein lateinischer Text, der von einem vergangenen Papst und dessen Taten erzählte.

Satz für Satz begann ich die Worte in meine Sprache zu übersetzen. Doch die erhoffte Wirkung blieb aus. Am Rande meines Blickfeldes konnte ich immer noch das Monster sehen, das mir im Spiegel entgegenblickte.

AN: Konstruktive Kritik und auch alle anderen Kommentare sind jeder Zeit erwünscht.


	4. Die Strafe der Volturi

**Die Strafe der Volturi**

In den nächsten Wochen passierte nichts besonderes. Es war im Grunde immer das Selbe.

Während das Tages trainierte ich abwechselnd mit Demetri den Nahkampf und mit Renata den Umgang mit meinem Schild.

In der Nacht wanderte ich meistens über die Dächer Volterras und genoss es, allein zu sein.

Bei keinem der beiden Trainings war eine wirkliche Veränderung zu sehen.

Mit meinem Schutzschild konnte ich sowieso schon perfekt umgehen.

Was das Kämpfen mit Demetri anging, tja, dass wurde sogar noch schlechter. Ich weigerte mich noch mehr anzugreifen, als ohnehin schon. Mein Nervenzusammenbruch nach dem letzten Festmahl hatte mich geprägt. Ich verabscheute Gewalt noch mehr als sonst und war einfach nicht in der Lage, meine Denken abzustellen und mich meinen Instinkten zu verlassen.

Jahrelang hatte ich keine Probleme mit meiner Existenz als Vampir. Mir hat es zwar nicht gefallen, morden zu müssen, um selbst zu überleben, aber ich hatte es akzeptiert. Natürlich hatte ich es mit dem Töten nie übertrieben, sondern immer nur so viele Menschen ausgesaugt, wie ich gerade benötigte. Doch nun wünschte ich mir, es gebe einen andere Möglichkeit. Warum konnte man nicht als Vampir weiter bestehen, ohne jemand umbringen zu müssen. Es war zum verzweifeln. Doch das ist wohl der Preis, den man für Ewige Jugend zahlen muss.

Zwei Wochen vergingen und Heidi zog wieder los, um zu „jagen". Doch diesmal war ich fest entschlossen nicht mit zu machen. Ich zog mich bereits einige Tage davor zurück und versuchte, so wenigen Vampiren wie möglich über den Weg zu laufen.

Als dann der Tag des nächsten Festmahls anstand, versteckte ich mich sozusagen im hintersten Winkel des Schlosses. Ich rührte mich nicht, atmete nicht und betete, dass sie nicht nach mir suchen würden. Stunden lang stand ich still. Innerlich so angespannt wie noch nie zuvor. Wenn ich mich nicht irrte, würde ich sagen, ich hatte Angst. Angst davor, dass mich jemand finden könnte und mich auffordern könnte am Mahl teilzunehmen. Angst, dass ich mich dann selbst noch mehr hassen würde, falls das überhaupt möglich war.

Doch ich hatte Glück. Niemand suchte mich. Niemand fand mich. Ich war dem Festmahl erfolgreich ausgewichen und war beinahe stolz auf mich.

Nach, ich denke es waren vielleicht 24 Stunden, verlies ich mein Versteck und kehrte in den belebten Teil des Gebäudes zurück.

Wie ich bereits erwartet hatte, war meine Abwesenheit natürlich aufgefallen. Ich wich allen Fragen aus und antwortete nur mit einzelnen Satzbruchstücken, wie „hab ich vergessen", oder „war gerade beschäftigt". Dabei versuchte ich so enttäuscht wie möglich auszusehen.

Doch nicht ein Einziger schien mir zu glauben, die Ausreden waren einfach viel zu schlecht. Wiederum hatte ich Glück und wurde nicht weiter mit Fragen gelöchert. Im Innern waren es wohl alle selbstsüchtige Kreaturen, die sich einen feuchten Dreck um Andere scherten und das war mir im Moment nur mehr als recht.

Eine weitere Woche verging und der Tag der Anreise rückte immer näher.

Alles war bereit. Beim Morgengrauen würden Aro, Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri, Renata und ich in das Privatflugzeug der Volturi steigen, dass uns auf direktem Wege Über den Atlantik brachte, in meine alte Heimat. Mir wurde lang und breit die Verhaltensregeln der Garde außerhalb von Volterra erklärt.

Meine Augen waren bereits vollständig schwarz, nicht einmal der kleinste rote Farbfleck war zu sehen. Darüber war ich mehr als froh. Obwohl mich durch diesen Umstand der Durst mehr quälte als sonst, konnte ich mich wieder im Spiegel betrachten, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass ich ausrasten könnte und dadurch die nächste Wand zum Einsturz brachte.

Der Flug selbst war lang und ereignislos. Still saßen alle auf ihren Plätzen und warteten mit einer Geduld, die nur Vampire aufbringen konnten, dass wir unser Ziel erreichten.

Wir landeten in einer Einöde. Weit und breit war kein Zeichen irgendeiner Zivilisation zu erkennen. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und lies dadurch diesen Ort noch verlassener erscheinen.

So stiegen wir im Schutze der Dunkelheit aus und bildeten unsere Formation. Durch die schwarzen Umgänge, die jeder von uns trug, wurden wir förmlich von der Nacht verschluckt.

An erster Stelle waren Aro und Demetri, der die Führung übernehmen würde. Denn wozu war ein Tracker sonst gut, wenn nicht zum Aufspüren.

Dicht hinter Aro waren Renata und ich, sodass wir Aro bei der kleinsten Gefahr gleich beschützen konnten.

Den Schluss bildeten Alec, Jane und Felix.

Wie es mir aufgetragen wurde, dehnte ich mein Schild auf und umschloss alle Anwesenden, und schon setzten wir uns in Bewegung und rannten vollkommen synchron in die Nacht hinein.

Genießerisch schloss ich die Augen und lies mir die kühle Luft ins Gesicht wehen. Sie roch so viel anders, als die Luft in Italien. Ich nahm den Geruch von völlig anderen Pflanzen und Tieren wahr. Es war himmlisch, nach so langer Zeit hatte ich endlich eine Abwechslung für meine Sinne.

Ich fragte mich, wo in den USA wir uns genau fanden. Es musste sich um eine etwas wärmere Gegend handeln, denn die Luft war ein wenig trocken, und das Gras stellenweise braun. Eine weit entfernte Erinnerung drängte sich in mein Blickfeld. Als ich noch ein Mensch war lebte ich ebenfalls in einer heißen Gegend, doch ich konnte nicht ausmachen, ob wir uns weit entfernt von meiner früheren Wohnort waren. Einerseits konnte ich Ähnlichkeiten entdecken, doch andererseits, kam mir diese Umgebung auch vollkommen fremd vor.

Mit gleichmäßigem Tempo setzten wir unseren Weg fort. Ich verlor das Zeitgefühl und konzentrierte mich nur auf meinen Lauf, den ich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers genoss.

Es musste wohl schon eine ganze Weile vergangen sein, als ich eine Veränderung am Horizont wahrnahm.

In der Ferne konnte ich die Lichter einer Stadt erkennen. Ohne langsamer zu werden, kamen wir ihr immer näher.

Dort angekommen, bewegten wir uns trotz der Dunkelheit nur in den Schatten weiter. So lautlos, wie es nur Vampire konnte schlichen wir durch die Gassen.

Niemand hatte bis jetzt ein Wort gesprochen. Es war nicht nötig, die Volturi waren dermaßen auf einander abgestimmt, dass sie sich auf ohne Worte verstanden.

„Gleich haben wir ihn.", unterbrach Demetri die Stille. Wir waren noch nicht einmal eine ganze Minute hier. Auf Demetri konnte man sich halt verlassen, er beherrschte seine Fähigkeit perfekt, niemand konnte sich vor ihm verstecken.

Der Stadtteil, in dem wir uns befanden, war verlassen. Keine Menschenseele war auf den Strassen. Weiter weg konnte man den Straßenverkehr hören, doch keines dieser Autos verirrte sich in diese Gegend. Bei den meisten Gebäuden handelte es sich hauptsächlich um Industriebauten, die teilweise sogar leer standen.

Wir bogen in eine kleine Gasse ein, als ich schon den schwachen Geruch von Vampir wahrnahm. Der Gasse folgend wurde er immer stärker und nachdem wir um die nächste Ecke gebogen waren, sah ich es, unser Zielobjekt.

In der hintersten Ecke der Sackgasse standen zwei Vampire. Der Eine war eine Frau mit schulterlangem blonden Haar. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu uns, sodass ich den anderen Vampir nicht erkennen konnte. Doch er schien ein ganzes Stück kleiner als sie zu sein, da sie sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte, um etwas zu ihm sagte, das ich trotz meines guten Gehöres nicht verstehen konnte.

Langsam näherten wir uns ihnen. Die Frau schienen uns noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, da sie weiterhin und immer energischer auf ihr Gegenüber einredete. Erst als wir nur noch ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt waren, bemerkte die Frau uns. Sie hob ihren Kopf und wirbelte erschrocken herum. Als sie uns erblickte, weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Schreck.

Wir stellten uns nebeneinander vor ihr auf, wie eine Barriere, durch die es kein Entkommen gab.

Vollkommen erstarrt stand sie uns gegenüber und musterte uns mit einem leicht ängstlichen Blick.

Ich konnte nun auch den anderen Vampir erkennen. Ich stutzte. Es war noch ein Kind, ein kleiner Junge, der bei seiner Verwandlung nicht älter als acht Jahre gewesen sein konnte. Es musste der Neugeborene sein, den Demetri aufgespürt hatte, derjenige, der dieses Chaos in der Stadt angerichtet hatte. Denn seine Augen leuchteten in diesem intensiven Rot, das man nur bei frisch Verwandelten antraf.

„Was wollt ihr?", brachte die Frau schließlich heraus, nachdem sie ihre Starre wieder gelöst hatte. Sie trat dabei ein Stück zur Seite und stellte sich beschützend vor den Jungen.

„Dein Neugeborener hat zu viel Aufsehen erregt und damit die Enthüllung unserer Existenz gefährdet. Er hat gegen unser Gesetz verstoßen und dafür müssen wir ihr zur Verantwortung ziehen.", sagte Aro mit langsamer und bedrohlicher Stimme.

Schockiert zog sie die Luft ein. „Das könnt ihr nicht machen!", schrie sie schon fast. „Er ist doch meine Familie, mein Sohn. Ihr könnt mir doch nicht mein Kind wegnehmen." Panik lag in ihrer Stimme.

„Ja, damit kommen wir zum nächsten Problem. Sicherlich hast du Kenntnis darüber, dass es verboten ist, Kinder zu verwandeln. Jedermann weiß, dass man Vampirkinder nicht kontrollieren kann, und sie Selbstbeherrschung auch niemals lernen werden. Trotzdem hast du es getan. Gewiss weißt du auch, welche Konsequenzen das nach sich ziehen wird.", fuhr Aro fort.

„Nein! Er kann sich kontrollieren. Er ist doch zur Zeit nur etwas wild, weil er erst wenige Wochen alt ist. Er kann lernen sich zu beherrschen. Er war doch schon alt genug." Verzweifelt versuchte sie Aro umzustimmen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er dazu in der Lage ist. Du scheinst ihn keineswegs davon abbringen zu können, ungebremst zu morden."

„Doch, ich kann es, ich brauche dazu nur noch etwas Zeit."

„Tja, schade ist nur, dass du wohl keine Zeit mehr haben wirst."

„Nein, nein.", wimmerte sie. „Bitte, nicht.", flehte sie Aro an und lies sich im gleichen Augenblick auf ihre Knie fallen. Den Jungen zog sie dabei in ihre Arme, hielt in fest umschlungen, als könnte sie ihn dadurch beschützten.

„Jane", sagte Aro mit einer nun gelangweilten Stimme.

Diese fixierte die Frau mit ihrem Blick und setzte ihr teuflischen Lächeln auf, worauf die Frau sogleich einen fürchterlichen Schmerzensschreie ausstieß. Währenddessen hielt sie das Kind immer noch fest. Der Junge starrte uns nur mit angsterfüllten Augen an und brachte keinen Ton über die Lippen.

Jane setzt ihr Folter fort, dachte gar nicht daran, die Frau wieder von ihrem Schmerz zu erlösen. Ihre Schreie wurden immer lauter, wurden von den Wänden wieder zurückgeworfen und hallen durch die Gassen.

Ich fragte mich, warum Aro und Jane sie so sehr quälen mussten, wenn sie sowieso vor hatten, sie zu vernichten. Warum mussten sie sie dermaßen foltern? Ihr diese unmäßigen Schmerzen bereiten.

Es stand in meiner Macht, dem ein Ende zu bereiten. Ich brauchte nur mein Schild über sie zu legen, und ihre Schreie würden verstummen.

Doch, wie würde Aro auf meinen Verrat reagieren? Würde ich mit ihr sterben müssen? Beinahe gewaltsam musste ich mein Schild schon davon abhalten, sich über die Frau zu legen, das sich durch meinen inneren Wunsch, der Frau ihre Schmerzen zu nehmen, begann sich selbständig zu machen. Mit mir ringend, ob es etwas bringen würde, wenn ich ihr helfen würde, oder ob ich dadurch nicht noch alles schlimmer für sie machen würde, wurde ich innerlich immer unruhiger. Sollte ich für diese fremde Frau, die sowieso dem Tode geweiht ist, mein eigenes Leben riskieren. Es würde auf jeden Fall nicht gut für mich ausgehen, so gut kannte ich Aro inzwischen. Vermutlich müsste ich diese Tat mit meinem eigenen Leben bezahlen, ohne den Tod der Frau verhindert haben zu können. Ich verzweifelte immer mehr, so sehr wollte ich diesen Schreien beenden.

Warum nur musste sie unbedingt sterben? Sie hatte sich doch nur nach Liebe gesehnt, nach einer Familie. Eigentlich sollte ich sie verabscheuen, da sie einen kleinen unschuldigen Jungen das menschliche Leben geraubt hat und ihn zur Ewigkeit verdammt hatte. Doch ich empfand Mitleid mir ihr. Ich konnte sie verstehen. Was hat man schon davon, ewig zu leben, wenn man dieses Leben nicht mit sich geliebten Menschen verbringen kann. Nach all den Jahren bei den Volturi hatte ich nicht gemerkt, dass es mir genauso ging wie ihr. Auch ich hätte gern eine Familie, Menschen die aus Liebe verbunden sind und nicht aus Macht.

Mein Wunsch ihr zu helfen wurde immer stärker, was kümmerte es mich wenn sie mich dafür mit dem endgültigen Tod bestrafen würden. Wäre ich dann nicht endlich frei, meine trostlose Existenz hätte dann ein Ende und ich könnte endlich in Frieden ruhen. Mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, wurde mein Entschluss mein Schild über die Frau zu legen mächtiger. Doch noch bevor ich die Ränder meines Schildes ergriffen habe, hörten ihre Schrei auf.

Verwundert darüber, was mir entgangen sein musste, sah ich zu Jane. Diese hatte den Blick von der Frau abgewannt und schaute nun zu Aro, der eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. Der stumme Befehl, dass es genug ist.

Aro begann wieder zu sprechen. „Felix, Demetri", sagte er, immer noch mit dieser außerordentlich gelangweilten Stimme. „Beendet es."

Als hätten sie nur auf diese zwei Worte gewartet, schossen sie vor und stürzten sich auf die Frau, die noch benommen am Boden lag, mit dem Kind in ihren Armen, das uns nun zitternd betrachtete.

Mir wenigen Handgriffen rissen sie sie in Stücke und warfen ihre Überreste ins Feuer, das Alec bereits entfacht hatte. Dunkelviolette Rauchschwaden stiegen bereits gen Himmel auf, während sie das selbe mit dem Jungen machten.

Die ganz Zeit über stand ich nur wie erstarrt da und sah zu wie die Volturi diejenigen bestraften, die ihre heiligen Gesetzte brachen.

Ein tiefer Hass stieg in mir auf, für Aro und für alle, für die es eine Ehre war, ihm dienen zu dürfen. Wie konnte man ein solches gefühlloses Monster als einen König verehren? Dieser Hass wurde nur noch von meinem Selbsthass übertroffen, da ich wusste, dass ich ein Teil seiner Gefolgsleute war, auch wenn ich es nicht selbst entscheiden durfte.

Mit einer tiefen Zufriedenheit auf ihren Gesichtern sahen die Anderen ins Feuer und betrachteten ihr Werk noch für eine Weile.

Doch schließlich hob Aro wieder seinen Kopf, lächelte uns alle nach der Reihe freundlich an und verkündete, dass es nun an der Zeit wäre, den zweiten Teil unsere Reise anzutreten. „Wie wollen Eleazar nicht länger warten lassen." Mit diesen Worten setzten wir uns wieder in Bewegung, aus der Stadt hinaus.

Wieder saßen wir in dem kleinen Flugzeug, hoch oben in den Wolken und waren auf dem Weg zu Aros altem Freund, den ich wohl in gewisser Weise meine Unsterblichkeit zu verdanken hatte.

Aus meiner Erinnerung wusste ich, dass er anders war, als die Vampire in Volterra. Er hatte golden statt rote Augen. Ich fragte mich warum das so war. Kam er aus einer anderen Nation, war er eine andere Art von Vampir?

Keine meiner Überlegungen schien auch nur annähernd realistisch zu klingen. Vielleicht hatte ich es mir auch nur eingebildet und der Vampir hatte auch die selben roten Augen wie alle Anderen. Es konnte doch sein, dass mir damals meine schwachen menschlichen Augen einen Streich gespielt hatten.

Doch auch diese Überlegung überzeugte mich nicht, zu sehr ist mir an jenem Tag der Unterschied aufgefallen, als dass ich es jetzt als Trugbild verwerfen konnte.

Während ich weiter vor mich hin grübelte, drehte sich Demetri zu mir um, der einen Reihe vor mir saß. „Na was sagst du, war doch aufregend, uns endlich einmal in Aktion zu sehen." Ich sah ihn nur entgeistert an. War das sein Ernst? Er erwartete ernsthaft von mir, dass mir diese Zurschaustellung des Missbrauches von Macht gefiel?

Nicht fähig ihm eine Antwort zu geben drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und sah aus dem Fenster. Ich war fest entschlossen ihn zu ignorieren und betrachtete die Wolken unter uns, während ich angestrengt versuchte meine Gesichtszüge zu kontrollieren.

Leise fing er an zu kichern. „Du kannst ruhig zugeben, das es dir gefallen hat, sie hat es verdient."

Mein Kopf schoss zurück in seine Richtung, aber er hatte sich bereits wieder umgedreht. Er dachte anscheinend, er hätte mich durchschaut. Anscheinend kannte er mich noch weniger, als ich angenommen hatte. Dabei dachte ich, dass es mehr als offensichtlich war, dass ich Gewalt verabscheute und dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie ein Kind und seine „Mutter" vernichtet werden, war das Grausamste was ich mir vorstellen konnte.

Nach wenigen Stunden Flug, kamen wir in Alaska an, wie mir Renata freundlicherweise mitteilte.

Der Himmel war von dichten Wolken verhängt und die Landschaft war von weißem... Was war das? Angestrengt dachte ich nach, wie dieses weiße kalte gefrorene Wasser hieß.

Schnee. Ja, das war es. Wie konnte man doch nur vergessen was Schnee ist? Vermutlich hatte es auch etwas damit zu tun, dass ich auch als Mensch noch nie Schnee in Natura gesehen habe. Über mich selbst verwundert, schüttelte ich meinen Kopf.

Durch meine hervorragenden Vampirsinne konnte ich jede einzelne Schneeflocke erkennen, doch nicht zwei Flocken waren vollkommen gleich. Sie waren alle unterschiedlich.

Gefesselt von meinen Beobachtungen, verpasse ich fast, dass die Anderen dabei waren aufzubrechen. Wiederum legte ich meine Schild um alle Anwesenden und schon flogen wir fast über die weiße Decke von Schnee.

Schon nach kürzester Zeit tauchte ein großes Haus vor uns auf. Unser Tempo verringernd bewegten wir uns weiter darauf zu. Kurz bevor wir vor der Tür ankamen, öffnete sie sich und der Vampir aus meiner Erinnerung stand vor uns. Neben ihn stand eine Vampir Frau mit schwarzen Haaren und... sie hatte die selben goldenen Augen.

Sie waren so wunderschön. Wie glücklich wäre ich, wenn ich doch auch nur solch schöne Augen haben könnte, stattdessen war ich mit dieser abscheulichen roten Farbe gestraft, die mich immer daran erinnerte, wie viel Blut ich schon vergossen habe.

Der Vampir mit den schwarzen Haaren begrüßte uns sogleich. „Willkommen Aro. Wir haben euch schon erwartet."

Er öffnete die Tür weiter und wies uns an einzutreten und führte uns dann in den Wohnbereich, wo noch weitere Vampire auf uns warteten.

Bewundernd sah ich sie alle der Reihe nach an und war wie gefesselt von ihrem Anblick. Alle hatten diese wunderschöne Augenfarbe.

Aro trat vor, breitete die Arme aus und ging auf einen Vampir mit blonden Haaren zu, der ganz vorne stand. „Carlisle, mein Freund, was für eine Überraschung dich hier zu sehen, das muss Jahrhunderte her sein."


	5. goldene Augen

**goldene Augen**

_Aro trat vor, breitete die Arme aus und ging auf einen Vampir mit blonden Haaren zu, der ganz vorne stand. „Carlisle, mein Freund, was für eine Überraschung dich hier zu sehen, das muss Jahrhunderte her sein."_

Der Angesprochen machte ebenfalls einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ja, Aro, es ist lange her. Inzwischen hat sich viel verändert." Er wirkte dabei so sehr anders als Aro. Es waren nicht nur seine goldenen Augen, die ihn anders erscheinen ließen. Nein, es war vielmehr seine ganze Erscheinung, er wirkte so menschlich. Allein seine Bewegungen waren nicht so steif, wie die der Vampire in Volterra. Er wirkte sanftmütig und friedlich, wie ich es noch nie bei einem Unsterblichen gesehen habe.

Er reichte Aro seine Hand, die dieser sogleich ergriff. Natürlich war er begierig darauf, zu wissen, was sein Freund alles erlebt hatte.

Als Aro die Hand des Vampirs wieder freigab lächelte er ihn an. „Es freut mich für dich, das dein Leben bis jetzt so erfolgreich verlaufen ist. Auch ist es wunderbar zu sehen, dass du Gleichgesinnte gefunden hast." Ich konnte mich auch irren, aber ich vernahm einen leichten Hauch von Spott aus seiner Stimme.

„Ich danke dir. Ich bin sehr stolz auf meine Familie. Doch lass sie mir dir auch persönlich vorstellen."

Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und wies mit der Hand hinter sich. Er legte den Arm um die Frau, die ihm am nächsten war. Sie hatte ein herzförmiges Gesicht, das von karamellfarbene, leicht gewellte Haare umgeben war.

„Das ist meine Frau Esme." Seine Stimme strotzte nur so vor Stolz. Sie lächelte uns leicht an und ich erkannte sofort, dass die Beiden perfekt zueinander passten. Sie strahlte ein Liebe aus, die vollkommen mit der Ausstrahlung ihres Gefährten harmonierte.

„Und das sind in gewisser Weise unsere Kinder." Dabei zeigte er auf fünf weitere Vampire hinter ihm.

„Unser erster Sohn, Edward." Er deutete auf den Vampir mit wunderschönem bronzenen und leicht verwuscheltem Haar.

Wie gebannte sah ich ihn an. Noch nie hatte ich ein so vollkommenes Gesicht gesehen. Dieses markante Kinn und diese sinnlichen Lippen.

Mit einem frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck musterte er uns, einen nach dem anderen. Verwirrt zog er seine perfekt geschwungenen Augenbrauen zusammen, sodass sich auf seiner Stirn eine kleine Falte bildete. Ich fragte mich, was ihn so beunruhigte, irgendetwas schien ihm ganz und gar nicht zu gefallen.

Er sah jedem von uns genau in die Augen, als würde er dort etwas suchen, schien es aber auch nicht zu finden.

Schließlich schaute er zu mir.

Als sich unsere Blicke kreuzten war es so als würde mich ein Blitzschlag treffen. Beinahe glaubte ich, dass mein Herz wieder anfing zu schlagen. Wärme begann sich in meinem Herzen zu bilden und mich zu durchströmen, bis hinab zu meinen Zehenspitzen. Konnte Vampire weiche Knie bekommen? Es fühlte sich in meinen Inneren so an, als würde sie jedem Moment ihren Dienst aufgeben.

Doch ich blieb stehen, mein Körper erstarrte förmlich, nur in meinem Inneren fühlte ich diese Veränderung, dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl.

Auch sein Blick veränderte sich. Die Augenbrauen nicht länger zusammengezogen, starrte er mich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. Seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, während auch er zu erstarren schien.

Seine Augen waren das außergewöhnlichste an ihm. Obwohl er die gleiche goldene Augenfarbe hatte wie auch der Rest seiner Familie, schienen sie doch so anders zu sein, so tief. Als würde mir nur durch einen kurzen Blick in seine Augen einen Einblick in seine Seele gewährt werden.

Bis jetzt war ich der Ansicht, das Vampire Verdammte wären, die mit ihrer Sterblichkeit auch ihre Seele verloren haben. Doch dieser Vampir musste einfach eine Seele haben und zwar nicht irgend eine, sondern die schönste die es auf der Welt gab.

Wie konnte nur ein mir Fremder solche Gefühle in mir auslösen? Was geschah mit mir? Ich hatte doch sonst so eine gute Selbstbeherrschung. Wie kam es, dass nur ein kurzer Blick in diese wunderbaren Augen mein ganzes Denken, meinen ganzen Körper kontrollieren konnte?

„Das sind Rosalie und Emmet.", riss mich eine Stimme wieder aus meinen Grübeleien.

Nur widerwillig und mit großer Anstrengung schaffte ich es meinen Blick von diesen vollkommenen, tiefgründigen Augen zu lösen und sah zu den beiden Vampiren, auf die der Vampir, den Aro Carlisle genannt hatte, zeigte.

Die Frau war selbst für einen Vampir von außergewöhnlicher Schönheit. In gewisser Hinsicht erinnerte sie mich an Heidi, doch sie sah ihr in keiner Weise ähnlich.

Sie hatte lange goldblonde Haare, die ihr in sanften Wellen bis zur Mitte ihres Rücken fielen.

Der Mann, der dicht neben ihr stand war groß und stämmig und hatte kurze schwarze Locken. Seine Schultern waren sehr breit, die ihn ein wenig bedrohlich wirken ließen.

Beide wirkten einwenig angespannt, versuchten es aber so gut es ging zu verbergen.

Anschließend zeigte Carlisle auf die letzten zwei Vampire. „Und das sind Alice und Jasper. Sie sind als letztes zu uns gestoßen."

Mein Blick wanderte weiter und ich schaute auf das auf den ersten Blick doch so ungleiche Paar. Die Frau war sehr klein und hatte glatte schwarze Haare, die in allen Richtungen von ihrem Kopf abstanden. Sie wirkte als einzige wirklich entspannt zu sein, als befürchtete sie nicht, dass jeden Moment irgend etwas schlimmes passieren könnte.

Als ich den blonden Vampir musterte, der beschützerisch seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte, erschrak ich im ersten Moment.

Seine Haut war überseht von Narben, die eindeutig von Vampirbissen stammten. Ich vermutete, dass er schon viele Kämpfe auszutragen hatte.

Gleichzeitig fragte ich mich warum er sich Carlisle angeschlossen hatte, der ganz und gar nicht gewalttätig wirkte. Was machte ein Vampir, der eindeutig eine Kämpfernatur hatte, bei solch einem Zirkel?

Mit misstrauischem Blick beobachtete er uns und doch schien er eine Ruhe und Gelassenheit auszustrahlen, die den ganzen Raum erfüllte und alle Anwesenden durchdrang.

„Du erinnerst dich auch sicher noch an Tanja und ihre Familie.", fuhr Carlisle fort.

Aro wendete sich zur Seite, zu der Gruppe von Vampiren, die bis jetzt noch nicht vorgestellt wurden.

„Aber natürlich, Tanja, Kate und Irina.", rief er aus. „Unsere letzte Zusammenkunft war nicht sehr erfreulich. Doch es ist schön, dass unser jetziges Treffen einem friedlichen Zweck dient." Dabei sprach er zu drei Frauen, die dicht nebeneinander standen. Die erste hatte rotblonde lange Haare und schien auch von einer außergewöhnlichen Schönheit zu sein. Die beiden anderen hatten glatte hellblonde Haare. Doch während sie bei der Einen sehr lang waren, reichten sie bei der anderen nur bis zum Kinn und waren auch etwas heller, fast silbern.

„Da magst du wohl recht haben Aro, aber mit friedlichen Absichten seit ihr jeder Zeit bei uns Willkommen.", antwortete ihm die Frau mit den rötlich blonden Haaren und hatte dabei ein leicht gezwungenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich vermutete, dass dies Tanja sein musste. Es entging mir nicht, dass die drei großen Respekt vor Aro hatten, wahrscheinlich auch ein wenig Angst.

„Es ist schön zu sehen, dass mein alter Freund Eleazar und seine reizende Gefährtin Carmen einen Zirkel gefunden haben, in dem sie so herzlich aufgenommen wurden.", sagte Aro und nickte dabei leicht Eleazar und der schwarzhaarigen Frau neben ihm zu.

„Ja, wir bilden eine glückliche Familie.", erwiderte Eleazar darauf hin.

Aro nickte nur leicht vor sich hin und schien einen Moment nachzudenken.

Dann wandte er sich wieder an Carlisle.

„Du scheinst da einige großartige Talente gefunden zu haben.", setzte er wieder an. „Besonders Alice und Edward scheinen großes Potential zu haben." Er musterte die beiden Erwähnten abwechselnd und fing dann an leise vor sich hin zu kichern.

„Du brauchst nicht so beunruhigt zu sein, Edward. Du wirst es nicht schaffen unsere Gedanken zu lesen, dafür ist das Schutzschild unserer lieben Bella viel zu stark.", er wendete sich dabei an den wunderschönen Vampir mit den bronzenen Haaren.

Diesem schien im selben Moment ein Licht aufzugehen und die Falten auf seiner Stirn verschwanden, als sich seine Augen kurz weiteten.

„Ich nehme an, dass durch Alice wunderbare Fähigkeit, es uns nicht gelungen ist euch mit unserem Besuch zu überraschen.", fuhr Aro fort und schaute dabei zu ihr. Diese erwiderte seine Frage, die wohl eher eine Feststellung war nur mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Ach, wo bleiben denn meine Manieren.", rief Aro aus und sah Carlisle wieder an. „Nachdem du so freundlich warst und mir deine Familie vorgestellt hast, werde ich das gleiche jetzt erwidern und euch alle auch mit meinen Begleitern bekannt machen. Einige von euch erinnern sich sicher noch an Felix und Demetri, zwei meiner fähigsten Kämpfer." Während er sprach deutete er uns an nach einander vorzutreten.

„Ebenso sind auch die Geschwister Jane und Alec heute mit dabei, die unsere Gemeinsaft in Volterra auf das Vorzüglichste bereichert haben." Jane und Alec traten daraufhin Händehalten einen Schritt vor und grinsten zufrieden über das Kompliment, das Aro ihnen bereitet hatte.

„Auch Renata, mein Schutzschild ist natürlich auch mitgekommen. Sie hat in letzter Zeit Verstärkung erhalten. Unser neuestes Mitglied, Bella. Sie ist außerordentlich talentiert und ein wahrer Glücksgriff gewesen."

Auch ich trat kurz nach Vorne, als Aro mich erwähnte, doch es war mir mehr als unangenehm. Ich spürte wie alle Blicke auf mir lagen und hoffte, dass Aro schnell fortfahren würde und ich nicht weiter im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stehen musste.

„Das führt mich gleich zum eigentlichen Grund, weshalb wir überhaupt hergekommen sind.", fuhr Aro fort und drehte sich wieder Eleazar zu. „Ich bin deiner Bitte nachgekommen und wollte dir zeigen, wie gut sich Bella als Eine von uns macht. Deine Bedenken waren also mehr als überflüssig. Sie kann auch weit mehr mit ihrer Gabe ausrichten, als wir anfangs angenommen haben. Dennoch würde ich dich bitten, dass du bei ihr überprüfst, ob sie noch andere Möglichkeiten mit ihrem Schild hat, als die, die sie schon beherrscht.

„Wenn du es wünscht.", entgegnete dieser nur und sah mich mit einem nachdenklichen und zugleich konzentrierten Blick an, als er auf mich zuging.

„Hallo Bella, wie du bestimmt schon mitbekommen hast, bin ich Eleazar. Ich weiß nicht ob du dich an mich erinnerst, aber wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet. Allerdings warst du damals noch ein Mensch."

„Doch, ich erinnere mich.", entgegnete ich.

Er sah mich noch einen Moment einfach nur an, bevor er seinen Blick wieder zu Aro wendete. Irrte ich mich, oder sah ich da einen Anflug von Schuld in seinem Blick. Doch weswegen sollte er meinetwegen Schuldgefühle haben?

„Es tut mir leid, aber sie scheint mich zu blockieren. Ich bekomme keinerlei Einblick in ihr Inneres. Sie ist gegen meine Fähigkeit genauso immun, wie gegen deine, Aro. Ich nehme an sie hat ihr Schild über euch alle gelegt, denn ich kann bei keinem mehr eine besondere Gabe spüren."

Aro seufzte. „Tja, ich habe mir schon so etwas gedacht, aber ich danke dir, dass du es versucht hast."

Nach einer des Schweigens fuhr er fort: „Nun, ich nehme nicht an, dass ich dich umstimmen kann, dich wieder uns anzuschließen. Du warst uns immer eine große Hilfe."

„Nein, danke Aro, aber ich bin hier sehr glücklich bei meiner Familie.", erwiderte Eleazar.

„Wie du meinst."

Er wendete sich wieder zu der Familie von Carlisle. „Und wie sieht es bei euch aus?", fragte er mit einer Unschuldsstimme. „Auch ihr währet ein Segen für unsere Gemeinschaft in Volterra. Vor allem Alice und Edward hätten großes Potential." Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln sah er sie der Reihe nach an.

Doch keiner von ihnen erwiderte das Lächeln.

Schließlich war es Carlisle, der ihm ruhig antwortete: „Ich denke ich kann für meine Familie sprechen, wenn ich dir sage, dass wir von deinem Angebot sehr geschmeichelt sind, es aber trotzdem höflich ablehnen."

„Wie schade, ich hätte mich wirklich sehr gefreut. Aber da kann man wohl nichts machen. Es erstaunt mich, dass du so viele Gleichgesinnte gefunden hast mein lieber Carlisle. Sie scheinen treu hinter dir zu stehen." Ich meinte eine Spur von Verärgerung seiner Stimme zu entnehmen.

„Ich muss sagen, es überrascht mich sehr, zu sehen, wie erfolgreich du auch mit deiner Lebensart bist. Es scheint euch keineswegs zu schwächer." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Aber nur von Tierblut zu leben. Das man sich so lange gegen seine eigene Natur stellen kann, das erscheint mir auch heute noch unbegreiflich."

Ich wurde hellhörig. Was hatte Aro da gesagt? Sie ernährten sich von Tierblut? War das möglich? Es gab einen Weg, keine Menschen mehr zu töten, und trotzdem seinen Durst zu stillen? Innerlich begann ich unruhig zu werden. Diese Vampire mit den wunderschönen goldenen Augen könnten meine Rettung sein. Die Antwort auf die Fragen, die ich mir in den letzten Wochen so oft gestellt hatte. Hoffnung stieg in mir auf, dass es tatsächlich eine andere Möglichkeit gab den Durst auf andere Art zu löschen.

Ich wollte sie fragen, wie genau sie das machten. Ob es bestimmte Tiere sein mussten, oder wie oft sie jagen gehen mussten, oder ob es irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen hatte. Hatte ihre eigenartige Augenfarbe auch etwas mit ihrer Ernährungsweise zu tun, oder hatte das ganz andere Gründe? So viele Fragen schwirrten in meinen Kopf herum und ich befürchtete, dass ich wohl nie eine Möglichkeit hätte sie alle zu stellen und auch Antworten darauf zu erhalten.

Carlisle schmunzelte leicht. „Es ist jedermanns eigene Entscheidung, wie er leben will. Ich merke, dass auch du dich nicht verändert hast."

„Ja, das ist wohl wahr.", lachte Aro. „Aber lassen wir das, es wird wohl Zeit, dass wir wieder nach Volterra zurückkehren. Schließlich wollen wir eure Gastfreundschaft nicht überstrapazieren."

Was sagte er da? Panik machte sich in mir breit. Er wollte schon aufbrechen? Aber ich bin doch noch nicht dazu gekommen auch nur eine Frage an diese fremden Vampire zu stellen. Was wenn ich sie nie wieder sah? Sie wirkten nicht wie die Sorte von Vampire, die regelmäßige Besuche in Volterra machten.

Doch ich wollte nicht nur meine Fragen von ihnen beantwortet haben. Ich wollte so viel mehr über sie erfahren. Ich wollte wissen, was Aro genau mit „anderen Lebensweise" gemeint hat. Bezog er das nur auf ihre Ernährung, oder war da noch etwas anderes? Was würde ich darum geben, wenn ich nur sehen könnte, was Aro gesehen hat, als er Carlisle's Hand gehalten hat.

Diese ganze Familie faszinierte mich. Sie schienen nicht durch Macht verbunden zu sein, sondern durch ein viel stärkeres Band. War es Liebe? Konnte Liebe so stark sein?

Außerdem wollte ich sie doch noch fragen, was es mit ihrer besonderen Augenfarbe auf sich hat.

Wir durften noch nicht gehen!!

Bevor ich auch nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde darüber nachdenken konnte, platze es aus mir heraus: „Kann ich hier bleiben?!"

Und ein zweites Mal waren alle Augenpaare auf mich gerichtet.


	6. Entscheidung

**Entscheidung**

_Bevor ich auch nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde darüber nachdenken konnte, platze es aus mir heraus: „Kann ich hier bleiben?!"_

_Und ein zweites Mal waren alle Augenpaare auf mich gerichtet._

Erstarrt stand ich da, nicht fähig etwas zu tun, oder zu sagen.

Noch nie hatte es jemand bei den Volturi gewagt unaufgefordert zu sprechen, oder gar eine Frage zu stellen.

Was würde jetzt geschehen? Ich befürchtete das Schlimmste. Zurücknehmen konnte ich es nicht mehr, alle hatten es gehört. Es zu leugnen wäre sinnlos.

Würde das mein letzter Erlebnis außerhalb von Volterra sein? Genau genommen hatte ich Aro gerade widersprochen, den wohl größten Fehler den man machen kann, wenn man zur Garde gehörte.

Noch schlimmer machte es auch noch die Tatsache, dass ich es in Anwesenheit von anderen Vampiren gemachte habe, die keine Mitglieder der Volturi sind.

Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?! Ich war immer bestrebt darauf nicht aufzufallen, wollte nie im Mittelpunkt stehen, und mein trostloses Leben als Vampir so friedlich wie es mir möglich war zu verbringen.

Ich hatte mich immer selbst unter Kontrolle, tat nie etwas unüberlegtes, und nun, innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte ich dem ein Ende ersetzt.

Mein Überlebensinstinkt regte sich. „Flieh!!!", schrie er mir zu, doch mein Körper reagierte nicht, der Schock saß noch zu tief, als das ich mich auch nur einen Millimeter hätte rühren können.

Meine Unsicherheit wuchs immer mehr, als ich der Reihe nach in die Augen aller anderen Anwesenden blickte, um ihre Reaktionen abzuschätzen.

Die roten Augenpaare sahen mich fassungslos und bestürzt an, während ich in den Goldenen eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Schreck und Verwirrung erkennen konnte.

Sekunden verstrichen, in den ich mich bemühte meine Erstarrung zu lösen und gleichzeitig versuchte die Fassung zu bewahren.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte ich mich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle und entschied mich, dass es wohl das Beste war wenn ich zu meiner Aussage stehen würde, ich konnte sie so oder so nicht mehr ändern. Ich entschied mich hinter meinen Ausrutscher zu stehen und sah direkt zu Aro.

Doch als diese trüben roten Augen meine trafen, fing mein Entschluss wieder an zu schwanken. In diesem Blick lag der ganze Misstrauen, den er mir gegenüber hatte.

Er vertraute mir nicht, das wusste ich schon lange.

Für mich war es ein leichtes, einfach wegzulaufen, denn obwohl er meine Gedanken nie lesen konnte, wusste er, dass ich mich den Volturi nicht so zugehörig fühlte, wie die anderen Mitglieder.

Er war alles andere erfreut über meinen Ausbruch.

Ich erkannte Wut in deinen Augen, die ich bei ihm bis jetzt noch nie gegen mich gerichtet sah.

Ich vermutete, dass der Umstand, dass ich ihn sozusagen vor seinen „Freunden" blamiert habe, sein Missfallen noch mehr steigerte.

Ich beschloss alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Was konnte er schon machen. Mich bestrafen nachdem wir wieder in Volterra sind? Wahrscheinlich werde ich so oder so nicht darum herumkommen.

Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und versuchte meine Stimme gleichzeitig fest und trotzdem eine Spur unterwürfig klingen zu lassen. „Bitte, Aro. Lass mich ein paar Tage hier bleiben. Ich habe erst so wenig von der Welt gesehen. Ich werde auch ganz sicher wieder nach Volterra zurückkehren."

Wieder folgte Stille auf meine Worte.

Aro schien zu überlegen, wie er mir am besten antworten sollte. Tief bohrten sich seine Augen in meine.

Er konnte nicht einfach „nein" sagen, dass würde der Ruf der Volturi nicht zulassen. Ihm müsste schon eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen. Denn offiziell waren alle Vampire in Volterra freiwillig dort. Es war eine Ehre den drei Königen dienen zu dürfen.

Wären nur Mitglieder der Garde anwesend, hätte ich wahrscheinlich dieses eine kurze Wort zur Antwort bekommen, doch nun waren auch andere, fremde Vampire dabei. Er musste den Schein waren.

Er wendete den Blick von mir ab und sah kurz zu Carlisle. Vertraute er seinem Freund nicht? Ich war anscheinend nicht die Einzige hier, dem gegenüber Aro vorsichtig war. Aber er hatte doch seine Gedanken gelesen, warum sollte er ihm dann misstrauen?

Auch Carlisle schien den Blick bemerkt zu haben, denn er begann zu sprechen und zu meiner Überraschung sprach er die Worte aus, die ich in meinem Inneren so sehr erhofft hatte, aber nie gedacht hatte, dass sie über seine Lippen kommen würden.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie uns eine Weile Gesellschaft leisten könnte. Wir würden uns auch gut um sie kümmern."

Doch Aro gab weiterhin keine Antwort. Er wollte mich eindeutig nicht hier lassen, das war offensichtlich. Aber anscheinend fiel ihm auch kein Grund ein, mich nicht hier zu lassen.

Wieder sah er mich an, und hatte dabei einen undefinierbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Vor er jedoch seine Gedanken beenden konnte meldete sich Eleazar ebenfalls zu Wort. „Wir würden gut auf sie acht geben, Aro. Ich werde sie dir höchstpersönlich wieder heil zurückbringen." Dabei ging er auf Aro zu und reichte ihm seine Hand, die dieser auch sogleich ergriff.

Wieder einmal wünschte ich mir, ich könnte diesen Gedankenaustausch miterleben.

Dieses Mal schien Aro überzeugt zu sein.

„Gut, du darfst für eine Weile hier bleiben, aber du bist spätestens in einer Woche wieder in Volterra.", ich war sicher nicht die einzige, der der bedrohliche Unterton in seiner Stimme aufgefallen war.

Er war eindeutig nicht glücklich über diese Entwicklung. Aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig.

Er hatte nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder schleifte er mich wieder gewaltsam zurück nach Italien und riskierte damit seinen guten Ruf, oder er lies mir ein wenig Freiraum.

„Ich danke dir. Ich verspreche, dass in einer Woche wieder in Volterra sein werde.", antwortete ich ihn und machte dabei eine kleine Verbeugung, und hoffte, dass ich ihn mit dieser Gäste zeigte, dass ich weiterhin Respekt vor ihm hatte.

Ich fühlte wie eine große Freude in mir aufstieg, wie ich sie bis jetzt noch nie in meinem Leben verspürt hatte.

Mit einem letzten warnenden Blick, jedoch ohne ein weiteres Wort schwebte Aro zur Tür hinaus. Seine Anhängerschaft folgten ihm genauso schweigend, sahen mich aber alle noch einmal verwundert an, als hätten sie immer noch nicht begriffen, dass ich so ohne weiters davon gekommen bin.

Doch so wie ich Aro kannte, war das noch nicht das Ende. Vermutlich wartete meine Strafe schon auf mich, verborgen von den kalten Gemäuern von Volterra.

Ich sah zu wie sie sich immer weiter entfernten, während ich mein Schild begann von ihnen zu lösen.

Dach dem sie am Horizont verschwunden waren, drehte ich mich langsam und tief einatmend um.

Nun konnte ich doch noch meine Fragen stellen, die mir so schwer auf der Zunge brannten.

Ich war einwenig verunsichert. Immerhin kannte ich diese Vampire nicht, und ich hatte auch keine Ahnung was sie von den Volturi hielten.

Ich sah zuerst zu Eleazar und dann zu Carlisle. Beide lächelten mich freundlich an und ein kleiner Teil meiner inneren Spannung schien zu verschwinden.

Wiederum nahm ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und stellte die Frage, die mich am meisten beschäftigte: „Warum sind eure Augen so anders?"

Ein leises Kichern war die Antwort. Sie kam von dem großen, stämmigen Vampir, den Carlisle als Emmet vorgestellt hatte.

Verwundert sah ich ihn an. Was war an dieser Frage so lustig?

Die blonde Schönheit neben ihm hab ihm einen kurzen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen in seine Seite und bedachte ihn dabei mit einem bösen Blick, was ihn wieder zum verstummen brachte.

Carlisle kam einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Es ist wegen unserer Ernährung, wir leben ausschließlich von tierischem Blut." Er lächelte mich immer noch freundlich an.

Ich nickte darauf leicht, also war ich mit meinen Vermutungen doch nicht so falsch.

„Bella, ich muss zugäben dein Wunsch hat mich etwas verwundert. Würdest du uns verraten, weshalb du deinen Besuch bei uns verlängern willst?", er schien seine Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Diese Situation war mehr als merkwürdig. Seit wann tanz schon ein Volturi dermaßen aus der Reihe und bittet bei einem vollkommen fremden Zirkel zu bleiben.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen...Ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht, als ich gesprochen habe...Ähm. Es ist nur so...", ich zögerte, überlegte wie ich es ausdrücken konnte, damit es halbwegs glaubhaft war.

„Wisst ihr, dass ist erst mein erster Aufenthalt außerhalb von Volterra, seit ich ein Vampir bin, und ich... wollte nur..." Ich richtete meinen Blick zu Boden. „Ihr habt mich irgendwie fasziniert. Ihr scheint so anders zu sein als die anderen Vampire. Ich...Es tut mir leid."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Wir freuen uns immer über Besuch. Du bist uns willkommen und kannst so lange bleiben, wie du willst."

Ich sah wieder auf und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln der Dankbarkeit. „Ich danke euch, ich will euch nicht zur Last fallen. Es ist nur so, dass ich einige Fragen hätte und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich sie euch stellen dürfte."

Abwartend blickte ich ihm in die gutmütigen Augen. „Natürlich kannst du das. Wollen wir uns dazu nicht setzen", sagte er und zeigte auf eine große Couch-Garnitur, die aus zwei großen Couch und zwei dazu passenden Sesseln bestand und in der Mitte das Raumes stand.

„Danke", das war alles was ich im Moment im Stande war zu sagen. Ich fühlte mich auf einmal unendlich erleichtert, dass er auf mich zu ging und ich nun ganz sicher auch Antworten bekommen würde.

Ich lies meinen Blick über die anderen Vampire gleiten, die bis jetzt nichts gesagt hatten. Sie sahen zum größten Teil nicht gerade freundlich aus. Ich glaubte nicht, dass ich hier wirklich willkommen bin, auch wenn Carlisle etwas anderes behauptete.

Die drei Frauen, Tanja, Kate und Irina, die wie ich vorhin mitbekommen hatte mit Eleazar und dessen Gefährtin eine Familie bildeten, betrachteten mich mit einem Blick, der mich davon überzeugte, dass sie die Volturi eindeutig hassten.

Ganz anders als Eleazar und Carmen, die mich freundlich ansahen.

Ich lies meinen Blick weiter wandern zu der Familie von Carlisle, und bemerkte, dass ich auch dort zum Teil auf Widerstand stieß. Rosalie konnte den tödlichen Blick ebenso gut, genauso wie Jasper, in dessen Augen ich auch Misstrauen erkennen konnte.

Emmet wirkte schon etwas freundlicher und Alice schenkte mir ein breites Grinsen, dass sie mir sehr sympathisch machte. Auch Esme lächelte mich freundlich an.

Als letzte schaute ich zu dem Vampir mit dem wunderschönen bronzenen Haar. Ich hob ihn mir absichtlich bis zum Schluss auf, da ich einwenig Angst hatte mich wieder in seinen Augen zu verlieren und dann hätte ich von den Anderen nicht mehr viel mitbekommen.

Unser Blicke trafen sich und wieder war es wie beim ersten Mal, ich versank in dem Gold und tauchte tief ein in die schönste Seele der Welt. Ich fragte mich, wie er das anstellte, mich dermaßen mit seinen Augen zu fesseln. Ob er das bei jedem Anderen auch kann, oder nur bei mir?

Tief sah er mir in die Augen und schien wieder etwas zu suchen, fand es aber nicht. Daraufhin wirkte sein Gesichtsausdruck erneut frustriert.

Nachdem ich es geschaffte hatte den Augenkontakt wieder zu unterbrechen, schüttelte ich kaum merklich meinen Kopf, um wieder zu klarem Verstand zu kommen.

Ich schaute zu Carlisle und nickte ihm lächelnd zu. „Gerne."

Ich setzte mich in Bewegung und nahm auf einem der Sessel Platz.

Abwartend sah ich erneut in die Runde.

Die Frau mit den rotblonden Haaren schnaubte kurz wütend, bevor sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen, dicht gefolgt von ihren beiden Schwestern den Raum verlies.

Auch Rosalie stolzierte darauf, aber nicht ohne mir noch einmal einen bösen Blick zu zu werfen, aus dem Raum und zog Emmet dabei hinter sich her.

Oh ja, ich war hier eindeutig nicht besonders willkommen.

Carlisle setzte sich zusammen mit Esme auf die Couch links von mir, während sich Eleazar und Carmen sich auf der Couch rechts von mir nieder ließen.

Alice, fröhlich grinsend, ging ebenfalls auf die Sitzgruppe zu.

Jasper hielt sie immer noch beschützerisch im Arm.

„Beruhige dich Jasper. Sie ist in Ordnung, ich habe es gesehen.", sagte sie ihm lächelnd.

Er schien sich darauf ein klein wenig zu lockern, blieb aber neben Alice stehen, als sie sich neben Esme setzte und hatte immer noch Misstrauen in den Augen.

Edward schien mir sich zu ringen, ob er gehen oder bleiben sollte. Immer wieder sah er von der Tür zu der Sitzgruppe und zurück.

Doch schließlich traf er eine Entscheidung und nahm auf dem anderen Sessel, mir gegenüber Platz.

Ich überlegte, wie ich am Besten beginnen sollte.

Es lag eine Spannung in der Luft, die mich verunsicherte und mich daran erinnerte, dass ich hier lediglich geduldet wurde.

Aber, bevor ich dazu ansetzen konnte, etwas zu sagen, ergriff Eleazar das Wort:

„Bella. Erstmals, denke ich, ich sollte mich bei dir entschuldigen.", verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Für was musste er sich denn entschuldigen, er hatte mir nie etwas getan?

„Es tut mir leid, dass du meinetwegen ein Vampir bist." Noch mehr verwirrt zog ich meine Augenbrauen zusammen und sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Du musst wissen, dass es mehr, oder weniger meine Schuld war, dass Aro dich entdeckt hat. Aro machte alle hundert Jahre eine Weltreise und hält Ausschau nach neuen Talenten und seine letzte ist ungefähr zwanzig Jahre her, auf der dich gefunden haben.

Wie du vielleicht schon weißt war auch ich ein Mitglied der Volturi, doch nachdem ich meine Gefährtin Carmen gefunden hatte, habe ich Aro gebeten uns ziehen zu lassen. Er gewährte mir meinen Wunsch unter einer Bedingung, ich musste ihm noch einmal zu Diensten sein. Somit musste ich ihm noch einmal bei einer letzten Suche nach neuen Geben behilflich sein. Ich hoffte, dass wir nicht fündig würden, denn es kam öfters vor, dass wir erfolglos nach Volterra zurückkehrten und dies erhoffte ich mich auch bei unserer letzten Reise. Doch dem war nicht so. Wir hatten gerade erst mit unsere Suche begonnen und schon trafen wir auf dich. Aro war natürlich gleich begeistert davon, dass du einige Geben immun warst und vermutete dahinter eine große neue Entdeckung, wobei er anscheinend Recht behielt. Es tut mir leid, Bella. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie du zu deinem Leben als Vampir stehst, aber ich bin nicht glücklich darüber, dass ich einem weiteren Menschen zu diesem Leben verdammt habe. Denn genau aus diesem Grund habe ich die Volturi doch erst verlassen, ich wollte keine Leben mehr beenden. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen."

Während seiner Erzählung hatte ich ihm aufmerksam zugehört. Jetzt konnte ich mir auch seinen schuldvollen Blick mir gegenüber erklären.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, dass ich verwandelt wurde.", erwiderte ich ihm. „Du kannst nichts dafür, es war vielmehr Aro, der es beschlossen hatte und du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu entschuldigen." Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich schuldig fühlte. Immerhin lies sich daran, dass ich jetzt ein Vampir war nichts mehr ändern. Ich hatte mein Los akzeptiert und gelernt damit zu leben.


	7. Tierblut

**Tierblut**

Still stand ich am Fenster und sah auf die verschneite Landschaft hinaus. Die Sonne blinzelte zwischen dichten Wolken hindurch. Dort, wo es einige Sonnenstrahlen schafften den Boden zu berühren, glitzerte der Schnee in sämtlichen Regenbogenfarben. Der Anblick war wunderschön, so anders als in dem heiße Italien. Ich könnte den ganzen Tag hier stehen und die Natur bewundern.

Doch nicht nur die Landschaft war hier so anders, auch die Vampire hier unterschieden sich von den Volturi wie Tag und Nacht. Sie waren das genaue Gegenteil. Obwohl sie das selbe Schicksal teilten, gingen sie ganz anders mit ihm um.

Schon allein, dass sie sich eine Familie nannten und nicht Zirkel, lies erkennen, dass sie sehr stark miteinander verbunden waren. Aber nicht etwa durch Macht, wie die Vampire in Volterra. Nein, sie waren allein durch Liebe verbunden. Hier gab es niemanden, der den Willen der anderen beeinflusste, sie waren alle vollkommen freiwillig zusammen.

Die wenigen Stunden, die ich nun schon bei ihnen war, waren die bisher schönsten und friedlichsten in meiner ganzen unsterblichen Existenz.

Ich war immer der Ansicht, dass Vampire böse Monster waren, die geschaffen wurden um zu töten, zu vernichten ohne Gewissen.

Doch diese seltsamen Fremden mit den wunderbaren Augen waren durch und durch gut. Sie respektierten die Menschen und ihr Leben.

Ich dachte an all das, das ich in den vergangenen Stunden über sie erfahren hatte. Im Grunde waren es zwei Familien. Zum einen waren da Tanja mit ihren beiden Schwestern, denen sich Eleazar und Carmen angeschlossen hatten. Sie leben hier fernab der Zivilisation in Alaska, Carlisle nannte diesen Ort Denali, schon lange, seit über dreißig Jahren.

Und zum Anderen war da die Familie von Carlisle, die als die Familie Cullen alle paar Jahre von Ort zu Ort zogen. Doch sie lebten nicht wie normale Nomaden, sie lebten unter den Menschen. Was mich besondern beeindruckte war, dass sie sich in die menschliche Gemeinde etablierten. Während Carlisle immer im örtlichen Krankenhaus arbeitete, besuchten die fünf „Kinder" die dortige High School oder ein College. Sie gaben sich als Menschen aus und führten ein ganz normales Leben.

Einerseits verwunderte es mich ein wenig, da sie sich dermaßen gegen ihre eigene Natur stellten, doch andererseits fand ich es bewundernswert, wie sie mit ihrem Schicksal umgingen, es so gestalteten wie sie es für richtig hielten und das beste daraus machten.

Jetzt wusste ich auch, warum Aro mit ihrer Lebensart nicht einverstanden war und nicht begreifen konnte, wie sie damit auch nur erfolgreich sein können. Es war anfangs unbegreiflich, diese Wesen mit den goldenen Augen handelten nach ihrem Gewissen und nicht nach ihren Instinkten.

Ich starrte weiter in die Ferne. Ob es hier viele wilde Tiere zum Jagen gab? Ich wollte es unbedingt ausprobieren. Wie es wohl schmecken würde?

Mein Durst war inzwischen schon sehr stark und das Brennen in meiner Kehle lenkte mich immer mehr ab. Den Natur zu beobachten half nicht länger, um mich genügend abzulenken.

Langsam drehte ich mich wieder zum Raum um.

Ich befand mich immer noch im gleichen Zimmer.

Nachdem Carlisle seine Erzählungen im Groben beendet hatte, merkte ich dass es draußen allmählich heller wurde. Ich trat ans Fenster, begierig darauf zu erfahren, wie der Sonnenaufgang hier wohl aussehen möge. Doch viel von dem Farbspektakel, dass ich sonst immer bewunderte, sah ich nicht. Der Himmel war zum größten Teil mit Wolken bedeckt, die verhinderten, dass die Sonne die Umgebung vollständig erhellen konnte.

Der Raum war fast völlig verlassen. Ich war anscheinend so in Gedanken vertieft, dass ich gar nicht mehr mitbekam, was die Anderen taten.

Nur Alice, Jasper und Edward waren noch da. Sie saßen zusammen auf einer Couch und konzentrierten sich auf ein schwarz-weißes Brett mit kleinen Holzfiguren, das vor ihnen auf dem Tisch stand.

Etwas dunkles regte sich in meiner Erinnerung. Ich glaubte mich daran erinnern zu können, dass es sich um ein Art Menschenspiel handelte, mir wollte aber der Name dazu nicht mehr einfallen. Mir ist in all den Jahren nicht aufgefallen, wie viel ich von meinem menschlichen leben vergessen hatte.

Schrittweise ging ich auf sie zu. Jasper hob seinen Kopf und betrachtete mich voller Argwohn. Irgendetwas hatte er gegen mich, ich musste nur noch herausfinden was genau.

„Warum bist du so verwirrt?", fragte er mich plötzlich.

Erschrocken blieb ich stehen.

„Was?"

Woher wusste er was in mir vorgeht?

„Ich kann Gefühle Anderer um mich herum spüren, es ist meine Gabe. Aber aus dir werde ich nicht schlau. Deine Gefühle passen nicht zu denen der anderen Mitgliedern der Volturi.", erklärte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Du kannst meine Gefühle spüren?", ich war verunsichert. War mit meinem Schutzschild etwas nicht in Ordnung?

Schnell kontrollierte ich mein Schild und stellte fest, dass es immer noch da war und mich wie immer wie eine zweite Haut umgab.

Jasper grinste mich an: „Scheinar schützt dein Schild nicht vor allen Gaben."

„Wie funktioniert deine Gabe eigentlich genau?", entgegnete ich neugierig.

Inzwischen hatten sich auch Alice und Edward von ihrem Spiel losgeeist und verfolgten unseren Austausch mit großem Interesse.

„Ich kann die Gefühle aller Anderen um mich herum, egal ob Mensch oder Vampir, aufnehmen und sie auch nach meinem Belieben beeinflussen."

Ich nickte nur kurz als Antwort. Das erklärte einiges. Scheinbar schützte mich mein Schild nur vor geistigen Angriffen. Die Gefühlsebene schien nicht dazuzugehören.

Nachdenklich lies ich meinen Blick durch den Raum wandern und traf wieder auf das Spiel, mit dem die drei bis jetzt beschäftigt waren.

„Was spielt ihr da eigentlich?", fragte ich, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Edward sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Schach"

„Aha" Selbst nachdem ich nun wusste, wie das Spiel hieß, kam es mir immer noch nicht bekannt vor. Ich nahm an, dass ich es vermutlich als Mensch nie gespielt hatte und ich mich auch deshalb nicht im geringsten daran erinnern konnte.

„Spielst du auch?", fragte mich Alice und lächelte mich dabei aufmunternd an.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich kann mich auch nicht erinnern es jemals als Mensch gespielt zu haben."

„Du solltest einmal mit Edward spielen. Wahrscheinlich hast du die größten Chancen ihn zu schlagen, da er mit Hilfe seines Gedankenlesen immer schummelt.", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und sah dabei zu dem Vampir mit dem bronzenen Haaren.

Doch dieser beachtete sie nicht. Er blickte immer noch zu mir. „Was schirmt dein Schild eigentlich genau ab? Ich kann deine Gedanken nicht lesen, aber gegen Jasper scheinst du nicht immun zu sein.", fragte er mich interessiert.

„Mein Geist ist durch das Schild geschützt, gegen körperliche Angriffe kann es jedoch nichts ausrichten.", antwortete ich ihm etwas verwundert über seine direkte Frage. Ich fühlte mich nicht ganz wohl bei diesen Fragen, immerhin wusste ich nicht genau, was ich erzählen durfte. Doch andererseits schienen mir diese Vampire sehr vertrauensselig und ich hielt es für sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sie mich womöglich nur über die Volturi ausfragen wollten, um es gegen sie zu verwenden.

„Und du kannst es ausdehnen um andere abzuschirmen.", es klang mehr nach einer Feststellung, als eine Frage.

„Ja"

„Kannst du es auch ganz von dir weggeben?" Seine Augen funkelten erwartungsvoll. Für einen kurzen Moment versank ich wieder in der Tiefe seinen Augen. Ich zwang mich den Blick abzuwenden, sonst wäre ich nicht fähig gewesen seine Frage zu beantworten.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe es noch nicht wirklich probiert." Seine Frage verwunderte mich ein wenig. War er wirklich so begierig darauf meine Gedanken lesen zu können? Nicht einmal Aro war bis jetzt aus diese Idee gekommen.

Während ich überlegte, wie das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung lenken konnte, machte sich das Brennen in meinem Hals wieder bemerkbar und schob sich in den Vordergrund meiner Gedanken.

„Wie oft geht ihr eigentlich jagen?", fragte ich. Es war etwas, dass mich im Moment am Meisten interessierte.

„So ungefähr alle zwei Wochen, wieso?", antwortete Alice mir mit einem Lächeln.

„Könnte ich es ausprobieren?", fragte ich. Ich hatte beschlossen, dass es wohl das Beste war, wenn ich sie fragte, bevor ich einfach alleine loszog.

„Natürlich, Edward kann dich begleiten.", rief sie darauf erfreut aus.

Ich sah wieder zu dem Vampir mit den schönsten Augen, der mich jetzt etwas überrascht musterte. Offenbar hätte er mit so einer Frage nicht gerechnet.

„Ernährst du dich gewöhnlich nicht von Menschenblut?", fragte er mich mit einer Spur von Verwirrung in der Stimme.

Beschämt senkte ich den Kopf. „Ja, bis jetzt schon.", gab ich leise zu. Ich schämte mich vor ihnen für die vielen Morde ich schon begangen hatte. Sie waren hier alle so gute Vampire, die mit dem Leben der Menschen respektvoll, und ich fühlte mich noch als sonst wie ein gefühlloses Monster.

„Edward, sei nicht so unhöflich.", tadelte Alice ihren Bruder. „Sei ein guter Gastgeber und zeig Bella ein wenig Gegend." Sie warf ihm dabei einen bedeutenden Blick zu. Eine Weile sahen sie sich stumm in die Augen und ich könnte Wetten, dass sie sich gerade still durch ihre Gedanken verständigten.

Er drehte seinen Kopf wieder in meine Richtung. „Ich könnte dich begleiten wenn du jagen gehen möchtest und dir einige Stelle mit guten Jagdmöglichkeiten zeigen." Dabei schenkte er mir ein schiefes Lächeln, dass mir den Atem stocken lies.

Ich brachte nur ein kurzes „Gerne" heraus und bemühte mich mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie es in meinem Inneren tobte.

Er erhob sich und wir verließen zusammen das Haus.

Edward sah kurz zu mir. „Auf geht's. Folge mir, wenn du kannst." ,und bevor ich auch nur blinzeln konnte schoss er wie ein Blitz in Richtung der Bäume. Doch meine Überraschung währte nur kurz und schon flog ich beinahe über dem Boden, ihm hinterher.

Ich genoss diesen Lauf wie keinen anderen zuvor. Endlich konnte ich außerhalb einer geschlossenen Formation meine Kräfte ausleben und mich in meinem eigenen Rhythmus bewegen. Ich schoss zwischen den dichtstehenden Bäumen hindurch. Schneeflocken wirbelten um mich herum.

Edward war sehr schnell und nur mit viel Mühe schaffte ich es halbwegs mit ihm mithalten zu können.

Wir rannten eine ganze Weile immer gerade aus durch den Wald, bis Edward langsamer wurde und ich ihn somit einholen konnte. Wir liefen nebeneinander her, die Köpfte dem Anderen zugewandt. Er lächelte mich an und seine Augen begannen wieder zu funkeln. Ich konnte gar nicht anders und lächelte zurück.

„Kannst du es schon riechen?", fragte er mich plötzlich.

Ich wandte den Kopf wieder nach vorne und atmete tief ein. Ich nahm einen leichten Geruch von Blut wahr, doch es roch anders als das Menschenblut, das ich bisher zu mir genommen hatte, ein wenig schwächer und nicht ganz so einladend. Ich konnte auch mehrere Herzschläge ausmachen, die nicht in dem üblichen Rhythmus von menschlichen Herzen schlugen.

„Was ist es?", fragte ich ihn.

„Puma", antwortete er. „Ich dachte, das ist für den Anfang das Beste, Fleischfresser sind dem Blut der Menschen an ähnlichsten."

Wir rannten weiter durch den dichten Wald, während dem Geruch immer näher kamen.

Und dann sah ich das erste Tier, das leise durch das Unterholz schlich. Es schien selbst gerade auf der Jagd zu sein.

Mit einem Satz war ich bei dem Puma und sprang auf seinen Rücken. Unter der Wucht meines Sprung ging das Tier zu Boden. Meine Zähne fanden seine Kehle und gruben sich in das weiche Fleisch. Gierig trank ich das heiße Blut und obwohl es so viel weniger gut schmeckte, als menschliches, hatte ich noch nie etwas köstlicheres gekostet. Es war weniger der Geschmack der mich befriedigte, sondern das Wissen, dass ich gerade nicht dabei war, einem unschuldigen Menschen das Leben zu nehmen. Zum erstem Mal konnte ich meinen Durst mit reinem Gewissen löschen.

Als der Puma blutleer am Boden lag merkte ich, dass das Tierblut das Brennen in meiner Kehle nicht vollständig beruhigte, sondern es nur auf ein Mindestes abschwächte. Doch das kümmerte mich nicht sehr, damit konnte ich leben.

Ich sah mich um und entdeckte Edward, wie er gerade das nächste Tier ansprang. Die Anmut seiner Bewegungen fesselten dabei meinen Blick und fasziniert beobachtete ich ihm bei seiner Jagd. Selbst in der Rolle des Jägers sah er wunderschön aus.

Nachdem auch er seinen Durst gestillt hatte rannte ich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf ihn zu. „Das war fantastisch.", sagte ich ihm mit Begeisterung in der Stimme.

„Natürlich ist es nichts gegen menschliches Blut.", sagte er verwundert, anscheinend hatte ich ihn mit meinem enthusiastischer Ausruf überrascht.

„Nein. Du hast Recht. Es ist um ein Vielfaches besser."

Daraufhin war er sprachlos. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte er mich an.

Ich blickte zurück und konnte durch die Falten zwischen seinen Augenbrauen erkennen, dass er angestrengt nachdachte. Nur was ging in seinem Kopf vor? Hatte ich ihn durch meine Begeisterung von Tierblut abgeschreckt?

Nach zahllosen Sekunden glätteten sich seine Falten wieder und sein Blick wurde undefinierbar. Er kam einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Du bist so anders als die anderen Volturi.", stellte er fest. „Irgendwie passt du nicht zu ihnen, und du scheinst ihre Moralvorstellungen, falls man das so nennen kann, nicht zu teilen. Ich werde aus dir nicht schlau."

Gequält stöhnte er auf. „Wie gerne würde ich deine Gedanken hören, vielleicht würde das mir helfen dich zu verstehen. Du scheinst etwas Besonderes zu sein. So anders als alle Anderen die ich kenne."

Während er sprach kam er mir langsam immer näher. Seine Augen strahlten in einer Intensität, die es mir unmöglich machen, den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen. Sie fesselten mich an Ort und Stelle und verwehrten mir jegliche Bewegung, so klein sie auch war.

Wie machte er das? Warum hatte er nur so eine Macht über mich?

Sein Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimetern von meinen entfernt. Ich atmete tief ein um mich wieder zu beruhigen. Doch das stellte dich als ein großer Fehler heraus.

Ich roch seinen wunderbaren Duft, der mich berauschte und mein Verstand begann sich langsam von mir zu verabschieden. Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, so sehr brachte er mich aus der Fassung.

„Du ziehst mich magisch an. Du faszinierst mich.", sprach er weiter.

Was? Ich zog ihn an? Er fand mich faszinierend? War es nicht eher umgekehrt?

Konnte es sein, so unbegreiflich das für mich auch war, dass wir das selbe fühlten?

„Bella", flüsterte er und sein Gesicht kam meinem immer näher.


	8. rote Augen

**rote Augen**

„Bella", flüsterte er und sein Gesicht näherte sich meinem immer mehr.

Ich hielt den Atem an.

Doch plötzlich hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne und schloss seine Augen. Er atmete nach einmal tief ein und entfernte sich dann wieder von mir. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten.", sagte er leise und richtete seinen Blick auf einen Punkt hinter mir. „Wir sollten zurück gehen."

Mein Körper war immer noch vollkommen erstarrt. Was war gerade geschehen? Erst als er sich ein paar Stritte von mir entfernt hatte, und sein wunderbarer Duft nicht mehr meine Sinne benebelt, schaffte ich es leicht mit dem Kopf zu nicken.

Ich betrachte dabei aufmerksam sein Gesicht, doch er sah mich nicht an. Er blickte immer noch an mir vorbei. Hatte ich etwas falsches gemacht?

Er schien nur auf eine Zustimmung meinerseits gewartet zu haben, denn er drehte sich ohne noch ein weiteres Wort um und machte sich aus den Rückweg.

Völlig perplex folgte ich ihm. Dieses Mal rannte er nicht mir seiner ganzen Kraft, so war es mir ein leichtes ihn einzuholen und mit ihm mitzuhalten.

Schweigend folgten wir unserer Spur zurück zum Haus.

Ich war verwirrt. Was ging nur in ihm vor? Ich konnte nicht anders und blinzelte aus dem Augenwinkel zum ihm rüber. Stur hatte er seinen Blick nach vorne gerichtet und die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Seine Gesichtszüge waren angespannte und wieder einmal bildeten sich kleine Fältchen zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und auf seiner Stirn. Er wirkte nachdenklich, als würde er angestrengt über etwas schwieriges vor sich hin grübeln. Doch ich konnte in seinem Gesicht auch noch etwas anderes erkennen.

War es Wut? Warum sollte er wütend sein?

Meine Verwirrung stieg und gleichzeitig wurde ich unsicher, als mir klar wurde, dass ich verantwortlich war für diesen Gesichtsausdruck.

Bereute er es, das er mir so nahe gekommen ist?

Der Rückweg schien sich endlos lange hinzuziehen. Obwohl es nur Minuten waren, kam es mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Edwards Gesichtsausdruck blieb dabei die ganze Zeit gleich.

Als wir wieder am Haus ankamen, sah ich schon Alice, die uns an der Tür erwartete.

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln kam sie mir entgegen.

„Bella, schön, dass ihr wieder da seit.", sagte sie und führte mich dabei in das Haus. „Ich habe währenddessen das Gästezimmer für dich vorbereitet, und dir auch ein paar Kleider zurechtgelegt, damit du dich umziehen kannst, wenn du willst."

„Gästezimmer?", fragte ich ein wenig verwirrt.

„Ja natürlich. Du bist doch unser Gast und was währen wir für Gastgeber, wenn wir dir nicht unser Gästezimmer anbieten würden, immerhin wirst du noch noch einige Tage bei uns bleiben."

Ich nickte nur, als sie mich die Treppe hinauf zerrte. Noch einmal blickte ich hinter mich zu Edward, der noch an der Tür stand und ins Leere starrte, bevor er aus meinem Blickfeld verschwand.

Alice führte mich in den ersten Stock und durch einen langen Flur, bis sie vor einer weißen Zimmertür stehen blieb.

„Das wird für die nächste Zeit dein Zimmer sein.", sagte sie und öffnete die Tür.

Als ich eintrat war ich überwältigt. Vor einer riesigen Glaswand, die die Landschaft von Alaska zeigte, stand ein riesiges Bett in hellen Farben. An der Wand rechts des Bettes stand ein großer Schreibtisch und ein Stuhl, die perfekt zum Bett passten. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich eine Kommode in den selben Farben. Auch gab es in dem Zimmer noch zwei weitere Türen.

Staunend sah ich mich um. „Wow, es sieht wunderschön aus."

Alice strahlte mich noch mehr an. „Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt."

„Hier hast auch dein eigenes Badezimmer.", dabei zeigte sie auf eine der Türen. „Und hier hast du deinen Kleiderschrank. Ich hoffe, es ist etwas dabei, was dir gefällt.", sagte sie und öffnete dabei die zweite Tür.

Dabei handelte sich um einen nicht ganz so kleinen begehbaren Kleiderschrank, der bis zum Rand gefüllt war.

„Danke Alice, das ist sehr freundlich von dir.", bedankte ich mich bei ihr.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich dir beim kombinieren der Kleider helfen.", schlug sie eilig und mit einem Glitzern in ihrem Blick vor, während sie meinen dunklen Umhang und die ebenso dunkle Kleidung darunter kritisch beäugt.

Obwohl mir ihr prüfender Blick nicht ganz so behagte, fand ich er trotzdem sehr freundlich von ihr, dass sie mir ihre Hilfe anbot.

„Danke Alice, aber ich glaube ich komme auch gut allein zu Recht.", antwortete ich ihr.

Das Glitzern in ihren Augen schwächte ein wenig ab. „Na gut, aber wenn du es dir anders überlegst, kannst du mich jederzeit rufen."

Ich mochte sie, denn im Gegensatz zu den meisten Anderen hier, beäugte sie mich nicht mit misstrauischen Blicken. Sie war einfach freundlich und entgegenkommend zu mir. Sie behandelte mich als wäre ich ein Freund der Familie und nicht ein Mitglied der Volturi, bei denen man aufpassen musste, wie man sich verhielt.

Nach kurzem Zögern beschloss ich ihr eine Frage zu stellen, die mir schon eine Weile im Kopf herumschwirrte. „Alice, was hat eigentlich Aro genau gemeint, als er sagte, dass es ihm nicht gelungen ist, dich mit seinem Besuch zu überraschen. Woher hast du gewusst, dass die Volturi kommen?"

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. „ich kann in die Zukunft sehen, es ist meine Gabe."

Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Wirklich? Wie genau funktioniert das? Kannst du alles sehen, was passieren wird?"

„Es ist ein wenig kompliziert. Die Zukunft ändert sich ständig. Es kommt immer auf sie einzelnen Leute und deren Entscheidungen an. Sobald du deine Meinung über etwas änderst, ändert sich auch deine dazugehörige Zukunft."

„Heißt das, dass du schon von Anfang an gewusst hast, dass ich eine Weile hier bleiben werde?"

Es war nicht ganz sicher, da ja noch Aros Entscheidung fehlte, aber ich habe eine gutes Gefühl dabei gehabt."

Ich konnte nicht anders und erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

Doch auf ihre nächste Aktion war ich nicht gefasst. Sie fiel mir um den Hals und umarmte mich fest. „Ach Bella, es freut mich so, dass du da bist, wir werden ganz sicher gute Freundinnen werden."

Ich war platt. Schon nach so kurzer Zeit, bezeichnete sie mich schon als eine gute Freundin. Unglaublich gerührt schaffte ich es nachdem meine Schrecksekunde vergangen war, ihre Umarmung zu erwidern. Wenn ich gekonnte hätte, hätte ich Freudentränen vergossen. Sie war mein erster Freund nach zwanzig Jahren Alleingang.

Als wir uns wieder von einander gelöst hatten, strahlte sie noch mehr als schon vorhin und ich konnte spüren, dass sich auf auf meinem Gesicht ein Lächeln ausbreitete.

„Ich vermute mal,dass du schon wusstest, dass das passiert?", grinste ich. Worauf Alice als Antwort nur kurz kicherte.

„Ich nehme an, du willst kurz allein sein. Du kannst die Zeit nutzen, und diesen schrecklichen schwarzen Umhang gegen etwas vernünftiges tauschen.", sagte sie und verzog dabei leicht ihr Gesicht. „Falls du mich brauchst, ich bin unten."

Ich nickte ihr noch einmal kurz zu, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

Ich lies mich am Rand des Bettes nieder und blickte aus dem Fenster. Ein kleiner Teil in mir fragte sich, warum hier in diesem Raum ein Bett stand, wo doch Vampire nie Schlaf brauchten. Wieder etwas, das diese Vampire menschlicher erscheinen lies.

Ich seufzte einmal kurz, bevor ich mich wieder erhob und mich einwenig genauer im Zimmer umsah. Die Einrichtung traf genau meinen Geschmack. Ich fragte mich, ob das Zufall war, oder von Alice so beabsichtigt.

Was meine Kleidung angeht, musste ich Alice Recht geben. Dieser Umhang war schrecklich. Also begab ich mich zu dem Kleiderschrank.

Nachdem ich mir einen kurzen Überblick über den Riesen Berg an Kleidungsstücken verschafft hatte, stellte ich fest, dass hier ungewöhnlich viele Kleider und auch noch zum größten Teil aus Satin vorhanden waren. Da hatte Alice meinen Geschmack nicht ganz getroffen.

Schließlich fand ich eine Jeans und ein langärmliges T-Shirt, das mir zusagte. Ich erinnerte mich, dass ich, als ich noch ein Mensch war, Jeans zu meinen Lieblingskleidungsstücken gezählte hatte.

Doch bevor ich mich umzog, beschloss ich mir eine Dusche zu gönnen. Ich ging ins Bad und war wieder überwältigt. Es war genauso geschmackvoll eingerichtet wie das Schlafzimmer.

Ich streifte mir meinen verhassten Umhang ab und stieg unter die Dusche und griff mir wahllos eine der zehn verschiedenen Duschgels und genoss es den scheußlichen Geruch der Volturi von meinem Körper zu waschen.

Während das warme Wasser aus meinen Körper prasselte, lies ich meine Gedanken schweifen. Die Jagd mit Edward kam mir wieder in den Sinn und drängte sich in den Vordergrund.

Wollte er mich wirklich küssen? Und wenn ja, wieso hat er sich dann in letzter Sekunde wieder zurückgezogen? Warum war er anschließend so verschlossen und nachdenklich und wütend?

Hätte ich es zugelassen, dass er mich küsst?

Ja, vermutlich schon. Ich war viel zu fasziniert von ihm, als das ich mich gegen seine Nähe hätte währen können.

Es ist als ob mich eine unsichtbare Macht zu ihm hinzog. Ich schaffte es ja noch nicht einmal klar zu denken, wenn ich nur in seine Augen sah. Doch zusammen mit seinen unbeschreiblichen süßen Duft, war ich ihm hilflos ausgeliefert.

Dennoch machte mir mein Verhalten in Bezug auf ihn auch Angst. Bisher hatte ich noch bei keinem solche Reaktionen. Konnte es sein, dass ich mehr für ihn empfand? Dass ich dabei war mich in ihn zu verleiben?

Nein, das konnte nicht sein, dafür kannte ich ihn doch viel zu wenig. Ich hatte mich ja noch nicht einmal richtig mit ihm unterhalten.

Aber trotzdem.

Ich brauchte nur an ihn denken, und schon machte sich ein warmes Gefühl in meiner Magengegend breit.

Es war so verwirrend. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich so etwas gefühlt. Warum jetzt? Warum hier?

Edward war nicht irgendjemand, das war mir schon vom ersten Moment klar. Er war etwas besonderes, er war eine gute Seele, und so wunderschön.

Was sollte er mit mir schon anfangen?

Ja, ich war äußerlich gesehen auch schön, aber nicht schöner als alle anderen Vampire.

Bis jetzt hatte ich noch nie das Bedürfnis nach einem Gefährten. Auch als Mensch hatte ich kein sonderlich großes Interesse am anderen Geschlecht. In meinen 17 menschlichen Jahren hatte ich noch nie einen festen Freund, oder den Wunsch dazu und in den zwanzig vergangenen Jahren als Vampir hatte sich daran auch nichts geändert.

Was geschah nun mir mir?

Etwas veränderte sich tief in meinem Inneren.

Doch Vampire konnten sich nicht verändern. Sie sind mit ihrer Verwandlung erstarrt.

Es machte mir... Angst? Oder war es doch ein anderes Gefühl?

Es war frustrierend. Seit wann konnte ich meine eigenen Empfindungen nicht mehr einschätzen?

Ich grübelte weiter vor mich hin, während das Wasser kontinuierlich an mir herunter floss. Tief in meinen Gedanken versunken, verlor ich mein Zeitgefühl.

Irgendwann stellte ich das Wasser wieder ab und stieg aus der Dusche. Ich nahm mir ein weiches und duftendes Handtuch und trocknete mich gründlich ab. Endlich hatte ich dieses schrecklichen Geruch der Volturi nicht mehr an meinem Körper haften. Ich roch nur mehr nach mir und dem Duschgel, das ich benutzt hatte.

Ich schlüpfte in die Sachen, die ich mir vorhin herausgesucht hatte.

Ich spürte wie sich ein glückliches Lächeln aus meinem Gesicht breit machte. Beinahe konnte ich vergessen, das ich trotz diesem schönen und friedlichen Ort eigentlich zu den Volturi gehörte.

Ich drehte mich zum Spiegel, um mein zufriedenes Erscheinungsbild zu betrachten.

Mein Lächeln gefror.

Plötzlich war alles klar.

Warum Edward sich von mir zurückgezogen hatte.

Warum er auf dem Rückweg so verschlossen und wütend war.

Meine ganze gute Laune war mit einem mal weg.

Es war, als wäre ich Wochen in der Zeit zurückgereist.

Als würde ich mich wieder in Volterra befinden, unter blutrünstigen Monstern und ich war eines dieser Monster.

Mit Entsetzten starrte ich in die blutroten Augen.

Ich war ein Monster.

Nichts konnte das ändern.

Ich hatte versucht meiner Bestimmung zu entkommen und durch meine kleinen Jagdausflug nach Tieren hatte ich es für eine kurze Zeit geschafft mich selbst zu belügen.

Ich würde niemals zu diesen guten Vampiren gehören.

Meine Augen würden niemals diese wunderschöne goldene Färbung annehmen.

Das war auch der Grund, warum sich Edward von mir zurückgezogen hatte.

Er hat durch einen Blick in meine roten Augen erkannte, was ich wirklich bin. Er würde nie das selbe für mich empfinden, das ich für ihn fühlte.

Tiefe Traurigkeit stieg in mir auf.

Ich würde ihm niemals wieder nah sein können, er war unerreichbar für mich.

Niemals könnte ich gut genug für ihn sein.

Warum nur wollte ich umbedingt hier bleiben?

Warum musste ich mir selbst vorlügen, dass wenn ich nur ein wenig Zeit mit diesen Wunderbaren Wesen verbringen könnte, ich meinem Schicksal entkommen könnte?

Ich bereute es, dass ich Aro gebeten hatte hier bleiben zu dürfen.

Ich hatte hier nichts verloren.

Ich schloss meine Augen wieder. Ich konnte diesen Anblick nicht länger ertragen.


	9. Eleazars Erinnerung

**Eleazars Erinnerung**

Edward POV

Langsam strich über die Tasten des Flügels. Behutsam entfernte ich damit die einzelnen Staubkörner, die sich darauf niedergelassen hatten.

Es war schon lange her, das ich ihn benutzt hatte. Lange Zeit wurde dieser Raum von keiner Musik erfüllt und noch länger war es her, dass es eine meiner eigenen Komposition war.

Was mir fehlte war Inspiration.

Keine neue Melodie wollte sich mehr in meinem Kopf entwickeln. Allmählich begann ich zu glauben, dass ich mein kreatives Potential schon vollkommen ausgeschöpft hatte. Als hätte ich nichts mehr zu sagen.

Vielleicht gab es für mich einfach keinen neuen Melodien mehr zu entdecken?

Doch tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass das nicht stimmte.

Es gab einfach kein Gefühl oder Erlebnis, das mich stark genug fesselte, sodass ich es mit meiner Musik ausdrücken wiedergeben wollte.

Ich war wie ein Schriftsteller, mit einer Schreibblockade, mir wollte einfach nichts einfallen.

Natürlich könnte ich Werke von anderen Künstlern spielen, doch die waren keine Herausforderung für mich. Es ist ein Leichtes für mich, mit meinen perfekten Vampirsinnen, schwierige und schnelle Tastenkombinationen aufzunehmen und genauso perfekt wiederzugeben. Ich hatte Jahre damit verbracht, so ziemlich jedes Klavierstück von jedem gelebten und noch lebenden Komponisten, der sein Werk beherrschte, zu studieren. Inzwischen kannte ich vermutlich schon alle.

Unter diesen zahlreichen Musikstücken, habe ich natürlich auch meine Lieblingsstücke, die es sogar heute noch schaffen mich zu verzaubern.

Doch, obwohl ich es liebte, die Meisterwerke von anderen Musikern zu spielen, liebte ich es noch mehr meine eigenen Stücke zu schreiben.

Ich wollte ebenso Melodien erschaffen, die meine Zuhörer verzaubern. Durch meine Musik wollte ich meine Gefühle, meine Erfahrung und meine Erlebnisse mitteilen und wiedererzählen. Ich wollte ein Stücke komponieren, die wahre Gefühle ausdrücken und gleichzeitig den Hörer dazu verleiten, das Selbe zu fühlen.

Allerdings lag meine letzte eigene Komposition jetzt schon Jahre zurück. Es war, als würde es einfach nichts mehr geben, das mich inspirieren könnte. Langsam begann ich an mir zu zweifeln, ob mich je wieder etwas inspirieren könnte.

Meine liebsten Zuhören waren meine Familie. Vor allem Esme, die in gewisser Weise meine Mutter ist, liebte es meinem Spiel zu lauschen.

Obwohl sie es nicht aussprach, wusste ich, dass sie sich Sorgen um mich machte. Es beunruhigte sie sehr, dass ich mich von meiner Leidenschaft zum Komponieren entfernte. Sie war eine so liebevolle Mutter und ihr wurde es nicht zu müde ständig zu versuchen, mich zu motivieren. Sie hatte immer ermutigende Gedanken parat.

Frustriert strich ich noch einmal über die verstaubten Tasten und stand dann auf. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Man konnte Kreativität nicht erzwingen, so sehr ich es auch versuchte.

Ich ging in den Nebenraum, in dem meine gesamte Familie versammelt war und durch banale kleine Beschäftigungen versuchten, sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Auch Tanjas Familie war mit ihren zwei Schwestern und Carmen und Eleazar vollständig anwesend.

Obwohl sie alle sehr beschäftigt wirkten und so taten, als würden sie nicht bemerken, dass ich gerade den Raum betreten hatte, konnte ich ihren Gedanken entnehmen, dass sie mich alle belauscht hatten. Voller Vorfreude hatten sie darauf gehofft, etwas neues von mir zu hören. Ich begann innerlich vor mich hin zu grummeln, als ich ihren enttäuschten und mitleidvollen Gedanken lauschte.

Zeitweise war es ein Fluch, dass ich die Gedanken der Anderen um mich herum hören konnte. Es war zwar liebenswürdig, dass sie an meinem kreativen Tief Anteilnahme zeigten und mich mit ihren stummen Gedanken versuchten zu motivieren, doch hin und wieder wäre es eine Wohltat diese ständigen durcheinander redenden Stimmen einfach abstellen zu können.

Sogar Rosalie, die sich sonst nur für sich selbst interessierte, machte sich bereits sorgen um mich.

Obwohl Tanja auch versuchte mich mir ihren stummen Gedanken aufzubauen, konnte ich unterschwellig erkennen, dass sie ein wenig gekrängt war, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatte mir eine Muse zu sein.

Innerlich seufze ich auf. Warum musste ich nur das Sorgenkind der Familie sein?!

Wir lebten jetzt schon über ein Jahr wieder hier in Denali, bei Tanja und ihrer Familie. Für gewöhnlich mischten wir uns unter die menschliche Bevölkerung, natürlich nur in Gebieten, an denen die Niederschlagsrate sehr hoch war. So verbrachten wir immer einige Jahre an einem Ort und gaben uns für so jung aus wie nur möglich, um auch möglichst lange an einem Ort bleiben zu können, ohne dass zu sehr auffiel, dass wir nicht älter wurden. In Folge dessen kam es, dass ich die High School inzwischen schon mehrere Male durchgemachte hatte und ebenso fast jedes nur erdenkliche Studium bereits einmal probiert hatte.

Es war auf Dauer, um es einfach auszudrücken, sehr ermüdend. Nur selten mehr lernte ich etwas neues. Es war immer wieder das Gleiche. Doch dieses Opfer musste sein, um ohne aufzufallen unten den Menschen leben zu können.

Für Jasper war es am schwersten, unter Menschen zu sein, da er sich lange Zeit von menschlichen Blut ernährt hatte und ihm dadurch die Umstellung zu tierischem sehr schwer fiel.

Carlisle hingegen hatte keinerlei Probleme damit, unter den Menschen zu leben. Er hatte in seinen mehreren hundert Jahren seine Selbstbeherrschung perfektioniert und war inzwischen fast immun gegen menschliches Blut. Er nutzte diese Gabe, um menschliche Leben zu retten.

Nachdem wir Tanja und ihre Familie zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten, lebten wir eine Weile bei ihnen. Doch lange konnten wir dort nicht bleiben, da unsere Gruppe sonst zu groß waren und wir mit der Zeit ausgefallen wären.

Doch nach einigen weiteren Wohnortwechseln beschlossen wir, wieder einige Zeit nach Denali zu gehen.

Sie lebten hier weiter abseits der Zivilisation, sodass es nicht notwendig war, eine Schule oder ein College zu besuchen. Ich hieß diese Abwechslung herzlich willkommen.

Aber auch dieses Mal würden wir wieder nicht lange bleiben können, denn so wie wir fünf „Kinder" keine High School besuchen mussten, war es Carlisle auch nicht möglich in einem Krankenhaus zu arbeiten. Es war seine Leidenschaft den Menschen zu helfen.

Doch auch er nutzte diese „Auszeit" um neue Praktiken und Behandlungsmethoden zu erforschen.

Ich wollte gerade wieder umdrehen und den Raum verlassen, als sich Alice's Gedanken plötzlich stark veränderten. Sie erstarrte in ihrer Position und ihre Augen wurden glasig, als wäre sie geistig nicht ganz anwesend. Sie hatte wieder eine ihrer Visionen.

Doch das, was ich sah, schockte mich: In angespannter Haltung standen wir alle zusammen in unserem Wohnzimmer. Uns gegenüber waren sieben weitere Vampire mit schwarzen Umhängen und blutroten Augen. Der Vorderste von ihnen, ein Vampir mit seltsam trüben Augen, sprach. Er begrüßte Carlisle als einen alten Freund.

Ich durchforschte meine Erinnerungen. Dieses Gesicht hatte ich schon einmal irgendwo gesehen. Doch nicht persönlich, sondern in Carlisles Gedanken. Es handelte sich dabei um Aro, einer der Anführer der Volturi, die eine Art Herrschaft über die Vampire führten.

Ich spannte mich innerlich an. Uns erwartete ein Besuch der Volturi.

Doch warum kam er mit seinem Gefolge her? Ein Besuch der Volturi konnte nichts gutes bedeuten, da war ich mir sicher.

Gespannt wartete ich darauf, was Alice Vision noch preisgeben würde.

Ich erfuhr, dass er nicht wegen Carlisle gekommen war, sondern wegen Eleazar. Er wollte mit seinem neuesten Mitglied angeben. Es handelte sich dabei um eine junges Mädchen, dass bei ihrer Verwandlung vermutlich so alt war wie ich.

Trotz ihrer ebenso roten Augen, wirkte sie anders als die anderen Volturi, viel friedlicher.

Ich nahm an, dass sie ein noch sehr junger Vampir sein musste. Doch, sollte sie nicht, wenn dem so war, viel wilder sein? Junge Vampire waren für gewöhnlich nicht sehr beherrscht.

Blitzschnell änderte sich plötzlich Alices Vision.

Doch dieses Mal war sie sehr undeutlich und leicht verschwommen, als wäre es unsicher, ob sie passieren würde.

Wieder sah ich sie, diesen jungen Vampir, doch dieses Mal zusammen mit Alice, und... Ich stutzte. Sie umarmten sich und lachten.

Wie konnte das nur möglich sein? Wie konnte sich Alice nur mit einem der Volturi anfreunden?

So schnell wie diese Vision gekommen war, verschwand sie auch wieder, Alice wachte aus ihrem Trancezustand auf und kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Wir bekommen Besuch.", war alles was sie sagte.

„Wer?", wollte Carlisle wissen.

„Ich kenne sie nicht, sie hatten rote Augen und hatten schwarze Umhänge um."

„Die Volturi", teilte ich Carlisle mit. „Und auch nicht irgendwelche Mitglieder, sondern Aro persönlich kommt mit sechst weiteren Angehörigen der Garde."

Alle im Raum erstarrten.

„Aber wir haben nichts falschen gemacht.", warf Tanja mit leicht zittriger Stimme ein.

„Sie kommen nicht um zu bestrafen, Aro will Eleazar besuchen. Er will ihm seine neue Entdeckung vorstellen." Ich wandte mich zu Eleazar. „Warum eigentlich? Ich dachte, du hast mit den Volturi nichts mehr zu schaffen?"

Dieser warf mir einen kurzen schuldbewussten Blick zu, bevor er sich zum Fenster drehte. Stumm starrte er hinaus, ohne jedoch wahrzunehmen, was er sah.

Er war tief in seinen Gedanken versunken und überlegte wie er am besten beginnen sollte. Aufmerksam lauschte ich seinen Gedanken.

Schließlich begann er zu sprechen, um auch allen anderen seine Geschichte zu erzählen: „Aro kommt, weil ich ihn vor Jahren darum gebeten hatte, mir sein neuestes Mitglied vorzustellen.

Damit ihr versteht, warum ich sie umbedingt kennenlernen wollte, es es wohl am Besten, ich fange am Anfang an.

Wie ihr sicher wisst, hat Aro eine besondere Leidenschaft. Er ist ein Sammler. Doch er sammelt nicht irgendwelche belanglosen Dinge, sondern besondere Talente. So macht er ungefähr alle hundert Jahre eine weltweite Suche, um neue Talent in seine Sammlung hinzuzufügen.

Dadurch, dass ich die Gaben Anderer spüren kann, kam ich ihm dabei sehr gelegen.

Doch als ich dann Carmen fand und wir uns ineinander verliebten, beschlossen ich die Volturi zu verlassen. Aro war natürlich nicht sehr erfreut über meinen Wunsch. Er konnte mir aber auch nicht einfach verbieten zu gehen, schließlich machte er in Volterra keine Gefangenen.

Er schlug mir einen Handel vor. Ich durfte mit Carmen gehen, wenn ich ihm noch einmal zu Diensten sein würde. Ich stimmte zu, was hatte ich auch für eine andere Wahl.

Die Jahre vergingen, doch Aro ließ nicht von sich hören. Beinahe dachte ich schon, Aro hätte mich vergessen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mich doch irrte. Er hat nur solange gewartet, bis seine nächste Weltreise anstand."

Alle Anwesenden waren wie gefesselt von Eleazars Erzählung.

Nur Carmen blieb ruhig. Sie ging auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Sie war die Einzige, die diese Geschichte schon kannte.

„Wir trafen uns in Seattle am Flughafen. Aro hatte einige seiner besten Vampire mitgebracht, Jane, Felix und Demetri. Wir standen in der Ankunftshalle, inmitten der Menschenmenge.

Noch heute wundert es mich, wie gut sie sich beherrschen konnten.

Aro wollte keine Zeit verlieren und trug mir auf gleich nach potentiellen Talenten Ausschau zu halten. Ich blieb an einem jungen Mädchen hängen, sie war nicht älter als 17. Ich konnte bei ihr rein gar nichts spüren. Während ich mir nicht viel dabei dachte und annahm, dass sie vermutlich keine besondere Gabe hatte, war Aro begeistert von meiner Entdeckung. Wir folgten ihr still in ein kleines Café an Rande der Halle. Sie saß dort alleine in einer Ecke und laß ein Buch.

Sie wirkte so unschuldig.

Wir beobachten sie heimlich und die ganze Zeit versuchte ich ihre Gabe zu erspüren. Doch irgendetwas blockierte mich, ich kam nicht zu ihr durch. Ich versuchte es immer wieder und wieder.

Ich hoffte so sehr, dass es mir doch noch gelingen würde und ich entdecken würde, dass sie zu nichts besonderen fähig war.

Doch meine Bemühungen blieben ohne Erfolg.

Nach einer Weile sah sie schließlich von ihrem Buch auf und sie erschrak richtig, als sie uns entdeckte. Sie schien anscheinend zu spüren, dass wir nicht zu den Guten gehörten.

Fast fluchtartig verließ sie das Café.

Im Stillen wünschte ich ihr viel Glück, bei dem Versuch uns zu entkommen, doch ich wusste, dass wir sie früher oder später wieder finden würden.

So gingen wir ihrem Geruch nach. Sie machte es uns sehr einfach.

Wir fanden sie alleine in einem verlassenen Teil des Flughafens.

Ich denke Demetri war einwenig enttäuscht, das er nicht zum Einsatz kam.

Sie war total verängstigt, als wüsste sie schon, was auf sie zukam.

Aro versuchte ihre Gedanken zu lesen, doch auch ihn blockte sie irgendwie ab. Dies schien ihn sehr zu erfreuen, denn noch nie waren ihm die Gedanken eines Anderen verborgen.

Auch gegen Jane war sie immun.

Aro war in Höchststimmung, er hatte ein neues großes Talent entdeckt.", Eleazar brach seine Erzählung für einen kurzen Moment ab.

Langsam drehte er sich zu uns um. Blickte jeden in die Augen. Seine Gedanken waren voll mit Schulgefühlen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir nichts finden würden, dass Aro mit leeren Händen nach Volterra zurückkehren müsste.", er lachte kurz gequält auf. „Und dann findet er gleich am ersten Tag jemanden, und alles nur meinetwegen.

Sie war noch so jung.

Nachdem Carmen und ich die Volterra hinter uns gelassen hatten und Tanja und ihre Schwestern fanden, haben ich mir geschworen keinem Menschen mehr ein Leid zuzufügen.

Doch ich konnte meinen Schwur nicht halten, ich habe sie auf dem Gewissen.

Bevor ich mich wieder von ihnen trennte, bat ich Aro, dass er mir eines Tages zeigen würde, was aus ihr geworden ist.

Ich fühlte mich verantwortlich für sie und musste sicher gehen, ob es ihr gut geht.

Er versprach mir, wenn die Zeit kommen würde, sie mir als neues Mitglied vorzustellen.

Dieses Versprechen will er wohl jetzt einlösen."

Während die Anderen nur seinen Worten lauschen konnte, sah ich seine Erinnerung auch in seinen Gedanken.

Zu Tode verängstigt saß das Mädchen dort in einer Eck am Boden, während Aro langsam aus sie zu glitt. Mich wunderte es nicht, dass Eleazar ein solches Mitleid mit ihr hatte.

Auch wenn es nur eine Erinnerung war, regte sich etwas in mir. Ich wollte ihr zu Hilfe eilen und sie vor diesen Monstern beschützen.

Eleazar hatte Recht, sie war unschuldig.

Niemand sagte ein Wort.

Er hatte diese Erinnerung bis jetzt vor allen erfolgreich verschwiegen.

Carlisle fand als erster seine Sprache wieder: „Wie lange ist das jetzt her?", fragte er Eleazar.

„Zwanzig Jahre." Sein Gesicht und seine Gedanken waren erfüllt mit Traurigkeit.

Carlisle legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es tut mir Leid.", sagte er schlicht. Carlisle war am verständnisvollsten von uns allen. Er fühlte mit Eleazar mit und konnte seinen Schmerz verstehen.

Mehr gab es nicht zu sagen.

„Wann kommen sie?", fragte nun Jasper Alice.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick wurden ihre Augen wieder glasig. „In zirka drei Wochen. Sie sind gerade dabei die Einzelheiten zu planen."

„Gut, wir werden sie empfangen. Wenn sie nur kommen, um Eleazar ihr neues Mitglied vorzustellen, haben wir nichts zu befürchten.", sagte Carlisle.

„Sollen sie nur kommen.", warf Emmet ein und grinste dabei breit. Er schien wohl nie vor etwas Angst zu haben.

Die Wochen vergingen. Niemand ließ sich etwas anmerken, doch ich konnte in all ihren Gedanken erkennen, dass sie sehr oft an den bevorstehenden Besuch der Volturi dachten.

Die Meisten machten sich Sorgen, denn mit Volturi war nicht zu spassen und sie befürchteten, dass noch weitere Gründe haben könnten, zu uns zu kommen.

Der Tag ihrer Ankunft war gekommen und wir versammelten uns alle im Wohnbereich des Hauses.

„Sie sind schon auf dem Weg.", verkündete Alice.

Angespannt warteten wir. Jasper nutzte seine Gabe und versuchte die Stimmung zu lockern, doch irgendwie schien es nur halb zu funktionieren.

Tanja und ihre Schwestern hielten sich im Hintergrund. Ihre letzte Begegnung mit den Volturi endete damit, dass sie ihre Mutter verloren hatten. Diese Erinnerung schmerzte sie alle drei noch sehr.

In erster Reihe standen Carlisle und Eleazar.

Als wir hörten, dass sie sich dem Haus näherten, ging Eleazar zur Eingangstür und öffnete diese, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Willkommen Aro. Wir haben euch schon erwartet.", hörte ich Eleazar sagen.

Er führte unseren Besuch durch den Eingangsbereich hindurch, in den Raum, in dem wir alle bereit standen.

Der Vorderste von ihnen war der aus Alice Vision mit den trüben Augen.

Als er Carlisle entdeckte, ging er sogleich auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn. „Carlisle, mein Freund, was für eine Überraschung dich hier zu sehen, das muss Jahrhunderte her sein.", sagte er und breitete dabei seine Hände aus.

Ich bemerkte, dass es verdächtig still für meine Verhältnisse war.

Woran lag das?

Und dann fiel es mir auf.

Ich konnte ihre Gedanken nicht hören.

Von keinem Einzigen.

Was war hier los?!


	10. Bella

**Bella**

Edward POV

_Der Vorderste von ihnen war der aus Alice Vision mit den trüben Augen._

_Als er Carlisle entdeckte, ging er sogleich auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn. „Carlisle, mein Freund, was für eine Überraschung dich hier zu sehen, das muss Jahrhunderte her sein.", sagte er und breitete dabei seine Hände aus._

_Ich bemerkte, dass es verdächtig still für meine Verhältnisse war._

_Woran lag das?_

_Und dann fiel es mir auf._

_Ich konnte ihre Gedanken nicht hören._

_Von keinem Einzigen._

_Was war hier los?!_

Warum kannte ich ihr Gedanken nicht hören?

War es eine ihrer besonderen Gaben?

Gab es wirklich jemanden, der meine Gabe blockieren konnte?

Nein! Das durfte nicht sein!

Wie sollte ich und meine Familie sonst wissen, ob sie etwas gegen uns im Schilde führten?

Jasper merkte meine große Unruhe. 'Edward, was ist los? Haben sie etwas vor, von dem wir nichts wussten?', fragte mich seine Gedankenstimme.

Doch wie sollte ich ihm antworten, ohne das auch alle anderen es hören können?

Carlisle ging ebenfalls auf Aro zu. „Ja, Aro, es ist lange her. Inzwischen hat sich viel verändert."

Carlisle blieb gelassen. Er kannte Aro gut genug, um zu wissen, was dieser nun von ihm erwartete. Er streckte seine Hand aus, die der Vampir mit den trüben Augen sogleich ergriff. In wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit sah ich wie Carlisle als seine bisherigen Erlebnisse und Gedanken seinen Kopf durchströmten.

Die Zeit, als er noch ein Mensch war, wie es zu seiner Verwandlung kam, seine zahlreichen Jahre als Vampir.

Wie er seine Lebensphilosophie entwickelt hatte, wie er sich dem Studium der Medizin widmete.

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er beschloss sich einen Gefährten zu erschaffen. Ich sah mich selbst, und kurz darauf auch Esme, wie sie zu uns stieß. Darauf Rosalie und Emmet. Wie wir gemeinsam lebten. Schließlich kamen auch Alice und Jasper dazu.

Innerhalb eines Bruchteiles einer Sekunde sah ich ganze Lebensjahre Carlisles.

Aro schien all diese Informationen aufzusaugen, wie ein Schwamm das Wasser.

Viele dieser Erinnerungen und Gedanken kannte ich schon, da ich sie selbst schon in Carlisles Geist gesehen hatte.

Die Flut an Informationen ging weiter, bis schlussendlich die Gegenwart erreicht wurde.

Schließlich gab Aro Carlisles Hand wieder frei. Carlisle war von diesem Gedankenaustausch genauso überwältigt wie ich.

Aro setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Es freut mich für dich, das dein Leben bis jetzt so erfolgreich verlaufen ist. Auch ist es wunderbar zu sehen, dass du Gleichgesinnte gefunden hast."

Der Spott und Unglaube war deutlich seiner Stimme zu entnehmen. Für ihn, den König der Vampire, war es sicher unbegreiflich, wie man sein eigenes Wesen nur auf so eine Weise verleugnen konnte, und sich statt dessen von Tierblut ernähren konnte.

„Ich danke dir. Ich bin sehr stolz auf meine Familie. Doch lass sie mir dir auch persönlich vorstellen.", antwortete Carlisle ihm freundlich. Er legte seinen Arm um Esme und stellte uns alle der Reihe nach vor.

Währenddessen versuchte ich immer wieder ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Jeden einzelnen fixierte ich mit meinem Blick und hoffte darauf eine schwache Stelle dieser Barriere zu entdecken. Doch es war aussichtslos. Kein einziger Gedanken kam zu mir durch, nicht einmal eine Andeutung davon. Um diese Vampire mit den schwarzen Umhängen herrschte endlose Stille.

Zuerst probierte ich es bei den zwei stämmigen Vampiren, die ganz klar Kämpfer der Garde sein mussten. Beide wirkten überaus überheblich und musterten uns skeptisch.

Mein Blick schweifte weiter zu zwei kleine Vampiren daneben. Sie sahen sich, abgesehen von den üblichen vampirischen Merkmalen ähnlich, als wären sie wirklich Bruder und Schwester. Obwohl beide sehr klein waren, nahm ich an, dass sie vermutlich gefährlicher waren, als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein hatte.

Hinter Aro standen die letzen zwei. Die Eine war stand Aro sehr nahe, als würde sie an Aros Umhang hängen. Sie wirkte nicht sehr gefährlich.

In der anderen erkannte ich das Mädchen aus Alice's Vision wieder.

Gleichzeitig kam mir auch Eleazars Erinnerung wieder in den Sinn. Obwohl sie äußerlich sehr verändert aussah, erkannte ich, dass sie es war.

Doch etwas an ihr war anders, als in Alices Vision. Sie hatte nicht diese blutroten Augen wie die anderen. Ihre waren schwarz vor Durst.

Ich fragte mich woran das lag. Es ergab keinen Sinn?

Während ich dieses Mädchen aufmerksam musterte, trafen sich unsere Blicke und... Auf einmal Mal war ich wie hypnotisiert von ihr. In diesen tiefen Schwarz ihrer Augen spiegelten sich eine Faszination wieder, die mich fesselte.

Unfähig meinen Blick wieder abzuwenden oder mich auch nur zu bewegen starrte ich sie an.

Diese Augen bildeten das komplette Gegenteil zu ihrer blassen Haut, ebenso wie ihre dunklen Haare.

Aber es wirkte nichtbedrohlich oder gefährlich. Sie wirkte so friedlich, so gut. Selbst jetzt noch als Vampir, erschien sie mir so unschuldig, so anders als die anderen Volturi. Sie passte nicht im geringsten zu ihnen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wandte sie den Blick ab. Ich wäre nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen.

Langsam funktionierte mein Denken wieder und ich konnte wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Was war da nur gerade passiert?

Bis jetzt hatte noch niemand so eine Wirkung auf mich.

Weiter starrte ich sie an und versuchte angestrengt ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Es war etwas Besonderes an ihr, soviel stand fest. Doch was war das?

Wenn ich doch nur einen kurzen Einblick in ihren Kopf bekommen könnte, könnte ich herausfinden, warum ihre Ausstrahlung so anders war.

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr auf die anderen um mich herum konzentrieren. All meine Gedanken und meine Aufmerksamkeit lag auf diesem rätselhaften Wesen.

Erst als Aro leise zu kichern begann riss er mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Er hatte sich mir zugewandt. „Du brauchst nicht so beunruhigt zu sein, Edward. Du wirst es nicht schaffen unsere Gedanken zu lesen, dafür ist das Schutzschild unserer lieben Bella viel zu stark." Er zeigte dabei leicht auf das Mädchen, dass mich die ganze Zeit so gefesselt hatte.

Bella. Das war also ihr Name. Er passte zu ihr.

Was hatte er eben gesagt?

Bellas Schild ist viel zu stark?

Also ist sie es, die mich davon abhielt die Gedanken der Volturi lesen zu können. Es war ihre Gabe.

Mir ging ein Licht auf. Natürlich. Ihr Schild ist auch der Grund gewesen, dass Eleazar ihre Gabe nicht spüren konnte. Warum war ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen? Es lag doch auf der Hand.

Nachdem Carlisle Aro unsere ganze Familie vorgestellt hatte, machte uns auch Aro mit seinen Mitgliedern bekannt. Die beiden Stämmigen stellten Felix und Demetri heraus, die beiden Kleinen hießen Jane und Alec und die Vampirfrau neben Bella war Renata. Es war ersichtlich, dass er sehr stolz auf seine Talente war.

Als Aro Bella vorstellte trat sie einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne, sichtlich nicht erfreut darüber, dass alle sie im Mittelpunkt stand.

„Das führt mich gleich zum eigentlichen Grund, weshalb wir überhaupt hergekommen sind.", fuhr Aro fort und wandte sich zu Eleazar. „Ich bin deiner Bitte nachgekommen und wollte dir zeigen, wie gut sich Bella als Eine von uns macht. Deine Bedenken waren also mehr als überflüssig. Sie kann auch weit mehr mit ihrer Gabe ausrichten, als wir anfangs angenommen haben. Dennoch würde ich dich bitten, dass du bei ihr überprüfst, ob sie noch andere Möglichkeiten mit ihrem Schild hat, als die, die sie schon beherrscht.

„Wenn du es wünscht.", antwortete Eleazar schlicht. Er hatte schon vermutet, dass auch etwas Eigennütziges bei diesem Besuch eine Rolle spielte.

Eleazar stellte sich Bella kurz vor, bevor er sich ganz auf sie konzentrierte und seine Gabe wirken ließ, so wie ich es die ganze Zeit versucht hatte. Doch er wurde ebenso wie ich abgeblockt. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

„Es tut mir leid, aber sie scheint mich zu blockieren. Ich bekomme keinerlei Einblick in ihr Inneres. Sie ist gegen meine Fähigkeit genauso immun, wie gegen deine, Aro. Ich nehme an sie hat ihr Schild über euch alle gelegt, denn ich kann bei keinem mehr eine besondere Gabe spüren.", sagte er nach kurzer Zeit.

Aro schien einwenig enttäuscht zu sein. Vielleicht quälte es ihn genauso wie mir, dass er keinen Einblick in ihre Gedanken hatte und somit auf anderen Wegen versucht etwas über sie zu erfahren.

Nach einem kurzen Seufzer fragte er Eleazar, ob er nicht nach Volterra zurückkehren wolle, was dieser sogleich verneinte.

Er lies er sich auch nicht nehmen Alice und mich anzuwerben. Anscheinend hatten wir für ihn eine brauchbare Fähigkeit.

Doch nie im Leben würden wir unsere Familie verlassen und zu den Volturi gehen. Es wunderte mich, dass Aro uns fragte, obwohl er Carlisles Gedanken gesehen hatte, in denen doch ersichtlich war, wie nahe wir uns standen.

Aro fuhr damit fort unsere Lebensart und Ernährungsweise schlecht zu machen. Obwohl ich seine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte, konnte ich mir gut vorstellen, was er dachte. Er war nicht anders als alle anderen Vampire die wir trafen, und die sich auf die herkömmlichen Art ihren Durst stillten. Er verstand uns einfach nicht.

Schließlich neigte sich ihr Besuch dem Ende zu.

Doch als Aro verkündete, dass sie wieder aufbrachen würden, geschah etwas, mit dem keiner gerechnet hätte.

„Kann ich hier bleiben?!", rief Bella.

Alle Kopfe schnellten zu ihr.

Ich war nicht der einzige, der über ihren Ausruf überrascht war.

Alle Gedanken, die ich hören konnten waren einen kurzen Moment gleich. „Was?!"

Warum sollte sie hierbleiben wollen?

Hatte ich mich verhört?

Sie gehörte doch zu den Volturi. Es ergab keinen Sinn.

Es herrschte vollkommene Stille.

Niemand hätte mit so etwas gerechnet.

Plötzlich fiel mir Alice's Vision wieder ein, in der sie und Bella sich umarmten. Konnte sie doch möglich sein? War Bella dabei sich mit uns anzufreunden? Doch warum? Das Rätsel um sie wurde immer schwieriger. Was ging nur in ihrem Kopf vor?

Ich musterte sie aufmerksam. Irgendeinen Hinweis muss es doch geben, damit ich herausfinden konnte warum sie das getan hatte.

Sie wirkte irgendwie verunsichert. Als würde sie ihren Ausbruch bereuen.

Nervös wanderten ihre Augen herum, von einem zum anderen, als hätte sie Angst vor der Reaktion der Anwesenden.

Ihre Augen blieben bei Aro hängen. Auf einmal nahm ihr Ausdruck etwas an Entschlossenheit zu, sie sah ihm fest in die Augen und sagte mit einer wunderschönen hellen Stimme, die einem Windspiel ähnelte: „Bitte, Aro. Lass mich ein paar Tage hier bleiben. Ich habe erst so wenig von der Welt gesehen. Ich werde auch ganz sicher wieder nach Volterra zurückkehren."

Sie stand also zu ihrem Ausbruch. Meine Verwirrung stieg. Ich hätte fest damit gerechnet, das sie sich entschuldigen würde und um Vergebung bitten würde.

Doch Aro erwiderte nichts. Nach endlos langen Sekunden wandte er den Blick von ihr ab und sah zu Carlisle. Er beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Dachte er etwa, dass wir eines seiner Mitglieder abwerben wollten? War das seine Befürchtung?

Carlisle bemerkte den Blick und er hatte Mitleid mit Bella. Er wollte ihr helfen.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie uns eine Weile Gesellschaft leisten könnte. Wir würden uns auch gut um sie kümmern.", sagte er.

Doch wieder reagierte Aro nicht.

Nun regte sich auch Eleazar. Er wusste, das Aro sie nicht hier lassen wollte, immerhin hatte er lange Zeit bei ihm verbracht.

Auch er wollte Bella helfen. Getrieben durch seine Schuldgefühle und den Wunsch sie näherer kennenzulernen, ging er auf Aro zu. Er wusste genau wie man ihn überzeugen konnte und streckte seine Hand aus, damit Aro seine Gedanken lesen konnte. „Wir würden gut auf sie acht geben, Aro. Ich werde sie dir höchstpersönlich wieder heil zurückbringen."

Er hatte Erfolg. „Gut, du darfst für eine Weile hier bleiben, aber du bist spätestens in einer Woche wieder in Volterra.", sagte Aro. Er schien absolut nicht erfreut über diese Entwicklung zu sein, denn seine Stimme verhieß nichts gutes. Ich befürchtete, dass Bella keine angenehme Rückkehr nach Volterra haben würde.

Bella bedankte sich bei Aro und die Erleichterung, die sie empfand sah man ihr an.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand Aro mit seinem übrigen Gefolge und ließen Bella bei uns zurück. Doch bevor sie ganz verschwunden waren, konnte ich plötzlich ihr Gedanken hören.

Aro war außer sich vor Wut. Mein Vermutung war richtig. Wenn Bella wieder in Volterra sein würde, wird sie nichts Gutes erwarten.

Und wieder regte sich etwas in mir. Ich wollte mich vor sie werfen. Alles Unheil von ihr fern halten, sie vor Aros Gedanken beschützen.

Warum dachte ich das nur? Ich kannte sie doch gar nicht.

Bella drehte sich zu uns um und wieder platzte etwas aus ihr heraus mit dem ich nie im Leben gerechnet hätte. „Warum sind eure Augen so anders?"

Auch dieses Mal war ich nicht der Einzige, der von ihrer Frage überrascht war.

Schließlich war es Carlisle, der ihr antwortete. Er erklärte ihr, dass es mit unserer Ernährung von Tierblut zu tun hat, dass unsere Augen eine andere Farbe haben. Erkenntnis blitzte in ihrem Gesicht auf.

Carlisle war genauso verwirrt über ihre Reaktionen wie ich. Er fragte sie, warum sie unbedingt bei uns bleiben wollte.

Darauf fing sie nur zu stottern an, als wüsste sie selbst nicht, was in sie gefahren war. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen...Ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht, als ich gesprochen habe...Ähm. Es ist nur so...", sie brach für einen kurzen Moment ab.

„Wisst ihr, dass ist erst mein erster Aufenthalt außerhalb von Volterra, seit ich ein Vampir bin, und ich... wollte nur..." Ihr Blick war zu Boden gerichtet „Ihr habt mich irgendwie fasziniert. Ihr scheint so anders zu sein als die anderen Vampire. Ich...Es tut mir leid."

Es tat ihr Leid? Was sollte ihr den Leid tun? Unsere Familie war eine offene Gemeinschaft und wir hießen immer jeden Besuch herzlich willkommen.

Auch hätten sich Carlisle und Eleazar nicht für sie eingesetzt, wenn es nicht so wäre.

Carlisle schien sie wieder zu beruhigen, als er ihr versicherte, das sie bei uns willkommen war.

Schließlich sah sie wieder auf „Ich danke euch, ich will euch nicht zur Last fallen. Es ist nur so, dass ich einige Fragen hätte und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich sie euch stellen dürfte.", fuhr sie fort.

„Natürlich kannst du das. Wollen wir uns dazu nicht setzen", sagte er und zeigte auf unsere Couch-Garnitur.

Die unterschiedlichsten Gedanken strömen auf mich ein. Zum einen waren da Carlisle und Eleazar, die Bella bereitwillig aufgenommen haben, wobei der Eine aus Gutmütigkeit und der Andere aus Schildgefühlen heraus gehandelt hatte.

Esme war Bella ebenfalls freundlich gestimmt. Sie vertraute Carlisle voll und ganz und stand hinter ihm.

Emmet fand Bella einfach nur lustig, er freute sich, dass sie mit ihrem Auftauchen für Abwechslung sorgte.

Ganz anders dafür dachte Rosalie über sie. Sie befürchtete, das es nur Ärger geben könnte, wenn ein Volturi unter unseren Haus wäre.

Jasper Gedanken wren ähnlich. Er war Bella gegenüber misstrauisch und genauso wie mich verblüffte ihm ihr Verhalten. Die Gefühlsschwingungen, die er von ihr aufnahm passten einfach nicht zu denn der anderen Mitglieder der Garde, und das beunruhigte ihn.

Alice war total glücklich. Wieder sah sie ihre Vision von ihr und sich, dieses Mal vollkommen klar. Es würde nur mehr eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sie geschehen würde. Schon jetzt bezeichnete sie Bella als ihre Freundin in ihren Gedanken. Alice war einfach unverbesserlich. Immer lebte sie mehr in der Zukunft, als in der Gegenwart.

Das genaue Gegenteil wiederum hielten Tanja und ihre Schwestern von Bella. Sie dachten ähnlich wie Rose. Sie hatten einfach zu schlechte Erfahrungen mit den Volturi gemacht, sodass sie Bella jetzt nicht einfach mit offenen Armen begrüßen könnten. Auch als Eleazar und Carmen zu ihnen gestoßen sind, brauchten sie lange, um ihnen vollkommen vertrauen zu können.

Und was dachte ich über sie? Sie verwirrte mich, soviel stand fest. Ich wurde nicht schlau aus ihren Handlungen, konnte nicht nachvollziehen warum sie was tat.

Während ich sie wieder einmal intensiv betrachtete, blickte sie zu mir. Unsere Augen verschmolzen wieder wie beim ersten Mal. Ich versank in diesem schwarzen Meer, wurde tief hinuntergezogen und festgehalten. Wenn ich doch ihre Gedanken hören könnte, nur diesen kurzen Augenblick. Ich suchte in ihren Augen, noch nichts, nur Stille. Es war frustrierend. Wie sollte ich das nur aushalten. Ich war es gewohnt die Gedanken der Andren hören zu können. Jetzt, wo ich jemanden gefunden hatte, bei dem mir ein Einblick in den Kopf verwehrt wurde, merkte ich erst, wie sehr ich mich doch auf meine Gabe immer verlassen hatte. Ich war vollkommen hilflos.

Wieder war sie es, die den Blickkontakt abbrach, ich wäre nicht dazu im Stande gewesen. Sie schüttelte kaum merklich ihren Kopf und setzte sich dann auf einen Sessel, wartete darauf, dass wir ihr folgen würden.

Doch Tanja schnaubte nur kurz und stürmte dann aus dem Raum, sie musste sich zuerst wieder beruhigen, bevor sie ihr gegenübertrat. Kate und Irina taten es ihr gleich.

Auch Rosalie ging und zerrte Emmet mit sich. Sie war mit Carlisles Entscheidung Bella aufzunehmen ganz und gar nicht einverstanden, und zeigte dies auch.

Carlisle, Esme, sowie Eleazar und Carmen setzten sich zu Bella. Alice tänzelte ebenso fröhlich zu ihnen. Doch Jasper, dessen Misstrauen sich dieser Fremden sich nicht verflüchtigt hatte, stellte sich nur steif neben Alice und überprüfte jede noch so kleine Gefühlsschwingung die von Bella ausging.

„Beruhige dich Jasper. Sie ist in Ordnung, ich habe es gesehen.", versuchte Alice Jasper zu besänftigen, doch sie hatte nur wenig Erfolg.

Sollte ich mich zu ihnen setzen?

Ich konnte ihre Gedanken so oder so nicht lesen, und ich könnte etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken gebrauchen. Ich wusste nicht, was das war, was sie bei mir auslöste, wenn sie mir nur in die Augen sah.

Doch andererseits wollte ich unbedingt wissen was für Fragen sie noch an uns hatte.

Nach kurzem Zögern entschied ich mich doch zu bleiben und nahm gegenüber von ihr Platz, damit ich sie bestmöglich beobachten konnte.

Eleazar fing an zu sprechen. Er entschuldigte sich bei Bella. Er wollte das sie wusste, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie verwandelt wurde. Er redete sich alle seine Schuldgefühle von der Seele und hoffte, sie würde es verstehen. Er erzählte ihr wie sie sie damals in Seattle gefunden hatten, und wie die Wahl auf sie gefallen war.

Und wieder überraschte sie mich mit ihrer Antwort. Sie sprach Eleazar von seiner Schuld frei.

Während der nächsten Stunden stellte sie alle ihre Fragen. Sie wollte genaueres über unsere Lebensart wissen und warum wir uns dafür entschieden hatten.

Carlisle beantwortete geduldig alle ihre Fragen und sie lauschte aufmerksam seinen Erzählungen.

Nach zahlreichen Fragen schien ihr Wissensdurst gestillt zu sein. Mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck stand sie wieder auf und ging zum Fenster.

Reglos stand sie dort und starrte hinaus. Nicht sie kleinste Regung, nicht das leiseste Geräusch kam von ihr. Sie wirkte wie eine in Stein gehauene Statue.

Minuten verstrichen, doch sie schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Allmählich erhoben sich auch die Anderen und verließen den Raum. Sie wollten ihr einen Moment der Ruhe geben.

Nur Alice wollte unbedingt bleiben. Am liebsten hätte sie sich Bella an den Hals geworfen und mit ihr endlich Freundschaft geschlossen. Obwohl sie Bella noch nicht einmal einen Tag kannte, konnte sie es gar nicht mehr erwarten ihre Vision geschehen zu lassen. Jasper blieb ebenfalls, er wollte Alice einfach nicht mir ihr allein lassen.

Auch ich verließ nicht den Raum, ich war einfach zu gespannt darauf, was sie wohl als Nächsten machen würde.

Alice holte ein Schachspiel und baute es vor uns auf dem Tisch auf. Halbherzig begannen wir zu spielen, doch geistig waren alle bei Bella und wartete darauf, dass sie aus ihrer Starre wieder erwachte.

Schließlich drehte sie sich wieder um und kam aus uns zu. Ich suchte in Jaspers Gedanken nach ihren Empfindungen. Das würde mir vielleicht helfen, ihre Gedanken zu erraten.

Jasper blickte zu ihr. „ Warum bist du so verwirrt?", fragte er sie. Ebenso wie ich, verstand er ihre Gefühle nicht.

Geschockt bleib sie stehen. „Was?", fragte sie wobei man konnte die steigende Verwirrung aus ihre Stimme heraushören konnte.

„Ich kann Gefühle Anderer um mich herum spüren, es ist meine Gabe. Aber aus dir werde ich nicht schlau. Deine Gefühle passen nicht zu denen der anderen Mitgliedern der Volturi.", erklärte Jasper ihr.

„Du kannst meine Gefühle spüren?", sagte sie mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

Die Angst, die sich in ihr breit machte, brachte Jasper zum Grinsen. „Scheinar schützt dein Schild nicht vor allen Gaben."

„Wie funktioniert deine Gabe eigentlich genau?", fragte sie nun, neugierig geworden.

Daraufhin erklärte Jasper ihr, dass er die Gefühle der Anderen um ihn herum spüren und sie auch beeinflussen konnte.

Ihr Augen weiteten sich leicht, scheinbar war sie noch nie jemanden mit einer ähnlichen Gabe begegnet.

Kurz lies sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bevor sie wieder eine Frage stellte, mit der ich nie gerechnet hätte.

„Was spielt ihr da eigentlich?"

Wie kam sie plötzlich auf das? Es war als wollte sie das Thema wechseln. Aber warum nur fragte sie uns wie dieses Spiel hieß?

„Schach.", antwortete ich ihr, doch dieses Mal zeigte sie keine besondere Reaktion.

„Spielst du auch?", fragte nun Alice und lächelte sie an.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich kann mich auch nicht erinnern es jemals als Mensch gespielt zu haben."

„Du solltest einmal mit Edward spielen. Wahrscheinlich hast du die größten Chancen ihn zu schlagen, da er mit Hilfe seines Gedankenlesen immer schummelt.", sagte sie in einem vorwurfsvollen Ton. 'Sie würde es dir zeigen.', fügte sie in Gedanken dazu.

Aber ich hatte jetzt keine Zeit Alice Kommentar zu erwidern. Aufmerksam betrachtete ich Bella. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung nahm ich war und versuchte mir ihre Gedanken dahinter vorzustellen.

„Was schirmt dein Schild eigentlich genau ab? Ich kann deine Gedanken nicht lesen, aber gegen Jasper scheinst du nicht immun zu sein." Ich nutzte gleich die Gelegenheit. Ich musste einfach mehr über sie erfahren.

„Mein Geist ist durch das Schild geschützt, gegen körperliche Angriffe kann es jedoch nichts ausrichten.", antwortete sie. War sie etwa verwundert wegen meiner Frage?

„Und du kannst es ausdehnen um andere abzuschirmen.", stellte ich fest, das hatte ich inzwischen selbst herausgefunden.

„Ja" Wieder einmal zeigte ihr Ausdruck Verwirrung.

„Kannst du es auch ganz von dir weggeben?" Ich musste es einfach fragen. Ich musste einfach wissen, ob es einen Weg gab, ihre Gedanken doch noch hören zu können.

Kurz verwoben sich unsere Blicke wieder, bevor sie ihre Augen senkte. Sie schien zu zögern. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe es noch nicht wirklich probiert.", antwortete sie schließlich.

Sie wich meiner Frage aus. Ich war einwenig enttäuscht. Auch wenn sie ihr Schild komplett von sich schieben könnte, ich nahm nicht an, dass sie es für mich tun würde.

„Wie oft geht ihr eigentlich jagen?", wechselte sie das Thema. Ja, ich hatte richtig gelegen. Sie wollte nicht, das ich in ihren Kopf eindringen konnte.

„So ungefähr alle zwei Wochen, wieso?", sagte Alice.

„Könnte ich es ausprobieren?", sagte sie mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. Sie schien begeistert davon zu sein. Bloß, warum?

„Natürlich, Edward kann dich begleiten.", rief ihr Alice enthusiastisch zu. Was? Ich sollte sie begleiten?

Ich wandte meine Blick zu Alice, suchte in ihren Gedanken. Ich merkte, dass sie mir irgendetwas verschwieg.

Alice erwiderte meinen Blick. 'Sei nett zu ihr. Ich weiß, du wirst sie auch mögen.', sagte ihre Gedankenstimme eindringlich zu mir. Was verschwieg mir Alice? Angestrengt versuchte sie nicht daran zu denken, was genau sie damit meinte.

Hatte sie etwa noch mehr Visionen von denen ich nichts wusste? Und warum wollte sie nicht, dass ich sie erfuhr?

„Ernährst du dich gewöhnlich nicht von Menschenblut?", fragte ich, wieder an Bella gewandt.

„Ja, bis jetzt schon.", sagte sie. Beschämt senkte sie den Kopf. Warum schämte sie sich? Immerhin tranken fast alle Vampire Menschenblut.

„Edward, sei nicht so unhöflich.", tadelte Alice mich. „Sei ein guter Gastgeber und zeig Bella ein wenig Gegend." Langsam wurde sie wütend. 'Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst nett zu ihr sein.'

Innerlich seufzte ich. Sie wusste definitiv mehr, als sie mir erzählen wollte.

Ich wandte mich wieder zu Bella und setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Ich könnte dich begleiten wenn du jagen gehen möchtest und dir einige Stelle mit guten Jagdmöglichkeiten zeigen.", bot ich ihr freundlich an.

Sie starrte mich einen Augenblick nur mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an und brachte dann ein kurzes „Gerne" heraus.

Gemeinsam verließen wir das Haus.

Kurz sah ich noch einmal zu ihr. „Auf geht's. Folge mir, wenn du kannst.", sagte ich und schoss in Richtung der Bäume.

Mit einem leichten Blick über meine Schulter stellte ich fest, dass sie mir folgte, sichtlich bemüht zu mir aufzuholen.

Ich rannte in meiner vollen Geschwindigkeit, wollte wissen was sie alles konnte.

Nach einer Weile drosselte ich mein Tempo wieder, sodass nie neben wir herlaufen konnte. Ich wandte meinen Kopf zu ihr. Auch sie sah mich an. Sie schien ebenso viel Spass bei diesem Lauf zu haben wie ich. Ich lächelte sie an und die schenkte mir ein wunderschönes Lächeln. Ich dachte, dass mein Herz jeden Moment wieder zu schlagen beginnen würde.

Plötzlich nahm ich einen vertrauten Geruch wahr. Er war noch ganz leicht, wurde aber mit jedem Schritt stärker.

„Kannst du es schon riechen?", fragte ich sie.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Was ist es?", fragte sie dann.

„Puma. Ich dachte, das ist für den Anfang das Beste, Fleischfresser sind dem Blut der Menschen an ähnlichsten." Wenn sie schon Tierblut ausprobieren wollte, würde ihr das sicher besser schmecken, als das Blut von Pflanzenfresser.

Kurze Zeit später konnte ich schon einige Tiere durch das Dickicht erkennen.

Auch Bella schein sie bemerkt zu haben. Getrieben von ihrem Durst sprang sie sogleich das erst beste Tier an und vergrub ihre Zähne ihn ihrem Hals. Durch die Wucht ihres Sprunges gingen sie zusammen zu Boden.

Eine Weile beobachtete sie dabei. Man merkte gleich, dass sie nicht besonders geübt darin war, Tiere zu jagen.

Ich nahm den Geruch eines zweiten Pumas ganz in meiner Nähe war.

Ich schlich lautlos an das Tier heran, bevor ich blitzschnell an seine Kehle sprang und begann ihm das heiße Blut auszusaugen.

Den leeren Kadaver lies ich auf dem Boden liegen, als ich mich wieder aufrichtete und mich umsah.

Ich bemerkte, dass Bella mich beobachtet hatte. Ihre Augen funkelten in so einer Intensität, dass es mir die Sprache verschlug.

Sie lief auf mich zu. „Das war fantastisch.", strahlte sie mich an.

„Natürlich ist es nichts gegen menschliches Blut." Ich war etwas verwundert über ihre Begeisterung.

„Nein. Du hast Recht. Es ist um ein Vielfaches besser.", erwiderte sie.

Ich stutzte. Wieder überraschte sie mich mit ihrer Reaktion. Was ging nur in ihrem Kopf vor? Ich konnte sie nur anstarren.

Sie mochte das Tierblut! Sie mochte das Tierblut?

Ich war wieder einmal verwirrt.

Sie gehörte doch zu den Volturi, den wohl blutrünstigsten Vampiren auf der ganzen Welt. Wie konnte es dann sein, dass sie so begeistert von Tierblut ist?

Sogar ich empfand das Menschenblut um ein Vielfaches besser, jedoch konnte ich es nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, Menschen umzubringen.

Sie war so anders, etwas Besonderes.

Allein schon wie sie mich in diesem Moment anstrahlte.

Es ließ sie so wunderschön erscheinen. Warum ist es mir bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen? Sie war einfach bezaubernd.

Auch ihre inzwischen wieder rot leuchtenden Augen konnten ihre Schönheit nicht mindern. Noch immer hatten sie diese unbeschreibliche Tiefe.

Ich ging langsam auf sie zu. Eine unsichtbare Macht zog mich zu ihr. Ich musste einfach ihre Nähe spüren.

„Du bist so anders als die anderen Volturi.", sagte ich zu ihr. „Irgendwie passt du nicht zu ihnen, und du scheinst ihre Moralvorstellungen, falls man das so nennen kann, nicht zu teilen. Ich werde aus dir nicht schlau."

Ich stöhnte gequält auf. „Wie gerne würde ich deine Gedanken hören, vielleicht würde das mir helfen dich zu verstehen. Du scheinst etwas Besonderes zu sein. So anders als alle Anderen die ich kenne."

Ich bewegte mich weiter auf sie zu. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über meine Körper. Wie von selbst neigte ich meine Kopf zu ihrem. Ich atmete ihren himmlischen Duft ein. Sie roch nach den wunderbarsten Blumen die es gab.

„Du ziehst mich magisch an. Du faszinierst mich.", sagte ich ihr.

„Bella", flüsterte ich ihren Namen. Ich genoss es ihren Namen auszusprechen, es fühlte sich so richtig an.

Doch plötzlich hielt sie den Atem an.

Ich erstarrte in meiner Bewegung.

Was tat ich hier nur?

Wie konnte ich mich nur so gehen lassen?

Wie konnte ich sie nur so bedrängen?

Ich wusste ja nicht, einmal wie sie zu mir stand.

Ich schloss meine Augen und machte noch einmal einen tiefen Atemzug und nahm diesen wunderbaren Duft in mir auf, bevor ich mich mit aller Selbstbeherrschung die ich aufbringen konnte von ihr entfernte.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten.", brachte ich heraus. Ich richtete meinen Blick auf einen Punkt hinter sie, ich konnte das Risiko nicht eingehen, mich noch einmal in ihren Augen zu verlieren, denn noch einmal würde ich es nicht schaffen ihr fern zu bleiben. „Wir sollten zurück gehen."

Ich musste so schnell wie möglich wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen.

Sie nickte nur kurz mit ihrem Kopf.

Immer noch ihren Blick meidend drehte ich mich um und rannte los, zurück zum Haus. Doch dieses Mal genoss ich den Lauf nicht. Ich war innerlich so aufgewühlt. Was war eben genau geschehen. Warum zog es mich so sehr zu ihr hin? Warum wollte ich unbedingt ihre Nähe spüren?

Fragen über Fragen und mir wollten einfach keine Antworten dazu einfallen.

Noch nie war ich von einem anderen Wesen so dermaßen fasziniert.

Noch nie wollte ich so dringend die Gedanken eines anderen hören.

Noch nie bin ich jemanden so nahe getreten. Ich war eindeutig zu weit gegangen.

Warum hätte sie sonst ihren Atem angehalten, wenn nicht aus Entrüstung darüber, dass ich gerade dabei sie zu küssen.

Wollte ich sie eigentlich küssen? Ja, wollte ich.

Doch Gott sei Dank hatte ich die Kraft mich kurz bevor es zu spät war, von ihr loszureissen.

Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken, was geschehen wäre, wenn ich nicht dazu im Stande gewesen wäre.

Wie könnte ich nur denken, das ein solch besonderes Wesen wie sie sich zu mir hingezogen fühlen konnte.

Wie konnte ich ihr nur dermaßen Nahe treten?

Ich war wütend über mich selbst. Was bildete ich mir eigentlich ein, sie einfach küssen zu wollen?!

War ich nicht als Gentleman erzogen worden? Und jetzt ließ ich mich einfach von irgendwelchen spontanen Impulsen leiten.

Langsam wandelte sich meine Wut zu Hass. Ich hasste mich dafür, das ich die Kontrolle verloren hatte.

Wollte ich nicht mehr über sie erfahren?

Ich wollte sie eigentlich noch weiter ausfragen, wollte einen Einblick in ihre Denkweise haben.

Und nun hatte ich alles zerstört.

Sie wollte sicher nichts von mir wissen.

Nach Minuten, die mir wie Stunden vorkamen kamen wir endlich wieder am Haus an.

Das erste was ich wahrnahm waren Alice Gedanken. Sie hatte alles gesehen und schimpfte mich in ihren Gedanken aus.

'Edward, hättest du es nicht langsam angehen lassen! Warum musstest du es so überstürzten?!'

Ich gab ihr vollkommen Recht, ich hatte jedes böse Wort verdient.

An der Tür kam sie uns schon entgegen. Nahm Bella sogleich bei der Hand und führte sie in das Haus, schenkte Bella dabei ein Lächeln. „ Bella, schön, dass ihr wieder da seit." 'Ich werde mich jetzt um sie kümmern.', fügte sie wütend in Gedanken mir zugewandt hinzu. Sie machte sich Sorgen, das Bella nach meinem Überfall nicht länger bei uns bleiben wollte.

Alice zerrte sie weiter Richtung Treppe und sagte zu ihr, dass sie ihr das Gästezimmer zeigen wolle.

Ich blieb am Eingang stehen, immer noch wütend über mich selbst.

Was ich jetzt brauchte, war Zeit zum nachdenken.

Doch hier im Haus konnte ich das nicht. Bellas Anwesenheit würde mich viel zu sehr ablenken.

So drehte ich mich wieder um und rannte erneut Richtung Wald.


	11. War es Schicksal?

**War es Schicksal?**

**Bella POV**

Vor mich hin grübelnd lag ich mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke.

Was sollte ich denn jetzt nur machen? Ich war vollkommen ratlos.

Sollte ich noch meine restliche Woche hier bleiben, wie es anfangs ausgemacht war?

Die Zeit hier genießen und mehr über diese Vampire mit den goldenen Augen in Erfahrung bringen, so wie ich es eigentlich vor hatte?

Ich wollte sie auf jeden Fall besser kennenlernen.

Alice bezeichnete mich bereits als ihre Freundin. War ich das wirklich? Ich hatte schon seit zwanzig Jahren keine Freundin mehr und hatte auch vollkommen vergessen wie sich das anfühlte.

Ich mochte sie wirklich. Sie war offen und freundlich und liebenswert. Vielleicht einwenig stürmisch, aber das störte mich nicht.

Aber was war mit den Anderen hier, die mich ganz offensichtlich nicht hier haben wollten. Was war mit Tanja, Irina, Kate, Rosalie ...und...Edward. Bei dem letzten Namen spürte ich wie mich eine Welle des Schmerzes, wie ich sie noch niemals zuvor gefühlt hatte, überkam, nicht einmal als Mensch.

Obwohl ich jetzt verstand, warum er mich nicht mochte, tat es trotzdem weh. Ich wusste nicht warum das so war. Warum es mich so quälte, das ausgerechnet er mich nicht hier haben wollte.

Bei den vier Vampirfrauen, die aus dem Raum gestürmt waren, nachdem beschlossen wurde, dass ich bleiben durfte, fühlte ich diesen Schmerz nicht. Es war mir sogar ziemlich egal.

Ich hatte mir nie wirklich viel daraus gemacht, was andere über mich dachten. Insbesondere die, die mich gar nicht kannten.

Warum war es mir nun so wichtig, dass er gut von mir dachte, mich nicht als ein Monster sah und mich in ihre Gemeinschaft als einen willkommenen Gast aufnahm?

Warum wünschte ich mir eigentlich, dass er nicht von mir als ein Monster dachte? Ich hielt mich doch selbst für ein Monster. Warum hatte ich nur so ein großes Problem damit?

Egal wie lange ich darüber nachdachte, mir wollte die Lösung zu meinem Problem einfach nicht einfallen.

Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich ihn nicht einfach suchen sollte um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf ich schnell wieder. Nie im Leben könnte ich den nötigen Mut aufbringen mich ihm zu stellen und ihn dann auch noch auf sein Verhalten im Wald ansprechen.

Da würde ich mich eher trauen, Aro meine Meinung über ihn mitten in sein Gesicht zu sagen, in dem Wissen, dass ich, nachdem ich die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, nur mehr Sekunden zu leben hatte.

Nein, nie im Leben könnte ich Edward auch nur in die Augen sehen. Allein bei der Vorstellen, ich würde ihm gegenüber stehen und er müsste wieder in meine blutroten Augen blicken, bekam ich Angst.

War es möglich meine restlichen Tage außerhalb von Volterra in diesem Haus zu verbringen und Edward einfach aus dem Weg zu gehen?

Müsste ich dann jedes Mal den Raum verlassen, wenn er hereinkommen würde? Mich vor ihm verstecken?

Wieder erfüllte mich tiefe Traurigkeit. Ich wollte ihm doch nahe sein, und nicht vor ihm davonlaufen, auch wenn er anderer Meinung war.

Oder würde er sowieso nicht kommen, wenn ich da war?

Wie würde er sich wirklich verhalten, wenn wir uns wieder gegenüber stehen würden? Würde er mich beschimpfen, mich vor den anderen schlecht machen und mich hinauswerfen?

Würde er mich einfach ignorieren, so tun als wäre ich gar nicht da? Ich wusste es einfach nicht. Ich kannte ihn einfach viel zu wenig, um seine Reaktionen vorherzusehen. Und ich hatte Angst.

Angst, dass das schlimmste passieren würde, das ich mir vorgestellt hatte.

Was war eigentlich mit den anderen Vampiren, die bis jetzt nichts gegen mich hatten? Vielleicht sollte ich mich während meines Aufenthalts darauf beschränken mich nur mit Alice, Carlisle und Eleazar zu beschäftigen. Wäre das möglich?

Oder...? Würde vielleicht Edward sie davon überzeugen mich früher nach Italien zurück zu bringen? Bei dieser Vorstellung stieg Panik in mir auf.

Doch wäre es nicht das einfachste, wenn ich wirklich früher nach Volterra zurück kehren würde? Ich mir selbst eingestehen würde was ich bin und mein Schicksal akzeptieren? Es akzeptieren, dass ich nicht zu den Guten gehörte, sosehr ich es mir auch wünschte?

Aber diesen Gedanken ertrug ich noch weniger, als meine Fantasie über Edward, wie er mich vor seiner ganzen Familie demütigt. Denn dann wäre ich wenigstens hier, an einem friedlichen Ort und nicht in den alten kalten Gemäuern Volterras, die für mich die Hölle offenbarten.

So sehr ich mich auch selbst hasste, so sehr ich auch das Gefühl hatte hier nicht erwünscht zu sein und so sehr ich mir auch wünschte kein Mörder zu sein, ich wollte hier nicht weg, nie mehr.

Ich wusste, dieser Gedanke war egoistisch, und zwar in allen Maßen, aber ich konnte nicht anders.

Ich wünschte mir so sehr, ich könnte eine von diesen Vampiren sein, die das Leben der Menschen achteten, sich darauf beschränkten nur Tiere zu jagen. Eine von diesen Vampiren mit den goldenen Augen, die friedlich zusammen lebten und nur durch das Band der Liebe zusammen blieben.

Ich wünschte es mir so sehr, dass es beinahe körperliche Schmerzen auslöste, wenn ich daran dachte, dass meine Wunsch nie in Erfüllung gehen konnte.

Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Sollte ich hier in diesem Zimmer bleiben, oder nach unten gehen? Wie würden die anderen darauf reagieren mich wieder zu sehen? Ob die anderen schon wieder da waren?

Ich kam zu dem Schluss, das ich es nie herausfinden würde, wenn ich nicht endlich etwas Mut zeigte und mein Versteck verlies.

Ich war verärgert über mich selbst. Da hatte ich die Chance meines Lebens und durfte hier eine kurze Zeit verweilen und dann verkroch ich mich im Gästezimmer.

Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung stand ich vom Bett auf und war innerhalb einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde bei der Tür. Kurz lies ich meine Blick noch einmal durchs Zimmer schweifen, nur für den Fall, das es das letzte mal war, das ich es sehen konnte. Inzwischen war auch die Sonne untergegangen. Wie viel Zeit hatte ich nur auf diesem Bett verbracht? Ich musste Stunden lang vor mich hin gegrübelt haben.

Tief durchatmend öffnete ich schließlich die Zimmertür und trat hinaus.

Niemand war auf dem Flur zu sehen. So leise ich nur konnte schlich ich den Gang entlang Richtung Treppe. Behutsam setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen und ging hinunter.

Kein Laut war zu vernehmen. Weder von mir, noch von meiner Umgebung.

War ich etwa allein? Sollten sie nicht eher auf mich achten, damit ich keine Dummheiten machte? Immerhin war ich eine Fremde für sie.

Am Ende der Treppe angelangt sah ich mich wieder um. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen.

Das Wohnzimmer, in dem ich vorhin war, war verlassen.

Ich ging auf die Tür zu, die vom Wohnzimmer aus in einen weiteren Raum führte. Behutsam drückte ich die Türklinke nach unten und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Vor mir sah ich einen fast leeren Raum, nur in der Mitte stand etwas. Was war das bloß? Ich trat ganz ein und ging auf das schwarz-glänzende Etwas zu. An einem Ende davon eine Art Hocker. Ich ließ mich darauf nieder und strich über die glatte Oberfläche dieses Dings.

Irgendwie kam es mit bekannt vor. Ich hatte schon einmal etwas in der Art gesehen, doch mir wollte einfach nicht einfallen was genau es war und wie es hieß.

Zum Teil ähnelte es einem Tisch, ich war mir aber sicher, dass es das nicht sein konnte. Oder eine Art Kiste? Immerhin hatte es einen deutlichen Innenraum.

Aber auch diese Überlegung war irgendwie irrsinnig.

Als wüssten meine Hände genau was sie taten legten sie sich an den vorderen Rand und hoben den Deckel an.

Zum Vorschein kamen weiße und schwarze Quader, die gleichmäßig nebeneinander angeordnet waren. Wieder strich ich leicht darüber und merkte, dass man sie ganz leicht hinunter drücken konnte.

Ein heller Klang ertönte.

Er kam aus dem Inneren des seltsamen Dings aus Holz. Irgendwie kam mir das bekannt vor, als hätte ich so etwas schon einmal gesehen oder gehört. Es war wie ein Déjà-vu-Erlebnis.

Wenn mir doch nur wieder einfallen würde, wie es hieß. Ich drückte weitere Tasten und jedes Mal kam ein anderer Ton.

Plötzlich ging mir ein Licht auf, ich konnte förmlich den Schalter in meinem Kopf hören, der umgelegt wurde.

Natürlich, es spielte Musik, es war ein Musikinstrument der Menschen. Wie viel man doch nach so vielen Jahren als Vampir vergessen konnte. Vielleicht hatte ich es als Mensch selbst auch gespielt, ich wusste es nicht mehr, an solche Kleinigkeiten konnte ich mich schon lange nicht mehr erinnern.

Ich spielte ein paar weitere Töne, doch sie entwickelte sich zu keiner Melodie, es war nur sinnloses Geklimper.

Enttäuscht darüber, dass ich es nicht schaffte eine der schönen Melodien zu spielen, die ich als Mensch so liebte, lies ich mich auf dem Hocker zurücksinken.

Langsam schloss ich den Deckel wieder und erhob mich. Mit einem letzten Blick auf dieses Instrument ging ich wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Wie hieß dieses Musikinstrument eigentlich? Warum wollte mir der Name einfach nicht mehr einfallen?

Da merkte ich, wie sehr ich mich doch seit meiner Verwandlung von meinem menschlichen Leben entfernt hatte.

Dinge, die ich damals als selbstverständlich angesehen hatte, erschienen mir heute fremd und neu.

Dabei hatte ich gedacht, dass ich dadurch, dass ich sehr oft an mein menschliches Dasein dachte, nicht viel vergessen konnte.

Ich hatte mich geirrt.

Vermutlich würde ich mich eines Tages nicht einmal mehr an meine Eltern erinnern können.

Aber vielleicht war es auch besser so. Vielleicht würde mir das helfen, meine Existenz als Monster zu akzeptieren?

Mit gesengtem Blick und weiteres trübsinnigen Gedanken streifte ich weiter durch das Haus.

Ich ging wieder durch das Wohnzimmer, weiter in ein Esszimmer und dann in die Küche. Es schien ein ganz normales Haus zu sein, in dem auch durch aus Menschen leben konnten. Jedoch war der Kühlschrank leer, ebenso wie alle anderen Küchenschränke. Es war alles nur eine Kulisse.

Ich verließ die Küche wieder, folgte dem Gang, der nach hinten in das Haus reichte. Währenddessen sah ich auf die Holzmaserung des Parkettbodens. Ich achtete nicht darauf, was vor mir war und plötzlich rammte ich etwas Hartes. Erschrocken sah ich auf und erblickte Carlisle, der mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck im Gesicht auf mich heruntersah.

„Entschuldige, ich hab dich gar nicht gehört.", stammelte ich.

„Schon in Ordnung. Es ist ja nichts passiert.", lachte er. „Wolltest du zu mir?", fragte er nun und deutete auf die offene Tür zu seiner Rechten. Anscheinend war er gerade aus diesem Zimmer gekommen, während ich wie gebannt auf dem Fußboden gesehen hatte und für einen Moment nicht aufgepasst hatte.

„Ähm..." Ich blickte zu der immer noch offen stehenden Tür vorbei in das Zimmer. Ich sah nur ein riesiges Bücherregal, das bis zur Decke reichte.

Als würde ich magisch davon angezogen, setze ich einen Schritt vor den anderen und ohne es überhaupt bewusst beabsichtigt zu haben, hatte ich den Raum auch schon betreten und schaute mich nun staunend um.

Drei der vier Wände waren bedeckt mit Büchern, vom Boden bis zur Decke. Sorgfältig waren sie in die einzelnen Regale geschlichtet und bildeten trotz ihrer so unterschiedlichen Buchrücken ein einheitliches Bild. Sie ließen den Raum kleiner wirken, als er vermutlich wirklich war. Nur dort wo die Fenster waren, war ein Loch in der Bücherwand und lies die dunklen Farben der Nacht herein.

An der vierten Wand hing eine Reihe von Gemälden, die ich nicht weiter beachtete.

In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein riesiger antiker Schreibtisch, der überhäuft war mit weiteren unzähligen Büchern und losen Zetteln, die wirr durcheinander lagen.

Staunend drehte ich mich um meine eigene Achse. Obwohl hier viel weniger Bücher standen als in Aros Bibliothek war ich trotzdem überwältigt von dem Anblick. Ich ließ meinen Blick über die einzelnen Buchrücken schweifen. Einige davon sahen sehr alt aus, andere wiederum wirkten, als wären sie gerade erst aus der Druckermaschine gekommen. Jedes nur erdenkliche Genre war vertreten.

Bis auf ein paar wenige kannte ich kein einziges davon. Im Geiste sprang ich wild auf und ab und ließ einen Freudenschrei aus.

Ob mir wohl Carlisle erlauben würde, einige davon zu lesen? Ich hoffte sehr darauf.

Da fiel mich plötzlich auf, das ich so vertieft war, die Bücher zu bewundern, dass ich ganz vergessen hatte, dass ja gar nicht allein war.

Ich blickte zu Carlisle, der mich freundlich anlächelte. „Gefällt es dir hier?", fragte er.

Ich holte tief Luft und zog den wunderbaren Geruch des geschriebenen Wortes ein. „Ja, es ist einfach...WOW.", strahlte ich ihn an.

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du Bücher magst. So viel ich weiß haltet man in Volterra nicht viel davon, vor allem, da sie hauptsächlich von Menschen geschrieben werden.", fuhr er fort, während in seinem Gesicht kurz ein überraschter Ausdruck erschien, der aber so schnell wieder verschwand, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er wirklich da war.

„Woher weißt du das? Ich meine, woher kennst du Aro, hast du auch......in Volterra gelebt?" fragte ich ihn nun. Es war eine Frage die mich brennend interessierte. Immerhin war er so anders als die Volturi. Es war schon schwer vorstellbar, dass er auch nur einen Schritt innerhalb der Stadtmauern gemacht hatte.

Fest sah er mir in die Augen, als er mir antwortete. „Ja, ich habe eine Zeit lang mit den Volturi gelebt, das ist aber schon sehr lange her. Damals hatte meine Familie auch noch nicht." Er wandte den Blick wieder ab und sah auf eines der Gemälde, das neben der Tür hing. Ich folgte seinem Blick. Einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte ich meinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Das große Gemälde zeigte Carlisle und die drei Könige der Volturi. Sie waren auf dem Bild dargestellt, als wären sie Götter. Wie konnte sich der Künstler nur so in ihnen irren?

„Jedoch war ich nicht lange bei ihnen. Unsere Vorstellungen vom Leben gingen in komplett unterschiedliche Richtungen..." Wieder brach er kurz ab.

„Aber das hast du bestimmt schon mitbekommen.", lächelte er mich wieder an.

Ich schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. Er hatte vollkommen recht. Er und Aro waren wie Tag und Nacht, das genaue Gegenteil.

Wieder war es für einen Moment still im Raum.

„Woher kommst du eigentlich, Bella?", wechselte er auf einmal das Thema. „Ich meine, wo wurdest du geboren?" er ging auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und lehnte sich leicht mit seinem Rücken an die Wand. Wieder einmal wirkte er so menschlich dabei.

„Ich...ähm...ich.", stotterte ich. Seine Frage verwirrte mich ungemein. Warum nur interessierte ihn das? Bisher hatte mich noch nie jemand danach gefragt. Kein Vampir interessierte sich für das vergangene menschliche Leben seines Nächsten.

„Ich… komme aus Phönix. Dort habe ich den größten Teil meines Lebens verbracht...Aber geboren wurde ich in Forks. Als meine Mutter meinen Vater verlassen hat zog sie mit mir nach Arizona.", antwortete ich ihm unsicher. Was wollte er mit dieser Frage bezwecken?

Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Du stammst aus Forks?", fragte er nach während in seine goldenen Augen echtes Interesse lag.

„Ja....wieso?" Ich musste es einfach fragen.

„Wir haben auch schon mal in Forks gelebt.", sagte er mit leiser Stimme und sein Gesicht nahm einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an.

Für einen Moment musterte er mich intensiv. Dabei schien er über irgendetwas angestrengt nachzudenken.

„Warum warst du eigentlich am Flughafen in Seattle, als Aro mit seinen Vampiren auch dort waren?" Seine Stimme war ruhig, nur in seinen Augen konnte ich sehen, wie er gespannt auf meine Antwort wartete.

„Meine Mutter hatte wieder geheiratet und ich wollte den Beiden nicht im Weg sein. Eigentlich war ich auf dem Weg zu meinem Vater nach Forks, um dort bei ihm zu leben." antwortete ich vorsichtig. Mir war nicht ganz wohl dabei über meine Vergangenheit zu sprechen. Doch Carlisle wirkte so vertrauensselig.

Er nickte leicht.

„Weißt du, ich glaube, dass wir zum Zeitpunkt deiner Verwandlung auch gerade in Forks wohnten.", fuhr er nach einer weiteren kurzen Denkpause fort.

Ich riss meine Augen so weit auf, wie ich nur konnte.

„Heißt das, ich...ich hätte euch dort getroffen, wenn...die Volturi nicht wären?"

Wieder nickte er und sah mich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

Ich starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an.

Wie es wohl gewesen wäre, die Cullens schon als Mensch kennengelernt zu haben?

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit begann Carlisle wieder zu sprechen.

„Es ist, als wäre es Schicksal, das du doch noch zu und gestoßen bist.", sagte er mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck in der Stimme.

„Schicksal?", fragte ich verwirrt. Was meinte er nur damit?

„Nun ja, hätten dich die Volturi nicht in Seattle am Flughafen abgefangen, währst du doch zu deinem Vater nach Forks gekommen.", erklärte er.

Ich nickte nur kurz. Worauf wollte er hinaus?

Wie kam er nur auf Schicksal? Ich würde es eher als Zufall bezeichnen.

„Ich denke es ist Schicksal, das du nun hier bei uns bist. Als würdest du zu uns gehören." Eine tiefe Denkfalte hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet.

Schicksal...

Aber war es nicht das Schicksal, das mich erst nach Volterra gebracht hatte?

Oder konnte es sein, dass die Volturi mein wahres Schicksal nur für eine etwas längere Zeit hinausgezögert hatten?

Konnte es sein, dass Carlisle Recht hatte?

Ich hoffte es so sehr.


	12. Freundschaft

**Freundschaft**

Wie so viele Male zuvor sah ich den Himmel an, während er sich von der aufgehenden Sonne verfärbte.

Und doch war es so anders...

Bis jetzt hatte ich immer nur Sonnenuntergänge gesehen, aber so ein Sonnenaufgang war einfach etwas ganz Anderes.

Dieses Mal war es nicht die Dunkelheit, die die Macht an sich riss. Es war die Sonne, die den Kampf gewann. Die Landschaft wurde heller, statt dunkler.

Der Himmel hier war fast zur Gänze mit Wolken bedeckt. Nicht so wie in Italien, wo man die Sonne genau beobachten konnte, wie sie hinter dem Horizont verschwand.

Es war hier ein ganz anderes Farbspektakel. Die dichten Wolken wurden von der Sonne verfärbt und strahlten in roten und violetten Farbtönen.

Auf dem wolkenfreien Himmel in Volterra hingegen, konnte man die Sterne und den Mond sehen, doch hier hatte man keinen freien Blick auf den Himmel und doch war dieser Anblick nicht weniger schön.

Die dichte Decke dämpfte zwar die Helligkeit, aber das machte mir sowieso nichts aus. Immerhin brauchte ich kein Licht, um sehen zu können.

Ich saß hoch oben auf einem Baum, nicht weit vom Haus entfernt und betrachtete diesen Wechsel von Nacht zu Tag.

Es war ein so schönes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass ich hier sitzen bleiben konnte, ohne darauf zu achten, dass mich irgendwelche Menschen sahen. Ich konnte den Sonnenaufgang bis zur letzten Minute auskosten.

Diese Freiheit war einfach das Wunderbarste das es gab.

Ich verdrängte meine trüben Gedanken, die mir zuflüsterten, dass ich nicht mehr lange hier bleiben konnte. Dass all diese Freiheit ein Ende haben wird und zwar sehr bald.

Ich bemühte mich so gut es ging, einfach diesen Moment zu genießen und mich an diesem wunderbaren Anblick zu erfreuen, der sich mir hier bot.

Carlisle Worte, die er in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu mir sagt hatte, beschäftigten mich noch immer.

Er meinte, es war Schicksal, dass ich nun hier bei ihnen war. Doch so sehr ich mich auch bemühte, ich konnte nicht daran glauben, dass es wirklich das Schicksal war, dass mich hierher gebracht hatte. Viel zu lange schon war ich unglücklich in meinem Dasein, als dass ich jetzt einfach mir nichts dir nichts glauben konnte, dass sich das Blatt gewendet hatte und ich endlich die Möglichkeit zum glücklich sein hatte. Dass sich mein Leben endlich zum Guten wenden sollte.

Es gab noch so vieles, dass mich davon abhielt mein Glück zu finden.

Ich war nicht frei. Ich konnte nicht hingehen wo ich wollte. Ich konnte nicht einfach hier in Alaska bleiben.

Ich war an die Volturi gebunden. Es müsste etwas wirklich Entscheidendes passieren, dass Aro davon überzeugte, mich gehen zu lassen.

Doch was wäre das? Gab es überhaupt etwas, dass ihn davon überzeugen konnte, dass ich nicht nach Volterra gehörte? So sehr ich auch darüber nachdachte, mir fiel einfach nichts ein.

Warum konnte Aro nicht so sein wie Carlisle?

Denn dieser war ein wirklicher und gütiger Anführer. Obwohl ich mir gar nicht so sicher war, ob man Carlisle überhaupt als einen Anführer bezeichnen konnte. Immerhin hatten die Mitglieder in seiner Familie ihren freien Willen und konnten gehen, wohin sie wollten. Er sagte ihnen nicht, was sie zu tun hatten.

Ich bewunderte ihn für seine reinen Absichten, seine guten Gedanken und seine unendliche Freundlichkeit.

Obwohl mich seine Fragen einwenig überrascht hatten, war es trotzdem angenehm mit ihm zu reden. Vor ihm musste ich keine Angst haben, dass er mich gleich bestrafen würde, wenn ihm eine Antwort von mir nicht gefiel.

Er war so dermaßen mitfühlend. Mir kam es fast so vor, als würde er mit allem Verständnis haben.

Er war einzigartig.

Er schien sich für mich zu interessieren, wirklich zu interessieren.

Doch seine Frage über meine Herkunft, hatten meine tiefen Sorgen um meine Eltern geweckt.

Ob sie noch lebten?

Theoretisch war es möglich, das sie wohl auf waren. Immerhin war meine Verwandlung noch nicht so lange her.

Wie es ihnen jetzt wohl ging?

Ich fragte mich, ob sie glücklich waren und ob sie noch dieselben Menschen waren.

An meine Mutter konnte ich mich trotz der vielen Jahre als Vampir noch gut erinnern. Immerhin war sie ja einst der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben.

Die Erinnerungen an meinen Vater waren nicht mehr so klar. Was mich auch nicht wunderte, ich kannte ihn als Mensch ja kaum. Die zwei Wochen im Jahr, die ich mit ihm immer verbrachte waren ja so gut wie gar nichts.

Ich war nun schon längere Zeit ein Vampir, als ich ein Mensch war.

Ob meine Eltern noch an mich dachten, so wie ich an sie dachte?

Oder hatten sie mich schon vergessen? Mit meinem Tod abgeschlossen und ihr Leben weitergeführt, ohne mich.

Obwohl die Vorstellung, dass mich meine Eltern mich vergessen hätten schmerzte, hoffte ich doch, dass es so war. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie meinetwegen litten.

Könnte ich doch nur herausfinden, wie es meinen Eltern ging. Ich war ihnen so nah, wie schon seit zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr.

Die Sehnsucht, sie wieder zu sehen überkam mich.

Doch das wäre nicht möglich. Selbst wenn sie noch leben würden und ich es schaffen könnte ihn ihre Nähe zu kommen. Ich könnte mich ihnen nicht zeigen.

Für sie war ich schon vor langer Zeit gestorben.

Ich hörte, die leichten Schritte im Schnee, die nur von anderen Vampiren ausgehen konnten. Es hörte sich an, als wären es zwei und sie kamen dem Baum, auf dem ich saß, immer näher.

Einerseits fragte ich mich, wer es wohl war, denn offensichtlich wollten sie zu mir. Aber andererseits konnte und wollte ich nicht eine Sekunde lang meinen Blick vom Horizont abwenden.

Mit schnellen Bewegungen kletterte der erste von ihnen den Baum herauf. Der andere folgte ihr sogleich.

Ich konnte sogar ein leichtes Wackeln des massiven Astes ausmachen, auf den ich mich befand. Mit einem letzten geschmeidigen Sprung landete der erste von ihnen neben mir auf dem Ast.

Ich brauchte nicht einmal meinen Kopf in ihre Richtung drehen, um zu wissen, wer es war, der sich gerade zu mir gesellte hatte.

Der Duft, der von ihr ausging verriet mir auch so, wer sie war. Der Andere konnte nur ihr Gefährte sein.

Deutlich konnte ich seine Ausstrahlung spüren, als wäre sie greifbar. Es musste auch ein Teil seiner Gabe sein.

„Hallo, Bella.", trällerte sie in ihrer hohen Sopranstimme, während sie sich dich neben mich setzte.

Kurz richtete ich meinen Blick auf sie.

„Hallo, Alice." Ich lächelte sie leicht an, während ich hinter ihr auch Jasper erkennen konnte, der sich nun auch zu uns setzte.

Ich blickte wieder Richtung Sonne. Ich war froh, dass es Alice war, die zu mir kam. Schließlich hatte ich mit ihr ja schon so etwas wie Freundschaft geschlossen und auch wenn dieses Gefühl noch etwas ungewohnt war, fühlte ich mich sehr wohl in ihrer Gegenwart.

Obwohl Jasper auch dabei war, störte mich seine Anwesenheit nicht. Schließlich war er Alices Gefährte. Wo sollte er auch sonst sein, als an ihrer Seite?

„Es ist wirklich schön hier.", sagte Alice mit einem Seufzen. Auch sie hatte ihren Blick auf die aufgehende Sonne gerichtet.

Ich nickte kurz. Eigentlich war mir nicht wirklich nach einem Gespräch zu Mute.

Nachdem meine Antwort auf ihre Aussage so knapp ausfiel, schien Alice zu bemerken, dass ich nicht reden wollte und beließ es dabei.

Stumm saßen wir nun hier nebeneinander, während die Sonne immer höher wanderte. Zum Glück war nicht der ganze Himmel von Wolken bedeckt, sodass auch vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen hindurch dringen konnten.

Meine Gedanken begannen wieder abzuschweifen und ich kehrte zurück zu der Sorge um meine Eltern. Ob Alice vielleicht auch in die Zukunft meiner Eltern sehen konnte? Es wäre eine Möglichkeit zu erfahren, wie es ihnen ging.

Ich drehte meine Oberkörper in ihre Richtung und wollte gerade dazu ansetzten etwas zu sagen, als Alice mir zuvor kam.

„Es geht ihnen gut.", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme und schenkte mir ein leichtes Lächeln. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, sie leben Beide noch und sie sind auch wohl auf."

Überrascht sah ich sie an. Hatte sie gerade meine Frage beantwortet, ohne dass ich sie ausgesprochen hatte?

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ich habe gesehen, dass du mich fragen wirst.", erklärte sie. Eines war klar, an ihre Gabe musste ich mich noch gewöhnen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte ich sogar die Angst, sie hätte in meinen Gedanken gelesen, so absurd diese Vorstellung auch war.

„Ich kann deine Eltern nicht klar sehen.", fuhr sie fort. „Das liegt einerseits daran, dass sie Menschen sind, meine eigene Art sehe ich viel klarer. Aber ich sehe sie auch deshalb nicht so gut, weil ich sie nicht persönlich kenne. Es ist schwieriger jemanden zu sehen, dem ich noch nie begegnet bin."

Ich nickte wieder. Doch da war noch mehr, dass ich wissen musste.

„A-Alice...", stammelte ich. „...wie ging es ihnen n-nach...", ich brach ab.

Wie sollte ich es nur schaffen diese Frage auszusprechen? Ich hatte einfach zu große Angst vor der Antwort.

Doch Alice schien schon zu wissen, was ich fragen wollte.

„Sie denken immer noch an dich. Sie haben dich nie vergessen."

Ich blickte in ihre goldenen Augen, die mitleidvoll in meine sahen.

„Bella, ich kann dir zwar nicht sagen, wie es ihnen erging, nachdem du... verschwunden bist, denn ich kann nur in die Zukunft sehen, nicht aber in die Vergangenheit. Aber ich konnte sehen, dass sie auch noch in Zukunft an dich denken werden. Die Trauer um ihre Tod wird niemals enden, schließlich warst du ihr einziges Kind."

Ich drehte mein Gesicht von ihr weg und kniff meine Augen fest zu. Mit gesenktem Kopf und gekrümmten Rücken saß ich nun da und versuchte die Verzweiflung und den Schmerz, der sich in meinem Inneren ausbreitete zu kontrollieren.

Das was mir Alice gerade erzählt hatte, war genau das, was ich immer befürchtet hatte. Ich hatte ihnen Leid zugefügt und dieses Leid hielt immer noch an.

Doch das schlimmste daran war, dass es niemals enden würde.

Und das alles nur wegen mir. War es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass mein Leben nicht glücklich verlief? Warum musste auch das Leben meiner Eltern verdunkelt werden?

Ich spürte, wie sich schlanke, aber trotzdem starke Arme um meinen Körper schlangen. „Oh Bella, es tut mir so Leid. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie sehr dich das trifft, hätte ich es dir nie gesagt. Ich wollte dich nicht traurig machen, es tut mir alles so Leid."

Ich legte meine Hand leicht auf ihren Arm, um ihr zu zeigen, das es in Ordnung war. „Es muss dir nicht Leid tun, Alice. Ich bin froh, das du es mir erzählte hast. Diese Frage quält mich schon viel zu lange. Ich danke dir, das du es mir gesagt hast, es bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Ich blickte in ihr Gesicht. Es wirkte so unendlich traurig. Bisher strahlte sie immer so sehr. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass sich ein solcher Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht kommen konnte.

Ich versuchte ihr ein Lächeln zu schenken und hoffte, dass es halbwegs echt aussah. Es schien zu wirken. Der Ausdruck von Schuld verschwand wieder aus ihrem Gesicht und es erhellte sich einwenig.

Sie drückte mich noch einmal und lies mich dann wieder los.

„Lass und etwas unternehmen, dass dich wieder aufheitert.", schlug sie begeistert vor.

„Äh... und was?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Sie strahlte mich an. „Wir könnten Schoppen gehen, dass heitert mich immer auf."

Entsetzt blickte ich sie an. Das war das Letzte, mit dem ich jetzt gerechnet hatte. Alles woran ich mich noch beim Schoppen als Mensch erinnern konnte, war, dass ich es hasste. Nur wie brachte ich das Alice schonend bei, ohne sie zu kränken?

Da kam mir Jasper zu Hilfe. Er räusperte sich kurz und rutschte ein Stück näher zu Alice. „Alice, Schatz, ich weiß nicht, ob dass eine gute Idee wäre. Wir leben hier in der Einöde. Zum nächsten Einkaufszentrum würden wir Stunden brauchen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Bella so begeistert ist von dieser Idee." Mit beruhigender Stimme sprach er auf sie ein und legte dabei seinen Arm um sie.

Verständnisvoll sah sie zu ihrem Gefährten. „Vielleicht hast du recht."

Sie blickte wieder zu mir. „Es wäre wirklich eine Zeitverschwendung stundenlang in einem Auto zu sitzen. Immerhin müssen wir deine Zeit hier bei uns ausnützen, so lange bist du ja nicht mehr hier bei uns."

Ich senkte meinen Kopf. Sie hatte recht. Die Zeit, die ich bei ihnen war, verging einfach viel zu schnell. Ein ganzer Tag war schon vorüber, ohne dass ich schon viel mit ihnen gemacht hatte. Allein der Gedanke daran, nach Volterra zurückkehren zu müssen, stimmte mich traurig.

„Du willst nicht bei den Volturi sein, kann das sein.", sagte Jasper plötzlich. Es klang nicht wirklich nach einer Frage, es war viel mehr eine Feststellung.

Ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf, meinen Blick noch immer gesenkt.

Was sollte das auch bringen, die Wahrheit zu leugnen, er würde mir wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht glauben, immerhin konnte er mein Gefühle spüren.

Außerdem musste ich diesen Vampiren hier nichts vorlügen oder mich bei ihnen verstellen. Sie brachten mich dazu, ich selbst zu sein.

„...und das ich auch der Grund, warum du überhaupt hier bleiben wolltest." Wieder war es eine Feststellung.

Ich nickte erneut.

Er hatte mich durchschaut. Er war der erste Vampir, dem das gelungen war. Ich vermutete, dass mich meine Gefühle verraten hatten und er dann nur mehr eins und eins zusammen zählen musste.

Plötzlich fiel mir Alice wieder um den Hals. „Oh Bella, warum bleibst du dann nicht für immer bei uns?", fragte sie aufgeregt. Vorfreude lag in ihrer Stimme.

„Du kannst dir nicht einmal annähernd vorstellen, wie gerne ich das würde.", erwiderte ich mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme.

„A-Aber was sollte dich daran denn hindern?", fragte Alice nun verwirrt.

„Aro.", sagte ich mit einem resignierten Seufzen. Einer längeren Antwort war nicht nötig. Wusste sie etwa nicht, wie es bei den Volturi ablief, dass diese angebliche Freiheit in Volterra nur Schein war?

Ihre Augen wurden kurz trüb, bevor sie mir antwortete. „Du hast recht, er hat nicht vor dich gehen zu lassen.", sagte sie nun niedergeschlagen.

Doch ihr trauriger Gesichtsausdruck währte nicht lange.

„Ach Bella, wir werden schon eine Lösung finden. Zusammen können wir Aro überzeugen, glaub mir. Wir sind doch deine Freunde, wir können dir helfen."

Ihr plötzlicher Optimismus überraschte mich. Und doch war ich trotzdem unglaublich gerührt davon, dass sie daran glaubte, mir helfen zu können.

Mit einem Mal und völlig aus dem Nichts überkam mich eine Welle der Freude. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich ebenso wie Alice optimistisch gestimmt. Es tat so unglaublich gut.

Diese mir doch so fremden Gefühle durchströmten mich. Ich seufzte zufrieden auf und schloss kurz meine Augen.

Wann hatte ich mich bloß das letzte Mal so unglaublich gut gefühlt?

Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, jemals solche Glücksgefühle gehabt zu haben, seit ich ein Vampir war.

Dieser Gedanke erweckte meine Misstrauen.

Warum war ich dann so ganz plötzlich gut gelaunt? Woher kam das?

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu Jasper, der mich mit einem intensiven Blick betrachtete.

Konnte es sein, dass er der Auslöser dafür war?

„Bist du das?", fragte ich ihn unsicher.

Er nickte nur und grinste mich an.

„Ich dachte, dass kannst du jetzt brauchen. Von dir gehen einfach immer viel zu viele schlechte Schwingungen aus. Ich muss sagen, am Anfang war ich dir gegenüber misstrauisch gestimmt. Deine Gefühle waren uns gegenüber nicht feindselig, wie bei den anderen Volturi und ich hatte keinerlei Erklärung dafür, warum dass so war. Du hast mich ganz schön verwirrt, aber nun, da ich deine Beweggründe kenne, die dich dazu gebracht haben, bei uns bleiben zu wollen, kann ich dich viel besser einschätzen. Ich denke nicht mehr, dass du eine Gefahr für uns darstellen könntest. Ich hätte gleich auf Alice hören sollen, was dich angeht."

Er sah seine Gefährtin liebevoll an, die sein Lächeln zufrieden erwiderte.

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille strahlte mich Alice wieder an. „Ich weiß, was wir machen können. Ich könnte dir Schach beibringen, dass wolltest du doch vorhin lernen? Außerdem ist das ein Strategiespiel und eine Strategie brauchen wir jetzt unbedingt..."

Noch bevor ich über ihren Vorschlag überhaupt nachdenken konnte sprang sie auf, schnappt meine Hand und zerrte mich von dem Baum herunter.

Widerstandslos lies ich mich von ihr zurück zum Haus ziehen.

Ich war einfach nur glücklich darüber nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder Freunde zu haben.


	13. Die Sonne beginnt wieder zu scheinen

**Die Sonne beginnt wieder zu scheinen**

Edward POV

Ich hetzte durch das Dickicht des Waldes.

Ich rannte mit aller Kraft, die ich aufbringen konnte.

Wie Peitschenhiebe schlug der eiskalte Wind auf meine Haut. Doch mich kümmerte es nicht, für mich war es eher einem lauen Lüftchen ähnlich.

Ich beschleunigt mein Tempo noch mehr.

Wut, Hass, Enttäuschung. Das waren die Emotionen, die mich antrieben.

Ich war wie im Rausch, unfähig noch einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. In nur wenigen Minuten hatte ich unzählige Kilometer zwischen mich und das Haus gebracht.

Ich befand mich nun tief im Wald. Die Bäume standen so dicht beieinander, dass mein vorankommen immer schwieriger wurde.

Doch selbst die Äste, die mir in den Weg hingen konnten nichts gegen mich ausrichten. Wie eine Rakete schoss ich weiterhin durch den Wald, zerstörte alles, was sich mir in den Weg stellte.

Diesen Lauf genoss ich nicht.

Die Freude, die ich immer empfand, wenn ich meinen Kräften freien Lauf lassen konnte, blieb aus. Er diente nur dazu mich zu beruhigen, meine Wut über mich selbst herauszulassen.

Allerdings funktionierte es nicht.

Ich wurde nicht ruhiger.

Vielmehr steigerte sich der Selbsthass, den ich empfand nur noch mehr.

Was war nur los mit mir?

Niemals hatte ich solche starken Emotionen verspürt.

Dennoch, eines wusste ich. Bella war der Auslöser.

Es war als hätte sie mich aus meinem Tiefschlaf, in dem ich nun seit vielen Jahren lag erweckt, als würde ich jetzt, da ich ihr begegnet war, wieder zum Leben erwachen.

Aber das war unmöglich. Ich war ein Lebender Toter. Mein Herz hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört zu schlagen und nichts konnte es wieder in Gang setzten.

Mit voller Geschwindigkeit krachte ich gegen den nächsten Baum. Er hatte einen alten, dicken Stamm, der sicher schon seit vielen Jahren diesen Wald bereichert.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen war die Folge und der Baum schwankte heftig. Die starken Wurzeln wurden aus der Erde gerissen und der Baum kippte.

Auf seinem Weg zum Erdboden riss er noch mehrere kleinere Bäume mit sich, bevor er in den Baumkronen der anderen Bäume hängen blieb.

Der Wald war zu dicht, als dass er ganz zu Boden hätte gehen könnte.

Ich keuchte schwer.

Mich ganz meinen Instinkten verlassend weckte ich das Monster in mir.

Mit gefletschten Zähnen stieß ich ein lauten Brüllen und Fauchen aus meiner Kehle.

Ich musste einfach meiner Wut freien Lauf lassen und lies sie auf dem Wald aus. Noch mehr Bäume und Äste knackten und brachen als ich wie wild darauf einschlug.

Nach einer Weile hatte ich mich wieder einigermaßen im Griff und lies meinen Blick über mein Werk wandern.

Es sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld, als hätte hier ein Kampf statt gefunden.

Mein Wutausbruch tat seine gewünschte Wirkung. Ich konnte wieder einigermaßen klar denken und erinnerte mich daran, wie es eigentlich dazu gekommen war.

Bella!

Sofort waren meine ganze restliche Wut und mein Hass verschwunden. Wie konnte ich auch weiterhin solch negative Gefühle haben, wenn ich gleichzeitig an sie dachte.

Es war nicht möglich.

Allerdings kam mit den wunderbaren Gedanken an dieses bezaubernde Wesen auch Angst in mir auf.

Angst, dass ich nun nicht mehr die Möglichkeit hatte sie näher kennen zu lernen. Das sie nun nichts mehr von mir wissen wollte, nachdem ich die Grenze überschritten hatte und sie bedrängt hatte, nachdem ich versucht habe sie zu küssen.

Nein!

Das durfte einfach nicht sein!

Ich konnte diesen Gedanken nicht ertragen.

Das größte Verlagen das ich in diesem Moment verspürte, war ihr näher zu kommen.

Sie kennen zu lernen, mir ihr zu reden, herauszufinden was in ihrem Kopf vor sich geht.

Unwillkürlich stöhnte ich frustriert auf und griff mir mit meinen Händen in die Haare.

Wenn ich doch nur ihre Gedanken hören könnte. Es war die reinste Qual, dass mir ihre Gedanken verschossen waren.

In der Vergangenheit konnte ich mich immer auf meine Gabe verlassen, nie hatte sie mich bis jetzt im Stich gelassen.

Ich war es einfach gewohnt in den Kopf der anderen um mich herum hineinsehen zu können.

Doch nun, da ich das bei Bella nicht konnte, war ich wie ein Fisch im Trockenen. Ich war komplett hilflos.

Dabei hatte ich immer gedacht, ich wäre gut darin anderen Vampire und Menschen zu durchschauen.

Wie sehr hatte ich mich doch geirrt. Sie war so anders. Ein Rätsel, dass ich nicht zu lösen vermochte.

Warum quälte es mich nur so, dass ich ihre Gedanken nicht hören konnte?

Warum nur zog es mich so sehr zu ihr hin?

Warum nur beherrschte sie, seit ich ihr das erste Mal in die Augen sah, alle meine Gedanken?

Warum nur berauschte mich ihr Duft so sehr, sodass ich nicht mehr im Stande war vernünftig zu denken?

Ich brauchte Antworten!

Dringend!

Aber hatte ich noch die Chance dazu?

Würde Bella mit mir reden wollen?

Ich war doch eigentlich ein komplett Fremder für sie.

Konnte sie als ein Mitglied der Volturi überhaupt nur daran denken mir zu vertrauen?

Ich wusste nichts über sie. Alles was ich wusste, war wie ihre Verwandlung von statten ging.

Nicht aber, warum die gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt am Flughafen in Seattle war, woher sie überhaupt stammte, noch wie es ihr bis jetzt bei den Volturi erging.

Gehörte sie überhaupt zu diesen Mördern?

Nachdem, was ich bei ihr bis jetzt beobachten konnte passte sie nicht zu ihnen, soviel wusste ich.

Oder wusste ich es doch nicht?

Wie konnte ich nur annehmen, dass sie nicht solch ein blutrünstiges Monster ist, wie der Rest der Volturi.

Doch der Gedanke, dass Bella nicht anders als sie sein sollte ergab keinen Sinn. Sie hätte ja sonst niemals darauf bestanden Tierblut auszuprobieren und sie wäre auch definitiv nie so begeistert davon gewesen.

Nein, sie war kein Monster. Niemals.

Dass konnte einfach nicht war sein. Das war das einzige, bei dem ich mir absolut sicher war.

Nein.

Sie war ein reines Wesen. Es konnte einfach nicht anders sein.

Ich schloss meine Augen und sah ihre Gestalt vor mir.

Sie war so wunderschön, so unvergleichlich.

Nichts kam auch nur annähernd an ihre Schönheit heran. Ihre unglaublich tiefen Augen, denen auch die rote Färbung keinen Abbruch machen konnte. Ihr dunkles, glänzendes Haar, durch die der Wind hindurch fuhr und es aufwirbelte.

Ach, warum konnten meine Hände nicht der Wind sein? Wie gern würde ich ihr himmlisch duftendes Haar berühren.

Ihr Duft war so einzigartig.

Ein Rauschgift, das mich direkt in den Himmel beförderte.

Und wie sie nach unserer gemeinsamen Jagd gestrahlt hatte... Einfach unglaublich.

Eine liebliche Melodie bildete sich langsam in meinem Kopf.

Sie kam wie aus dem Nichts.

Sie klang so atemberaubend süß und trotzdem geheimnisvoll.

Wie von selbst begann ich sie nach zu summen. Zuerst ganz leise und dann etwas lauter. Ich schloss mein Augen und gab mich ganz meiner neu entdeckten Melodie hin.

Leicht bewegten sich meine Finger in der Luft, als würde ich auf dem Klavier sitzen und sie spielen.

Erstaunt riss ich meine Augen wieder auf.

Ich war gerade dabei eine neue Melodie zu komponieren und erst jetzt war es mit bewusst geworden.

Große Freude erfüllte mich.

Meine Kreativität war nicht tot, so wie ich es angenommen hatte.

Ich hatte meine Inspiration wieder gefunden.

Bella.

Sie war der Grund.

Durch sie war ich wider in der Lage meiner Leidenschaft für das Klavierspiel freien Lauf lassen zu können.

Sie war meine Muse und die Melodie, die ich neu entdeckt hatte, beschrieb ganz genau, wie ich dieses wunderbare, einzigartige Wesen sah.

Mein Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Lächeln.

Ich musste sie wieder sehen.

Sofort!

Ich verdrängte alle meine Ängste und Sogen um sie und rannte zurück zu ihr.

Allein der Gedanke an ihr liebliches Lächeln beflügelte mich und lies mich förmlich durch den Wald fliegen.

Warum nur war ich so weit gerannt? Nun musste ich den ganzen Weg wieder zurück laufen.

Es kam mir vor wie vergeudete Zeit. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder vor ihr zu stehen.

In dem Moment war es mir auch egal, ob sie mich nun hasste oder nicht

Ich wollte einfach nur in ihrer Nähe sein.

Was sie wohl jetzt gerade tat?

Wer war gerade bei ihr?

Über was sprachen sie gerade?

Erzählte sie gerade etwas über ihre Vergangenheit, dass ich hier nicht hören konnte?

Nein!

Das durfte nicht sein! Ich wollte es sein, der ihren Geist entschlüsselte.

Ich beschleunigte mein Tempo noch mehr.

Ich musste mich bei ihr entschuldigen. Vielleicht konnte sie mir dann verzeihen und mir eine zweite Chance geben.

Ich würde alle tun, um mein Verhalten ihr gegenüber wieder gut zu machen.

Während ich rannte, merkte ich nur am Rande wie die Sonne aufging und die Umgebung erhellte.

Für war schon längst die Sonne aufgegangen und zwar in dem Moment, in dem ich ihr das erste Mal in die Augen gesehen hatte.

Wieso nur war mir das erst jetzt klar?

Ich hatte es doch schon die ganze Zeit tief in mir gespürt.

Meine Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und gab meinem ganzen Leben ein neues Licht, einen neuen Sinn.

Nun hoffte ich, dass ich diesen Sinn nicht wieder verlieren würde, denn ich war sicher, es würde mein endgültiges Ende bedeuten.

Der Rückweg zog sich unerträglich in die Länge.

Endlich kam ich wieder an dem großen weißen Haus an.

Ich bremste gerade rechtzeitig noch ab, um nicht durch die geschlossene Eingangstür zu rasen.

Voller Vorfreude öffnete ich die Tür und trat in das Haus.

Ich ging in das Wohnzimmer in dem ich die vertrauten Gedankenstimmen von Alice und Jasper vernahm.

Leicht roch ich schon meinen neuen Lieblingsduft.

Bella sah sogar noch schöner aus als in meiner Erinnerung. War das überhaupt möglich?

Sie saß zusammen mit Alice und Jasper auf der Couch und war in das Schachspiel, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch aufgebaut war, konzentriert.

Aus ihrer Haltung konnte ich nicht entnehmen, ob sie mich schon bemerkt hatte. Sie wirkte entspannt.

Sie lachte mit Alice, als diese sie mit Leichtigkeit besiegte, wie sie es auch immer bei allen anderen tat.

Gegen Alices Gabe konnte man einfach nicht ankommen. Nur ich schaffte es mit Hilfe des Gedankenlesens sie hin und wieder zu überlisten.

Ich suchte in Jaspers Gedanken nach Bellas Empfindungen. Es war der einzige Anhaltspunkt den ich hatte um wenigstens versuchen zu können, zu erraten, was gerade in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging.

Was ich fand zauberte ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.

Es waren Freude und Glück.

Sie hatte mich eindeutig noch nicht bemerkt.

Durch ihre Gefühle mutig geworden, ging ich einen Schritt auf die Sitzgruppe zu.

Plötzlich schoss Bellas Kopf in die Höhe und sie blickte mir direkt in die Augen.

Schlagartig veränderte sich Jaspers Gefühlswahrnehmung von Bella.

Nun waren nur noch Angst und Unsicherheit vorhanden.

Deutlich konnte ich die Bestätigung dieser Empfindungen in ihren Augen sehen, in denen ihre Gefühle wieder zu erkennen waren.

Vielleicht waren ihre Augen die Tür zu ihrem Geist?

Ich senkte meinen Blick.

Es erfüllte mich mit Traurigkeit, dass nur alleine meine Anwesenheit einen derartigen Gefühlsumschwung hervorrufen konnte.

Ich hoffte so sehr, dass ich das ändern konnte. Ich wollte, dass sich Bella bei mir genauso wohl fühlte, wie es bei Alice und Jasper der Fall war.

Bellas Reaktion über mein Erscheinen ist natürlich auch nicht den anderen beiden Mitgliedern meiner Familie entgangen.

Beide sahen mich erwartungsvoll an. Sie warteten darauf, dass ich etwas sagte.

Doch ich brachte kein Wort heraus. Die Angst die Kontrolle ein weiteres Mal zu verlieren war einfach zu groß.

Alice seufzte innerlich. ‚Ich weiß schon was du ihr sagen willst', sagte ihre Gedankenstimme zu mir. ‚Wir werden dich kurz mit ihr allein lassen. Aber wag es ja nicht es ein zweites Mal zu versauen, hast du gehört?' Bei ihrem letzten Satz warf sie mir einen strengen Blick zu.

Ich nickte ihr zu und gab ihr damit zu verstehen, dass ich einverstanden war.

Manchmal war es so einfach sich mit Alice zu verständigen. Wir mussten nicht einmal richtig mit einander reden.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung stand Alice auf und schnappte Jasper bei der Hand. „Komm Jasper", sagte sie zu ihm. „Wir sollten die zwei kurz allein lassen. Sie haben noch etwas zu klären."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Bella Alice an.

Sie hatte anscheinend Angst mit mir allein zu sein.

Ich lies die Schultern hängen.

Würde sie mir überhaupt zuhören?

Jasper stand auf und lies sich von Alice aus dem Zimmer zerren. Noch ein letztes Mal warnte mich Alice in ihren Gedanken ja nichts falschen zu machen.

Und nach einem kurzen „Bis nachher" zu Bella waren die auch schon verschwunden.

Ich war nervös.

Schwer schluckend ging ich auf Bella zu und setzt mich neben sie auf die Couch.

Sie sah mich nicht an.

Vollkommen erstarrt saß sie da und starrte auf ihre Hände.

Ich holte tief Luft und begann zu sprechen.


	14. Worte

**14. Worte**

Seit Stunden saß ich nun hier mit Alice und Jasper im Wohnzimmer. Ein Schachspiel mit schwarzen und weißen Figuren aus feinstem Marmor stand vor uns auf dem Tisch.

Mein Mund war zu einem Lächeln verzogen und das schon die ganze Zeit.

Dank Jaspers Gabe war es mir ein leichtes meine Sorgen für einen Moment in den Hintergrund zu schieben. Ganz vergessen konnte ich sie nicht, aber mit den Wellen der Freude die Jasper unaufhörlich in meine Richtung aussendete schaffte ich es diesen Moment zu genießen.

Ich fühlte mich so menschlich, so ungewohnt. So musste es sein, wenn man als Mensch mit seinen Freunden Zeit verbrachte. Freunde, schon allein dieses Wort lies mich geistige Freudentänze aufführen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung lies Alice ihren Springer über das Spielbrett laufen.

„Schach.", verkündete sie mit einem Strahlen in ihrem Gesicht.

Ein kurzes Lachen entwich mir. Lachen, das war wieder etwas, was ich in den letzten Jahren so gut wie nie tat, jetzt aber umso lieber.

Eigentlich hatte ich keinen Grund zum Lachen. Ich war gerade dabei zu verlieren, schon wieder. Ich hatte zwar die Spielregeln und die Vorgehensweise beim Schachspiel schnell begriffen, gegen Alice hatte ich aber nicht den geringsten Hauch einer Chance.

Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt ihre Fähigkeit einsetzen musste um mich zu besiegen. Ich war einfach nur schlecht und um ganz ehrlich zu sein bemühte ich auch nicht besonders. Es ging mir hier nicht darum Alice zu besiegen, ich wollte einfach nur Zeit mit meinen Freunden verbringen.

Meine Zeit hier bei ihnen war begrenzt und schon viel zu viel davon habe ich einfach so verstreichen lassen, als ich mich im Gästezimmer versteckt hatte und nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als die Zimmerdecke anzustarren. Nun würde ich meine Zeit hier besser nutzen, sie bis zum Ende und in vollen Zügen auskosten.

Ich überlegte ob es noch möglich war mein sicheres Verlieren einige Spielzüge hinauszuzögern, aber egal welchen Zug ich machen würde, ich hatte schon so gut wie verloren. Mein König war umzingelt und selbst meine Dame konnte nichts mehr daran ändern.

Durch ein leichtes Knarren des Fußbodens wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

Mein Kopf fuhr in die Höhe und ich erblickte Edward. Er stand neben der Tür, als wäre er gerade erst gekommen.

Die Freude und das Glück, das ich bis eben noch empfunden hatte waren wie weggewischt. All meine Ängste, was passieren würde wenn ich ihm wieder begegnen würde waren wieder da und beherrschten meine Gefühlswelt.

Das Entspannte Gefühl, dass ich in der Gesellschaft von Alice und Jasper genossen hatte wandelte sich in Unsicherheit.

Warum hatte ich ihn nicht eher kommen gehört? Seit wann war ich so unaufmerksam? Ich fühlte mich hier einfach so sichern unter diesen wunderbaren Vampiren, dass ich sogar vergaß auf meine Umgebung zu achten.

Er blickte mit genau in die Augen, fesselte meinen Blick.

Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet ihn so schnell wieder zu sehen. Ich hatte angenommen, ja, sogar gehofft, dass er länger weg bleiben würde.

Trotz des Schocks, der unweigerlich durch seine Rückkehr ausgelöst wurde, freute sich ein kleiner Teil in mir sein perfektes Antlitz wieder sehen zu können.

Doch dieser Teil war zu klein um gegen die Angst nach Zurückweisung anzukommen.

Jetzt würde es kommen.

Jetzt würde er mich vor Alice und Jasper als das Monster, das ich war bloßstellen.

Jetzt würde er mich aus dem Haus werfen, mich verfluchen und nach Italien zurückschicken.

Noch bevor ich meine Angst auch nur Ansatzweise im Griff hatte, stand Alice auf und sagte zu Edward, dass sie mich mit ihm alleine lassen würde, damit wir uns aussprechen konnten.

Das hieß also, Alice wusste es schon. Sie wusste, was Edward mir zu sagen hatte.

Aber warum nur ließ sie mich mit ihm allein?

War sie nicht meine Freundin?

Ich sah zu, wie Alice Jasper bei der Hand nahm und ihn aus dem Raum zerrte. Sie warf mir noch einen letzten besorgten Blick zu und nach einem kurzen „Bis nachher" waren sie auch schon verschwunden.

Würde es überhaupt ein nachher geben?

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

War das der Abschied?

Hatte sie nicht versprochen mir zu helfen?

Es ergab alles gar keinen Sinn mehr.

Meine Grübeleien über Alices Verhalten wurden durch meine plötzliche Erkenntnis, dass ich mich nun alleine mit Edward in einem Zimmer befand unterbrochen.

Ich fühlte seine Anwesenheit mit jeder Faser meines Körpers.

Zur selben Zeit wollte ich vor ihm weglaufen und ihm nahe sein.

Langsam bewegte er sich auf mich zu und setzte sich schließlich auf die Couch neben mich.

Ich erstarrte noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Meine Angst vor dem, was gleich kommen würde steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. Noch niemals zuvor hatte ich größere Angst verspürt.

Meinen Blick hatte ich auf die Hände vor mir gerichtet. Er sollte nicht in meine blutroten Augen sehen müssen.

Ich hörte, wie Edward tief Luft holte. Jetzt war der Augenblick gekommen.

„Bella, ich...", begann er.

Ich schloss meine Augen. Doch obwohl ich jetzt nichts mehr sehen konnte, konnte ich den Raum um mich herum nicht ausblenden. Zu gut waren meine Vampirsinne, als dass ich mir einfach einreden konnte, dass ich gar nicht hier war, dass ich alles nur träumte. Als könnte ich überhaupt träumen, seit zwanzig Jahren war ich nun in dieser grausamen Realität gefangen. Die Zeit, in der ich in meinen Träumen in meine eigene Fantasiewelt verstecken konnte war lange vorbei.

„.... Ich... Es tut mir Leid.", seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort leiser, bis sie zum Ende nur noch einem zarten Lufthauch glich.

Erschrocken riss ich meine Augen wieder auf.

War es möglich, dass ich doch träumte?

Warum sollte er mir sagen, dass es ihm Leid tat?

Und was eigentlich?

Ich konnte mir nichts entsinnen, dass ihm auch nur Ansatzweise Leid tun konnte.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung. In seinen Augen war nichts außer Reue und Traurigkeit.

Ich war eindeutig verwirrt. Was meinte er bloß?

„W-Was?", stotterte ich.

„Es tut mir so unendlich Leid. Ich wollte dir nicht zu Nahe treten. Ich wusste nicht was ich tat. Ich habe mich einfach für einen kurzen Moment gehen lassen. Erst als es schon fast zu spät war ist mir bewusst geworden, dass ich gerade dabei war einen fürchterlichen Fehler zu begehen. Bitte, Bella. Bitte, sag dass du mit verzeihst. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich in Zukunft im Griff haben werde, so etwas wird nie wieder geschehen, aber bitte..." Verzweiflung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Er sprach wirr.

Meine Augenbrauen hatten sich während er sprach zusammen gezogen, sodass meine Stirn nun in Falten lag.

Noch immer war ich absolut ratlos, wovon er eigentlich sprach. Er hatte doch nie etwas Falschen getan. Ich war doch das Monster hier. Wenn hier jemand um Vergebung bitten musste, dann war ich das.

„Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen, du hast nichts Falsches gemacht. Ich müsste mich bei dir entschuldigen, ich..." Wie sollte ich ihm das nur erklären? Wie sollte ich ihm nur erklären, dass ich ein Monster war?

Ich richteten den Blick wieder von ihm am. Das Wort Monster hatte mich wieder daran erinnert warum Edward sich von mir zurückgezogen hatte, als er mir nach unserer gemeinsamen Jagd näher gekommen war. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, dass er in meine blutroten Augen sehen musste. Den Beweis für mein wahres Wesen direkt vor ihm.

„...Mir tut es Leid. Ich weiß, ich störe euch hier nur. Ich... Ich hätte Aro niemals bitten sollen, hier bleiben zu dürfen..."

Es fühlte sich plötzlich so falsch an hier neben dem wohl wunderbarsten Wesen zu sitzen, dass es unter der Sonne gab.

So falsch in einem Haus zu sein, dass von solch guten Vampiren bewohnt wurde.

Ich gehörte nicht zu ihnen, ich würde es auch niemals sein. Aber warum fiel es mir dann so schwer mich nicht einfach wieder von ihnen zu verabschieden und nach Volterra zurückzukehren, dorthin wo ich hingehörte?

Ich bemerkte nicht wie Edward sich mir langsam näherte. Erst als sich seine Hand auf meine legte, die ich verkrampft auf meinem Schoß liegen hatte wurde ich aus meine quälenden Gedanken gerissen.

Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen. Seine plötzliche Nähe, zusammen mit seiner Berührung und dem Stromschlag den seine Haut auf meiner auslöste und der sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit seinen Weg durch meine gesamten Körper suchte, sorgten dafür, dass ich erschrocken zurückwich. Ohne es überhaupt vor gehabt zu haben entzog ich ihm meine Hand, es war ein purer Reflex, eine unbewusste Reaktion und noch während ich es tat bereute ich es schon.

Doch bevor ich mein Zurückschrecken rückgängig machen konnte indem ich mich wieder in meine bisherige Position brachte, hatte Edward seine Hand, die noch eine halbe Sekunde davor auf meiner lag erhoben und mit einem geflüsterten „Entschuldige" rückte er bis ans andere Ende der Couch zurück, so weit von mir weg, wie es das Möbelstück zuließ.

Wieder hatte er sich von mir zurückgezogen, wie schon am Tag zuvor.

Ich hielt das alles nicht mehr lange aus. Wie konnte ich mit am im selben Haus sein, im selben Zimmer, wenn ich ihm nicht nah sein durfte, wenn er mich nicht bei sich haben wollte? Ich würde mich auf Dauer nicht von ihm fern halten können, soviel Selbstkontrolle traute ich mich selbst nicht zu, nicht bei ihm.

„Bella, wieso...", begann Edward wieder zu sprechen, durchbrach damit die unangenehme Stille, die sich unweigerlich im Raum ausgebreitet hatte. „Wieso sagst du so etwas? Ich dachte, du wolltest bei uns bleiben? Bitte. Bitte, geh nicht wieder fort. Bleib bei uns, so lange, bis du wieder zurück musst. Bitte, gib mir noch eine Chance. Ich weiß ich mache alles falsch. Ich hätte es verdient, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst. Aber, bitte, bleib."

Seine flehende Stimme verwirrte mich wie noch nichts zuvor in meinem Leben und seine Augen.... Seine Augen, sie strahlten in solch einer Intensität, dass ich Schwierigkeiten hätte zu atmen, wenn ich den Sauerstoff in der Luft gebraucht hätte um zu überleben.

Er flehte mich gerade tatsächlich an bei ihm zu bleiben.

Aber, wieso? Was hatte er davon, wenn ich hier blieb?

Es machte alles keinen Sinn. Er hasste mich doch.

Er war es doch, der sich von mir zurückgezogen hatte.

„Ich verstehe nicht. Du... Du willst doch gar nicht, dass ich hier bleibe. Warum sagst du nur so etwas, wenn du doch nichts mit mir zu tun haben willst?" Vermutlich sah ich ihn gerade genauso verwirrt und unsicher an, wie ich mich fühlte.

Ungläubig schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Bella, wie kommst du nur darauf, dass ich dich nicht hier haben will? Vor allem nachdem dich Carlisle und auch Eleazar so bereitwillig aufgenommen hatten und du für Alice jetzt schon eine Freundin bist. Sie mögen dich, ich habe es in ihren Gedanken gesehen. Ich weiß, mein Verhalten dir gegenüber war falsch und wahrscheinlich werde ich es nie wieder gut machen können.... Ich erwarte auch nicht von dir, dass du mir verzeihst, das musst du nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Ich werde in Zukunft Abstand von dir halten, aber möchte ich dich trotzdem kennenlernen und zwar richtig. Ich möchte erfahren wer du wirklich bist und woher du kommst. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde die Grenze nicht mehr übertreten, ich werde dir nicht mehr zu nahe treten."

Ich war sprachlos. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte ich den wunderschönen Vampir neben mir an.

War es möglich, dass ich mich die ganze Zeit über geirrt hatte? Dass er mich gar nicht verabscheute?

Aber was war mit meinen Augen?

Meine Augen.

Schnell wandte ich meinen Blick wieder von ihm ab. Schließlich waren meine Augen Schuld, dass Edward nun glaubte einen Fehler gemacht zu haben.

Ein Fehler, für den er sich bei mir entschuldigt hatte.

Ein Fehler, für den er sich nicht zu entschuldigen brauchte, ich wäre ihm doch nie böse, wie könnte ich auch.

Vielleicht konnte ich ihm nahe sein solange er nicht die leuchtend rote Färbung meiner Iris sehen musste.

„Warum?", fragte ich, es war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. „Warum willst du, dass ich bei dir bleibe? Ich verstehe dich nicht."

Aus dem Augenwinkel blinzelte ich zu ihm hinüber. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste seine Reaktion sehen. Es war einfach so schwer meine Blick lange von ihm abzuwenden. Am liebsten würde ich ihn den ganzen Tag ansehen, er wäre der schönste Tag meiner bisherigen Existenz.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er mich. Eine Weile sagte er nichts. Vielleicht wusste er die Antwort auf meine Frage selbst nicht?

Doch schließlich gab er mir seine Antwort. „Ich weiß nicht genau wie ich es erklären soll. Du... faszinierst mich. Ich kann deine Gedanken nicht hören, du bist einfach so anders."

Das war es also, meine Gabe.

Alle interessierten sich immer nur für mich wegen meiner Gabe.

Die Gabe, die schuld daran war, dass ich überhaupt zu einem Vampir wurde.

Offenbar beschäftigte ihn die Tatsache, dass er meine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte so sehr, dass ihm selbst die Augen eines Monsters nicht mehr abschrecken konnten.

Ich wusste nicht genau wieso, aber seine Antwort kränkte mich.

Tief in meinem Inneren hatte ich mir eine andere Antwort erhofft.


	15. Das Tal

**15. Das Tal**

Noch immer saßen Edward und ich nebeneinander auf der Couch.

Ich sollte mich eigentlich glücklich schätzen.

Er hatte mich nicht aus dem Haus geworfen. Er hatte mich nicht als das Monster, das ich war, vor seiner Familie bloß gestellt.

Stattdessen hatte er sich bei mir entschuldigt. Entschuldigt, dass er mir nahe gekommen ist, dass er mir nahe kommen wollte.

So sehr wie es ihm Leid tat, dass er mich beinahe geküsst hatte, so sehr bereute ich es, dass er es nicht getan hat.

Ich wollte doch nicht, dass er sich von mir fern hielt.

Noch niemals zuvor fühlte ich mich zu jemand in dieser Intensität hingezogen.

Noch niemals hatte ich den Wunsch nach Nähe zu jemand anderen und niemals hatte ich auch nur ansatzweise den Gedanken, dass sich daran jemals etwas ändern konnte.

Meine Gabe, hatte er gesagt. Meine Gabe war es, die ihn interessierte. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich meine Gabe jetzt verabscheuen sollte, weil er anscheinend nichts anderes in mir sah oder ob ich sie nicht eher lieben sollte, da sie ihn dazu gebracht hatte sich überhaupt für mich zu interessieren.

Egal wie ich es drehte oder wendete, ich kam immer auf das Selbe hinaus, meine Gabe war an allem Schuld, sowohl für das Gute als auch für das Schlechte, was mir je passiert war.

Im Grunde hatte es auch keine Sinn meine Gabe nun zu verfluchen oder in den Himmel zu preisen, sie war ein Teil von mir, das würde sich nie ändern.

Wie würde es jetzt weitergehen?

Würde er während meines restlichen Aufenthalts hier in Alaska einen Sicherheitsabstand zu mir beibehalten?

Würde er, und auch ich die restliche Zeit einfach so verstreichen lassen und auf höfliche aber distanzierte Art miteinander umgehen?

Es klang so absurd.

Er hatte mich doch förmlich angefleht hier zu bleiben, bei ihm und seiner Familie. Doch er wollte gleichzeitig nicht in meiner Nähe sein.

Konnte man als Vampir Kopfschmerzen bekommen? Es fühlte dich ganz so an, auch wenn die Vorstellung von einem Vampir mit körperlichen Schmerzen nicht realistisch war.

Wann war diese ganze Situation nur so kompliziert geworden?

Wann hatte ich begonnen mir wegen solcher Einzelheiten so dermaßen den Kopf zu zerbrechen?

Schon eine Weile hatte keiner von uns etwas gesagt.

Der nachdenkliche Ausdruck lag noch immer auf seinem Gesicht. Es war fast so, als wäre die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen in seinem Gesicht eingraviert, als wären sie für immer da.

Etwas gefiel mir an diesem Ausdruck nicht. Er sah nicht glücklich aus, vielmehr so als würde ihn etwas quälen. Als würden ihn die gleichen Kopfschmerzen quälen, die auch mich befallen hatten.

Es war so still im Raum, zu still. Viel lieber würde ich seine weiche Stimme hören, wobei es mir vollkommen egal war, was er mir erzählen würde, Hauptsache ich könnte ihn sprechen hören.

Also fragte ich ihn das erste das mir einfiel, einfach nur um ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen.

„Was... ist das eigentlich für ein seltsames Ding im Nebenraum? Ähm... Das Musikinstrument?", fragte ich ihn mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

Doch mein Ziel war erreicht. Die Denkfalte auf seiner Stirn war geglättet. Stattdessen hatte er jetzt seine Augenbrauen vor Überraschung hochgezogen.

„Meinst du den Flügel?"

Ich nickte kurz. Flügel. Ein seltsamer Name für ein Musikinstrument, obwohl sich etwas tief in meinen Erinnerungen regte. Ich wusste, dass ich diese Bezeichnung schon einmal gehört hatte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich für das Klavierspielen interessierst.", sprach Edward weiter. Meine Bemühung seinen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck zu verscheuchen hatten nur kurz Erfolg. Erneut wurde seine Stirn von einer tiefen Denkfalte geprägt.

Wie gern würde ich sie jetzt mit meiner Hand glatt strichen. Doch ich tat es nicht, ich hielt mich unter Kontrolle.

„Ich hatte es nur zufällig entdeckt, als ich mich im Haus ein wenig umgesehen habe. Ich wusste zwar, dass man damit Musik machen kann, hatte aber vergessen wie es hieß.", erklärte ich. Meinen Blick hatte ich auf die Hände auf meinem Schoß gerichtet. Obwohl ich nichts lieber tun würde als ihn den ganzen Tag anzusehen, fiel es mir so erheblich leichter mit ihm zu sprechen, wenn ich wusste, dass er das Rot meiner Augen nicht sehen konnte.

„Spielst du?" Leicht blinzelte ich in seine Richtung und erkannte echtes Interesse in seinen Augen, als wäre er tatsächlich auf meine Antwort gespannt.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Nein, ich... glaube nicht."

„Du glaubst?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Ich... kann mich nicht erinnern. Vielleicht habe ich als Mensch gespielt, ich glaube es aber nicht." Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich noch immer denselben nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sehen, gegen den ich langsam aber sicher eine wirkliche Abneigung entwickelte.

„Spielst du?", fragte ich, bevor sich wieder die Stille zwischen und ausbreiten konnte.

Zu meiner Verwunderung antwortete er nicht gleich. Er richtete seinen Blick auf einen Punkt hinter mir und schien schon wieder angestrengt über etwas nachzudenken.

„Ja, ich... habe gespielte. Jedoch ist das letzte Mal schon eine Weile her..."

Er schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf, als müsste er einen lästigen Gedanken verscheuchen.

Wie gerne würde ich erfahren, was das für ein Gedanke war. Doch ihn danach zu fragen traute ich mich nicht.

„Bist du gut?" Vielleicht kannte er ja eine der Melodien, dich ich als Mensch gehört hatte, obwohl ich bezweifelte, dass ich sie wieder erkennen würde, wenn er sie mir vorspielen würde.

„Ich denke schon, zumindest hat mir das meine Familie schon des Öfteren versichert."

„Würdest du mir etwas vorspielen?", fragte ich ihn mit dem ganzen Mut, den ich aufbringen konnte. Ich hatte mich mit meinem Oberkörper leicht in seine Richtung gedreht und sah ihm genau in die Augen, in dieses wunderschöne, tiefe Gold. Es wäre einfach nicht richtig ihn um etwas zu bitten und ihn dabei nicht anzusehen, obwohl ich ein ungutes Gefühl hatte, da er nun freie Sicht auf meine Monsteraugen hatte.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick verschränkte sich unser Blick und ich glaubte mir einzubilden, dass sein Gold noch intensiver strahlte und noch tiefer wurde, wie das Fenster zu seiner Seele, das sich mir gerade öffnete. Mit einem Mal war meine Sorge um meine Augen vergessen, ich wollte nur noch in seine Augen sehen, niemals wieder den Blick abwenden.

Doch dieser Augenblick hatte, so sehr ich mir auch wünschte, dass die Zeit stehen blieb, ein schnelles Ende.

Edward unterbrach den Augenkontakt, wandte sich von mir ab und blinzelte mehrmals kurz. Nur zu gut konnte ich mir vorstellen, welchen Anblick er gerade versuchte zu verscheuchen.

„Im Moment besser nicht.", antwortete er auf meine Frage. Diese hatte ich schon fast wieder vergessen, so sehr hatten mich seine Augen gefesselt.

Ich nickte schwach. Ich konnte es nicht leugnen, seine Antwort hatte mich enttäuscht. Aber eigentlich hätte ich es mir ja denken können, immerhin musste ich ja so dämlich sein und ihm mit meinen den Tod ausstrahlenden Augen direkt ansehen. Wie konnte ich mir da auch nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Hoffnung machen, er würde ja sagen?

„Ich... würde dir viel lieber etwas... anderes zeigen...", setzte er fort und blickte mich dabei vorsichtig an.

„Ähm... Okay..."

Seine Lippen bildeten ein leichtes Lächeln, während sein nachdenklicher Ausdruck mit samt seiner tiefen Denkfalte mit einem Schlag verschwand.

Mit einer schnellen, geschmeidigen Bewegung stand er von der Couch auf, kam einen Schritt auf mich zu und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen, so als wollte er mir beim Aufstehen helfen. Diese Geste war so... menschlich.

Fest sah er mich mit seinen strahlenden Augen an, wartete auf meine Reaktion. Wartete darauf, dass ich meine Hand in seine legte. Er überließ die Entscheidung mir. Es lag nun ganz allein an mir, ob diese Berührung unserer beider Hände statt finden sollte.

Damit hielt er sein Versprechen. Er würde mir nicht mehr zu nahe kommen. Was ich jedoch zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er das Versprechen ausgesprochen hatte nicht ahnte hatte war, dass er mir trotzdem noch die Wahl lassen würde. Die Wahl, ob ich ihm nahe sein wollte, oder nicht.

Über diese Entscheidung musste ich nicht nachdenken, ich hatte sie doch schon lange getroffen.

Also hob ich meine rechte Hand und legte sie in seine linke. Wieder spürte ich dieses Gefühl, einem Stromschlag gleich, als sich unsere Hände trafen. Nur dieses Mal zuckte ich nicht zurück. Dieses Mal war ich darauf vorbereitet. Dieser Fehler würde mir nicht noch einmal passieren, nie wieder.

Edward schloss seine Hand um meine, übte einen leichten Druck aus. Es fühlte ich so schön an. Ich wollte nicht, dass er meine Hand wieder los lässt, nie wieder.

Ich lies mich von ihm hochziehen, genoss es, dass er dafür den Druck auf meine Hand verstärken musste.

Als ich auf meinen eigenen Beinen stand und seine Hilfe nicht mehr benötigte, die eigentlich schon von Anfang an mehr unnötig als nötig war, da man als Vampir keinerlei Hilfe bei körperlichen Tätigkeiten brauchte und schon gar nicht, wenn es sich um so etwas simples wie das aufstehen aus einer sitzenden Position ist, verringerte sich sein Druck wieder. Doch er lies meine Hand nicht los. Er hielt sie weiterhin fest in seiner, jedoch locker genug, sodass ich ihm meine Hand ohne Hindernisse entziehen könnte, wenn ich es vor hätte, was ich aber nie und nimmer tun würde, nicht einmal wenn mein Leben davon abhängen würde.

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und ohne auch nur daran zu denken zu zögern erwiderte ich es.

„Komm." wie aus weiter Ferne gelangte seine Aufforderung zu mir durch.

Ich konnte nur nicken.

Langsam führte er mich, an der Hand haltend zur Eingangstür, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt. Wie in Trance lies ich mich von ihm führen.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte ich, als wir aus dem Haus getreten waren.

Er lächelte mich an. „Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen. Es ist eine Überraschung."

Mit diesen Worten begann er zu rennen und zog mich mit sich. Ohne große Bemühungen folgte ich ihm, meine Hand immer noch mit seiner umschlossen.

So rannte wir Hand in Hand Richtung Wald. Edward zeigt keine Anzeichen, dass er sein Tempo stark erhöhen wollte. Es war ein langsamer, gemächlicher Lauf.

Ich wünschte mir, wir könnten ewig so weiter laufen.

Nur am Rande nahm ich war, dass wir durch den Wald rannten, dass sich nach einer Weile die Steigung unseres Weges erhöhte und dass wir schließlich den Wald wieder hinter uns ließen.

Alles wurde in den Hintergrund gedrängt. Alles was ich wahrnahm war meine Hand in seiner.

Mein Trancezustand nahm erst sein Ende, als Edward schließlich stehen blieb und meine Hand losließ.

Erst als ich keinen Druck mehr auf meiner rechten Hand spürte fand ich in die wirkliche Welt zurück.

Wir befanden uns nun am Gipfel eines Berges und hatten einen fantastischen Blick auf das Tal vor uns. Es war umringt von vier hohen Bergen, von denen wir uns auf einen davon befanden. Unten im Tal lag ein riesiger See, der bis auf ein paar kleine Stellen zugefroren war. Entlang des geschwungenen Ufers setzte sich der Wald fort und reichte auch hoch in die Berge hinauf. Das ganze Bild, das sich mir hier bot war überdeckt von einer dichten Schicht aus Schnee, auf den Bergen, auf dem Bäumen und auch auf dem See. Es war ein wunderschöner, atemberaubender Anblick. Alles wirkte so friedlich, so still.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte mich eine sanfte Stimme neben mir. Ich drehte meinen Kopf um ihn anzusehen. Noch immer zierte dieses wunderbare Lächeln sein Gesicht. Es war so viel schöner als sein nachdenklicher, gequälter Ausdruck, den er viel zu lange aufgesetzt hatte.

„Es ist wunderschön." Ja, wunderschön, dieses Wort passte perfekt.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass dir dieser Anblick gefällt. Dieser Ort hat etwas Magisches. Diese Ruhe, diese Stille, die verdrängt alles andere. Hier kann man sich entspannen, der Realität entfliehen."

Nur Widerwillen wandte ich den Blick wieder von Edward ab und wieder dem Tal zu. Ich befürchtet, dass wenn ich ihn noch länger anstarren würde, würde er merken, was ich wirklich mit dem Wort wunderschön gemeint hatte.

„Du hast recht, dieser Ort scheint etwas Besonderes zu sein."

Ein Teil der dichten Wolkendecke brach auf und einige Sonnenstrahlen gelangen hindurch und ließen das ganze Tal erstrahlen. Nun sah es noch schöner aus, als ohne hin schon. Und doch gab es eines das diesen Anblick noch um ein vielfaches überstrahlte und das war die Gestalt neben mir.

„Wolltest du mir das zeigen?", fragte ich leise und befürchtete damit die friedliche Stille zu zerstören.

„Ja, es ist für mich der schönste Ort, den es hier gibt. Hierher komme ich immer, wenn ich meine Ruhe haben will. Ich kann mich an diesem Anblick einfach nicht satt sehen."

Als ich darauf hin meinen Kopf wieder in seine Richtung drehte, trafen sich unsere Augen ein weiteres Mal, unsere Blicke verschmolzen und wieder glaubte ich einen Teil seiner Seele zu erkennen.

In meinem Unterbewusstsein regte sich ganz leicht die Sorge um meine roten Augen, doch ich unterdrückte sie. Ich konnte und ich wollte diesen Moment nicht beenden, nie wieder.

„Warum?", es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern das ich zustande brachte.

Noch immer meine Augen mit seinen fesselnd antwortete er mir. „Ich wollte es einfach mit dir teilen. In gewisser Weise soll es auch eine Wiedergutmachung für mein Verhalten sein.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

Schließlich hatte auch dieser wunderbare Moment ein Ende. Wieder war es Edward der erneut den Blick abwendete und wieder hinab in das Tal sah.

Doch ich musste auf sein funkelndes Gold nur kurz verzichten, als er mir erneut in die Augen sah und mir wieder seine Hand entgegen streckte.

„Darf ich es dir näher zeigen?", fragte er. Wieder überlies er mir die Wahl und schon wie vor hin brauchte ich nicht erst zu überlegen, als ich meine Hand in seine legte.


	16. Glückseligkeit?

AN: Hey, ihr Lieben.

Ich melde mich jetzt auch mal zu Wort.

Zuerst danke an alle, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben mir Reviews zu schreiben, es ist eine Ehre für mich, dass euch meine Geschichte gefällt. :)

Und zweitens habe ich eine kleine Mitteilung zu machen. Vielleicht haben es einige von euch schon auf meinem Profil gelesen. Ich bin dabei die ersten paar Kapitel meiner FF zu überarbeiten. Die ersten 2 sind schon fertig. Ich habe dabei sehr viel umgeschrieben und einiges hinzugefügt. Ich denke, sie lassen sich jetzt auch viel besser lesen. :)

So, das wars. Jetzt bleibt mir noch übrig euch viel Spass mit dem neuen Kapitel zu wünschen, immerhin habe ihr lange genug darauf warten müssen. :)

* * *

**16. Glückseligkeit?**

Das Gefühl von Glück, das Gefühl von Glückseligkeit. Es sind nur ein paar einfache Worte. Doch ihre Bedeutung ist groß.

Bis jetzt hatte ich nie gewusst was es heißt glücklich zu sein. Bis jetzt. Ich war so nahe dran, sagen zu können „ich bin glücklich" und es auch noch so zu meinen, mit ganzem Herzen.

Dieser Augenblick, genau dieser Augenblick war dem Wort Glückseligkeit so nahe, wie ich es mir niemals in meinem ganzen Leben zu erträumen gehofft hatte.

Dieser Augenblick stellte alle bisherigen freudigen Erinnerungen in den Schatten.

Mein menschliches Leben, das ich bis dahin viel glücklicher und erfüllter angesehen hatte als meine langen Jahre in Volterra wurde nun überstrahlt, von diesem einen Augenblick.

Diese Zeit, die ich mit Edward in dem Tal verbrachte.

Ich befand mich nicht mehr in der Realität, ich hielt mich in meinem eigenen Traumland auf und ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als niemals wieder aufwachen zu müssen.

Und der Grund für meine Zufriedenheit, für die Ruhe, die sich in meinem Herzen ausgebreitet hatte, saß genau hier neben mir im Schnee.

Vor uns breitete sich der See aus, hinter uns ragten die Bäume des Waldes in den Himmel. Und dazwischen, auf diesem friedlichen, weißen Teppich saßen Edward und ich.

Ich hatte mein Schild um ihn gelegt, konnte seine Anwesenheit somit noch mehr spüren, als ich es ohnehin schon tat.

Noch niemals zuvor hatte es sich so gut angefühlt jemanden mit meinem Schild zu schützen. Niemals würde ich ihn wieder loslassen wollen, es fühlte sich zu richtig an.

Die Schwingungen die von ihm ausgingen und die ich durch mein Schild erhielt drohten mich beinahe zu überschwemmen, so stark waren sie, so intensiv.

Langsam griff meine Hand in den feinen Pulverschnee, der die ganze Landschaft hier zierte.

Kleine Muster hinterließen meine Finder auf der Oberfläche, als sie locker darüber strichen.

Behutsam nahm ich einen kleinen Teil in meine Hand, lies ihn durch meine Finger rieseln.

Es war faszinierend, wenn man die einzelne Schneeflocke einzeln für sich selbst betrachtete. Jede war einzigartig. Mal waren es nur kleine Unterschiede, mal sahen sie komplett anders aus.

Doch betrachtete man alle zusammen, erschienen sie vollkommen gleich. Dieselbe Konsistenz, dieselbe Farbe. Die unterschiedlichen Formen gingen in der Masse unter.

„An was denkst du?", erklang seine samtene Stimme neben mir. Deutlich konnte ich die Neugierde aus seiner Stimmlage heraushören.

Leicht drehte ich meinen Kopf in seine Richtung. Seine goldenen Augen strahlten, sie strahlten die gleiche Neugierde aus, die auch schon in seiner Stimme lag.

„An Schnee", antwortete ich. Es war eine ehrliche Antwort, und trotzdem legte er auf meine Antwort hin erneut seine Stirn in Falten. Natürlich hatten sich meine Gedanken, seit ich in seine Augen blickte komplett verändert, aber das würde ich ihm nicht sagen, um keinen Preis.

„Ich bewundere nur die Natur. Es ist so wunderschön hier, so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen.", fuhr ich fort. „Alles was ich bisher kennen gelernt hatte waren die trockenen Steppen in Italien, ganze Felder mit Olivenbäumen, oder die bunte Landschaft der Toskana im Frühling."

Ich wandte meinen Blick wieder von ihm ab und ließ ihn über meine Umgebung wandern. Über den See direkt vor uns, der unter der Sonne glitzerte, die mit Schnee bedeckten Bäume und die Berge. Doch zu guter letzt traf mein Blick erneut seinen, das Schönste hier.

Sanft lächelte er mich an, als ein kleiner Lichtstrahl seinen Weg bis zu seinem Gesicht fand. Seine Haut begann zu glitzern, reflektierte die Sonnenstrahlen. Dieses Glitzern war noch so viel schöner, als das des Wassers im See.

Ich hatte schon öfters einen Vampir unter der Sonne glitzern sehen, doch keiner begann so intensiv zu strahlten, wie dieses wunderbare Wesen, das hier gerade vor mir saß. Es war unbeschreiblich.

Inzwischen mussten schon Stunden vergangen sein, die wir hier in diesem Tal verbracht hatten. Ach, was spielte die Zeit auch für eine Rolle, wenn man sich im Paradies befand.

Paradies. Ja, dieses Wort passte perfekt. Hier war mein Paradies, mein Himmelreich.

Doch obwohl ich in dieser Zeit in dem Tal mich wie im Paradies fühlte, schaffte ich es trotzdem nicht alle meine Sorgen zu vergessen. Ich schob sie nur in den Hintergrund, versuchte sie zu ignorieren und bemühte mich nur den Augenblick zu genießen.

Niemals konnte ich vergessen, dass ich ein Monster war, ein schreckliches Raubtier, dessen einzige Aufgabe es war menschliches Leben auszulöschen. Eine Kreatur der Finsternis, das war ich.

Und dennoch, die Ruhe, die von diesem Tal ausging, diesem See, diesen Bäumen, diesen Bergen, diese Ruhe half mir. Sie half mir dabei meinen Selbsthass, alle meine negativen Gedanken, alle meine Sorgen für einen Moment in den Hintergrund zu schieben.

So gut ich es konnte versuchte ich mich nur auf den Augenblick zu konzentrieren, auf das Hier und Jetzt.

Mir war bewusst, dass meine Zeit in diesem Paradies irgendwann enden musste, wahrscheinlich sogar schneller, als es mir lieb war. Aus diesem Grund wollte ich nicht eine Sekunde davon vergeuden, oder jemals vergessen, denn jede einzelne davon war kostbar.

Meine größte Sorge war natürlich immer noch meine Augen. Edward mit meinen feuerroten Augen anzusehen war zur gleichen Zeit das Schwerste und das Leichteste, das ich jemals in meinem Leben machen musste.

Mich quälte der Gedanke, dass er mit einem Blick in meine Augen das Monster, das in mir steckte, erkennen konnte.

Es war unerträglich wenn ich nur daran dachte wie sehr mich schon mein eigenes Spiegelbild erschreckt hatte, ich, die an diesen Anblick gewöhnt war.

Wie sehr musste da erst Edward von diesem Rot angewidert sein.

So groß auch mein Wunsch war, ihm nicht länger in die Augen sehen zu müssen, so stark war auch mein Verlangen danach genau das zu tun.

Trotz meiner quälenden Gedanken war es so leicht in dieses tiefe Gold zu blicken, darin zu versinken, mich darin zu verlieren.

Dieser Gedanke hörte sich so absurd an, es war ein Widerspruch in sich. Und dennoch, wenn ich in seine Augen blickte, konnte ich beinahe vergessen, dass ich ein Mörder war, dass ich eine Volturi war, das ich nicht zu ihm gehören konnte. Jedoch nur beinahe.

Ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass das Rot meiner Augen nicht so schrecklich war, wie mir meine innere Stimme pausenlos zuflüsterte, dass ich nicht die einzige mit roten Augen war, schließlich war das doch das Merkmal der Vampire, die sich von Menschenblut ernährten.

Ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass Edward meine Augenfarbe nichts ausmachte, immerhin war er immer noch hier neben mir. Er war noch nicht geflüchtet, um sich vor diesem Albtraum bringenden Anblick losreißen zu können.

Doch so sehr ich auch versuchte mir etwas einzureden, es half nur zum Teil. Ich schaffte es nicht mich zur Gänze selbst zu belügen.

Zwei Erinnerungen verhinderten, dass ich mir etwas vormachen konnte, dass ich mich selbst belügen konnte.

Zwei Erinnerungen, die so tief in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt waren, dass es für mich unmöglich war sie einfach zu ignorieren.

Zwei Erinnerungen.

Zum einen war da die Erinnerung an meine Jagd mit Edward, oder besser gesagt das Ende dieses kleinen Ausfluges, der Moment in dem sich Edward mir genähert hatte, ohne irgendwelche Hemmungen, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken. Der Moment der kurz darauf sogleich sein Ende hatte.

Die zweite Erinnerung war der Grund, warum dieser Moment ein solch abruptes Ende hatte. Es waren ein Paar leuchtend rote Augen, die mir im Spiegel entgegen blickten.

Nur zwei kleine Erinnerungen, die mich daran hinderten diese Zeit mit Edward im Tal so zu genießen, wie ich es mir wünschte. Ein kleiner Schatten lag über dieser Zeit, klein aber unübersehbar.

Mich an der Hand führend hatte mir Edward jeden Winkel des Tales gezeigt. Langsam sind wir durch die Bäume gewandert, sind an ihnen hinaufgeklettert, weil er meinte, dass man von dort einen besonders guten Ausblick auf den See hatte.

Währenddessen hatte mir Edward eine Frage nach der anderen gestellt. Wo ich geboren wurde, wo ich als Mensch gelebt hatte, wie alt ich bei meiner Verwandlung war, wie meine Eltern hießen, wer sie waren, was meine Ziele in meinem vergangenen menschlichen Leben waren und noch viele mehr.

Ich versuchte so gut es ging auf alle seine Fragen zu antworten. Doch teilweise wusste ich die Antwort selbst nicht mehr, wie seine Frage über meine Lieblingsfarbe. Kurz war ich versucht Gold zu sagen, aber diese Antwort wäre zu offensichtlich und würde einem Geständnis über meine Bewunderung für ihn gleich kommen.

Warum hatte er nur so ein großes Interesse an meinem vergangenen Leben?

Noch nie wurde ich so mit Fragen gelöchert, und vor allem nicht mit Fragen aus meiner längst vergangenen Zeit als Mensch.

Warum war es Edward nur so wichtig? Warum war es ihm so wichtig, wie ich als Mensch gewesen war? Dieser Mensch war ich nicht mehr, er war vor langer Zeit gestorben.

Alles was ich jetzt war, war ein erbarmungsloses Raubtier, das Tod und Verderben brachte, nicht mehr.

„Darf ich dir noch eine Frage stellen?", unterbrach Edward meine Gedanken.

Erwartungsvoll sah ich ihn an.

„Wie ging deine Verwandlung von statten?"

Da war sie wieder, diese Neugierde.

Doch diese Frage hatte ich nicht erwartet. Es war keine angenehme Frage.

Sobald er sie ausgesprochen hatte, wünschte ich mir, er hätte es nicht getan. Diese Frage rief unweigerlich eine Erinnerung hervor, die ich Jahre lang versuchte zu vergessen. Ich wollte mich nicht daran erinnern, ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern.

Ich wandte den Blick von ihm ab. Mit aller Macht versuchte ich nicht an diesen Tag zu denken, der mein Leben beendet hatte. Er gehörte nicht hier her. Nicht in das Tal meines Glücks.

Die Mauern um mein Paradies, die schon vorher nicht besonders dick waren, begannen schon zu bröckeln. Nur eine kleine Frage von ihm und schon rückten meine Sorgen wieder weiter in den Vordergrund. Die Sorgen, die ich bis dahin so erfolgreich unterdrückt hatte.

Nein. Ich wollte noch nicht aus diesem wunderbaren Traum aufwachen. Es war noch zu früh. Mit aller Macht versuchte ich meine negativen Gedanken weiterhin zu unterdrücken. Doch es wurde schwerer, viel schwerer.

Warum konnte er mich nicht weiter Fragen über mein menschliches Leben stellen? Diese waren so viel leichter für mich.

„Darüber will ich nicht sprechen.", sagte ich schnell, starrte auch die Wasserfläche vor mir.

„Warum nicht?", fragte er leise weiter.

Ich atmete schnaufend aus. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er es nach meiner Antwort dabei belassen würde. Warum interessierte es ihn überhaupt nur so sehr?

„Es ist... keine schöne Erinnerung..."

„Warum?"

Nein.

„_Bitte, Edward. Bitte, hör auf damit."_, bettelte ich ihn in Gedanken an. Doch er konnte meine Gedanken nicht hören. Wie auch?

Er sollte das nicht tun, er sollte nicht diesen Moment zerstören.

Ich wollte nicht, dass dieser Moment zerstört wurde, nicht jetzt.

Bitte, noch nicht jetzt.

„Ich will nicht darüber sprechen.", wiederholte ich meine Worte von vorhin.

Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen, unterdrückte die Erinnerung, die Erinnerung an den Schmerz, versuchte mich nur auf das Jetzt zu konzentrieren.

„Okay...", wisperte er.

Erleichtert atmete ich aus.

Es war überstanden.

„Kann ich dich dann etwas anderes fragen?", fuhr er leise fort.

Ich nickte. Meine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen. Ich war immer noch bemüht den Schmerz, den ich einst vor zwanzig Jahren gespürt hatte, nicht wieder aufleben zu lassen.

„Wie war es danach?"

Ich riss meine Augen auf.

Es war nicht überstanden.

Die Erinnerungen, klar in meinem Gedächtnis verankert, strömten in meinen Kopf.

Die Erinnerungen, die ich schon mit den Augen eines Vampires wahrgenommen hatte.

Dieses Mal konnte ich sie nicht aufhalten. Wie von selbst drängten sie sich in den Vordergrund.

Da war Blut, da war Lied, da war Tod.

Kalte Steinmauern...

Schmerzensschreie...

Todesqualen....

In diesem kurzen Moment befand ich mich nicht mehr in Alaska, ich war in Volterra, ich war bei den Volturi. Nur mein Körper blieb erstarrt im Schnee sitzend zurück.

Die Mauern um mein Paradies stürzten ein, noch bevor ich die Chance bekam dagegen anzukämpfen.

Das Ende dieses glücklichen Moments war gekommen.

Die Ruhe, die mich bis eben noch umgeben hatte, war schlagartig verschwunden.

Der Glanz des Tales war verschwunden. Jetzt war es nur noch ein ganz normales Tal in Alaska. Das Paradies war nur mehr eine Erinnerung, nicht mehr.

Ich konnte die Enttäuschung nicht aufhalten, als sie begann sich in mir auszubreiten und mich auszufüllen. Und mit der Enttäuschung kam die Wut. Die Wut über mich selbst, dass ich nicht stärker war, dass meine Mauern so schwach gewesen waren und so schnell ihre Kraft verloren hatten, dass ich nicht im Stande war zu akzeptieren, was ich wirklich war.

„Warum fragst du mich das?" Meine Stimme war leise, verbittert. „Warum...?"

„Weil ich dich kennen lernen will.", sagte er eindringlich.

Ich sah ihn an. Noch immer war ihm dieselbe Neugierde ins Gesicht geschrieben. Seine Augen glühten förmlich, während er gespannt auf meine Antwort wartete.

Doch wieso? Wieso wollte er das so genau wissen? Reichte es nicht, dass er schon das Monster durch meine Augen sehen konnte? Musste ich ihm das auch noch durch meine Worte bestätigen?

Er wusste nicht, was gerade in mir vorging.

Er wusste nicht, was er gerade angerichtet hatte.

Könnte ich ihm doch seinen Wunsch, meine Gedanken lesen zu können, erfüllen. Es wäre dann so viel einfacher. Er müsste mir dann nicht eine Frage nach der anderen stellen.

Könnte er meine Gedanken lesen, wüsste er, wer ich wirklich war.

Könnte er meine Gedanken lesen, würde er mich nicht länger kennen lernen wollen.

Könnte er meine Gedanken lesen, müsste ich mich nicht länger versuchen zu verstecken.

Könnte er meine Gedanken lesen, wäre alles so viel einfacher.

„Was willst du von mir wissen?", fuhr ich ihn an.

Meine Enttäuschung und meine Wut von vorhin platzen aus mir heraus. Ich war es plötzlich so leid. So leid weiterhin zu versuchen mir und auch Edward etwas vorzumachen.

Zwar konnte ich ihm nicht meine Gedanken zeigen, doch die Wahrheit konnte ich nicht länger verbergen. Denn Edward würde nicht aufgeben, nicht bevor er nicht alles wusste.

„Was soll ich dir erzählen? Dass ich Menschen umgebracht habe? Dass ich sie ausgesaugt habe, bis sie blutleer vor mir lagen? Dass ich dafür verantwortlich war, dass ihr Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen? Dass ich dem grausamsten und wahrscheinlich herzlosesten Vampir diene? Nein, ich diene ihm nicht nur, ich beschütze ihn.", mit jedem Wort mehr klang meine Stimme ätzender. Nun war ich in Fahrt und konnte mich nicht mehr stoppen.

„Was willst du noch wissen? Dass ich genauso herzlos bin? Dass ich in alle Ewigkeit so weiter machen werde? Das Töten wird nie aufhören, ich gehöre zu den Volturi."

Während meines Ausbruchs sah ich ihm fest in die Augen. Ich spüre wie mein lebloses Herz bei meinen Worten begann zu schmerzen. Es schmerzte diese Worte auszusprechen, doch es war die Wahrheit, die ich nicht länger leugnen konnte.

Das Versteckspiel war vorbei.

Obwohl es auch eine gewisse Erleichterung war, nun endlich die Worte, die mich schon viel zu lange quälten, ausgesprochen zu haben, hinterließen sie einen bitteren Nachgeschmack.

Das Glück und die Ruhe hatten nun definitiv ihr Ende erreicht. Mein Paradies lag in Scherben vor mir. Es existierte nicht mehr und es kam mir in dem Moment so vor, als hätte es auch nie existiert. Es war nur ein erbärmlicher Versuch die Wirklichkeit zu überdecken.

Eine Stille entstand. Eine erdrückende, qualvolle Stille, während der mich Edward einfach nur anstarrte. Seine Augen waren geweitet, sein Körper starr. Nur seine Lippen bewegten sich. Er öffnete leicht seinen Mund, als wollte er etwas sagen, schloss ihn jedoch wieder, ohne einen Ton von sich gegeben zu haben.

Langsam schloss ich meine Augen. Ich war es nicht mehr wert in dieses Gold blicken zu dürfen, es war einfach nur falsch.

„Du weißt es doch.", hörte ich meine Stimme leise sagen. „Du weißt, dass ich eines dieser Monster bin. Eines dieser Monster, die glauben über andere bestimmen zu können, die glauben, anderen sagen zu können, wie sie zu leben haben."

Ich brach für einige Sekunden ab, öffnete meine Augen wieder, sah ihn direkt an.

Seine Position hatte sich nicht verändert. Wieder war sein Mund leicht geöffnet, doch auch dieses Mal, sagte er nichts.

„Du siehst es doch. Du siehst doch das Rot in meinen Augen. Der Beweis dafür, wer ich bin. Das Rot, das den Tod zeigt, den ich schon so vielen Menschen gebracht habe."

Meine Stimme klang immer verzweifelter. Ich hatte ihm gerade alles gestanden.

Alles, was mich quälte.

Alles, das ich nie jemanden erzählen wollte.

Gequält wandte ich meinen Blick erneut von ihm ab.

Ein letztes Mal lies ich meine Augen um die Umgebung schweifen, betrachtete den See, die Bäume, die Berge.

Der Zauber war verschwunden.

Das Paradies war verschwunden.

Kein Strahlen mehr, kein Leuchten, keine Glitzern.

Es war weg, unwiderruflich.

Ich stand auf. Auch ein letztes Mal wanderten meine Augen zu Edward.

Er sah mich nicht an, er starrte immer noch in die Luft, er war immer noch erstarrt.

Sein Mund war geschlossen, er hatte nichts zu sagen.

Ich drehte mich um, weg von ihm.

Er würde nun nicht länger in meiner Nähe sein wollen, da war ich mir sicher.

Es war Zeit das Ende zu akzeptieren.

Das Ende meines Glücks, meiner Glückseligkeit mit Edward, sofern sie überhaupt da war.

Sie hatte nur wenige Stunden angedauert. Nun war sie Vergangenheit, eine Erinnerung.

Ich löste mein Schild um ihn, lies ihn los.

Die Schwingungen, die die ganze Zeit über auf mich eingeströmt waren, hörten auf.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken setzte ich mich in Bewegung. Ich rannte so schnell ich nur konnte.

Ich folgte der Spur, die wir auf dem Weg hierher hinterlassen hatten. Edwards himmlischer Duft leitete mich, führte mich zurück.

Er würde die letzte Gelegenheit für mich seinen Duft in mir aufzunehmen.

Mein totes Herz starb, es starb ein zweites Mal.

Doch ich war ein Monster.

Wozu brauchte ein Monster auch ein Herz?


	17. Richtig und Falsch

**17. Richtig und Falsch**

EPOV

Irrtum ist menschlich.

Fehler sind menschlich.

Ich hatte mich so sehr geirrt.

Ich hatte so viele Fehler gemacht.

Dabei war ich noch nicht einmal ein Mensch.

110 Jahre Studium über Meinesgleichen und über die Menschen hatten nicht verhindern können, dass ich den wohl größten Fehler meines Lebens beging, den wohl größten Irrtum meines Lebens.

Ich dachte, ich hätte sie durchschaut.

Ich dachte, ich wüsste was in ihr vorging.

Doch nein, ich hatte mich geirrt, die ganze Zeit über hatte ich mich geirrt und nicht nur ein klein wenig, ich lag auf der ganzen Linie falsch.

Ich hatte mich anscheinend immer blind auf meine Gabe verlassen, diese kleine Besonderheit an mir, die es mir ermöglichte Gedanken zu hören, sie mitzuerleben, sie zu fühlen und sie zu schmecken.

Und nun, wo mir Bellas Geist verschlossen war, bemerkte ich erst, wie sehr ich von dieser kleinen Besonderheit abhängig war. Ein Irrtum jagte den nächsten, ein Fehler den nächsten.

Hatte ich überhaupt irgendetwas richtig gemacht? Es kam mir nicht so vor.

Nicht jetzt, wo die fort war.

Ich hatte doch einen Plan gehabt.

Ich wollte Bellas Vertrauen gewinnen, und ich wollte ihr mein Vertrauen schenken.

Mein Ziel war es sie kennen zu lernen, richtig kennen zu lernen.

Aber hatte ich das nicht erreicht?

Hatte ich nicht erreicht, dass sie sich mir öffnete, mir zeigte wer sie wirklich war?

Warum war ich dann nur so bestürzt, geschockt, erstarrt?

Ich wusste die Antwort.

Weil sie falsch lag. Sie hatte ein komplett falsches Bild von sich selbst. Sie bezeichnete sich selbst als ein Monster. Wie kam sie nur zu dieser Überzeugung? Was hatte man ihr nur angetan, dass sie eine so schlechte Meinung von sich selbst hatte?

Wie konnte es nur sein, dass sie sich selbst nur so falsch sah?

So falsch.

Ihre Worte klangen mir immer noch in meinem Kopf nach.

„_Du weißt es doch. Du weißt, dass ich eines dieser Monster bin.... Du siehst es doch. Du siehst doch das Rot in meinen Augen. Der Beweis dafür, wer ich bin..."_

„Nein!" Mein Verstand und mein Herz waren sich einig.

Nein, es war nicht das, was ich über sie wusste.

Nein, es war nicht das, was ich in ihren Augen sah.

Nein!

Ich wollte es ihr entgegen schreien. Dieses Wort war so laut, dass ich nicht mehr fähig war, etwas anderes wahrzunehmen, etwas andres zu hören, an etwas anderes zu denken.

So laut, und trotzdem hörte sie es nicht. Es waren nur meine Gedanken die schrien.

Nein, nein, nein.

Ich war unfähig dieses Wort auszusprechen, kein Ton kam über meine Lippen, als ich es versuchte. Der Schock saß einfach noch zu tief. Obwohl mir der Ausdruck Schock noch zu untertrieben vorkam. Es war als wäre meine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. Richtig und Falsch waren verdreht, nichts ergab mehr einen Sinn.

Meine Gedanken begannen zu rasen und doch war ich nicht im Stande einen Vernünftigen zu fassen.

Ich wollte reagieren, ich wollte es wirklich.

Alles entgleiste mir. Mein Plan hatte anfangs so gut funktioniert. Ich konnte ihr all die Fragen stellen, nach denen ich brannte die Antwort zu erfahren.

Ich fragte sie über ihr menschliches Leben, wollte wissen wer sie war, um zu verstehen, wie sie jetzt war.

Sie war ein guter Mensch.

Und sie war es jetzt immer noch.

Sie war kein Monster. Was ich sah, war eine gute Seele, eine reine Seele. Sie war ein Engel in der Hölle.

Kein gefallener Engel, ihre gute Seele lebte immer noch. Sie lebte immer noch, selbst nach all den Jahren in Volterra.

Nun ergab auch alles einen Sinn. Ihr zurückhaltendes Verhalten, ihr Wunsch bei uns bleiben zu können, ihr Interesse an Tierblut. Ihre Euphorie nach unserer Jagd, ihr Strahlen.

Sie war kein gewissenloses, herzloses Monster. Sie war so besonders, so einzigartig, so gut.

Warum sah sie das nur nicht?

Wie konnte sie nur ernsthaft glauben, sie wäre genauso wie die Volturi. Sie war keine Volturi. Sie verbrachte vielleicht die letzten zwanzig Jahre bei ihnen, doch sie gehörte nicht zu ihnen.

Warum konnte sie sich selbst nicht so sehen, wie ich sie sah?

Sie würde erkennen, wie falsch sie lag.

Ich wünschte mir, sie könnte sich selbst durch meine Augen sehen.

Dann könnte sie sehen, dass es nicht der Tod ist, der mir aus ihren Augen entgegen strahlte.

Dann könnte sie sehen, dass es vielmehr das Leben war, das in ihnen lag.

Ihre Augen waren wie zwei wertvolle Edelsteine, unbezahlbar, einzigartig, wie sie selbst. Es waren zwei Rubine, _der Stein des Lebens und der Liebe_.

Ihre Augen, deren Strahlen nun verschwunden war. Tiefe Trauer lag darin, als sie hier vor mir saß, nachdem sie sich mir geöffnet hatte, mir mitgeteilt hatte, was sie wirklich über sich selbst dachte, mir einen Schock beschert hatte, der mir bis tief in die Knochen fuhr.

Ich konnte ihren Schmerz erkennen, ihre Qualen, die ihr die Volturi zugefügt hatten, ihre Qualen, die sie sich selbst zugefügt hatte.

Es war nicht richtig, es war nicht richtig was sie ihr angetan hatten, es war nicht richtig, was sie sich selbst angetan hatte.

Mein Verstand schrie, ich müsse ihr die Wahrheit sagen, die echte Wahrheit, und die Wahrheit vernichten, die sie glaubte zu wissen, die falsche Wahrheit.

Doch ich war noch zu erstarrt, zu erschrocken, um die Reaktion zu zeigen, die richtig war.

Sie wandte ihre Augen von mir ab.

Nur am Rande nahm ich war, wie sie aufstand und sich leise von mir abwendete.

Weitere Sekunden verstrichen, meine Gedanken begannen sich zu ordnen und ich wurde wieder Herr über meinen Körper.

Doch als ich aufsah, war sie weg. Sie war nicht hier geblieben. Und zum ersten Mal wusste ich warum, wusste was in ihr vorging, wusste warum sie nicht länger auf meine Reaktion warten wollte, warten konnte.

Sie dachte, dass sie Recht hatte, dass ich sie wirklich für ein Monster hielt.

Ich lies meinen Kopf in meine Hände sinken.

Ich hatte es schon wieder getan. Ich hatte den nächsten Fehler begangen.

Warum konnte ich ihr nicht sofort antworten? Ihr nicht sofort diesen Unsinn, den sie sich zusammenreimte austreiben?

Mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Frustration fuhr ich mir mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, krallte mich an ihnen fest. Ich fühlte den Schmerz, den ich mir selbst zufügte und doch half es nicht gegen die Vorwürfe, die ich mir in diesem Moment machte.

Sie war weg. Es war zu spät, ich konnte ihr meine richtige Antwort jetzt nicht mehr geben.

War es wirklich zu spät?

Ruckartig fuhr mein Kopf in die Höhe. Was tat ich hier überhaupt?

Ich saß hier im Schnee und lies sie einfach so weggehen.

Wieso hatte ich sie weggehen lassen?

Schneller als ich denken konnte, war ich auf den Beinen.

Ich würde nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt, wo ich so weit gekommen war. Nicht jetzt, wo ich nun endlich wusste, was in ihr vorging. Nicht jetzt.

Egal wie viele Fehler, ich begangen hatte, egal wie schwer es werden würde, Bella von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen, ich würde nicht aufgeben und sollte ich auf Knien vor ihr um Vergebung betteln.

Ich rannte los, die Hoffnung, dass es noch nicht zu spät war im Herzen tragend. Ich hoffte, dass ich sie so schnell wie möglich finden würde, sie mich anhören würde, sie mir glauben würde. Die Hoffnung verlieh mir Flügel, als ich förmlich über den weißen Untergrund flog.

Ich folgte ihrer Spur. Sie war noch frisch. Ihr Duft berauschte mich und lies meine Hoffnung steigern, dass ich noch eine Chance bekam. Unterschwellig konnte ich meinen eigenen Duft wahrnehmen, sie war also dieselbe Strecke zurück gerannt, die wir hergekommen waren. Erleichtert darüber, dass sie zum Haus zurück gekehrt zu sein schien, erhöhte ich mein Tempo noch mehr.

Nach endlosen Minuten konnte ich schließlich das Haus zwischen den Bäumen erkennen.

Davor angekommen blieb ich jedoch stehen.

Ihr Duft war immer noch stark.

Wie konnte ich sicher sein, dass sie auch wirklich hier war? Vielleicht war sie auch gleich weiter gerannt?

Ich zog mehrere Runden um das Haus. Doch ich konnte nur ein paar leichte Spuren ihres Duftes wahrnehmen, zu alt, um sie ernsthaft in Betracht zu ziehen.

Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie tatsächlich nur zum Haus zurückgekehrt sein musste. Jedoch war ich mir trotzdem nicht ganz sicher, ich kannte meine Begabungen und Spurenlesen gehörte ganz sicher nicht dazu.

Ich öffnete die Haustür.

Ich lauschte. Es war so still im Haus, als wäre niemand hier.

Schließlich konnte ich Alice Gedanken wahrnehmen, doch außer ihren Gedanken, war es still.

Kurz frage ich mich, warum sie alleine war, als ich bemerkte, dass sie gar nicht alleine war. Bella war bei ihr. Sie waren zusammen im Gästezimmer in dem Alice Bella während ihres Aufenthalts einquartiert hatte.

Vorfreude machte sich in mir breit. Nur noch wenige Meter hatte ich zu überwinden, bevor ich diese Missverständnisse, die noch zwischen und lagen, aus dem Weg schaffen konnte. Nur noch einmal die Treppen hinauf, und ich war wieder bei ihr.

Aber schon nach wenigen Stufen hielt mich Alice wütende Gedankenstimme auf. Sie hatte alles gesehen, sie wusste was passiert war. Und nun war sie wütend, sie war stink wütend und gab mir allein die ganze Schuld daran, dass Bella nun zusammengekauert bei ihr saß und verzweifelt und traurig war.

Ich konnte die durch Alices Augen sehen, ich konnte den Schmerz sehen, der in den zarten Zügen ihres Gesichts eingraviert war, wie die Gesichtszüge einer Statur in Marmor.

Diesen Schmerz konnte ich weder auf die Volturi schieben, noch auf sonst jemanden, dieser Schmerz war mein alleiniges Werk.

Es tat mir in der Seele weh, dass meine Fehler, alle meine schrecklichen Fehler solche Auswirkungen hatten.

Wie würde sie überhaupt reagieren, wenn ich jetzt zu ihr gehen würde? Würde sie mir zuhören wollen, würde sie mir zuhören können?

Würde ich damit vielleicht alles nur noch schlimmer machen, wenn ich nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gab all das was im Tal geschehen war zuerst zu verarbeiten?

Ich ging eine Stufe zurück, entfernte mich ein kleines Stück wieder von meinem Ziel.

Aber ich wollte doch nicht, dass sie weiterhin glaubte, dass ich sie für ein Monster hielt, dass ich sie für grausam hielt, dass ich sie für herzlos hielt.

Sie musste die Wahrheit erfahren.

Ich bewegte mich wieder vorwärts, nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal, als Alice mich in Gedanken rief und mich erneut inne halten lies.

„Nicht, Edward... Ich kümmere mich um sie. Lass ihr etwas Zeit, ich werde sie zu dir schicken, wenn sie bereit dazu ist."

Ihre Stimme klang nun nicht mehr wütend. Mitleid lag darin, Mitleid für Bellas Schmerz und Mitleid für meinen Schmerz.

Meine Hand krallte sich an das Treppengeländer. Ich rang mit mir, ob ich Alice Rat befolgen sollte, oder einfach hinauf stürmen sollte, all ihrem Lied ein Ende setzen sollte, all ihrem unnötigen Leid, all ihrem Lied nur wegen mir.

Natürlich blieb auch Alice meine Unentschlossenheit nicht verborgen.

„Vertrau mir, Edward. Ich bin bei ihr. Es wird alles gut."

_Es wird alles gut..._

Warum fiel es mir nur so schwer diesen Worten Glauben zu schenken?

Das Holz des Geländers in meiner Hand fing an zu knirschen, als sich meinen Druck darauf verstärkte.

Ich wusste ich konnte Alice vertrauen. Nur viel es mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt besonders schwer.

Mit meinem letzten Rest Selbstkontrolle, schaffte ich es das Treppengeländer wieder loszulassen und wieder die wenigen Stufen, die ich erklommen hatte, wieder hinunter zu gehen.

_Ich kann Alice vertrauen, ich kann Alice vertrauen_. Ich wiederholte diese Worte immer wieder in meinem Kopf, versuchte mich dadurch davon abzuhalten meinen Impulsen zu folgen und die Treppe doch noch hinauf zu stürmen.

Alice hatte gesagt, sie würde Bella zu mir schicken, wenn diese bereit dazu war.

_Ich kann Alice vertrauen._

Doch bis dieser Zeitpunkt gekommen war, hatte ich noch etwas anderes zu erledigen. Etwas, das ich nicht länger hinauszögern konnte, etwas das getan werden musste.

Langsam öffnete ich die Tür und trat ein. Andächtig ging ich auf das schwarz-glänzende Etwas zu, das nun schon viel zu lange unbenutzt war.

Wie von selbst kam die liebliche Melodie in meine Gedanken zurück, als ich den schweren Deckel anhob und die schwarzen und weißen Tasten darunter freilegte.

Die Musik in meinem Kopf wurde stärker, wurde lauter und meine Finger begannen zu zucken als hätten sie schon die Tasten unter sich, um diese Melodie frei zu setzen.

Bedachtsam lies ich mich auf die schmale Bank vor dem Klavier nieder.

Ich positionierte meine Hände auf der Tastatur.

Nach einer kurzen Stille erklang der erste Ton. Ich lies ihn ausklingen, lauschte wie sich die Schwingungen die ich soeben ausgelöst hatte im Raum verbreiteten, auf die Wände trafen, an ihnen reflektiert wurden und wieder zu mir zurückkehrten.

Ich lauschte bis er ganz verstummt war und die Stille zurück gekehrt war.

Es war so lange her, dass dieser Ton zuletzt einen Raum erfühlt hatte, viel zu lange.

Doch dieser Ton sollte erst der Anfang sein.

Ich begann erneut, spielte den Ton erneut, dann einen weiteren und noch einen und noch einen, bis die Melodie, die bis dahin nur in meinem Kopf war, sich langsam begann zu entwickeln, zu wachsen, sich zu entfalten.

Wie von selbst fanden meine Finger die richtigen Tasten mit den richtigen Tönen.

Ich musste nur meine Augen schließen und dann sah ist das, was diese Melodie perfekt beschrieb.

Dann sah ich sie vor mir, wie ihr Haar leicht im Wind wehte.

Dann sah ich wie ihre Augen strahlten.

Dann sah ich ihre Seele.

Dann roch ich ihren Duft, so süß, so lieblich, so schön.

Dann fühlte ich ihre Nähe.

Ich verlor mich in der Musik, lies nur mein Herz sprechen, lies es meine Finger führen. Ihr Duft umgab mich, hüllte mich ein, berauschte mich, hob mich direkt in den Himmel.

Und doch blieb ein kleiner Funken Traurigkeit bestehen, ein kleiner Teil des Schmerzes, ein schwaches Bruchstück des Leids, ein Hauch von Verzweiflung.

Ich hörte niemanden kommen, erst als die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein leichter Windhauch mich streifte, unterbrach ich mein Spiel.

Ich lauschte. Doch alles was ich hörte war Stille.

Das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

Es bedeutete, dass der Duft der mich umgab, der soeben zu mir her geweht wurde, nicht mehr ein Produkt meiner Erinnerung und meiner Fantasie war, er war real.

Er war real, so real wie das Lächeln das sich auf meinem Lippen bildete, als ich zu dieser Erkenntnis kam.

Alice Worte kamen wieder in meine Gedanken zurück.

_Es wird alles gut..._

* * *

_Und hier das Lied, dass mich zu all dem inspiriert hat: „comptine d'un autre été" von Yann Tiersen (Filmmusik zu „Zauberhafte Welt der Amelie") bei YouTube mit: /watch?v=IyCRJmerW1Q_

_Ich finde es passt ganz gut :)_


	18. Verzweiflung

**18. Verzweiflung**

Verzweiflung...

Verzweiflung, eine Emotion so stark, dass sie alles andere auslöschte. Alles Gute und alles Schöne vergessen lies.

Alles was blieb war Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Hoffnungslosigkeit darauf, dass dieser Gemütszustand niemals enden würde. Denn was blieb einem, wenn all das Schöne und all das Gute ausgelöscht wurde?

Nichts.

Es war nur mehr die Leere, die mich umhüllte. Vor mir war der Abgrund und ich war dabei zu fallen, tiefer und tiefer und tiefer. Der einzige Gedanke, der mit der Zukunft verbunden war, war mit Angst erfüllt.

Angst, dass diese Verzweiflung niemals enden würde, dass diese Hoffnungslosigkeit mein ständiger Begleiter werden würde, bis in die Unendlichkeit.

Es gab nur mehr einen Wunsch, den ich für die Zukunft hatte, und der war meinem Dasein ein Ende bereiten zu können, ein wirkliches Ende. Mein Leben hatte schon vor so langer Zeit aufgehört, und trotzdem hatte ich weiter existiert, ohne Inhalt, ohne Seele.

Die Tatsache, dass dieser Wunsch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, lies meine Verzweiflung noch weiter steigen, so weit, dass ich beinahe glaubte, daran zerreißen zu müssen.

Ich war verdammt. Es war eine absurde Vorstellung der Menschen, dass die Hölle aus lodernden Feuerwänden bestand, mit einem gehörnten Teufel als Herrscher, der einen bis in alle Ewigkeit im Feuer brennen lies.

Wie naiv doch die Menschen waren, wenn sie dachten, dass ewiges Leben ein Segen war. Etwas Wichtiges vergasen sie jedoch dabei immer. Nichts im Leben war umsonst, alles hat seinen Preis, doch wie hoch dieser Preis war, wusste man erst, wenn man ihn gezahlt hat, wenn es schon zu spät ist.

Ewiges Leben war kein Segen, es war die Hölle, meine ganz persönliche Hölle.

Ich spürte weder die dünnen Zweige, die gegen meinen Körper schlugen, noch den eiskalten Wind, der mir ins Gesicht peitschte. Sie konnten meiner diamantenen Haut nichts anhaben, nur meine Kleidung wurde in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.

Ich rannte, ich hetzte durch das Dickicht, als würde es keinen Morgen geben, als würde mein Leben davon abhängen. Doch genau das Gegenteil davon war der Fall, ich war nicht auf der Flucht, ich rannte nicht um mein Leben.

Ich hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod, er würde mich nur aus dem Fegefeuer befreien indem ich mich befand und mich in die wirkliche Hölle schicken, doch diese konnte nicht viel schlimmer sein, als die Hölle, in der ich mich jetzt gerade befand.

Ich rannte weiter, doch ich spürte nichts. Alles hatte seine Bedeutung verloren, alles, meine Hoffnungen, so klein sie auch immer gewesen waren, meine Wünsche, so unrealistisch sie auch immer erschienen waren, meine Träume, so utopisch, sie sich auch in meinem Kopf entwickelt hatten, spielten keine Rolle mehr.

Meine Lügen, mit denen ich mich selbst getäuscht hatte, hatten ein Ende. Niemals würden meine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen, niemals würden meine Träume war werden. Es war vorbei.

Ich rannte, ich rannte, als gebe es keinen Morgen mehr.

Es gab nur eine Kleinigkeit, die meinen Verstand zusammen hielt. Ein kleiner Aspekt, der mein Herz daran hinderte vollkommen in die Leere zu stürzen. Ein schwacher Lichtpunkt, der dem Monster in mir daran hinderte vollkommen Besitz von mir zu ergreifen.

Es war ein leichter Hauch des Duftes, der mich umgab, der mich leitete, der mir den Weg zeigte. Ein Duft, der mich daran erinnerte, dass ich bis vor kurzem noch Hoffnung hatte.

Der Duft, der mich zurück brachte. Zurück zu dem großen, weißen Haus.

Hoch ragte es nun wieder vor mich auf, während ich auf dem Weg zur Tür mein Tempo immer mehr drosselte. Erst als ich die Eingangstür erreicht hatte, blieb ich stehen.

Meine Hand lag schon auf der Türklinke, als sich beängstigende Fragen in mir breit machten.

Was würde mich wohl hinter dieser Tür erwarten?

Würden mich die anderen Mitglieder der beiden Familien erwarten?

Wussten die überhaupt, dass ich mit ... mit einem von ihnen unterwegs war?

Würde sie mich fragen, warum ich alleine zurückgekehrt war?

Auch die darauf folgenden Fragen konnte ich nicht aufhalten, als sie sich in meine Gedanken schlichen. Fragen, bei denen ich gedachte hatte, dass ich sie mir schon lange selbst beantwortet hatte.

Sollte ich überhaupt durch diese Tür gehen?

Sollte ich nicht lieber nach Volterra zurückkehren, dorthin, wo ich hingehörte?

All meine Zweifel, die falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, als ich beschlossen hatte hier zu bleiben, kamen wieder hoch. Die Ratlosigkeit war zurück.

Doch trotz meiner Zweifel konnte es nur eine Antwort geben. Sie wurde unterstützt von dem Duft der mir immer noch in der Nase hing.

Ich wollte nicht zurück nach Volterra. Alles war besser, als in die kalten Gemäuer meines persönlichen Albtraumes zurückzukehren.

Ich war selbstsüchtig.

Ich drängte mich Fremden auf, um meinen eigenen Träumen, meinen eigenen Wünschen nachzujagen.

Träume, die nie wahr werden würden.

Wünsche, die nie in Erfüllung gehen würden.

Und trotzdem konnte ich sie nicht ganz loslassen, nicht mit diesem Duft zu ihrer Unterstützung. Wenigstens die Erinnerung an diese Träume wollte ich behalten.

Ich drückte die Türklinke nach unten, in Zeitlupe schob ich die Tür auf, ich war auf alles gefasst.

Ich lauschte.

Nichts. Es war ganz still, nicht das kleinste Geräusch erreichte meine Ohren.

Zögerlich trat ich ein.

Niemand war zu sehen, das Haus war leer.

Einerseits war ich erleichtert darüber, denn Gesellschaft konnte ich jetzt ganz und gar nicht ertragen.

Doch gleichzeitig war ich auch beunruhigt. Wo waren sie alle? Dieses Haus war schließlich ihr zu Hause. Warum waren sie nicht hier?

Langsam ging ich weiter, durch den Wohnbereich und dann zur Treppe.

Die ganze Zeit über lauschte ich angestrengt, sah mich überall um. Es war seltsam, bisher war immer jemand von ihnen da.

Ich erreichte die Tür zum Gästezimmer, oder „meinem" Zimmer, wie Alice es genannt hatte.

Eigentlich wollte ich das nicht tun. Ich hatte mir geschworen meine Zeit hier nicht länger zu vergeuden, indem ich mich im Gästezimmer verkroch. Doch die Umstände hatten sich geändert. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen Edward noch einmal unter die Augen treten zu müssen, und dies hier war der einzige Ort in diesem Haus, bei dem ich sicher war, das er nicht herkommen würde, nicht, wenn er mich meiden wollte.

Ich öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

Mein Blick traf den von zwei goldenen Augen, die von schwarzen Haaren umgeben waren. Sie wirkten so traurig, so betrübt. Das Strahlen, das noch vor ein paar Stunden in diesen Augen lag, war verschwunden.

Ich hatte nicht mir ihr gerechnet, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mich gerade hinter dieser Tür jemand erwarten würde. Mein Gesicht zeigte jedoch keinerlei Anzeichen der Überraschung, die ich in meinem Inneren spürte.

Ruhig saß sie auf dem großen Bett in der Mitte des Zimmers und saß mich nur an, sagte nichts, rührte sich nicht.

Schweigend ging ich weiter in den Raum hinein, ging an ihr vorbei, bis ich schließlich vor dem Fenster, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, stehen blieb.

Keiner von und ergriff das Wort.

Warum war sie hier? Hatte sie mich etwa schon erwartet?

Noch bevor ich die Möglichkeit hatte all die Fragen, die unweigerlich in meinem Kopf geschossen kamen, durchzugehen, traf mich die Erkenntnis.

Sie wusste es.

Sie wusste, was passiert war.

Sie wusste die Wahrheit.

Deshalb hatte sie auch hier auf mich gewartet.

Doch was würde jetzt geschehen? Würde sie mich nun zurück nach Italien schicken? Waren die anderen deshalb nicht hier? War es ihre Aufgabe mir zu sagen, dass ich gehen sollte?

„Die anderen sind auf der Jagd.", hörte ich Alice leise sagen.

„Du bist nicht bei ihnen?" Meine Stimme war selbst mir fremd, so teilnahmslos, so kalt.

„Ich wollte dich nicht alleine lassen, nicht jetzt."

Gequält schloss ich meine Augen.

„Warum?" Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Weil ich deine Freundin bin."

Ich drehte mich langsam zu ihr um. Sie war meine Freundin? Aber eine Freundin würde mich nicht fortschicken.

Als ich ihr in die Augen sah verstärkte sich ich meine Verwirrung.

Alles was ich in ihren Augen erkennen konnte war Mitleid und Traurigkeit, als würde sie mit mir leiden. Das ergab doch alles keinen Sinn. Warum sollte sie Mitleid mit mir haben? Sie wusste doch was passiert war, sie wusste die Wahrheit, sie wurde doch dazu beauftragt mich zurück zu schicken.

„Bist du das?", fragte ich, runzelte meine Stirn.

„Natürlich bin ich deine Freundin. Wie kannst du nur denken, dass es nicht so wäre?"

Alice richtete sich auf, als würde sie gleich aufspringen wollen und auf mich zugestürmt kommen. Doch dann lies sie sich wieder auf das Bett zurücksinken.

Vielleicht war es mein Blick, der sie davon abhielt ihren ersten Impuls zu folgen, vielleicht aber auch etwas anderes.

Ich war gerührt von ihren Worten, sie bezeichnete uns immer noch als Freundinnen, jedoch bezweifelte ich, dass wir das immer noch waren, oder jemals gewesen waren.

Ich drehte mich wieder zum Fenster, sah mein eigenes Spiegelbild, das schwach in der Fensterscheibe zu sehen war. „Du bist ein Monster", flüsterte es mir zu.

Ich rechnete damit, dass Alice jeden Moment beginnen würde und mir den wahren Grund nennen würde, warum sie hier war.

Doch bevor ich sie die Worte aussprechen lies, vor denen ich mich fürchtete, musste ich noch eine Antwort auf meine Frage habe, die Frage, die mich am meisten quälte, die Frage, die mich nie loslassen würde, egal wie viel Zeit vergehen würde.

Erneut wandte ich mich Alice zu.

„Warum, Alice? Warum sind meine Augen rot?" Meine ganze Verzweiflung schwang in diesen Worten mit.

Das Mitleid und die Trauer in ihrem Blick wurden auf meine Frage hin mit Verwirrung abgelöst. „Was meinst du?" Sie richtete sich wieder auf.

„M-Meine Augen... W-Warum sind sie immer noch rot? Ich verstehe es nicht, ich war doch mit... Ich habe doch auch Tierblut getrunken. Warum sehen meine Augen nicht aus wie deine?"

Ein schwaches Lächeln bildete sich auf Alices Lippen, während ihre Augen strahlten erneutes Mitleid ausstrahlten.

„Es dauert eine Weile bis deine Augen die Farbe wechseln, eine Jagd ist viel zu wenig dafür. Es kann sogar Monate dauern, bis das Rot ganz verschwunden ist.", erklärte sie mir leise sprechend.

„Heißt das, dass wenn ich weiterhin Tierblut trinken würde, würden meine Augen auch so... so werden wie deine?" Dieses Mal war es die Hoffnung, die mich zu diesen Worten drängten, die Hoffnung, die ich dachte verloren zu haben, und die nun wieder Einzug in meinem Körper fand.

Alice nickte stumm.

Die Verzweiflung und die Hoffnung in mir kämpften gegeneinander.

Die Hoffnung, dass es doch möglich war, das Rot meiner Augen auszulöschen.

Die Verzweiflung, dass ich niemals Monate hatte, um es auch wirklich zu schaffen. Mir blieben doch nur mehr ein paar Tage.

Somit konnte nur die Verzweiflung siegen, sie besiegte die Hoffnung mit einem Schlag, lies sie zu Boden fallen und rammte ihr den Dolch ins Herz. Der Dolch, den ich nun in meinem Herzen fühlte, kalt und tödlich.

Wieder war mein größter Wunsch zum greifen nahe gewesen, wieder hatte ich ihn nicht erreicht, als er sich nur Zentimeter, bevor ich ihn fassen konnte, in Luft auflöst hatte.

So nah und doch so fern.

Ich lies mich zu Boden geleiten.

Ein Schluchzen drang aus meiner Kehle. Ich konnte nicht mehr, ich wollte nicht mehr.

Ich presste meine flache Hand auf meinen Mund, wollte die Schluchzer damit ersticken die unkontrolliert tief aus meinem Inneren heraus drangen. Es war der Laut meiner Hoffnungslosigkeit, die Schmerzensschreie meines Herzens.

Ich weinte tränenlos, wollte endlich aus diesem Albtraum erwachen.

Alles war so aussichtslos, ich war gefangen in meinem Schicksal und so sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, ich kam nicht frei.

Ich war gefangen, ich blieb gefangen.

„Ich hätte niemals hier bleiben dürfen. Es war alles ein Fehler.", stieß ich zwischen meinen Schluchzern hervor.

Fest kniff ich meine Augen zusammen und wünschte mir, ich könnte richtig weinen, wirkliche Tränen vergießen. Vielleicht könnten sie mir helfen endlich die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren.

„Nein", rief Alice entrüstet aus.

Im nächsten Augenblick war sie bei mir, schlag ihr Arme um mich und drückte mich ganz fest an sich.

„Bella, wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen? Es war doch niemals ein Fehler. Bitte, bitte, wie kannst du nur so etwas denken?" Es klang so, als würde nun auch sie weinen.

„Wir freuen uns doch alle, dass du bei uns bist. Bitte, versprich mir, dass du nicht wieder fort gehst."

„Ihr freut euch?", fragte ich ungläubig. „Alle?"

„Natürlich, wie könnten wir dich denn nicht gerne bei uns haben?"

Ich schüttelte wie wild meinen Kopf. Nein, es war eine Lüge. Keiner von ihnen wollte mich hier haben, selbst Alice nicht, wenn sie ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst sein würde.

Ich blickte ihr in ihre großen, goldenen Augen. „Nein Alice. ER ganz bestimmt nicht."

Daraufhin verengten sich Alice Augen leicht. „Du irrst dich. Er ist einfach nur zu dämlich den Mund aufzumachen."

Wieder schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. „Alice, so versteh doch. Er will mich nicht hier haben. Du... Du warst nicht dabei. Du hast seine Reaktion nicht gesehen."

„Doch Bella, ich habe sie gesehen.", sagte sie eindringlich. Sie nahm meine Hände, die ich auf meinem Schoß liegen hatte, in ihre und drückte sie leicht „Und deshalb kann ich dir sagen, dass du falsch liegst. Ich weiß wie er reagiert hat."

Ich wollte sie unterbrechen, ihr sagen, dass das unmöglich war, doch sie fuhr ungehindert fort. „Du warst es nicht, die seine Reaktion gesehen hat, Bella. Alles was du gesehen hast war ein erstarrter Edward. Das war keine Reaktion, sie kam erst als du nicht mehr bei ihm warst."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Das kann nicht sein. Ich war doch dort... Ich war dabei... Ich..." Ich wollte Alices Worten glauben, ich wollte es so sehr, denn sie würden bedeuten, dass meine Hoffnung doch noch eine Überlebenschance hatte.

Aber wie konnte das nur sein? Ich konnte Alice nicht so ohne weiters glauben. Zu lange hatte ich mich selbst belogen, ich wollte nicht schon wieder darauf hereinfallen. Nicht jetzt, wo ich im Begriff war mein Schicksal endlich zu akzeptieren. Zu akzeptieren, dass ich keine andere Möglichkeit hatte. Ich war ein Monster und ich würde auch immer ein Monster bleiben, daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

„So glaub mir doch endlich.", flehte sie mich weiter an. „Gib nicht auf, bevor du nicht gekämpft hast. Du kennst die Wahrheit nicht, nicht die echte Wahrheit, du glaubst sie nur zu kennen, doch du hast Unrecht."

Erstaunt über Alices Inbrunst starrte ich ihr in die Augen. Nur Ehrlichkeit war darin zu finden.

Es ergab keinen Sinn. Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

„Gib ihm noch eine Chance. Lass es ihn erklären. Glaub mir, sollte es wagen, es noch einmal vermasseln, reiße ich ihm eigenhändig den Kopf ab, darauf kannst du dich verlassen."

Ein kleines aufmunterndes Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht.

„_JA",_ schrie die Hoffnung. _„Ja, hör auf Alice, glaube ihr, vertraue ihr."_

„_Nein"_, schrie die Verzweiflung. _„Es hat keinen Zweck, mach dir nichts vor."_

Aufgewühlt blickte ich Alice weiterhin in ihre goldenen Augen. Ich sah Aufrichtigkeit und ich sah Freundschaft. Die Freundschaft, an die sie schon die ganze Zeit über geglaubt hatte, nur für mich war sie bis jetzt unsichtbar.

Plötzlich fühlte ich es, ich fühlte es tief in mir. Ich konnte ihr vertrauen, sie würde mich nicht wegschicken, sie war für mich da, zum ersten Mal seit meiner Verwandlung war jemand für mich da.

Leicht nickte ich, gab ihr meine Zustimmung.

Das Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht, das ich schon von ihr kannte und das noch vor einen Moment verschwunden zu sein schien, war wieder zurück, ohne einen kleinen Rest Mitleid, und ohne den winzigsten Funken Traurigkeit.

Sie sprang auf und zog mich immer noch an den Händen haltend mit sich.

„Komm", sagte sie aufgeregt und zog mich weiter Richtung Tür.

Noch ehe es mir ganz bewusst war, was gerade geschah, befanden wir uns auch schon auf dem Flur, während mich Alice weiter zur Treppe schob.

„Aber, Alice...", setzte ich an, doch sie unterbrach mich.

„Nichts aber, ihr klärt das jetzt, je eher desto besser, dann kann dieses ganze Drama hier endlich ein Ende finden.", sagte sie bestimmt.

Nur widerwillig lies ich mich von ihr die Treppe hinunter zerren.

Unten angekommen versuchte ich es erneut.

„Alice..." Doch wieder lies sie mich nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Nein, Bella. Ich will es nicht hören. Geh zu ihm, hör ihm zu, lass ihn ausreden, dann wird sich alles klären. Glaub mir, es wird alles gut."

Sie lächelte mich ermutigend an. „Ich werde euch allein lassen. Folge einfach der Musik." Bei ihren letzten Worten, hatte sie sich schon von mir abgewendet und verschwand Richtung Eingangstür.

Ich sah ihr nach, bis sie ganz aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden war.

Still stand ich da, als ich plötzlich Töne einer Melodie hörte. Ruhig hörte ich ihr aus der Ferne zu. Sie klang so wunderschön, so voller Hoffnung.

Nach einer Weile setzte ich mich langsam in Bewegung und folgte ihr, bis ich vor der weißen Tür ankam, der Tür, vor der ich schon einmal gestanden hatte und mich gefragt hatte, was wohl dahinter sein könnte.

Jetzt wusste ich es.

Und erneut brauchte ich allen meinen Mut, nur um eine Tür zu öffnen.

Der einzige Unterschied war, dass ich dieses Mal genau wusste, wer dahinter auf mich warten würde.


	19. Traum oder Alptaum

**Traum oder Alptraum**

Es gibt verschiedene Arten des Träumens.

Man kann während des Schlafens träumen.

Man kann mit im wachen Zustand träumen.

Man kann mit geschlossenen Augen träumen.

Man kann mit offenen Augen träumen.

Doch egal welche Art des Träumens man wählt, eines haben sie alle gemeinsam.

Man entfliegt der Wirklichkeit, man wird in eine andere Welt geführt, eine Welt, in der alles möglich ist, selbst das Unmögliche. Im Traum gibt es die Realität nicht mehr, so wie wir sie kennen. Sie wird verbogen, sie wird gekrümmt, sie wird verdreht.

Träumen ist ein Zustand, in dem man sich nicht mehr in der Realität befindet.

Im Allgemeinen wird Träumen als etwas Positives angesehen. Man sieht seine Sehnsüchte, man sieht seine Wünsche.

Man flüchtete sich in eine Welt, die besser ist als die Wirklichkeit, ein Ort, an dem man glücklich ist. Ein Ort, den man nicht mehr verlassen will.

Doch was passiert, wenn sich noch etwas anderes in deine Träume schleicht, etwas, das du nicht erwartet hast?

Was passiert, wenn sich die Angst in deine Träume schleicht?

Was, wenn man nicht mehr seine Sehnsüchte sieht, sonders seine größten Ängste?

Ist es dann noch ein guter Traum, willst du dann immer noch weiter träumen?

Nein…

Denn so etwas ist ein Alptraum, das Gegenteil und gleichzeitig der Nachbar des schönen Traumes.

Aus einem Alptraum will man erwachen, bei einem Alptraum flüchtet man in die Realität zurück.

Was ist, wenn sich beides in ein und demselben Traum vereinigt? Wenn die Wünsche und die Ängste Hand in Hand gehen, das eine ohne den anderen nicht existieren kann?

Was ist dann das?

Ein schöner Traum?

Ein Alptraum?

Ich befand mich in solch einem Traum. Die Grenzen waren verwischt, ich konnte nicht mehr erkennen, ob ich mich in einem schönen Traum befand, nachdem man glücklich lächelnd aufwacht, oder in einem Alptraum, bei dem man schon in Schlaf beginnt zu schreien, kurz bevor man fast gewaltsam erwacht, bedeckt mit kaltem Schweiß.

Die Wirklichkeit konnte es nicht sein.

Meine Wirklichkeit war in Volterra.

Alaska war mein Traum, egal ob gut oder schlecht.

Doch der Augenblick war endlich gekommen. Endlich sollte ich Gewissheit haben, ob dieser Traum nun ein schöner oder ein schlechter war.

Das Pendel, das ausgeschlagen hatte und sich immer wieder von der einen Seite zur anderen geschwungen hatte, war nun nahe daran zur Ruhe zu kommen. Welche Seite gewinnen würde, würde sich nun entschieden.

Lautlos öffnete ich die weiße Tür. Ein leichter Windstoß, ausgelöst durch das nach innen schwingende Holz, fuhr in den Raum. Ein leichter Windstoß, der mich, so schwach er auch war, antrieb einen Schritt in das Zimmer zu treten. Jedoch blieb ich immer noch beim Eingang stehen, betrachtete das Bild, auf das meine Augen fielen.

Vor mir, auf der einer schmalen Bank, oder einer Art Hocker, saß er, an der einen Seite des... Wie hatte er es genannt? ...des Flügels.

Da saß er, mein größter Traum und gleichzeitig meine größter Alptraum, vereinigt in einer Person.

Fasziniert betrachtete ich sein Profil. Er hatten den langgezogenen Deckel vor sich geöffnet, sodass nun seinen Finger über die schmalen, weißen und schwarzen Quader tanzen konnten, und dem Instrument dadurch diese liebliche Melodie entlocken, die mich zu ihm geführt hat.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen, während seine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen waren.

Er lächelte...

Er lächelte? Er hatte mich offenbar noch nicht bemerkt.

Ich lauschte weiterhin stumm seinem Spiel.

Die Melodie kam zu seinem Ende, seine Finger wurden langsamer und schließlich klang nur mehr der letzt Ton im Raum wieder.

Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen und auch seine Finger lagen immer noch an den nun ruhigen Tasten.

Der Zauber seines Liedes war zu Ende und die Unsicherheit und die Angst schlich sich zurück in meine Gedanken. Vielleicht sollte ich doch wieder gehen, vielleicht hätte ich doch nicht auf Alice hören sollen.

Doch bevor ich eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, drehte er seinen Kopf in meine Richtung und öffnete endlich seine Augen. Das warme Gold traf meinen Blick und für einen kurzen Augenblick versank ich darin.

Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich keinerlei Anzeichen von der Überraschung mich zu sehen, die ich erwartet hatte, kein Anzeichen von Ärger, dass ich es gewagt hatte, ihm erneut unter die Augen zu treten, kein Anzeichen von der Abscheu, aufgrund meiner roten Augen. Sein Blick war einfach nur warm, friedlich, als würde die Musik, die er bis eben noch gespielt hatte, immer noch auf ihn einwirken.

Oder vielleicht hatte er mich schon eher bemerkt, ich wusste es nicht.

Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr, ich musste mich ihm stellen, musste mir die vernichtende Wahrheit aus seinem Mund anhören. Es war zu spät um noch fliehen zu können.

Mein Traum nahm seinen Lauf, nun würde sich entschieden wie er enden würde, als ein schöner Traum, oder als ein Alptraum.

Wie absurd doch meine Vorstellung vom Träumen war, ich konnte ja noch nicht einmal mehr schlafen, wie sollte ich da träumen können? Wie war es möglich, dass ich nach Jahren des Verharrens im wachen Zustand plötzlich wieder damit begann zu träumen? Wie konnte ich mich innerhalb von nur wenigen Tagen so sehr verändern? Wie war es überhaupt möglich sich als lebende Statue zu verändern?

Doch auch wenn ich nicht wusste, woher meine Wandlung kam, eines wusste ich, ich würde sich nicht wieder rückgängig machen können. Nichts wird wieder so werden, wie es einmal war.

Seine Augen ruhten weiterhin auf mir, und das Lächeln lag immer noch auf seinen Lippen. Ich rührte mich nicht, die Angst vor dem, was gleich kommen würde war zu groß.

„Es tut mir Leid.", flüsterte er und der friedliche Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war mit einem Mal verschwunden. Er wurde abgelöst von Traurigkeit, Traurigkeit und vielleicht auch etwas Mitleid.

Nein! Ich wollte wieder sein Lächeln sehen.

Ich musste es hinter mich bringen, alles was noch zwischen uns stand klären, vielleicht konnte er dann wieder lächeln, auch, wenn ich es dann nicht mehr sehen würde.

Langsam ging ich weiter in dem Raum hinein, weiter auf ihn zu. Er rückte auf der schmalen Bank zur Seite, eine stumme Aufforderung, dass ich mich zu ihm setzten sollte.

Steif und mit einer inneren Unruhe, wie ich sie noch nie gespürt hatte, setzte ich mich, mit dem Rücken zum Instrument, an die Kante des Hockers. Jedoch darauf bedacht, so viel Abstand, wie das kurze Möbelstück es zu ließ, zwischen uns zu lassen.

Wir saßen nur Zentimeter von einander entfernt und doch kam es mir so viel weiter vor.

Er war so nah, schon wieder war er mir so nah und doch war er unerreichbar. Wie konnte ich nur gleichzeitig seine Nähe spüren und sie wiederum nicht spüren?

Ich brachte nicht den Mut auf, um ihn anzusehen, stattdessen breite ich mein Schild aus. Als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt legte es sich um ihn, schmiegte sich an ihn, als würde es auch zu ihm gehören.

Meine Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst und diesen einen Augenblick genoss ich nur das Gefühl der Wellen, die von ihm ausgingen, die auf mich einströmten, die mich ausfüllten. Bis vor kurzem hatte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich noch einmal dieses Gefühl erleben konnte, erleben durfte.

Für dieses einen kleinen Augenblick, der nicht länger als eine Sekunde währte, lies ich mich fallen und tauchte ein in seine Nähe, fühlte nur mein Schild, dass sich um ihn schmiegte.

Für dieses einen winzigen Augenblick vergas ich alles, vergas meine Sorgen, vergas meine Ängste.

Diesen einen bedeutungslosen Augenblick gönnte ich mir noch, bevor alles vorbei sein sollte, bevor das endgültige Ende kam.

Meine Augen öffneten sich wieder und ich fand zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

„Es gibt nichts, was dir Leid tun sollte." Ich sah ihn immer noch nicht an, als ich diese Worte sprach.

Obwohl ich meinen Blick auf die Wand mir gegenüber gerichtet hatte, konnte ich seine Bewegung neben mir ausmachen. Reflexartig zuckte ich zusammen und mein Kopf fuhr in seine Richtung. Sein Oberkörper war zu mir gebeugt und seine Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet. Er musste die Angst in meinem Blick gesehen haben, denn er brachte sich sofort wieder in seine ursprüngliche Position zurück, rückte wieder von mir weg, stellte den Abstand erneut zwischen uns her, den ich so dringend brauchte.

Wieder brachte ich sein Profil. Doch dieses Mal war seine Kopf gesenkt, der Blick in die Leere gerichtet. Gequält stöhnte er auf, stütze seine Ellbogen auf den Tasten vor sich ab, sodass ein klirrendes Geräusch entstand, das so viel anders klang, das nichts mehr mit der wunderschönen Melodie gemein hatte, die er vorhin mit genau denselben Tasten erzeugt hatte. Er verkrallte seine Finger in seinen Haaren.

„Es tut mir aber Leid.", sprach er, den Kopf immer noch gesenkt. „Mein Verhalten dir gegenüber war unentschuldbar. Ich..." Er brach ab.

Eine kurze Pause entstand.

Seine Finger gaben seine Haare wieder frei und er hob seinen Kopf und sah mich an, der traurige Ausdruck war noch da.

„Ich habe mich geirrt... Weißt du, für gewöhnlich bin ich sehr gut darin, in anderen zu lesen, ich habe eine gute Menschenkenntnis… Doch du..."

Nachdenklich runzelte er seine Stirn. „...Du bist anders... Du bist so besonders... Du bist so einzigartig... Niemals hätte ich gedacht, jemals jemanden wie dir zu begegnen. Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre die Tatsache, dass deine Gedanken vor mir verschlossen sind, die mich so sehr an dir fasziniert. Doch das war nur anfangs so... ich... Ich weiß nicht genau was es ist, aber irgendeine unsichtbare Macht scheint mich zu dir hinzuziehen. Ich kann nichts dagegen machen, ich kann es noch nicht einmal richtig erklären…"

Mutlos lies er seine Kopf hängen, schüttelte ihn kurz, als müsste er einen lästigen Gedanken loswerden, dann sah er mich wieder an.

Trotz der Trauer in seinem Blick strahlten seine Augen, sie fesselten meine, ich musste in einfach ansehen, ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Es tut mir so Leid was ich getan habe... oder besser gesagt, was ich nicht getan habe... im Tal. Du musst verstehen, ich war so geschockt über das, was du gesagt hast, über das, was du über dich denkst... ich... war wie erstarrt. Aber glaub mir, ich wollte reagieren, ich wollte es wirklich." Eindringlich sagte er diese letzten Worte zu mir, bevor er erneut innehielt. Stumm sah er mich an, die Falten auf seiner Stirn wurden immer tiefer und ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie seine Gedanken rasten.

Seine Augen wirkten so traurig.

Ich hatte bis jetzt nichts gesagt, ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Er wusste schon alles und noch einmal alles zu wiederholen, dass ich schon im Tal zu ihm gesagt hatte, konnte ich nicht, es einmal auszusprechen hatte mich beinahe umgebracht, ein zweites Mal würde mein endgültiges Ende bedeuten.

Mit leiser und mir schien auch leicht zittriger Stimme fuhr er fort. „Bella, wie kannst du nur so von dir denken? Warum tust du dir das an?"

Er rutschte von der Klavierbank, sank auf seine Knie. Vor mir kniend sah er zu mir auf.

Schon wieder war er mir so nahe, zu nahe. Ich wollte zurückweichen, doch dieses Mal lies er es nicht zu, er schnappte sich meine linke Hand, hielt sie mit seinen beiden Händen umklammert, hielt mich dabei auf meinem Platz.

„Bella, was muss ich tun? Was muss ich tun, um dir begreiflich zu machen, dass du falsch liegst? Bella..." Flehend sah er mich an. „Du bist kein..." Kurz verfinsterte sich sein Blick. „Du bist kein.... Monster."

Ich war geschockt.

Ich war verwirrt.

Ich war verängstigt.

Seine Worte....

Es war nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte.

Es war das, was ich mir erhofft hatte, das, was ich mir erträumt hatte.

Aber erwartet...? Wie konnte es plötzlich Wirklichkeit sein? Zuerst Alice und jetzt er. Konnte das alles noch ein Traum sein? Selbst für einen Traum wirkte es zu fantastisch, zu schön, zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Wie konnte es sein, dass sie so gut zu mir waren? Ich hatte so etwas nicht verdient.

„A-Aber meine Augen..." Meine Stimme bebte.

„Du hast die schönsten Augen, die ich jemals gesehen habe." Bei diesen Worten blickte er mich fest an, voller Überzeugung.

Erstarrt blickte ich in das Gold seiner Augen, die reinste Ehrlichkeit lag darin. Dieser Blick konnte nicht lügen.

Aber...? Wie war das nur möglich? Wie war es möglich, dass die Wirklichkeit und mein Wunschdenken sich plötzlich vereinigen sollten?

Was war überhaupt noch Wirklichkeit, und was war noch Traum?

Angst breite sich in mir aus. Mein Verstand wehrte sich gegen seine Worte.

Es war eine Sache, sich etwas zu wünschen, von etwas träumen, sich etwas herbeizusehnen, aber es war etwas ganz anders, es auch wirklich zu bekommen. Wie konnte mein größter Herzenswunsch plötzlich wahr werden? Wie konnte er wahr werden, ohne dass ich überhaupt den Mut dazu aufgebracht hatte an ihn zu denken, geschweige denn ihn auszusprechen?

Edward erhob sich, er trat ganz nahe an mich heran und löste die Umklammerung seiner Hände um meine Hand, um sie dann an meine Wangen zu legen. Sanft brachte er meinen Kopf zur Ruhe, den ich wie wild hin und her geschüttelt hatte, ohne es überhaupt gemerkt zu haben.

Mit einem weichen Ausdruck darin sahen seine Augen zu mir herab. Selbst wenn seine Hände nicht an meinem Gesicht ruhen würden, sanft, aber trotzdem bestimmend, und damit meinen Kopf in seiner Position verharren ließen, könnte ich meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Leicht wie eine Feder liebkosten deine Daumen meine Wangen, zeichneten kleine Kreise darauf. Es war eine kleine, leichte Berührung und trotzdem empfand ich sie so stark, dass es ein Feuerwerk in mir ausbreitete, ein Feuerwerk, wie ich es noch nie verspürt hatte. Doch obwohl mir dieses Gefühl fremd war, fühlte es sich unbeschreiblich gut an, so richtig.

„Es gibt kein Aber.", flüsterte mir seine weiche Stimme zu. „Deine Augen _sind_ wunderschön."

Erneut entstand eine kurze Stille.

Seine Daumen fuhren noch ein letztes Mal die Kreise nach, die sich bereits auf meinen Wangen eingebrannt hatten, bevor er schließlich seine Hände sinken lies.

Ein Schatten der Traurigkeit schlich sie erneut auf sein Gesicht.

„Jedoch weiß ich, was du meinst, wenn du sagst, dass sie das Monster in dir zeigen. Glaub mir, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst." Er wandte seine Augen von mir ab und richtete seinen Blick auf etwas hinter mir. „Mir ging es nicht anders... damals... Es ist schon lange her."

Unwillkürlich runzelte ich meine Stirn. Wovon sprach er da? Was meinte er? Er konnte unmöglich das gleiche Monster sein wie ich. Er tötete keine Menschen. Er verschonte ihr Leben nicht nur, er achtet es sogar.

„Was meinst du damit?" Ich konnte meine Frage selbst kaum hören, so schwach war meine Stimme.

Er antwortete mir nicht, starrte nur weiterhin in die Leere, als wäre er nur mehr körperlich anwesend.

Nach einer Weile rührte er sich wieder, er trat einen Schritt vor mir zurück, drehte sich dem Klavier zu und schien erneut zu versteinern.

Ich dachte schon, dass ich überhaupt keine Antwort bekommen würde, als er mit nachdenklicher Stimme zu sprechen begann.

„Du bist so viel besser als ich. Du wolltest keine Menschen töten, du_ willst_ keine Menschen töten. Du hast es nur in dem Glauben getan, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit für dich war, um zu überleben... Ich hingegen..." Er wandte sich mir zu, seine Augen waren nun nicht mehr sanft, sie wirkten fast kalt. Verwirrt erwiderte ich seinen Blick. „Ich habe getötet, obwohl ich wusste, dass es auch einen anderen Weg gibt, einen besseren Weg. Ich habe auch Menschen umgebracht, Bella... viele..."

Erschrocken weiteten sich meine Augen. „Nein", entfuhr es mir.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Das durfte nicht wahr sein!

Dies hier musste ein Traum sein, es war alles so... unmöglich.

Schwermütig lächelte er mich an.

Nicht länger fähig ihn anzusehen, wandte ich meinen Blick von ihm ab. Ich blinzelte mehrmals, als könnte ich so eher verstehen, was er mir gerade offenbart hatte.

Meine Gedanken rasten. Mein Verstand weigerte sich diese neue Information aufzunehmen, weigerte sich, sie zu bearbeiten, und noch mehr weigerte er sie zu akzeptieren.

Wie...?

Wann...?

Warum...?

Ich schaute wieder zu ihm auf. Stumm betrachtete er mich, beobachtete genau meine Reaktion. Er musste die Fragen in meinem Blick gesehen haben, und fuhr fort mit seiner Erzählung.

„Es war etwa 10 Jahre nach meiner Verwandlung. 10 Jahre, in denen ich mich nur von Tierblut ernährt hatte, in denen ich mich an Carlisles Regeln gehalten hatte, in denen ich meine Selbstbeherrschung immer wieder herausgefordert hatte, in denen ich widerstanden hatte. Ich wusste warum Carlisle diese Lebensweise gewählt hatte und ich verstand es auch. Doch trotzdem war ich unbefriedigt mit meinem Leben. Ich wollte mich nicht länger beherrschen müssen, ich wollte mich nicht länger selbst quälen. Also wandte ich mich von dem Leben als... Vegetarier ab, wählte den einfacheren Weg. Ich wollte mich nicht länger etwas vorschreiben lassen. Ich hatte es satt, dass mir jemand anderer sagte, wie ich zu leben hatte und so verlies ich ihn und Esme. Die darauf folgenden Jahre führte ich ein Nomadenleben. Ich ernährte mich von... Menschenblut."

Ganz ruhig sprach er das letzte Wort aus, fast so, als wäre es etwas Selbstverständliches.

„Natürlich habe ich nicht irgendwelche Menschen gejagt, sondern diejenigen, von denen ich überzeugt war, dass sie es verdient hatten. Auch unter den Menschen gibt es Monster. Verbrecher. Mörder. Es hat Jahre gedauert, bis ich begriffen hatte, dass ich nicht besser war als sie, dass ihre Gedanken, jedes Mal, wenn ich kurz davor war, sie zu töten, die selben waren, wie die der Unschuldigen. Es waren auch Menschen, es waren auch Leben, die ich dabei war auszulöschen. Vielleicht war ich sogar noch schlimmer als sie, ich war der Bösewicht, der in einer dunklen Gasse auf seine Opfer lauerte. Ich war zu etwas geworden, dasich nicht sein wollte. Als mir das klar wurde kehrte ich zu Carlisle und Esme zurück. Sie nahmen mich auf, als wäre nichts gewesen. Sie waren nicht wütend auf mich. Sie waren verständnisvoll, zu verständnisvoll."

Während er gesprochen hatte, war er mir wieder näher gekommen. Schuldbewusst sah er mich an, als er sich auf die Klavierbank neben mich sinken lies. Er achtete nicht mehr darauf Abstand zu halten, stattdessen setzte er sich so nahe zu mir, dass nur mehr Millimeter zwischen und lagen, jedoch berührten wir uns nicht.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich auf sein Geständnis hin erwidern sollte. Es klang alles so unfassbar für mich.

Doch ich wusste, dass er mich nicht angelogen hatte, es war die Wahrheit, die er mir gerade offenbart hatte, die reine Wahrheit.

Es klang so befremdlich, dass es ihm einmal genauso ging, wie es mir gerade ging. Auch er hatte mit seinem Inneren zu kämpfen.

Es klang so abwegig, dass er sich aus freien Stücken von Menschenblut ernährt hatte, besonders jetzt, wo ich in seine traurigen, goldenen Augen blickte. Wie konnten diese wunderschönen Augen jemals dieselbe verabscheuungswürdige Farbe gehabt haben wie meine?

Es klang alles so unmöglich und trotzdem... trotzdem glaubt ich ihm.

Jedoch hielt ich ihn nicht für ein Monster. Er war für mich immer noch ein gutes Wesen, eine reine Seele. Es war mir egal, dass auch er getötet hatte, es gehörte in die Vergangenheit.

Mein Töten jedoch war nicht Vergangenheit, es war die Gegenwart und auch die Zukunft, ich hatte keine Wahl, ich konnte nicht selbst über mein Schicksal entscheiden.

Ich senkte meinen Blick, richtete meine Augen auf meine Hände, die ruhig in meinem Schoß lagen.

Mein Traum hatte eine seltsame Wende genommen, einen unvorhersehbare... Aber war das nicht normal für Träume?

Erneut spürte ich seine Hand an meiner Wange, ganz leicht berührten seine Fingerspitzen meine Haut, es war nicht einmal eine richtige Berührung, mehr ein leichtes Kribbeln.

„Bella", flüsterte er.

Ich hielt meinen Blick gesenkt. Ich hatte Angst dieser Traum würde vorbei sein, wenn ich meinen Blick heben würde und ihm in die Augen sehen würde. Denn hörten Träume nicht immer dann auf, wenn sie am schönsten waren?

Seine Finger verweilten weiterhin auf meiner Wange, während ich meine Augen von ganz alleine schlossen, um diese Berührung noch mehr genießen zu können, sie noch intensiver spüren zu konnen. Langsam atmete ich ein, nahm seinen himmlischen Duft in mir auf. Nie wieder wollte ich aufhören zu träumen.

„Bella, bitte... Bitte, sag dass du mir verzeihst."

Der Klang seiner Stimme, sein Duft und seine Berührung, all das strömte auf mich ein, benebelt mich, gab mir ein Gefühl der Ruhe und der Geborgenheit. Es war so schön, so schön wie ein Traum.

„Bitte, sieh mich an.", sagte seine leise Stimme, ganz dicht bei meinem Ohr.

Nur zu gerne kam ich seinem Wunsch nach. Ich öffnete meine Augen und erhob meinen Kopf. Sofort versank ich in seinen Augen. Sie strahlten, wie die Sonne.

„Sag mir, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist, sag mir, dass du mir noch eine Chance gibst.", forderte er mich auf. Seine Handfläche drückte sich ganz auf meine Wange und wie von selbst erwiderte ich seine Berührung, indem ich seiner Hand mit meinem Kopf entgegen kam. So unbeschreiblich schön.

Sein Oberkörper war zu mir gebeugt, sodass sich unsere Augen auf gleicher Höhe befanden. Ich nutzte seine Nähe und studierte jeden Zentimeter seines Gesichts. Er war perfekt.

Ich konnte ihm nicht antworten, ich wollte es, aber seine Nähe, sein Duft, sein warmer Blick, all das verhinderte, dass ich auch nur ein Wort zustande brachte.

Schließlich schaffte ich es kaum merklich mit dem Kopf zu nicken.

Diese Antwort schien ihm zu reichen.

„Ach, Bella", seufzte er überglücklich auf. Seine Augen strahlten noch intensiver und sein Gesicht kam meinem noch ein kleines Stück näher. Sein Atem streifte mein Gesicht und berauschte mich.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich hier tat, es war als ob ein verborgener menschlicher Instinkt tief in mir plötzlich zum Vorschein kam und an die Oberfläche drängte. Ich überbrückte den letzten Abstand, der noch zwischen uns war, schloss meine Augen und legte meine Lippen auf seine, hauchzart, aber trotzdem stark genug, um seine weichen Lippen zu fühlen, zu schmecken.

Edward reagierte sofort und kam mir entgegen, verstärkte somit den Druck meiner Lippen auf seinen.

Das Feuerwerk, das ich schon vorhin verspürt hatte brach erneut in mir aus und setzte meinen Körper in Flammen.

Es war der Moment, in dem ich aufwachte, in dem ich realisierte, dass all das hier wirklich passierte, dass ich nicht träumte, denn dies hier, konnte ich mir unmöglich selbst ausgedacht haben.

Es war Edward, der unseren Kuss beendete. Sanft drückte er mich mit seiner Hand, die immer noch auf meiner Wange ruhte, von sich weg und löste somit die Verbindung unserer Lippen.

„Bella", sagte er genussvoll, während er langsam seine Augenlider hob und unsere Blicke ein weiteres Mal verschmolzen.

„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt.", hauchte er mir zärtlich zu, kurz bevor er erneut seine Lippen mit meinen vereinte.

Konnte ein totes Herz wieder zum Leben erwacht werden? Es fühlte sich so an. Es war erfüllt von Glück, so viel Glück, dass alle meine Ängste keinen Platz mehr darin fanden.

Ein Traum?

Nein...

Dies hier konnte kein Traum sein.

Dies hier war die Wirklichkeit.

Dies hier war der Himmel.


	20. Die Zeit vergeht

**Die Zeit vergeht**

Die Zeit vergeht. Egal wie man sie verbringt, ob in Schmerz, in Freude, in Trauer, oder in Glückseligkeit, sie vergeht.

Nichts kann dagegen unternommen werden.

Keine Macht ist groß genug, weder um sie aufzuhalten, noch um sie zu beschleunigen.

Selbst für Unsterbliche vergeht die Zeit, auch, wenn sie für diejenigen, die alle Zeit der Welt zu haben scheinen, eine andere Bedeutung hat.

Die Menschen rechnen die Zeit in Sekunden, in Minuten, in Stunden, in Tagen und hin und wieder auch in Jahren. Doch für die Unsterblichen haben weder die Stunden, noch die Minuten, und schon gar nicht die Sekunden eine Bedeutung. Für sie beginnt erst die Zeit zu vergehen, wenn schon Jahre verstrichen waren. Wie sollten einem auch die einzelnen Tage interessieren, wenn man die Ewigkeit vor sich hat, wenn man den Ausdruck „alle Zeit der Welt haben" wörtlich betrachten konnte.

Obwohl auch ich zu denjenigen zählte, denen das Geschenk der ewigen Jugend gegeben wurde, fühlte ich die vergangene Zeit, als wäre ich ein Mensch. Jede vergangene Sekunde der vergangenen Tage vermisste ich. Wenngleich sie mit Glück, Freude und Liebe erfüllt waren, schmerze sie mich, wenn ich nur daran dachte, dass sie nun vergangen waren, dass sie Erinnerung waren, dass sie nie wieder zurück kommen würden.

Jedoch blieb mir ein kleiner Trost. So wie meine Jugend und meine körperliche Kraft auf ewig anhalten würden, würde es auch mein Gedächtnis. Keine Erinnerung würde mir im Laufe der Jahre, der Jahrzehnte, sogar im Laufe der nächsten Jahrhunderte verloren gehen. Ich würde nicht eine einzige Sekunde der letzten Tage vergessen können.

Allerdings würde es bei einer Erinnerung bleiben. Mein Glück hatte, wie das Leben der Menschen auf Erden, ein Ablaufdatum, und der Zeitpunkt, in dem der Moment eintreffen würde, in dem mein Paradies sein Ende fand, kam unaufhörlich näher. Mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich rückte das Ende meines Aufenthalts in Alaska näher, näher zu der Rückkehr nach Volterra, näher zu der Rückkehr in die Hölle.

Es war nur eine kurze Zeit, die mir vergönnt war, um herauszufinden, was es hieß zu leben.

Eine grausam kurze Zeit.

Eine kurze Zeit, in der ich mich wieder daran erinnerte, wie es war, ein Mensch zu sein.

Ich musste nur meine Augen schließen, um wieder an jenen Moment zurückzudenken, in dem mein Himmelreich seine Vollendung gefunden hatte.

Der Moment, der der Beginn meiner wunderschönen Erinnerungen war, die Erinnerungen, die ich auf ewig in Ehren halten würde.

Der Moment mit Edward beim Klavier, als wir unseren ersten Kuss tauschten.

Noch jetzt fühlte ich seine Arme, die um mich geschlungen waren.

Keiner von uns beiden sprach, als sich schließlich unsere Lippen wieder von einander gelöst hatten. Edward hatte mich nur noch näher zu sich heran gezogen. Für mich gab es keinen Grund mehr mich vor ihm zurückzuziehen. Ich entspannte mich in seinen Armen und lehnte mich mit meinem Rücken an seine Brust.

Mein Glück war vollkommen.

Meine Augen waren geschlossen, als ich mit all meinen Sinnen seine Nähe in mir aufnahm und mich berauschen ließ. Meine Hände lagen auf seinen, sodass auch ich ihn festhalten konnte.

Ein kleiner Teil in mir wollte immer noch nicht glauben, dass das hier wirklich geschah, dass alles, was bis eben noch zwischen uns stand, nichts anderes war als Missverständnisse. Missverständnisse an denen nur ich alleine schuld hatte.

Dieser kleine Teil in mir wollte immer noch an diese Missverständnisse glauben.

Doch eben dieser kleine Teil wurde überlagert von einem hundert mal größeren Teil, der an Edwards Worte glaubte, ihm vertraute und einfach nur diesen Moment genießen wollte.

Ein leiser Seufzer von Edward weckte mich aus meinem Wohlgefühl. Ich konnte spüren wie er sich hinter mir leicht anspannte.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich ihn flüsternd, darauf bedacht den Zauber nicht zu zerstören, der uns umhüllte und diesen Moment so perfekt machte.

„Sie kommen zurück", teilte er mir mit einem weiteren Seufzen mit.

„Wann?"

Mit dieser Frage war der Zauber unweigerlich zu Ende, ohne eine Gelegenheit, dagegen ankämpfen zu können. Er wurde verdrängt von dem plötzlichen Gedanken, wie seine Familie jetzt nur reagieren würde, wenn sie tatsächlich wieder hier sein würde. Was würde nur passieren? Angst, gemischt mit Nervosität, machte sich in mir breit.

Die Zeit mit Edward alleine war so schön gewesen, dass es so leicht für mich war, zu vergessen, dass unsere Zweisamkeit noch vor meiner Rückkehr nach Volterra zu Ende sein würde.

Was würde seine Familie nur dazu sagen, wenn sie herausfinden würden, was zwischen Edward und mir passiert war? Sie waren so großzügig und hatten mich hier als ihren Gast aufgenommen.

Sie billigten meine Anwesenheit, obwohl ich wusste, dass es sicher nicht leicht für sie war eine _Volturi_ bei sich zu haben. Aber würden sie auch Edward und mich _zusammen_ billigen?

Wären sie enttäuscht? Wären sie wütend?

„Jeden Augenblick... Sie sind schon fast beim Haus", antwortete er auf meine Frage.

Langsam versuchte ich mich aufzurichten, doch als Edward mitbekam, dass ich mich von ihm weg lehnen wollte, hielt er mich fest.

Etwas verirrt über seine Reaktion, drehte ich mich zu ihm um und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte er verwirrt. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich, seinen traurigen Ausdruck in seine Augen zurückkehren zu sehen, doch er war genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er gekommen war.

„Deine Familie kommt doch zurück... Was... Was sollen sie nur denken, wenn...", versuchte ich ihm zu erklären. Mir war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass uns seine Familie bei ihrer Rückkehr so vorfinden würde - ich in Edwards Armen.

Die Angst und Nervosität über ihre möglichen Reaktionen brachte mich dazu von Edward zurückzuweichen, auch, wenn ich nichts lieber tun würde, als weiterhin in seinen Armen zu liegen und einfach nur seinen Duft und seine Nähe in mir aufzunehmen.

Doch wie schon so oft handelte ich gegen meine innersten Wünsche.

Erneut versuchte ich mich von ihm zu lösen, und wieder war er noch nicht bereit mich gehen zu lassen.

Stattdessen sah er mir eindringlich in die Augen.

„Ihre Anwesenheit ändert nichts!", sagte er entschlossen.

„Nein" Es klang wie eine Frage. Meine Stimme zitterte leicht.

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, kurz bevor er sie auf meine sinken ließ und mir einen leichten Kuss schenkte.

„Nein", flüsterte er mir zu.

Kaum war dieses Wort ausgesprochen hörte ich aus einiger Entfernung wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel.

Erneut seufzte er, stand schließlich auf und zog mich mit sich. Wie schon einige Male vorher umschloss er meine Hand mit seiner und bewegte uns zielstrebig zur Tür, fast so, als könnte er es gar nicht mehr erwarten, endlich seine Familie wieder sehen zu können. Dabei murmelte er etwas vor sich hin, das ich nicht verstehen konnte, nur das Wort „ungeduldig" konnte ich aufschnappen.

Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, wurden unsere Hände auseinander gerissen, als mir Alice um den Hals fiel. Sie musste hinter der Tür bereits gewartet haben. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt auch nur einen Schritt aus der Tür zu machen. Vielmehr musste ich zwei Schritte zurück gehen, um ihren Schwung abzubremsen, mit dem sie auf mich zugestürmt gekommen war.

Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf. Alices Lebhaftigkeit war das genaue Gegenstück zu dem ständigen starren und kalten Verhalten der Volturi.

Ach, Bella", rief sie freudig aus. „Ich freue mich ja so. Ich wusste es."

Ganz fest drückte sie mich an sich, eine Umarmung, die mich wieder daran erinnerte, wie Alice uns jetzt schon, nach so kurzer Zeit schon, nannte - Freundinnen.

Mein Schreck über ihren Überfall war schnell überwunden und nur zu gerne erwiderte ich ihre Umarmung, denn sie nahm mir einen Teil meiner Angst.

Kaum hatte sie mich wieder losgelassen, schnappte sie sich meine Hand, schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln und wandte sich entschlossen dem Ausgang zu. Sie lies sich auch nicht von Edward aufhalten, der noch bei der Tür stand und uns beobachtet hatte. Sie versetzte ihm nur einen spielerischen Stoß mit ihrem Ellbogen, der ihn zurückweichen lies und zerrte mich weiter, aus dem Zimmer hinaus, in das Wohnzimmer, dort, wo der Rest der Familie versammelt war.

Mit wieder gesteigerter Nervosität blickte ich mich nach Edward um und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er uns folgte.

Das Bild, das sich mir bot, als ich mit Alice ihrer und auch Edwards Familie gegenübertrat, überraschte und erschreckte mich gleichzeitig. Sie sahen aus wie eine ganz normale Familie, einzig die etwas steife Haltung und die blasse Haut ließen darauf schließen, dass es sich hier nicht um Menschen handelte.

Innerhalb der kurzen Zeit, in der sie schon in ihrem zu Hause waren, hatten sie sich im Wohnzimmer verteilt und es sich auf den weichen Polstermöbeln bequem gemacht. Der Fernseher lief in leiser Lautstärke und zeigte eine menschliche Frau, die direkt in die Kamera sah und in erstem Ton über ein fremdes Land im Osten berichtete.

Auf der Couch davor saß der große, dunkelhaarige Vampir, zusammen mit seiner Gefährtin, die sogar unter Vampiren eine Schönheit war. Neben ihnen saß Carlisle. Er lauschte den Worten der Frau aus dem Fernseher, so als würde ihn wirklich interessieren, was ein Mensch zu sagen hatte. Seine Frau, Esme, stand hinter ihm, sie hatte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern gelegt und lauschte ebenfalls den Worten der menschlichen Frau. Auch Jasper stand bei ihnen und blickte ebenso auf den flimmernden Bildschirm.

Auf der zweiten Couch saßen Eleazar und Carmen. Sie wirkten nicht so, als würden auch sie auf den Fernseher achten. Eleazar hatte seine Arme um seine Gefährtin gelegt, während sich Carmen mit geschlossenen Augen an ihn lehnte.

Etwas abseits standen Tanya, Kate und Irina, die drei Schwestern, die mir kein herzliches Willkommen geheißen hatten, nachdem sich Aro entschlossen hatte, mich für kurze Zeit in Alaska zurückzulassen. Sie unterhielten sich leise, zu leise für mich, um etwa verstehen zu können.

Keiner von ihren beachtete uns. Nur Jasper blickte auf. Er kam auf uns zu, begrüßte mich kurz und legte dann seinen Arm um Alice. Das Lächeln, das er mir dabei zeigte, machte mir klar, dass seine Gefährtin nicht die einzige war, die bereits Bescheid wusste.

Abermals blickte ich mich kurz nach Edward um, der nun ganz nah zu mir herangetreten war. Ein glücklicher Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er wieder meine Hand nahm, die ihm nur Sekunden vorher von Alice entrissen wurde. Er kam noch ein Stück näher, wobei seine Nase fast zufällig mein Haar streifte.

Wie von selbst bildeten meine Lippen ein leichtes Lächeln, als auch ich eine neue Welle seines Duftes in mir aufnahm. Kurz schlossen sich meine Augen, als ich tief einatmete, mit dem Gedanken, nie mehr ausatmen zu wollen.

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen wieder. Der kurze Anflug der Angst, den ich verspürt hatte, war überwunden.

Dieses Gefühl der Sicherheit war auch der Grund, warum ich erneut erschrak, noch stärker als zuvor, als ich meine Augen vollständig geöffnet hatte. Elf Paar Augen starrten mich an, mich und Edward. Vollkommen starr blickte ich in die Augen zurück. Die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen waren darin zu erkennen. In einigen tanzte ein erfreutes Funkeln, in anderen konnte man deutlich Beunruhigung herauslesen und in wieder anderen zeigte sich Misstrauen, das eindeutig nur mir galt.

Doch trotz dieser unterschiedlichsten Emotionen, wurde mir in diesem Moment eines schlagartig klar. Sie wussten es alle, die wussten alle Bescheid.

Bis eben hatte ich noch gedacht, dass keiner hier auf mich, auf uns, achten würde. Jetzt jedoch kam mir der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht seit meinem Eintreten nichts anderes getan hatten, als Edward und mich insgeheim zu beobachten, es aber nicht so offen zeigen wollten.

Wie sollte ich mich jetzt nur verhalten?

Fest drückte ich Edwards Hand, zu etwas anderes war ich nicht fähig, denn mein restlicher Körper war erstarrt. Ich spürte den Gegendruck von Edwards Hand, jedoch half es mir nur zum Teil meine plötzlich wieder gewonnenen Nervosität zu bekämpfen.

Auch wenn ich vor Schreck erstarrt war, Edward schien immer noch gelassen, wenn nicht sogar gleichgültig zu sein. Noch bevor ein Mitglied seiner Familie die Gelegenheit hatte etwas zu sagen, oder sich eine peinliche Stille im Raum ausbreiten konnte, räusperte er sich leicht.

„Komm", flüsterte er mir anschließend ins Ohr und zog mich, unter den Blicken seiner Familie, die er gekonnt ignorierte, zur Eingangstür. Noch immer viel zu erschrocken lies ich mich von ihm führen.

Erst als sich die Tür hinter uns wieder schloss und ich somit keine Blicke mehr auf mir spüren konnte, hatte ich auch meine Sprache wieder gefunden.

„Edward...", setzte ich an. „Was sollte das? Wir können doch nicht einfach so gehen... Was sollen deine Familie denn jetzt nur denken?"

„Warum nicht?", widerte er und grinste mich an. „Wir haben es doch gerade getan."

„Aber sie werden denken, dass wir einfach so weglaufen." Auch wenn ich froh war nicht mehr angestarrt zu werden, hatte ich kein gutes Gefühl dabei einfach so zu gehen. So etwas gehörte sich ganz einfach nicht.

„Tun wir das etwa nicht", grinste er weiterhin.

„Aber..." Wie sollte ich ihm nur sagen, dass er nicht einfach vor seiner Familie davonlaufen konnte, schließlich war es seine _Familie_.

„Bella", unterbrach er mich seufzend. Sein spitzbübisches Grinsen war verschwunden und nun stand er aufrecht vor mir und sah er mich ernst an. Er hob seine Arme und umfasste mein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, was andere vielleicht denken könnten. Es spielt keine Rolle, was sie denken. Alles was zählt sind wir beide, niemand sonst. Sie müssen sich einfach noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen, an uns beide, ganz einfach."

Aufmunternd lächelte er mich an und bestärkt durch seine Worte, erwiderte ich sein Lächeln.

„Und jetzt komm, es gibt noch so viel, das ich dir zeigen will."

Mit diesem Worten rannten wir Richtung Wald, in die bereits schon fortgeschrittene Nacht hinein.

Jede einzelne Sekunde die darauf folgte genoss ich in vollen Zügen. Endlich konnte ich mit Edward reden ohne die ständige Angst, was er wohl in meinen roten Augen sehen würde. Keine Barriere war mehr zwischen uns.

Es gab so vieles, was ich ihn fragen wollte. So wie er mir bei unserer gemeinsamen Zeit im Tal eine Frage nach der anderen gestellt hatte, stellte auch ich ihm eine Frage nach der anderen, ohne die Absicht jemals wieder damit aufzuhören.

Ich wollte alles über sein Leben und das seiner Familie unter den Menschen wissen.

Ich wollte wissen, warum sie sich dazu entschlossen hatten, sich als Menschen auszugeben.

Ich wollte wissen, wie es ihnen dabei erging.

Ich wollte wissen, wo sie schon überall gelebt hatten.

Ich wollte wissen, welcher Ort Edward am Besten gefallen hatte.

Geduldig beantwortet er alle meine Fragen, stellte mir oft Gegenfragen, sodass ich wieder auf meine Fragen zurückweisen musste, um auch weiterhin die Antworten zu bekommen, die ich so dringend wissen wollte.

Zusammen saßen wir auf einem hohen Baum, Stunde um Stunde um Stunde, bis sich die Sonne erneut am Horizont zeigte. Auch wenn man hier in Alaska nicht viel vom Sonnenaufgang sah, genoss ich ihn trotzdem jedes Mal aufs Neue, auch wenn er bedeutete, dass wieder ein Tag um war, und meine Abreise immer näher kam.

Es wurde sogar zu unserem gemeinsamen Ritual sowohl die Sonnenaufgänge, als auch die Sonnenuntergänge zu beobachten.

Erst Stunden nach Tagesanbruch kehrten wir zum Haus zurück. Zur großen Erleichterung meinerseits hatten sich die anderen Vampire während unserer Abwesenheit im ganzen Haus verteilt, sodass ich nicht wieder Edwards gesamter Familie auf einmal gegenübertreten musste.

Nicht alle waren wie Alice so sehr erfreut, über die Entwicklungen, die zwischen Edward und mir statt gefunden hatten. Jasper war auf Alices Seite, wobei ich mir jedoch nicht ganz sicher war, ob es nur auf Grund seiner Gefährtin war, oder weil er sich wirklich für Edward und mich freute. Eine ähnliche Euphorie wie Alice zeigte auch Esme, die mich ebenfalls fest umarmte, fast so, als würde ich bereits zur Familie gehören. Auch Carlisle freute sich für uns, jedoch hielt er sich eher zurück.

Ebenso Eleazar und Carmen schienen erfreut zu sein, jedoch zeigten beide auch eine gewisse Besorgnis.

Ganz anders regierten die drei Schwestern, Tanya, Irina und Kate. Sie vertrauten mir eindeutig nicht, und waren deshalb auch abweisend zu mir.

Ein ähnliches Verhalten zeigte auch Rosalie, obwohl es bei ihr mehr Gleichgültigkeit war, als Abweisung, die sie mir entgegen brachte. Ihr Gefährte Emmett hingegen schien kein Problem mit mir zu haben, jedoch hielt er zu seiner Gefährtin.

Edward wich die ganze Zeit über nicht von meiner Seite.

Zusammen zeigte er mir das restliche Haus.

Zusammen saßen wir stundenlang in seinem Zimmer, während er mir seine Lieblingsstücke aus seiner umfangreichen Musiksammlung vorspielte.

Zusammen erkundeten wir Carlisle Bibliothek, saßen zusammen und lasen ein Buch nach dem anderen.

Zusammen sahen wir die Sonne auf- und wieder untergehen.

So verging die Zeit, die Sekunden, die Minuten, die Stunden und schließlich auch die Tage.

Doch obwohl wir beide wussten, dass unsere gemeinsame Zeit ein Ende hatte, auf das wir unaufhörlich zusteuerten, erwähnte es keiner von uns.

Es gab sogar einige kleine Momente, die so erfüllt waren von Glück, dass ich beinahe glaubte, es könnte ewig so weiter gehen. In diesen kleinen Momenten war es für mich ein leichtes zu verdrängen, das es kein _Ewig_ für uns geben konnte.

In diesen Momenten war ich glücklich.


	21. Abschied

**Abschied**

_Lebe wohl! - Ach, tausendmal_

_hab' ich es mir vorgesprochen_

_und, in nimmersatter Qual,_

_mir das Herz damit zerbrochen!_

_(Eduard Mörike)_

Diese Worte waren es, die mir durch den Kopf gingen, als ich durch den Wald rannte, als ich alles hinter mir ließ, und die letzten Tage für mich damit zu einer Erinnerung wurden.

Noch nicht einmal 24 Stunden war es her, als ich diese Worte in einem Buch gelesen hatte, doch erst jetzt erkannte ich dessen volle Bedeutung.

So oft hatte ich mir in den letzten Tagen vorgestellt, wie es sein würde Abschied zu nehmen, Abschied von Edward, von seiner Familie, von Alaska und von einem friedlichen Leben. Tag für Tag hatte ich das Ende, den Abschied, immer näher rücken sehen, und mit jedem Tag der verstrich, wurde meine Angst größer, dass ein Abschied, von all dem, ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit für mich geworden war.

Doch als es dann wirklich dazu kam, war es noch weit aus schlimmer, als in all meinen Vorstellungen und Befürchtungen.

Und doch war es mir nicht unmöglich. Es tat weh, es zerriss mich innerlich, doch ich konnte es, auch, wenn ich mir damit selbst mein totes Herz brach.

Auch nicht meine feste Überzeugung darüber, dass es richtig war, dass ich gegangen war, konnte meinen Schmerz lindern. Sie half mir weder darüber hinweg, dass die letzten Tage nun endgültig vorüber waren, noch schwächte sie die Angst über meine nahe Zukunft ab.

Mit einem gebrochenen Herzen, das ganz alleine meine Schuld war, musste ich nun nach Volterra zurückkehren, bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Meine Schuld. Wem sonst sollte ich auch die Schuld geben, schließlich waren es meine Entscheidungen, die mich dahin führten, wo ich jetzt gerade war, einsam, allein und unglücklich. Ich war verzweifelt, schrecklich verzweifelt, kein Lichtpunkt zeigte sich mir am Horizont. Es war wie der Anfang vom Ende.

Schon jetzt erschien mir die schönste Zeit meines Lebens so weit weg, unerreichbar und unwiderruflich beendet, für immer. Dabei war es doch nur Stunden her, dass ich zusammen mit Edward vor einem großen Stapel Bücher gesessen hatte, um jedes Wort, das darin stand, in mir aufzunehmen.

Ich war zufrieden, ich war glücklich.

Wie oft hatte ich mich, trotz meines Bestrebens so viele Bücher wie möglich zu lesen, von den schwarz bedruckten Seiten losgerissen, nur um einen Blick auf den Vampir neben mir zu werfen, und ihm ein kleines Lächeln geschenkt, dass sich bei seinem Anblick wie von selbst auf mein Gesicht stahl.

Auch wenn er ebenfalls ein Buch vor sich liegen hatte, kam es mir so vor, als würde er mich die ganze Zeit beim Lesen beobachten, als ob das aufgeschlagene Buch in seinen Händen nur Tarnung war, als ob er nur so tat, als würde er es lesen.

Lange saßen wir beisammen, während ich ein Buch nach dem anderen verschlang. Meine besonders schnelle Auffassungsgabe und meine körperliche Ausdauer, die ich mit der Unsterblichkeit erhalten hatte, waren mir dabei von großem Nutze.

Manchmal kamen Alice und Jasper zu uns und leisteten uns kurz Gesellschaft. Auch Carlisle setzte sich ein paar Mal zu uns. Er war sehr erfreut, dass ich seiner Bibliothek solche Beachtung schenkte, denn er war sichtlich stolz auf seine Sammlung.

Aber Carlisle war nicht der einzige der eine beachtliche Sammlung besaß, die es zu erkunden gab. Auch Edward hatte eine große Leidenschaft - Musik. In seinem Zimmer stapelten sich Musik-CDs, Kassetten und Schallplatten, sowohl alte als auch neue.

Die einzige Musik, die ich in den letzten Jahren gehört hatte, waren italienische Opern gewesen, die Aro gut genug waren, um sie in seine Sammlung aufzunehmen.

Doch Edward Musik war ganz anders, er hatte weit aus mehr und weit aus Verschiedeneres, aus vielen verschiedenen Jahrzehnten und aus allen nur erdenklichen Genren.

Begeistert zeigte er mir sein bis zum Rand gefülltes Regal, dass beinahe den ganzen Platz in seinem Zimmer einnahm, und teilte sein umfangreiches Musikwissen mit mir.

So verbrachten wir weitere Stunden in seinem Zimmer, wobei er mir ein Lied nach dem anderen vorspielte, mir erzählte, was er besonders daran mochte, oder auch nicht mochte, um mich dann zu fragen, was ich davon hielt. Jedoch hatte ich sehr wenig Ahnung von Musik, ich hatte weder eine bevorzugte Musikrichtung noch konnte ich sagen, worauf ich achten musste, um sagen zu können, was gut und was schlecht daran war. Und an die Musik, die ich als Mensch gehört hatte, konnte ich mich nicht mehr erinnern.

Also lies ich mich von Edward durch eine Welt leiten, die aus den unterschiedlichsten Klängen bestand und den wechselhaftesten Melodien, von den verschiedensten Instrumenten gespielt wurden und von den unvergleichbarsten Stimmen gesungen wurden.

Ich ließ mich fallen und genoss es einfach Zeit mit Edward zu verbringen und ihn noch etwas besser kennen zu lernen.

Noch nicht einmal eine Stunde war es her, dass ich genau das gemacht hatte...

Zusammen saßen wir auf der Ledercouch in Edwards Zimmer. Mein Kopf lehnte an seiner Schulter und seine Arme langen um meine Taille. Uns gegenüber ragte Edwards riesiges CD-Regal bis zur Decke empor. Zwischen den sorgfältig aneinandergereihten Kunststoffhüllen befand sich eine große Musikanlage, mit zwei gewaltigen Lautsprecherboxen an beiden Seiten. Ruhige und auch etwas traurige Klavierklänge erfüllten den Raum. Es war eine schöne Melodie, zwar nicht so schön, als wenn Edward selbst am Klavier saß, jedoch trotzdem bezaubernd.

Leichte Wehmut machte sich in mir breit, als die langsam aneinandergereihten Töne meine Gedanken zu einem Thema lenkten, das ich die letzten Tage so gut wie es nur ging zu verdrängen versuchte. Natürlich war es mir nicht ganz gelungen, aber ich hatte nie aufgegeben es zu versuchen.

Meine Abreise kam immer näher. Das Ende war nun nicht mehr zu leugnen, denn aus den Tagen waren inzwischen nur mehr Stunden geworden. Die Zeit verging einfach viel zu schnell.

Von Alice wusste ich, dass Aro jemanden schicken würde, um mich abzuholen, sie waren schon kurz davor aufzubrechen. Jedoch war ich noch nicht bereit dazu. Ich weigerte mich innerlich Abschied zu nehmen, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich es tun musste, und zwar schon bald.

Wie nah der Abschied jedoch wirklich war, war mir in diesem Moment noch nicht klar.

„Das wird mir fehlen", sprach ich meinen Gedanken aus. Meine Stimme klang leise, gedankenverloren. Es auszusprechen versetzte mir einen schmerzhaften Stich, allerdings war er nichts gegen den Schmerz, der mich noch erwarteten würde.

„Was meinst du?", fragte mich Edward. Auch seine Stimme klang ähnlich teilnahmslos wie meine, und trotzdem konnte ich immer noch einen kleinen Teil seiner ständigen Neugierde heraushören.

„Das hier", antworte ich. „Mit dir hier zu sein, Musik zu hören, ein ruhiges Leben." Mein plötzliches Bedürfnis Tränen zu vergießen, die mir nicht mehr möglich waren, lies mich verstummen. Vielleicht könnte ich dann besser ertragen, dass die schönste Zeit meiner Existenz zu Ende ging, wenn ich es mir nur mit Tränen von der Seele waschen könnte.

Edward richtete sich auf, und schob mich ein Stück von sich weg, sodass er mir in die Augen sehen konnte. Ein ernster Ausdruck zeichnete seine Gesichtszüge. Er sah mich eine Weile nur an, ohne etwas zu sagen, während die Musik im Hintergrund ausklang, immer leiser wurde und schließlich ganz verstummte.

Ich wartete darauf, dass Edward endlich etwas sagen würde, doch stattdessen stand er auf und schaltet die Musikanlage aus, drückte einen Knopf und das kleine schmale Fach, in dem sie CD lag, öffnete sich. Mit langsamen Bewegungen nahm er die CD und legte sie in eine Kunststoffhülle zurück.

Es war so still im Raum. Schon lange war es nicht mehr so still. Es war keine angenehme Stille und ich bereute ausgesprochen zu haben, was mir durch den Kopf gegangen war.

„Was war das?", fragte ich leise.

„Debussy", antwortete er knapp. Mein Versuch diese Stille wieder auszulöschen war fehl geschlagen.

Edward schob die CD-Hülle wieder auf ihren Platz in das Regal. Doch statt eine neue einzulegen, drehte er sich zu mir um, immer noch mit ernster Miene.

„Und wenn du es nicht vermissen müsstest?"

Verwirrt runzelte ich meine Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich meine...", fuhr er fort, ging auf mich zu und setzte sich wieder neben mich auf die Couch. „..., dass du es nicht vermissen müssest, wenn es nicht enden würde. Bleib hier." Überzeugung und Entschlossenheit schwang in seiner Stimme mit, während sich sein intensiver Blick mit meinem verwob.

Dieses Mal war es an mir ihn eine Weile fassungslos anzustarren, bevor ich zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich kann nicht einfach hier bleiben. Das würde Aro nicht zulassen. Ich... Es geht einfach nicht... Ich kann nicht..." Verzweiflung begleitete jeden meiner Worte.

Ich senkte meinen Blick, nicht mehr fähig noch länger in diese Augen zu blicken.

„Kannst du nicht, oder willst du nicht?"

Erschrocken über seine Frage fuhr mein Kopf wieder hoch. „Natürlich möchte ich es", sagte ich schnell. „Es gibt nichts, was ich mir mehr wünschen würde, als hier zu bleiben. Aber wünschen allein reicht einfach nicht." Ich seufzte und unterbrach mich damit für einen kurzen Moment, um dann die Worte auszusprechen, die mich am meisten quälten.

„Ich gehöre doch gar nicht hier her. Mein Platz ist in Volterra, ob es mir gefällt oder nicht."

„Das ist der pure Schwachsinn und das weißt du!" Edwards anfangs ruhiger, wenn auch ernster Ton war nun Vergangenheit. Stattdessen beherrschte jetzt Wut seine Stimme. „Du bist keine Volturi und wirst auch nie eine sein. Nur weil sie es waren, die dich verwandelt haben, heißt nicht, dass du auch zu ihnen gehörst. Es ist ganz allein deine Entscheidung, wo du bist und wohin du gehst."

Ich schenkte ihm daraufhin ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln und wünschte mir, ich könnte ihm glauben. Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte ebenso seine Vorstellungen von einem selbstständigen Leben teilen, bei dem man selbst über sein Schicksal entschied.

Doch alles, was ich kannte, war das Leben bei den Volturi, ein Leben, bei dem andere die Entscheidungen für einen trafen. Ein Leben, bei dem man sich zu fügen hatte und nichts anderes tat, als Befehle auszuführen, bei dem Widerworte bestraft wurden. Das war das Leben, das ich als Vampir kennen gelernt hatte, das ich die letzten zwanzig Jahre geführt hatte.

Stumm nahm ich seine Hand in meine, streichelte sanft über seinen Handrücken.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wünschte, dass ich dir recht geben könnte. Ich würde hier bleiben und Volterra für immer den Rücken kehren, wenn ich könnte. Die letzten paar Tage waren einfach wundervoll und ich danke dir dafür. Doch du kennst Aro nicht. Du weißt nicht, wie es ist bei den Volturi zu leben. Man... Man kann nicht einfach so gehen..."

Ich verstummte, als seine Hand begann meine Liebkosungen zu erwidern. Edward verschränkte unsere Finger miteinander und führte dann unser beider Hände zu seinen Lippen. Tief sah er mir in die Augen, als er einen leichten Kuss auf meinen Handrücken setzte.

„Bitte Bella", hauchte mir seine sanfte Stimme zu. „Bleib bei mir. Ich liebe dich."

Ich erstarrte. Noch nie hatte er mir so direkt seine Liebe gestanden. Doch auch wenn ich in diesem Moment nichts lieber tun würde, als ihm um den Hals zu fallen, wusste ich, dass Liebe allein nicht reichen würde, nicht in unserer Welt.

Erst nachdem ich es geschafft hatte mich von seinem Anblick loszureißen, war ich fähig zu antworten.

„Ich kann nicht." Beim letzten Wort versagte mir die Stimme. Es tat so unendlich weh. Der heftige Stich, den ich vorhin schon gespürt hatte war nun stärker geworden. Das Ende war nun zum Greifen nahe. Und es tat weh, da ich wusste, dass ich Edward mit meiner Antwort verletzt hatte.

Die Bestätigung für diese Annahme erhielt ich sofort, als Edward unsere Hände von einander löste und sich ein Stück von mir weg lehnte.

„Wenn du es so wünschst", sagte er schlicht, stand ohne Eile auf und entfernte sich noch weiter von mir. Ich hörte nur, wie die Tür hinter meinem Rücken ins Schloss fiel.

Er war gegangen.

Wie erstarrt blickte ich auf meine Hand, in der noch vor wenigen Atemzügen Edwards Hand lag. Noch immer glaubte ich seine Berührungen spüren zu können, seine Haut auf meiner. Ich bildete mir ein, noch immer das Kribbeln zu fühlen, das nur Edward fähig war bei mir auszulösen.

Doch es war weg.

Genauso wie seine Hand.

Genauso wie er.

Mit einem Mal stieg Verzweiflung in mir auf. Sie wurde immer stärker, mit jeder Sekunde und mit jeder Minute steigerte sie sich, bis ins Unendliche.

Er war einfach gegangen. War das unser Abschied? Sollten wir so auseinander gehen?

Ich wollte nicht, dass es jetzt schon zu Ende war. Ich wollte nicht, dass das Ende so aussah.

Mit einer plötzlichen Entschlossenheit stand auch ich auf und verlies das Zimmer. Ich würde mir den Abschied holen, mit dem ich leben konnte.

Falls ich damit leben konnte.

Ich fand Edward bei seinem Klavier. Er spielte dieselbe Melodie, die mich schon einmal zu ihm geführt hatte.

Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob er mein Eintreten bemerkt hatte, denn er setzte sein Spiel ungerührt fort, als ich näher auf ihn zukam. Leise setzte ich mich zu ihm auf die Klavierbank und sah zu wie seine Finger über die Tasten tanzten. Mein Blick glitt weiter seine Arme hinauf, bis zu seinem Gesicht. Kurz sah ich, wie er mir einen schnellen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zuwarf. Er hatte mich also doch bemerkt.

Ich setzte dazu an etwas zu sagen, doch Edward kam mit zuvor. „Weißt du, ich habe dieses Lied für dich komponiert. Es war so einfach, ich musste nur an dich denken und schon hatte ich diese Melodie im Kopf." Er lächelte.

„Aber es ist so wunderschön...", sagte ich, überwältigt und gerührt.

„Genau wie du. Meine Muse."

Leicht lächelnd lehnte ich mich an ihn. Ich versuchte erst gar nicht ihm zu widersprechen. Ich wusste, dass es bei ihm keinen Zweck hatte.

„Es tut mir leid", hauchte ich, während er sein Spiel weiterhin fortsetzte.

„Mir tut es auch leid. Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen", erwiderte er seufzend.

„Das hast du nicht." Ich schloss meine Augen und lauschte den lieblichen Tönen, die Edward spielte. Obwohl ich so viel unterschiedliche Musik in den letzten Tagen gehört hatte, kam doch kein einziges an dieses hier heran. Nun konnte ich wahrhaftig behaupten, ich hätte ein Lieblingslied.

Doch etwas war anders. Unsere Zweisamkeit, die noch vor kurzem so unbeschwert wirkte, war zerstört. Es lag eine unangenehme Spannung in der Luft. Uns nur gegenseitig zu sagen, dass es uns leid tat, reichte einfach nicht. Ich hatte mit meinen unachtsamen Worten alles zerstört. Unsere gemeinsame Zeit war vorüber, ich spürte es.

Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und beobachtete Edwards schnelle Hände, wie sie förmlich über die Tastatur flogen. Betrübt dachte ich daran, dass das das letzte Mal sein würde, dass ich ihn spielen sehen würde. Vor dieser Erkenntnis konnte ich meine Augen nicht mehr verschließen.

„Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn ich jetzt schon gehen würde. Vielleicht wäre das das Beste für alle.", sagte ich leise, und sprach damit erneut aus, was in meinem Kopf vor sich ging. Ich musst es einsehen, der Abschied war gekommen und das ganz von alleine.

Abrupt hörte Edward auf zu spielen. Ein klirrendes Geräusch entstand, als er fest auf die Tasten drückten, bei denen seine Hände erstarrt waren.

„Das Beste für alle", schnaubte er verächtlich. Kurz lachte er hart auf. „Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich?"

Eine kleine Ewigkeit starrte er nur vor sich auf die Tasten, dann erst drehte er seinen Kopf in meine Richtung. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, der im Profil so wütend und unbeherrscht aussah, wirkte jetzt nur mehr gequält.

„Bella", stieß er hervor „Bitte... Ich weiß, du bist der Meinung, dass Aro dich nicht aus deinem Dienst für ihn entlassen würde. Doch dies ist kein unüberwindbares Hindernis. Ich könnte mit dir mitkommen. Ihn versuchen zu überzeugen, dass er dich gehen lässt. Wir..."

„Nein!", fiel ich ihm schnell ins Wort. „Du kannst nicht mitkommen, Edward." Schon allein die Vorstellung von Edward im Schloss der Volturi lies nackte Panik in mir aufsteigen. Ihn dort zu wissen könnte ich nicht ertragen.

Alles, nur das nicht.

„Du kannst nicht nach Volterra kommen. Wer weiß, was Aro dann tun würde..." Heftig schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Ich wusste, was Aro tun würde, er würde Edward dazu überreden wollen, sich ebenfalls den Volturi anzuschließen. Die Gefahr war einfach viel zu groß, dass er „ja" sagen würde, und das nur wegen mir.

Edward mit denselben Augen, wie sie meinen...

Alles, nur das nicht!

Es wäre meine Schuld, wenn es so weit kommen würde und die Kraft, die notwendig wäre, um diese Schuld zu tragen, würde ich niemals aufbringen können.

„Bella..." Edward wollte seine Hand auf meinen Arm legen, doch ich verhinderte es. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war ich auf den Beinen und wich vor ihm zurück.

„Versprich mir, dass du das nicht tun wirst. Dein Patz ist hier, bei deiner Familie. Meiner jedoch nicht. Es wäre ein Fehler, wenn du nach Volterra gehen würdest. Wer weiß, wann du zurück kommen würdest, ob du zurück kommen würdest."

Beinahe erheitert beobachtete er mein panisches Verhalten. „Denkst du sie würden mich umbringen, nur weil ich unangekündigt zu ihnen komme?", erwiderte er.

„Nein. Aber Aro würde dich zu einem von seinen machen wollen. Bitte, tu mir das nicht an." Angestrengt versuchte ich mich wieder zu beruhigen.

Edwards leichter Anflug von Belustigung verschwand bei meiner Antwort sofort wieder. „Davor hast du also Angst?", fragte er leise.

Ich brauchte nicht zu antworten, er wusste die Antwort schon.

„Du kannst so etwas deiner Familie nicht antun. Sie lieben dich und sie brauchen dich", sagte ich stattdessen. Seine Familie würde ihm darüber hinweghelfen, sie musste es einfach. Ich würde auf ewig an ihn denken, er jedoch hatte eine Chance auch ohne mich glücklich zu sein.

Ich seufzte schwer, als mir in diesem Moment klar wurde, dass die Zeit gekommen war. Es hatte keinen Sinn, es noch länger hinauszuzögern.

Das hier war der Abschied. Er war gekommen. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr.

Ich wusste, dass ich es nun aussprechen musste, die Worte, die ich niemals sagen wollte.

„Leb wohl, Edward."

Dies war der erste Riss in mein Herz.

„Komme mir nicht nach, ich bitte dich. Bitte..." Ein bitteres Lächeln zeichnete mein Gesicht bei den nächsten Worten. „Ich bin es nicht wert."

Der zweite Riss.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging ich zur Tür, während er jede meiner Bewegungen genau beobachtete.

Als ich dort angekommen war, drehte ich mich noch einmal zu ihm um. Noch ein letztes Mal blickte ich ihm in seine goldenen Augen. Steif saß er auf der Klavierbank, nicht die geringste Emotion spiegelte sich auf seinem Anblick wieder. Nur seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände zeigten mir, wie es wirklich um ihn stand.

„Bitte sag Alice, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich mich nicht mehr von ihr verabschiedet habe", sprach ich ein letztes Mal zu ihm. Kurz hielt ich inne und überlegte, ob ich die nächsten Worte wirklich sagen sollte, ob es klug wäre, sie zu sagen. Was wenn sie uns beide nur noch mehr verletzten würden?

Doch er hatte ein Recht darauf sie zu erfahren. Auch wollte ich wissen, was das für ein Gefühl wäre sie auszusprechen, sie aus meinem eigenen Mund zu hören, auch, wenn sie nichts mehr ändern würden.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Und ein dritter Riss bahnte sich seinen Weg durch mein Herz.

Kaum hatten diese Worte ausgesprochen, war ich auch schon aus dem Raum und den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später auch aus dem Haus. Ich rannte mit meiner ganzen Kraft, denn ich wollte nicht mehr von jemand, ganz egal wem, aufgehalten werden.

Meine Entscheidung stand fest.

Dies war der Moment, in dem mein Herz ganz brach.


	22. Rückkehr

*räusper* Ähm, ja... Hallo...  
Ich weiß, es ist jetzt schon eine "Weile" her, dass ich eine Kapitel gepostet habe und ich bin mir sicher, das keiner mehr damit gerechnet hat, das überhaupt wieder ein neues kommt. Aber... tja, hier ist eine neues.^^  
Ich glaube, ich erspare es mir irgendwelche dummen Entschuldigungen oder Ausreden hervorzubringen, warum das jetzt so lange gedauert hat.  
Mich hat ganz einfach das wahre Leben zu sehr in Beschlag genommen, sodass ich einfach keine Zeit hatte, mich dieser Geschichte noch so zu widmen, wie sie es verdient hätte. Jedoch wollte ich die Geschichte nicht einfach unfertig lassen, das hat mir so gar nicht gefallen, vor allem, da das letzte Kapitel ja nicht unbedingt fröhlich ausgegangen ist. ;)  
Zufrieden bin ich mit dem Kapitel allerdings überhaupt nicht. Mir sind nur leider die Ideen ausgegangen, wie ich es noch verändern kann, dass es für mich passt... Also hab ich es jetzt einmal so gelassen. Ihr könnte ja selbst entscheiden, ob es euch so gefällt. :)

Und da es ja auch schon eeetwas länger her ist, seit ich das letzte Mal ein Kapitel gepostet habe, habe ich hier einen kleinen Rückblick für euch:  
Bella ist ein Mitglied der Volturi. Sie wurde von ihnen verwandelt, bevor sie nach Forks zu ihrem Vater kam. Somit hatte sie Edward und die Cullens nie kennen gelernt. Nach Jahren beiden Volturi wird sie zu einer Mission der Volturi nach Amerika mitgenommen, die von Aro geleitet wird. Bei dieser besucht Aro auch den Denali-Klan. Dort trifft Bella zum ersten Mal auf die Cullens, die zu dieser Zeit auch bei den Denalis leben. Sofort ist Bella fasziniert von den goldenen Augen und ohne viel darüber nachzudenken, bittet sie Aro bei den Vampiren mit den goldenen Augen bleiben zu dürfen. Dieser ist natürlich alles andere als erfreut über Bellas Wunsch. Schlussendlich stimmt er jedoch zu sie für eine Woche in Alaska zurück zu lassen.  
Bella fühlt sich sofort zu Edward hingezogen und auch mit Alice schließt sie schnell Freundschaft. Doch Edward kann ihre Gedanken nicht lesen und so müssen sie zuerst einige Missverständnisse aus der Welt schaffen, bevor sie zusammen finden. Es wird die schönste Woche in Bellas bisheriger Existenz. Sie kostet zum ersten Mal Tierblut und ist sofort begeistert davon. Sie würde nichts lieber tun, als für immer bei Edward und seiner Familie zu bleiben, doch sie weiß, dass sie das nicht kann. Die Woche ist schnell vorüber und muss sich wieder von Edward trennen. Doch bevor sie geht, gesteht sie ihm noch ihre Liebe und bittet ihn darum ihr nicht nachzukommen.

Das war alles, was bisher geschehen ist. Wie es weiter geht, könnt ihr im neuen Kapitel lesen. :)

**22. Rückkehr**

Starr blickte ich auf die beiden schwarzen Gestalten vor mir in der Ferne, als ich langsam über die Lichtung ging und mich damit auf sie zu bewegte. Reglos standen sie da, wie Statuen. Nur der Wind, der an ihren schweren Umhängen riss, brachte ein klein wenig Bewegung in das ruhige Bild.

Sie warteten auf mich. Ich jedoch war ich nicht in Eile. In menschlicher Geschwindigkeit ging ich auf sie zu, Schritt für Schritt. Mein Gesicht zeigte Ausdruckslosigkeit, während es in meinem Inneren tobte.

Ich hatte die letzten Stunden intensiv dazu genutzt mich auf das vorzubereiten, was mir nun unmittelbar bevorstand. Meine Rückkehr nach Volterra.

Doch es hatte nicht gereicht. Ich hatte es nur geschafft meine äußere Fassade ruhig wirken zu lassen, während ich dahinter immer noch mit mir selbst zu kämpfen hatte.

Frisches Tierblut floss durch meine Adern. Ein letztes Mal hatte ich den Geschmack von Tierblut genossen, denn ich wusste, dass ich nach dem heutigen Tag nie wieder die Gelegenheit dazu haben würde. In Volterra würde ich wieder unschuldige Menschen töten müssen.

Doch trotz der Stärkung des Blutes, fühlte ich mich schwach und zerrissen. Wieder menschliches Blut trinken zu müssen war schwer für mich zu akzeptieren, doch ich wusste, dass mir keine andere Wahl blieb.

Auch wenn ich nun wusste, dass es eine Alternative gab, dass es möglich war, keine Menschen mehr zu ermorden und trotzdem seinen Durst stillen zu können, redete ich mir ein, dass ich mit damit leben konnte Menschen zu töten. Ich war ein Mitglied der Volturi, ich hatte gar keine andere Wahl.

Doch es gab etwas, das ich nicht hinter mir lassen konnte. Etwas, das mich vermutlich bis in die Ewigkeit verfolgen würde und mich niemals wieder loslassen musste. Meine Liebe zu Edward. Auch wenn ich nicht mit ihm zusammen sein konnte, wusste ich, dass ich ihn auch nie wieder vergessen konnte.

Ich war noch keinen Tag von ihm getrennt, nicht einmal einen halben und verzweifelte schon jetzt daran, dass alles, was mir von ihm blieb, allein meine Erinnerungen an ihn waren.

Mit jeder Sekunde die verging kam ich den beiden schwarzen Gestalten vor mir näher.

Ihre Gesichtsausdrücke sagten das gleiche aus, wie mein eigener - nichts. Ausdruckslos warteten sie. Sie gingen mir weder entgegen, noch zeigten sie irgendein Anzeichen für Ungeduld wegen meines langsamen Ganges. Schließlich waren wir alle Vampire, wenn es etwas gab, was wir hatten, dann war es Zeit.

Ich wusste, dass sie hier her kommen würden, um mich abzuholen. Es war der gleiche Ort, an dem ich zum ersten Mal einen Fuß auf dieses Land gesetzt hatte. Es sollte auch der Ort sein, an dem ich ein letztes Mal diesen Boden berühren würde.

Einzelne Tropfen lösten sich aus der dunklen Wolkendecke über meinem Kopf und bahnten sich ihren Weg zur Erde hinab. Sie trafen mein Gesicht, mein Haar, meine Kleidung. Ich genoss es, als das kühle Nass meine Wangen hinunterlief und nahm es mit all meinen Sinnen in mich auf, denn ich wusste, dass sehr viel Zeit vergehen konnte, bis ich wieder die Gelegenheit haben würde, frischen Regen zu spüren.

Ich war nur ein paar wenige Meter von den beiden Gestalten entfernt, als sich die linke zum ersten Mal regte. Ein böses Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Ich wusste, was es bedeutete. Es war Schadenfreude.

Bis noch vor einem Moment wusste ich noch nicht genau, was genau mich bei meiner Rückkehr nach Volterra erwarten würde. Doch in diesem Moment wandelten sich meine Ahnungen über die Konsequenzen meines Handelns in das Wissen, dass mir noch Schlimmes bevorstand.

Schließlich stand ich direkt vor ihnen. Ich blickte in die beiden gleichen Gesichter, noch immer ohne jegliche Emotion. Das Grinsen des linken wurde noch breiter.

„Hallo, Bella", säuselte er, „Wir haben dich schon vermisst. Aro freut sich schon darauf, dich wieder zu sehen."

„Demetri", antworte ich schlicht und warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu. Dann wandte ich mich dem Vampir zu meiner Rechten zu. „Felix", begrüßte ich auch ihn.

Felix nickte nur einmal kurz, drehte mir anschließend den Rücken zu und nach einem kurzen „Komm" setzte er sich in Bewegung. Ich folgte ihm. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie auch Demetri losrannte.

Zu dritt flogen wir förmlich über den mit Schnee bedeckten Waldboden, der durch den Regen schon teilweise begann zu schmelzen. Wir rannten nicht lange. Nach ein paar hundert Metern konnte ich bereits den Privatjet sehen, mit dem ich wieder nach Volterra zurückkehren würde.

Der Flug verlief ruhig. Weder Felix noch Demetri sagten noch ein weiteres Wort zu mir, als wir in das Flugzeug stiegen. Ich beließ es dabei, ich würde noch früh genug die Konsequenzen für meinen kleinen Urlaub zu spüren bekommen.

Die Stunden die wir in der Luft verbrachten vergingen viel zu schnell. Die ganze Zeit über versuchte ich nicht an ihn zu denken, nicht an seine Augen, nicht an sein Lächeln und nicht an die Zeit, die wir miteinander verbracht hatten.

Es war Nacht, als wir in Volterra ankamen. Ich blickte hoch zu meinen geliebten Sternen am Himmel und wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher als eine dichte Wolkendecke über diesen kleinen Lichtpunkten die ich immer mit großer Faszination betrachtet hatte.

Eingehüllt in den mir so verhassten pechschwarzen Mantel der Volturi betrat ich zusammen mit meinen beiden Begleitern das große Portal zu dem Hause der mächtigsten Vampire der Welt. Als ich es durchschritt, wurde mir mit einem Schlag klar, mein Traum war nun wirklich vorbei. Das Tor fiel hinter uns ins Schloss und ich fühlte mich mit einem Mal gefangen. Ich fühlte mich wie ein kleines wehrloses Tier, kurz nachdem die Falle des Jägers zuschnappte.

Felix ging voraus, ich folgte ihm und direkt hinter mir nahm ich Demetri's gleichmäßige Schritte wahr.

Sie führten mich direkt zum Thronsaal also würde Aro mich sofort sehen wollen. Vermutlich um sich persönlich davon zu überzeugen, ob ich brav zurück gekommen war, oder, um mir gleich meine verdiente Strafe zu geben.

Felix öffnete mir die schwere Tür zum Thronsaal und lies mich vor ihm eintreten. Vorsichtig trat ich in den Raum und versuchte auf alles gefasst zu sein. Als ich die Tür zufallen hörte spürte ich, wie Demetri und Felix dicht hinter mich traten und mich damit weiter in den Raum hinein trieben. Erst als ich direkt vor den drei Thronen stand, traten sie beide wieder einen Schritt zurück.

So als hätten sie mich bereits erwartet standen mir die drei Könige gegenüber. Etwas abseits am Rand konnte ich Jane und Alec sehen, bereit die Befehle der Könige entgegen zu nehmen. Alle hatten sie den selben ernsten und zum Teil auch grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck. Alle bis auf Aro, dieser lächelte.

„Bella", begrüßte er mich, macht einen Schritt auf mich zu und streckte seine Arme zu beiden Seiten aus, so als ob würde er mich gleich umarmen wollen, „wie schön dich wieder hier bei uns zu haben. Ich hoffe dein Aufenthalt bei unseren alten Freunden hat dir gefallen."

Ich lehnte meinen Oberkörper leicht nach vorne und verbeugte mich zur Begrüßung vor ihm. „Ja, Meister. Sie waren sehr gastfreundlich."

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und nun konnte ich auch erkennen, wie falsch es war.

„Ist das nicht schön zu hören!", rief er aus und drehte sich kurz zu seinen Brüdern um und strahlte sie an. „Ist das nicht wunderbar?", fragte er ein weiteres Mal.

Er drehte sich wieder zu mir um und mit einem Schlag war sämtliche Freundlichkeit aus seiner Stimme verschwunden und sein Lächeln war zu einem grimmigen Grinsen mutiert.

„Es freut mich für dich und ich hoffe, dass du die letzte Woche genossen hast, denn du musst wissen, das ich ein solches Verhalten, wie du es dir bei unserem Besuch bei unseren lieben Freunden geleistet hast, nicht dulden kann", warf er mir, nun wütend entgegen und ich konnte sehen, wie er seine Zähne fletschte.

„Ich weiß, „setzte ich an, „und ich..." Er hob seine Hand und ich brach ab.

„Schweig!", bellte er , „Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Worte und Entschuldigungen. Sie ändern nichts daran, wie du dich verhalten hast. Wie du dich mir absichtlich widersetzt hast und das vor unseren Freunden." Seine Stimme wurde mit immer wütender, das letzte Wort sprach er aus, als wäre es pures Gift.

Langsam ging er einige Schritte auf und ab. Für einen Moment legte sich eine Totenstille über den ganzen Raum. Alle warteten darauf, dass Aro fortfuhr, auch ich hielt den Atem an.

„Ein solches Verhalten kann ich nicht dulden", setzte er nun mit wieder ruhiger Stimme fort. „Das musst du einfach begreifen, meine liebe Bella."

Er blieb vor mir stehen und sah mir direkt in die Augen. Ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie er seine Zähne zusammenpresste. „Felix", presste er zischend hervor.

Plötzlich schnellte dieser hervor, als hätte er die ganze Zeit nur darauf gewartet, endlich zum Einsatz zu kommen. Er packte mich an meinen Schultern und drückte mich mit seiner ganzen Kraft nach unten. Meine Beine gaben dem enormen Druck nach und ich fiel vor Aro auf die Knie.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, wie sich Aro wieder in Bewegung setzte. Ich begann mich mit langsamen Schritten zu umkreisen.

„Seit Tagen schon bin ich am Grübeln, was wohl der beste Weg wäre, um dir begreiflich zu machen, dass dein Verhalten einfach nicht in Ordnung war," sagte er dabei ruhig, „und schlussendlich hatte ich die Entscheidung getroffen, dass es wohl am einfachsten wäre, wenn ich dir einfach zeigen würde, was passieren wird, wenn du es noch einmal wagen würdest mich dermaßen bloß zu stellen."

Er beendete seine Kreise um mich und hielt wieder vor mir an. „Reiß ihr den Arm aus, Felix", befahl er dem Vampir, der mich mit deiner ganzen Kraft immer noch zu Boden drückte, „Aber langsam."

Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, spürte ich einen stechenden Schmerz an meiner linken Schulter. Felix hatte mich am Oberarm gepackt und riss einmal kräftig daran. Meine Schulter war ausgekugelt. Es brannte und obwohl sich mein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog, konnte ich mich trotzdem noch davon abhalten, laut vor Schmerz aufzuschreien.

Felix hielt noch immer mein Handgelenk in seinem eisernen Griff, während seine andere Hand meine verletzte Schulter ergriff und zudrückte. Der Schmerz nahm zu.

Währenddessen hatte Aro mich genau beobachtet und ein kleiner Funken Freude war in seine Augen getreten. Es bereitete ihm Vergnügen denjenigen Schmerzen zu fügen, die ihm ungehorsam waren. Zu oft hatte ich dieses unheimliche Funkeln in seinen Augen in den letzten Jahren aufblitzen gesehen. Es hatte mir jedes Mal schreckliche Angst eingejagt, auch wenn ich es in der Vergangenheit nie war, der dieses Funkeln galt. Doch nun, da ich es war, die es hervorgelockt hatte, erkannte ich die ganzen Ausmaße des Monsters, das ihn ihm steckte. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich größere Angst vor ihm gehabt, als in diesem Moment.

Felix zog weiterhin an meinem Arm, Sehne für Sehne trennte er meinen Arm vor meinem Körper. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte den Schmerz auszublenden.

Doch plötzlich vergrub Felix seine Zähne in meine Schulter und ich schrie auf und verlor den Halt. Wenn es etwas gab, was Vampiren körperliche Schmerzen bereiten konnte, dann war es unser eigenes Gift. Meine Schulter brannte wie Feuer, meinen Arm spürte ich gar nicht mehr, es war so, als ob ihn mir Felix schon ganz aus dem Leib gerissen hatte.

Erst als er seinen Zug an meinen Arm weiter erhöhte, merkte ich, dass er doch noch da war, gerade so.

Kurz bevor er ihn ganz ausgerissen hatte, ertönte wieder Aros Stimme.

„Genug", rief er mit fester Stimme und der Zug an meinem Arm lies augenblicklich nach, „Ich denke, sie hat einen Eindruck davon bekommen, was ihr bevorsteht, sollte sie sich noch einmal ein solches Ungehorsam leisten. Jetzt schafft sie mir auf den Augen."

Dieses Mal war es Demetri, der an mir riss. Er packte meinen heilen Arm und brachte mich wieder auf die Füße.

Keiner im Saal sagt ein weiteres Wort als er mich mit ein paar schnellen großen Schritten zur Tür zog. Mein verletzter Arm hängte an meiner Seite herunter. Doch die paar Sehnen, durch die er mit meinem Körper noch verbunden war, reichten nicht aus, sodass ich ihn bewegen konnte.

Demetri lockerte seinen Griff nicht ein einziges Mal, als er mich durch die dunklen Gänge führte. Stumm schleifte er mich nur hinter sich her.

Erst als wir vor meiner Kammer ankamen, ließ er meinen Arm wieder los. Er öffnete die Tür zu ihr und wartete darauf nur darauf, dass ich hinein ging, bevor er sie wieder zufallen lies. Ich meinte noch ein kleines böses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

Erleichtert atmete ich einmal tief ein und wieder aus. Der erste Teil meiner Strafe war vorüber, doch ich kannte Aro nun gut genug um zu wissen, dass es keinesfalls vorüber war. Vielleicht würde er mich doch noch wirklich in Stücke reißen und verbrennen lassen. Ein kleiner Teil in mir hoffte es sogar auch, denn dann würde meine elende Existenz endlich ein Ende haben.

Ich lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an die mir nächste Wand und lies mich an ihr hinab zu Boden gleiten. Vorsichtig griff ich nach meinem verletzten Arm. Meine Schulter brannte noch immer wie Feuer, Felix's Gift war noch frisch. Der Heilungsprozess hatte jedoch schon begonnen. Nicht mehr lange, und ich würde den Arm wieder bewegen können. Doch das fremde Gift in meinem Körper machte diese Heilung um ein Vielfaches schmerzhafter.

Starr saß ich einfach nur da und konzentrierte mich auf den Schmerz in meiner Schulter und versuchte damit mich so gut es nur ging mich von dem Schmerz in meinem toten Herzen abzulenken. Zu Anfang, als das Gift noch stark in meiner Schulter brannte, gelang es mir gut, doch mit der Zeit lies dieser Schmerz nach und verblasste mehr und mehr. Der Schmerz in meinem Herzen hielt jedoch an, dieser wurde nur immer stärker und stärker.

Als der Schmerz in meinem Arm nicht mehr ausreichte, um mich von meinem leidenden Herzen abzulenken, begann ich die Sekunden zu zählen, dann die Minuten, dann die offenen Ziegel in der Mauer mir gegenüber, dann die Partikel in den Ziegeln und schließlich auch die Staubkörner in der Luft.

Hin und wieder hörte ich entfernt, irgendwo auf der anderen Seite der Tür ein Geräusch. Eine andere Tür die aufging und wieder geschlossen wurde, Schritte und ein Windstoß. Doch sonst war da nichts. Nichts, was mich hätte beschäftigen können.

Schließlich, nachdem nach meinen Berechnungen bereits Tage vergangen waren, besiegte der Schmerz in meinem Herzen meinen Willen und ich sackte zusammen. Zum ersten Mal, seit meiner Rückkehr lies ich es zu, dass sich ein Bild von Edwards Anblick in meine Gedanken schob. Hätte ich noch die Fähigkeit zu Weinen besessen, hätte ich es in diesem Augenblick getan. Doch stattdessen konnte ich mich nur vor Schmerz krümmen und mich den Qualen hingeben, die über meinen Körper und Geist die Kontrolle übernommen hatten.

Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, in der ich den Schmerz zugelassen hatte, als ein Geräusch an meine Ohren gelang, dass mich aus meinem Schmerz riss. Es waren wieder Schritte. Doch statt den Schritten, die sonst an mein Ohr gelangt waren, waren diese nicht in der Ferne und sie wurden immer lauter und lauter, bis sie direkt vor meiner Tür innehielten. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet und ich blickte in die kalten Augen von Demetri.

„Aro verlangt deine Anwesenheit im Thronsaal." Seine Stimme war so kalt wie seine Augen. Er war nicht erfreut darüber, mich holen zu müssen.

Wortlos stand ich auf und folgte ihm. Auch wenn ich nicht so naiv war anzunehmen, dass Aro mir bereits vergeben hatte und mich wieder in seinen engsten Kreis aufnahm, war ich trotzdem froh über die Abwechslung zu den vergangenen Tagen. Ich fürchte mich nicht vor weiteren körperlichen Schmerzen, die mir höchstwahrscheinlich wieder zugefügt werden würden. Nichts konnte schlimmer sein, als die Qualen, die ich in meinem Inneren erlitt.

Als wir beim Thronsaal angelangt waren, öffnete Demetri wieder die Tür und hielt sie anschließend für mich auf, sodass ich vor ihm eintreten konnte. Doch ich bewegte mich keinen Millimeter weiter, als bis zur Türschwelle. Erstarrt blickte ich in die Mitte des Raumes und auf die Gestalt, die dort direkt vor Aro stand.

„Ah, Bella", rief Aro mir mit solch einer Fröhlichkeit entgegen, als wäre ich nie in Ungnade bei ihm gefallen. „Sieh doch nur, wer gekommen ist, um uns zu besuchen."

Entsetzen breitete sich in mir aus, als ich in die goldenen Augen blickte, die ich glaubte nie wieder sehen zu dürfen.


End file.
